Pour le pire et le meilleur
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Partie 2. Le mariage entre Harold et Adrianne avance et les préparatifs s'achèvent. Mais la future mariée est accablée par plusieurs malheurs, notamment la persécution de la bande d'Astrid s'ajoutant à de troublants cauchemars. Puis un jour, elle se lie d'amitié avec un étranger qui lui redonne goût à la vie, sans qu'elle se doute des véritables intentions de ce dernier.
1. Paroles au gout de poison

**_Salut à tous ! :D surprise, surprise ! Voilà la suite de ma fic « au-delà des frontières » ! :D alors je vous avoue qu'à la base, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de suite ! x) mais Dzierix m'a donné beaucoup d'inspiration et du coup l'envie pour faire cette suite était immense! Donc un grand merci à lui, sans quoi cette suite n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour! ^w^ j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Laisser vos avis si c'est le cas ! ^^ Pour le postage, je reprendrais mon rythme habituel. Un chapitre le mardi, vendredi et dimanche ;) voila. merci à vous d'être de retour! Bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Paroles au gout de poison

Il faisait sombre. La nuit était fraîche ce jour-là. La lune, masquée par quelques nuages aussi sombres que le ciel noir étoilé, n'offrait que peu de lumière pour ceux qui se trouvait dehors. Ce qui était le cas de deux hommes. Ils étaient dans la forêt, cachés, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Prenant du repos après avoir parcouru une bonne distance dans les bois, ils mangeaient le peu de vivre qu'ils avaient pu réunir. La moitié d'un pain sec et une gourde d'eau. Pour deux personnes, ce n'était pas assez. Mais pour eux et ce qu'ils avaient vécus, c'était largement suffisant.

\- On sera bientôt arrivé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Affirmait l'un en engloutissant grossièrement son bout de pain

\- Je sais. J'ai hâte d'arriver, et de manger un vrai repas ! Et me débarrasser de ces vêtements miteux !

\- Moi aussi. Mais le plus important, c'est d'être là, dehors, proche de notre but. Encore un peu de courage, et nous serons bientôt chez lui.

\- Il acceptera de nous aider ?

\- Il l'a déjà fait pour moi. Il ne refusera pas de le faire une seconde fois. D'autant plus que j'ai de quoi le payer. Assurait-il

\- Et s'il accepte comme tu le dis, on fera quoi ensuite ?

\- Faudra qu'il nous fournisse une planque, des habits, de la bouffe, des armes. Et seulement après, nous passerons à l'action. Mais en attendant, ce sera à l'autre andouille de faire le plus gros du travail. Mais on se chargera de le finir.

\- Tu es sur qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Quand tu promets assez d'argent à un gars paumé qui a vécu la même chose que nous, tu peux être certains qu'il obéira au doigt et à l'œil. Et ça me suffit. En revanche, c'est lui qui ne devrait pas nous faire confiance si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ouais, je vois. Ricanait le second.

Ils reprenaient engloutissement de leur modeste repas. Le second, qui était le plus jeune des deux, regardait attentivement autour de lui avec étonnement.

\- Quand même... je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on reviendrait ici, n'y qu'on y arrive.

\- Tu doutes toujours de mes plans ou quoi?

\- Non. Mais avoue quand même qu'on avait une chance sur je ne sais pas combien pour que ça foire !

\- Humph. Provoquer une mutinerie en promettant la liberté à tous ceux qui étaient dans notre situation, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Et vu que je faisais tous les jours du travail forcé, ma force ne m'a pas abandonné. Au contraire, elle est devenue plus grande ! C'était donc un jeu d'enfant d'envoyer ce bourreau braillard mal coiffé par le fond avec un joli boulet aux pieds. Et aussi d'avoir foutu ce misérable marchand de tapis à bord d'une barque, tout seul au beau milieu de l'océan. Hé hé.

\- Mais quand même, tout seul sur une barque truqué avec une seule rame ! T'a été vache sur ce coup-là !

\- Non. Comme ça il verra ce que c'est d'avoir à trimer toute la journée. Et à cette heure, il doit être mort.

\- C'est sur.

\- Bon j'avoue ensuite, que faire revenir le navire jusqu'ici, le faire échouer totalement abandonné sur le port, profiter de l'élément de surprise pour se jeter à l'eau et atteindre la forêt sans que personne nous voit sur le port et en cours de route, ce n'était pas le plus simple. Mais on a tenu bon ! Et maintenant qu'on est proche de notre but, tout ira pour le mieux.

\- D'accord.

Le plus vieux se relevait et faisait craquer son dos.

\- Aaah ! Ça fait du bien ! Aller, on continue. Dans une bonne heure, on sera vite arrivé. Aller magne-toi !

\- Je te suis.

Peu rassasié, le duo se remettait en route à travers la forêt, à pas de courses. Comme il était hyper tard et qu'on n'y voyait pas grand-chose, c'était chose aisée de ne pas se faire prendre. Et quand bien même qu'ils se feraient repérer et qu'ont leur chercherais des noises, une bonne torgnole, un gros dodo et on n'en parlait plus. Surtout que la colère mêlée à la force du chef de groupe était impressionnante ! Donc autant rester loin de lui.

Comme il l'avait dit, ils n'avaient mis qu'une heure environ pour arriver à destination. La maison était toujours aussi délabré, toujours aussi minable d'apparence. À se demander comment le locataire pouvait vraiment supportait de vivre là-dedans. Enfin. vivre, c'était un bien grand mot quand on connaissait le mode de vie de cet homme.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, le plus vieux entrait avec un regard attentif et méfiant. L'autre homme qui l'accompagnait faisait de même, prêt à donner un bon coup de poing au cas où. Comme le chef s'y attendait, la personne qu'il recherchait été assis à sa table en train de manger copieusement ce qui semblait être de la nourriture saine. Et ce qui l'étonnait à moitié, c'était que l'homme s'adresse à lui en toute sérénité, et sans c'être retourné.

\- Bien le bonsoir, mon vieil ami.

\- Hin. Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois.

\- Toi non plus. Pour preuve, tu entres toujours chez moi sans frapper.

Le locataire ricanait un court instant, avant de se retourner vers ses invités.

\- Que puis-je pour toi cette fois ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie ou pour du tourisme dans la région ?

\- Y'a un peu de ça. Mais aussi pour avoir deux trois bricoles utiles.

\- Genre... des vêtements ? Des armes ? Des vivres ? Et une plaque peut être ? Hum ?

\- Tu me connais vieux frère. Quand peut-on avoir ça ? Souriait-il avec satisfaction

\- Des habits, de la nourriture et des armes, j'en ai ici. Et vous pouvez les avoir maintenant.

\- Parfait.

\- Pour la planque, vous l'aurez demain soir, quand personne ne risquera de vous voir.

\- Fantastique !

\- Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit.

\- Je sais. Je te connais bien aussi. Je pense qu'avec ça, il devrait y en avoir assez. Tiens.

Il lui balançait une bourse d'argent qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture. L'ermite l'attrapait agilement, et regardait le contenu avec jubilation.

\- Marché conclu. Venez manger le temps que je vous trouve des habits.

\- Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois ! S'enthousiasmait le plus jeune

Ils s'installaient à table, et remplissaient leur assiette de l'étrange mixture posé sur la table. Mais après avoir mangé que du pain pendant des mois, ça changeait agréablement. Surtout si on mettait de coté le gout et l'odeur bizarre ! La seule bonne chose à table, c'était le pain un poil plus frais que leur collation de la soirée, mais aussi le pinard.

L'ermite revenait s'asseoir parmi eux après avoir posé les vêtements propres sur la table.

\- Alors maintenant, raconte-moi tout. demandait-il avec un sourire curieux

\- Avec plaisir. Et crois-moi, ça va te plaire. Disait-il entre deux cuillerées

oO*Oo

\- Arrête de bouger ! Je ne vais pas y arriver !

\- Tu vas finir en hérisson ! Calme-toi !

\- Je fais de mon mieux ! Mais vous me chatouillez ! répondait Adrianne en rigolant

Les deux vieilles dames riaient aussi et reprenaient leur travail. Adrianne se trouvait chez les couturières du village et subissait les essayages sur mesure pour qu'elles puissent finir de coudre parfaitement sa robe de mariée.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur victoire contre Alvin et Gaspard. Harold avait réussi à demander à sa belle de l'épouser et cette dernière avait accepté pour leur plus grand bonheur. Comme elle le lui avait suggéré lors de leurs retrouvailles dans la clairière, leur future maison était sur le point d'être achevé. Tous les préparatifs étaient point ainsi dire terminés. La cérémonie et la fête auraient lieu sur le même terrain où le tournoi équestre c'était déroulé. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre tout en œuvre. Tout avait été choisi et décider par le jeune couple. Des fleurs jusqu'à la musique et aussi du menu jusqu'aux invités.

Tout était prêt. Le mariage pouvait donc être célébré dans deux semaines.

La majeure partie du village était ravie de l'événement, et participée tous à leur manière. Les mariages avaient comme à chaque fois le don d'apporter de la joie pour tous et d'unir tout le monde.

Sauf quelques personnes, pour la plus grande tourmente de la future mariée. La bande d'Astrid. Rien n'avait changé depuis le jour de la sentence. Et chacun d'eux s'amuser à tourmenter la jeune fille en lui rappelant ses actes, mais en lui balançant aussi toute sorte de sarcasme à la figure. Sur les conseils d'Harold et de ses proches, elles les ignoraient totalement. Sauf que leurs paroles avaient atteint leurs buts. La tourmenter.

Depuis quelques nuits, elle ne cessait de faire des cauchemars au sujet d'Astrid, et de comment elle avait mis fin à ses jours en se jetant à la mer. Elle la voyait sous forme fantomatique, sa peau et ses longs cheveux blonds ravagés par les embruns de l'océan. De plus, elle portait une robe de mariée et ne cesser de hurlait à Adrianne toute la rage qu'elle éprouvait contre elle, lui reprochant également d'avoir brisé tous ces rêves.

De ce fait, la future mariée ne dormait que très peu et la fatigue se voyait sur son visage. Elle n'osait pas en parler à Harold, car elle ne voulait pas l'inquiétait. Il avait assez de travail comme ça, en plus de son emploi à la forge aux côtés de Gueulfor. De plus, elle aurait voulu faire des balades à cheval avec Krokmou, mais comme il était à la forge et qu'il fournissait une aide précieuse pour les transports, ce n'était pas possible. Ça aurait voulu dire aller à la forge, voir Harold, le rassurer et pour elle, ce n'était pas envisageable. Mais la perspective de vivre des jours heureux aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait lui donner la force d'oublier tout ça et de sourire à nouveau.

\- Voilà ma belle. on va te libérer de tout ça et tu pourras te rhabiller.

\- D'accord. Souriait-elle, intérieurement ravie

Parce que d'un côté, restait une heure debout, les bras écartés, à se faire piquer de partout avec des aiguilles, subir les réajustements, tout ça sans avoir assez dormit, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Et comme dans leurs gestes, elles la chatouiller, ça aidait pas non plus !

Elle se hâtait donc de descendre du tabouret et de revêtir son chemisier blanc et sa robe-tablier marron. Puis elle détachait sa longue chevelure blonde afin de la laisser voler à l'air libre. Se sentant de nouveau elle-même, elle saluait les couturières et sortait de la boutique.

Dehors, elle humait le doux parfum du printemps qui venait lui chatouiller ses sens olfactifs. Se marier à la saison du renouveau de la nature. Quoi de mieux ?

Elle s'apprêtait ensuite à rentrer chez elle. Pas chez Stoik, mais dans son logis temporaire. Une vieille dame lui avait proposé de vivre dans une des chambres de sa maison, en échange d'un peu d'aide pour entretenir sa maison vu qu'elle était bien âgée.

En même temps, vivre sous le même toit que son fiancé, ce n'était pas une chose bien vue pour cette époque. Chacun devait vivre chez soi attendant l'heureux jour. Mais c'était plus facile pour Harold, mais pas pour elle. Elle n'avait plus de famille et plus de maison à cause du sale plan d'Alvin et d'Astrid. Elle avait tout perdu dans l'incendie. Elle était seule. Mais grâce à Harold, elle ne l'était plus. Et tout recommencer à zéro ne l'effrayait absolument pas.

En chemin, elle eut le malheur de tomber sur Ingrid et Kogne. Ces dernières l'avaient attendu au tournant d'une rue, prête à lui en faire voir encore une fois de toutes les couleurs.

\- Tiens ! Salut Adrianne !

\- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour les filles. Et je vais très bien. Merci de demander. Répondait-elle gentiment

Au fond d'elle, elle en avait marre de leur comportement immature, mais un brin justifiable. Mais elle allait passer à une nouvelle étape de sa vie, et elle voulait que les choses changent aussi entre elle et toute la bande. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas réciproque pour eux.

\- Très bien ? Erk... t'entend ça Ingrid ?

\- Ouais. C'est écœurant de voir une personne se remettre aussi vite du destin tragique des autres.

\- Écoutez, je...

\- Et elle essaie de se justifier en plus ! Regarde-moi ça !

\- T'est horrible Adrianne. Astrid ne méritait pas de subir le même sort qu'Alvin et Gaspard.

\- Si elle était restée avec vous à la taverne au lieu de comploter avec lui, elle serait encore là ! Et vous arrêteriez de me reprocher mon choix de l'avoir laissé en vie plutôt qu'elle se fasse pendre ! S'emportait la blonde

\- Oui, mais à cause de ton choix, elle c'est donner la mort en se donnant en pâture aux requins !

\- Je... tss. Laissez tomber. Salut.

Elle les dépassait afin de vite se rendre chez elle. Mais les deux serveuses n'allaient pas en rester là et revenaient à la charge en lui faisant de nouveau face

\- Hé, attends ! Tu vas où comme ça ? On t'ennuie ? Tu vas te réfugier auprès d'Harold et de l'autre boiteux ?

\- Hé ! Ne l'insultait pas ! Ok ?! Grondait-elle sévèrement

Les filles prenaient alors une fausse mine effrayée, histoire de se moquer encore plus.

\- Oooh ! C'est vrai Kogne ! Attention à ce qu'on dit et à ce qu'on fait !

\- Oooh oui ! C'est la future belle fille du maire ! Si on lui pince la peau, on va finir en cellule !

\- Ou si on lui arrache les cheveux, c'est la corde assuré !

\- Ou bien elle nous enverra au bagne, comme Astrid.

Cette fois, Adrianne craquait.

\- Vous avez fini avec ces gamineries oui ?! Non mais regardez-vous ! On se croirait dans une cour d'école ! Ma vie va changer ! Et je... euh...

\- Et tu quoi ? Pestait Ingrid

\- Je voudrais qu'entre nous tous, tout change aussi ! J'aimerais bien qu'on s'entende ! Qu'on devienne ami et qu'on essaie d'oublier au mieux toutes ces histoires !

\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux qu'on devienne amies ?

\- Oui. assurait-elle avec conviction et sincérité

Ingrid et Kogne rigolaient allègrement. La réponse qui aller suivre ne serait pas bonne pour Adrianne.

\- Non mais tu crois sincèrement qu'on voudrait devenir amis avec celle qui a envoyé notre meilleure amie au bagne ? demandait Ingrid

\- Les gens peuvent changer et aller de l'avant. Ce qui est mon cas.

\- Tu rêves si tu crois qu'on changerait d'avis. Tu es détestable au plus haut point Adrianne. Astrid n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on devienne amis. Jamais ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnerait à être ami avec quelqu'un comme toi ? Hein ?

Adrianne avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Elle se défendait de son mieux, la voix étouffée par un début de sanglot

\- Je... c'est injuste de me dire ça ! Vous... vous vous rangez toujours du coté d'Astrid, même qu'elle n'est plus là ! Vous n'avez jamais pris le temps ni la peine de vouloir me connaitre ! Je suis une personne intéressante pourtant ! Je sais faire beaucoup de choses !

\- Tss ! T'a aucun point commun avec nous. En rien ! Et la seule chose que t'a était capable de faire, c'est de nous enlever notre meilleure amie ! Si encore tu avais juste fait condamner Alvin et Gaspard, ça aurait peut-être été différent. Mais en perdant son grand amour, Astrid t'en aurait voulu à mort.

\- Mais pourtant... je ne vous ai jamais fait du tort. Je ne vous ai jamais fait de mal ! Sanglotait-elle

\- Oh regarde Kogne ! Elle chiale ! Se moquait-elle

\- Oops ! On va arrêter avant qu'elle n'aille se plaindre à Stoik et qu'on se fasse fusiller ! Hin hin

C'en était trop pour elle. Adrianne courait vers chez elle, loin de ses deux horribles filles qui la regardait s'éloigner en rigolant comme des pestes. Passer la porte, elle se laissait adosser tout contre, et essuyait son visage de ses mains. Elle en avait assez de pleurer à cause d'eux. Manque de chance pour elle, la dame qui l'hébergeait la voyait pleurer et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon enfant ?

\- Rien madame... rien du tout. Juste... une poussière dans l'œil. Assurait-elle avec un sourire

Elle terminait d'essuyer ses larmes, puis affichait un sourire sincère. Mais la vieille dame était loin d'être sénile.

\- Et vous ? Tout va bien ? demandait Adrianne en espérant réussir à changer de sujet.

\- Oh moi très bien ma grande. Mais je suis à cours de lait. Tu peux m'accompagner au marché pour en acheter ? Prendre l'air et faire un peu d'exercice ne seraient pas de refus.

\- Bien sur. Je vais chercher votre veste, et...

\- Ooh...

La vieille dame ne semblait pas dans son assiette, et s'agrippait au rebord de la table. Adrianne se précipitait à ses côtés pour la soutenir et éviter qu'elle tombe, puis la réinstallait doucement dans son fauteuil.

\- M...Madame ? Ça va ?

\- Aaah... juste ma vieille jambe qui me lance à nouveau... rhoo... je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir... disait-elle toute peinée en grimaçant de douleur

Adrianne avait de la peine pour elle, mais elle grimaçait intérieurement. Cette dame avait besoin de lait, et il fallait à tout prix en chercher. Ce qui voulait dire ressortir et retomber sur ces pestes.

\- Ne vous en faite pas. Je vais aller vous en acheter.

\- Oh merci ma grande... tu es bien gentille...

\- Oui... je sais... marmonnait-elle pas rassuré

Elle prenait ce qu'il fallait pour la commission et sortait sans grande joie, la boule au ventre. Sa vie serait-elle encore ainsi une fois marier ? Elle ne cessait de regarder partout pour éviter de les croisaient à nouveau. Au stand de la crémière, elle se dépêcher de passer sa commande.

\- 4 bouteilles de lait, s'il vous plaît.

\- Entendu. Tiens. Voilà Adrianne.

\- Merci. Au re...

\- Mais au fait... elle n'est pas avec toi Lucienne ?

\- Euh... non. Sa jambe la relance et...

\- Oh non... la pauvre...

Pas de chance décidément, voila que la crémière voulait faire la causette ! Adrianne aurait voulu l'abréger surtout qu'elle venait de revoir Ingrid et Kogne au stand de Krane. Et ces derniers venaient de la voir et afficher de grands sourires.

\- Euh oui en effet. C'est pour ça que je vais me hâter de...

\- Si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande lui de t'envoyer me demander un coup de main d'accord ?

\- Oui madame, ce sera fait. Bonn...

\- T'est gentille Adrianne.

\- Merci... et...

Discrètement, elle voyait Ingrid et Kogne partir de l'autre côté de la rue. Adrianne avait peut être une chance de ne pas les croisait à nouveau

\- Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, d'accord ? Souriait-elle

\- Oui, oui ce sera fait. Bon faut que je me sauve alors... bonne journée ! concluait-elle hâtivement

En avançant dans la rue, elle jetait un œil à droite, personne. Et à gauche, pareil. Sauf qu'à la prochaine intersection, les deux pestes revenaient à la charge, comme si c'était un jeu.

\- Bah alors Adrianne ? On est nerveuse ? On nous évite ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu vas rapporter le lait à madame Lucienne ?

\- Oui. Laissez- moi passer, elle m'attend.

\- D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire après ? Sortir ? Ou rester enfermé ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, ok ?

\- Elle va rester cloîtré dans sa chambre, tellement qu'on lui fiche la trouille ! Hé hé !

\- Elle ne veut pas pleurer encore une fois au cas où Harold viendrait lui rendre visite, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tss. Fichez-moi la paix.

\- Oh fait ? T'en est ou dans les essayages de ta robe ? C'est fini ? Elles t'ont encore piqué tout partout ?

\- Pff ! Si elles pouvaient l'étouffer à la taille avec un morceau de tissu lors des dernières retouches, ce serait chouette !

\- Arrêtez... suppliait-elle en larmes

\- Plus de mariage et elle ne pourrait pas avoir ce qu'Astrid n'a pas eu !

Elles rigolaient encore, et Adrianne faisait de son mieux pour ne pas prendre à cœur ce qu'elles venaient de lui dire, aussi cruelles qu'étaient leurs paroles. En la voyant en larmes, elles ajoutaient une dernière chose avant de partir à la taverne.

\- Aller Kogne, on va retourner travailler. J'ai eu ma dose de dégoût pour la journée.

\- Pareil.

Continuant toujours de rire, elles laissaient sur place la malheureuse qui fermait ses yeux et laissait ses larmes s'échappaient. Elle se demandait à ce moment-là ce qui lui avait pris de penser, voire même d'espérer, qu'elle pourrait devenir leur amie, et que tout s'arrangerait entre eux ?

Et c'est en sanglotant silencieusement qu'elle retournait chez elle.


	2. Visions d'horreur

Chapitre 2 – Visions d'horreur

Elle était dans sa chambre et ne comptait pas en sortir. Par pour le moment du moins. Ses yeux et ses joues étaient encore rouges et ses larmes ne voulaient pas cesser de couler. Adrianne faisait de son mieux pour arrêter de pleurer afin que Lucienne ne s'inquiète pas. Après tout, quoi de plus curieux qu'une future mariée qui pleure plusieurs fois avant son mariage ?

En rentrant, elle c'était empresser de déposer le lait, d'en servir un verre et de l'apporter à la vieille dame avant de filer dans sa chambre, la laissant perplexe et inquiète dans son fauteuil.

Son chagrin une fois passer, elle se décider enfin à descendre. Harold allait bientôt terminait de travailler et ils avaient pour habitude de se voir juste après. Et en attendant son arrivée, elle tiendrait compagnie à Lucienne, mais cette dernière montrait son inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Moi ? Rien.

\- Tu pleures sans arrêt depuis quelques jours. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma grande ? Si tu as besoin d'en parler, parle. J'ai tout mon temps pour écouter les tourments des autres.

\- Je... non, ce n'est rien. Ça va passer je vous assure.

Devant le regard insistant, mais amical de la vieille femme, Adrianne se pinçait les lèvres. Elle devait trouver une explication valable à son état afin que qu'on la laisse tranquille.

\- Bon d'accord. Si je pleure en ce moment... c'est parce que je... je réalise que ma famille ne pourra pas être là pour le mariage.

\- Oh. Je m'en doutais un peu. Je suis désolée pour toi trésor...

Elle devait admettre que cette excuse était aussi une raison à son chagrin. Parce qu'on a beau lui rappeler l'existence et le destin d'Astrid, d'Alvin et Gaspard, elle repensait aussi à toute sa famille, morte à cause d'eux.

\- Merci madame. Ils me manquent beaucoup, mais... grâce à Harold, je ne serais plus seule. Et mon chagrin s'estompera progressivement.

\- Sages paroles mon enfant. Tu as raison. Grâce à l'amour, la tristesse disparaîtra en grande partie, et les blessures encore présentes feront moins mal.

\- Espérons que vous avez raison. Merci. Souriait-elle

\- De rien. Alors ? Ton fiancé vient t'enlever pour une autre ballade ?

\- Euh... je suppose. Rougissait-elle

\- Ah la la... la jeunesse. Profitez-en. Vous avec bien raison ! Savourez chaque moment que vous passez ensemble.

\- Je prends note. Merci beaucoup. Souriait-elle

\- Je préfère te voir sourire. Tu est plus jolie comme ça. Alors... En attendant ce jeune homme... une partie de cartes ça te tente ?

\- Volontiers.

Avec le sourire, elles commençaient une partie, mêlant bonne humeur et éclats de rire. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure après qu'on frappé à la porte. Devinant l'identité du visiteur, Lucienne laissait Adrianne ouvrir la porte avec le sourire et voir Harold lui sourire chaleureusement.

\- Gente dame, bonsoir.

\- Monseigneur. Répondait-elle en lui rendant son sourire, accompagnée d'une petite révérence

\- Prête ?

\- Euh... je pense. Si on n'a plus besoin de moi... dit-elle en se tournant vers Lucienne.

\- Profitez de votre sortie et de ce beau temps les enfants. Juste, ne rentre pas trop tard afin que je ne m'inquiète pas. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. De toute façon, vous pouvez fermer à clé, j'ai la seconde clé.

\- D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

\- À tout à l'heure, merci.

Ils s'en allaient alors vers la forge, là où leurs chevaux respectifs les attendaient. Adrianne avait toujours son fidèle Krokmou et Harold avait opté pour un cheval blanc à la crinière blonde, et l'avait baptisé Maximus. Ne traînant pas, ils montaient avec joie et faisaient la course sur les sentiers forestiers, droit vers leur petite clairière.

Laissant leurs chevaux se rafraîchir au bord du petit lac, Harold prenait la main de sa belle et l'emmenait voir l'avancement des travaux. Revenir ici lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Comme quand elle lui apprenait à dominer sa peur des chevaux pour pouvoir participer au tournoi, leur coup de colère, leurs confidences, leurs regards, les instants dans la grotte quand elle était en danger et rechercher par Alvin, leurs révélations sur leurs sentiments, leur premier baiser...

Et leur capture aussi. Elle avait tellement eut peur de ne jamais revoir Harold le jour de la sentence, et qu'Alvin réussisse son satané plan ! Bon d'accord, il avait échoué, mais Adrianne avait tellement perdu en retour...

Rien qu'en voyant la beauté de cet endroit si spéciale, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ces petits frères et sœurs jouaient et gambadaient partout, puis de partager un délicieux pique-nique en famille au bord du petit lac, et qu'ensuite ils iraient tous se baigner. Tant de merveilleux moments en famille qui ne verront jamais le jour...

\- Adrianne ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Euh... oui, oui je t'écoute Harold

\- Alors... qu'est ce que tu pense de ce qu'on a fait pour les fenêtres ? Ça te plaît ?

\- Oui, oui ça me plaît beaucoup. Beau travail. Vraiment ! Souriait-elle le plus naturellement possible

Harold n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au bout de tout ce temps, il commençait à la connaitre par cœur.

\- Adrianne. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit. Constatait-il

\- Mais si, enfin !

\- Alors pourquoi tu as répondu sur une question concernant les fenêtres alors que depuis le début, je te parle de la cheminée ?

\- Euh... je... désolée.

Elle lâchait sa main pour s'approcher de l'ouvrage en question. Elle faisait parcourir ses doigts fins sur les gravures inscrites dans le bois.

\- Magnifique Harold. Vraiment superbe. Disait-elle en lui souriant.

\- Merci. Bon. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mais je n'ai rien. J'ai juste était distraite un moment, c'est tout.

\- Didi...

Il s'approchait doucement d'elle et lui faisait face. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ces derniers temps, je te trouve... triste. Et j'ai remarqué que tu pleurais. Et quand je te parle, j'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs, dans tes pensées.

\- Tout va bien Harold. Je t'assure.

\- Est-ce que... c'est moi ? Ou c'est le mariage qui te...

\- Non. C'est...

Autant lui dire la même chose qu'a Lucienne. Ça passerait tout seul. Mais comme elle en avait assez d'être triste, de pleurer et de regretter pour aujourd'hui, elle abréagit la réponse sans pour autant regardait Harold dans les yeux.

\- J'aurais aimé que ma famille soit là pour le mariage, qu'ils puissent voir les travaux et où on va vivre. C'est tout.

\- T'est sure ? On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui ne va pas ?

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre Harold. J'ai juste passé ma journée à pensé à eux sans le vouloir, et je suis fatigué d'être dans cet état-là.

\- Mais...

\- On peut changer de sujet s'il te plaît ? demandait-elle avec un air de supplice

\- D'accord. Euh... dis-moi ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

Son sourire était tellement captivant, qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à le lui faire perdre et à ne pas lui rendre. Mais fallait surtout ne pas dire qu'elle c'était fait persécuter par ces deux horribles serveuses.

\- Eh bien... ma robe est presque prête. Elles ont fait les dernières retouches.

\- Pas trop dure ?

\- Oh que si... une heure à être debout, les bras tendus pour subir en plus les piqûres et les chatouillis, euh... merci j'ai eu ma dose ! Et je suis contente que ce soit fini ! Riait-elle

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Ma pauvre... quel calvaire tu as du vivre ! Riait-il aussi

\- Oh ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Maugréait-elle à moitié

\- Hein ?

\- Et toi ? Quoi de beau aujourd'hui ?

\- Toujours les mêmes choses. Réparer les selles, s'occuper des chevaux, refaire leurs fers, travailler sur la maison... Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je fais ce que j'aime !

\- Ravie. Souriait-elle

\- Mais la... j'aimerais bien faire autre chose que j'adore.

\- Hum... ?

Harold avait un air malicieux et joueur. Adrianne savait ce qu'il voulait. Un baiser. Se prêtant à son jeu, elle esquivait ses approches en reculant vers la sortie

\- Oooh nan.

\- Si.

\- Nan ! Héhé raté !

\- Viens ici toi !

\- Naaaaaan...

\- siiii...

Elle riait et courait à présent vers l'extérieur, Harold à ses trousses. Les éclats de rire n'en finissaient pas.

\- Viens ici ! Viens ici !

\- Tu ne m'auras pas !

\- Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! Voilà ! J'ai gagné !

\- Nan ! Aaah lâche moi ! Lâche- moi ! Hi hi ! Tu me chatouilles ! Aaaah !

Ils venaient de tomber tous les deux l'un contre l'autre sur l'herbe, prisonnier des bras de l'autre. Plongeant mutuellement dans leur regard, ils ne cessaient de se sourire.

\- Tu es si belle... murmurait-il en lui caressant la joue

\- Merci... rougissait-elle

\- J'ai hâte de te voir dans cette robe, mon amour...

\- Et moi j'ai hâte que ce jour arrive, mon héros...

Ils échangeaient un baiser tendre, puis fougueux. Comme toujours, Krokmou regardait ses deux amis avec un regard attendri et Maximus partageait aussi cette émotion. Puis les deux nouveaux amis s'en retournaient à leur occupation, laissant au jeune couple un peu d'intimité.

oO*Oo

Le soir venait de tomber. Tout le monde était tranquillement chez soi, au chaud au fond de son lit. Aucun risque pour le plan de Sauvage qui conduisait ces deux invités vers la fameuse planque. Elle était loin de sa maison et du village et elle était très bien cachée. Soulevant du sol une plaque épaisse recouverte de mousse et de verdure, Sauvage leur montrait l'entrée. C'était un trou, avec une échelle conduisant vers un tunnel assez profond et sombre. Sauvage s'y engouffrait le premier suivi des deux autres, et le plus jeune refermait le passage derrière eux.

\- Pratique. pensait-il.

Le meneur du groupe allumait une torche, offrant une bonne clarté orangée au groupe. Ils marchaient durant deux minutes avant d'arriver à une salle, ou plutôt une sorte de terrier suffisamment aérée de façon discrète pour éviter qu'on suffoque. C'était rudimentaire, mais en attendant, ça ferait l'affaire.

\- Voilà.

\- Hum hum.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je souhaitais. Souriait-il avec satisfaction

\- Ouais, ça fera l'affaire. Si on aime vivre comme des lapins. Ironisa l'autre homme

\- Vu que vous n'avez pas le choix, les goûts de luxe ne sont pas envisageables. Mais bon, là, vous avez de quoi tenir un bon moment. Je ravitaillerais régulièrement quand il fera nuit.

\- Bien.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Il me faudrait un piège à souris et à rat géant. Tu as ça ?

\- Humph. Je suppose que c'est toi le chat ?

\- Tout à fait. Alors ?

\- Eh bien... Oui j'ai ça. Bien profond, sombre et pour en sortir il faudrait un miracle! Et ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Je suppose que tu veux voir ça maintenant ?

\- Oh que oui. Je ne pourrais dormir sans l'avoir vu, et je ne pourrais pas dormir à mon aise dans ce trou boueux.

\- Bien. Même que c'est risquer, faite ce que je vous dis quand on sera dehors.

Le duo acquiesçait, puis ils repartaient vers la sortie afin de regagner la forêt. Et l'air frais de la nuit n'était pas de refus ! Suivant Sauvage sans faire le moindre bruit, c'est avec rapidité qu'ils avaient atteint le fameux piège. Écartant des branchages du sol, le plus vieux se penchait vers le sol afin de voir l'intérieur de la grotte. En effet, il ne voyait pas comment une personne pouvait sortir de ce trou. Même lui aurait des difficultés.

\- Alors ? Ça te convient ?

\- J'ai hâte de voir mon plan à l'oeuvre. À présent, je peux aller dormir comme un petit ange.

Il se tourner vers Sauvage et lui adressait un immense sourire satisfait.

\- Merci beaucoup, Sauvage.

\- Mais je t'en prie, Alvin. Bon retour parmi nous. Souriait-il de la même manière

Ils échangeaient un léger rire collectif absolument mauvais, avant de reboucher le trou et de retourner à la planque pour y dormir en paix, et de donner à Sauvage une dernière instruction.

oO*Oo

À la taverne, rien n'avait changé ! Les fidèles habitués à la boisson, des jeux, des rires et de la compagnie des serveuses étaient toujours là. Et l'absence du trio condamné n'avait que peu démotivé leurs envies de venir, même s'ils leur manqués à tous.

Ce soir-là, c'était calme. Des clients faisaient des parties de cartes, d'autres organisaient des tournois de bras de fer avec des bières comme récompense pour le vainqueur, et d'autres buvaient et discutaient dans leur coin. Quant au personnel, ils étaient tous au comptoir, à boire une boisson entre eux et de se raconter leurs journées. Parmi eux se trouver Rustik, Ingrid, Krane, Kogne. Dagur n'était pas présent, étant donné qu'il avait réussi à prendre la fuite depuis le jour de l'exécution d'Adrianne. Personne ne l'avait jamais revu, et personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait surement refait sa vie ailleurs, sous un autre nom et d'autres traits physique.

\- Et là, j'ai dû demander à Varek de le faire sortir à nouveau, vu qu'il n'avait pas aimé que je le fasse déguerpir de cette manière !

\- Hin hin, excellent mon pote ! Se marrait Krane

\- Et toi, quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? Lui demander Rustik

\- Moi ? J'ai reçu ma nouvelle commande de viande fraîche. De beaux morceaux qui ne me restent plus qu'à découper. Bon, je vais encore avoir mon atelier plein de sang de viande et ça va puait, mais ça en vaut le coup ! Puisque j'adore taillader la viande avec mon hachoir bien aiguisé. Héhé.

\- Et vous les filles ?

\- Nous ? On a encore bien tourmenté cette pauvre Adrianne. Hin hin. Se marrait Kogne

\- Ouais. Et vous ne savez pas la meilleure de la journée ? Elle nous a dit qu'elle voudrait qu'on devienne amis et qu'on oublie tout le mal qui a été fait ! Non mais vous y croyez ?!

Le petit groupe éclatait d'un rire moqueur sans aucune retenue, alors que les clients les regardaient avec étonnement avant de reprendre leurs activités.

\- T'est sérieuse ?! Elle a dit ça ?! Non mais... elle ne le pensait pas sérieusement ?! S'étouffait à moitié le jumeau

\- Oh que si ! Tu aurais dû voir ses yeux ! Ça reflétait la sincérité à travers ses larmes. Eurk... Répondait Ingrid

\- Ah parce qu'elle pleurait en plus ? S'étonnait Rustik en essuyant ses verres

\- Comment ça se fait ? C'est son idée à la con qui l'a fait chialer ? demandait à nouveau Krane

\- Non. C'est parce que Kogne et moi on est allé la voir et on lui a de nouveau balancé des vacheries.

\- Ah bah d'accord. Ça explique tout. Souriait Rustik

\- Encore au sujet d'Astrid je suppose ?

\- Ouais. Et cette peste ne semble absolument rien regretter ! On lui a demandé « comment ça va ? » et elle, elle nous a répondu sur un ton gentil et écœurant « bonjour les filles. Je vais très bien. Merci de demander » non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! Quelle peste ! Bwaaa ! Grimaçait la brune

\- Vous espérez atteindre un but à force de la tourmenter comme ça ? demandait Rustik avec curiosité

\- On l'a tourmentée et on l'a fait pleurer. Moi, ça me suffit.

\- Pareil. Affirmait la jumelle

\- Ouais, mais vous n'allez pas passer votre vie à lui faire payer la disparition d'Astrid. Si ?

\- Oh que si ! Elle ne mérite que ça ! Justifiait-elle d'un regard sévère.

\- Je comprends mais... on n'arrivera jamais à faire le deuil si on ressasse tout le temps le passé. Qu'on déteste à jamais Adrianne c'est une chose, mais au bout d'un moment, faut dire stop. Argumentait-il sérieusement

\- Hum... Et si elle subissait une toute dernière humiliation ? En l'honneur d'Astrid afin que sa mémoire soit vengée et qu'on passe tous à autre chose ? suggérait Krane

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

La curiosité avait gagné le groupe. Krane regardait alternativement chacun de ses amis avec un sourire en coin avant de finir sa bière, puis d'ajouter ceci en posant son verre.

\- Vous verrez demain. Héhé... ricanait le jumeau

oO*Oo

De retour chez elle, Adrianne était au lit. Mais elle n'était pas bien. Elle avait chaud et suait, même que la nuit était fraîche. Elle se tortillait nerveusement en dessous des draps, marmonnant avec supplice et effroi quelques mots.

Elle rêvait encore d'Astrid.

Dans son rêve, elle était dans sa nouvelle maison, dans son lit, mais seule. Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid et toutes les fenêtres s'ouvraient et se refermaient à toute vitesse, créant un vacarme du tonnerre. Adrianne c'était réveiller en sursaut et pouvait voir de ses grands yeux éveillé et horrifié Astrid flottait devant son lit.

Elle était fantomatique, vêtue d'une robe de mariée, elle avait le visage sévère et ses longs cheveux détachés avaient souffert à cause de l'océan, tout comme ça peau et son corps. Elle avait la peau pâle, les lèvres bleues violet et des yeux creusés et sans vie.

 _\- Alors Adrianne ? On a du mal à dormir ?_

 _\- Astrid... Je..._

 _\- Tu as ma mort sur la conscience, c'est pour ça. Bien fait !_

 _\- Astrid ! Non ! Arrête !_

 _\- Non ! À cause de toi je n'ai pas pu réaliser mes rêves ! J'étais peut-être jalouse, mais je voulais juste être heureuse comme tout le monde !_

 _\- Astrid..._

 _\- Et par ta faute je n'ai pas pu, puisque je me suis donné la mort par désespoir !_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! J'ai voulu vous laisser en vie !_

 _\- Pour ne pas avoir nos morts sur la conscience ? La belle affaire ! Si je n'ai pas pu être heureuse, toi tu ne le seras jamais !_

 _\- Non ! Arrête ! Tais-toi !_

 _\- Je te hais sale paysanne ! Pour ta peine, je viendrais hanter chacune de tes nuits !_

 _\- Nan... Harold ! À l'aide ! Viens m'aider !_

 _\- Tss, il ne viendra pas t'aider, il en est incapable ! Hi hi_

 _\- Pourquoi tu... dis ça… ?_

En voyant Astrid levait les yeux vers le plafond avec un sale sourire, elle levait avec crainte les siens, et poussait un cri de terreur en le voyant pendu au plafond, les yeux grand ouvert.

 _\- HAROLD ! NOOOOON ! Que... ?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

En regardant ses mains, elle avait du sang partout sur tout son corps, ainsi que sur son lit et sur sa propre robe de mariée qu'elle avait sur elle, comme par magie.

 _\- Il mourra par ta faute Adrianne. Et toi aussi, tu mourras, sans qu'aucun de tes rêves deviennent réalité. Comme les miens._

 _\- Non... je..._

Relevant la tête vers selle, elle pouvait à présent voir des hommes entièrement vêtus de noir. Elle ne pouvait pas voir leur visage, même avec la clarté de la torche qu'ils tenaient tous dans leur main. Ne sachant pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, elle les regardait avec peur, tandis qu'Astrid donnait un ordre macabre avec un grand sourire

 _\- Vous pouvez tuer la mariée._

Et exécutant son ordre, les hommes en noir lui lançaient les torches enflammées, et le lit s'enflammait à toute allure alors qu'elle était encore dedans, prisonnière du rideau de flammes, avec pour seul son les éclats de rire d'Astrid...

 _\- NOOOOOOON !_

Elle hurlait en continu, avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Mais cette fois, elle était dans sa chambre actuelle, chez Lucienne. Pas de fantômes, pas de flammes, pas de sang... et pour se rassurer, il n'y avait pas Harold pendu au plafond. Soupirant longuement, elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, et essuyait son visage couvert de sueur et de cheveux trempé. Elle se remettait lentement de son cauchemar qui était tout simplement horrible.

\- _Tout va bien. C'est qu'un cauchemar. Rien de ce que j'ai vécu en rêve ne se produira. Jamais... jamais..._ pensait-elle

Elle restait un instant assise, puis se rallongeait pour essayer de se rendormir, en espérant ne plus rêver de tout ça.


	3. L'homme des bois

Chapitre 3 – L'homme des bois

Vers le milieu de matinée, le réveil n'était pas glorieux pour Adrianne. Elle n'avait cessé de se réveiller toute la nuit pour s'assurer de ne pas refaire des cauchemars. Résultat, une mine affreuse et des grosse cernes de fatigue. C'est sans joie qu'elle se levait de son lit et se préparait avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Lucienne. Elle avait soudainement des yeux légèrement ronds quand elle voyait Adrianne s'asseoir à table.

\- Bonjour...

\- Bonjour, mais... qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? S'inquiétait-elle

\- Non, je ne suis pas malade. J'suis juste... fatiguée.

\- À cause de ton cauchemar de cette nuit ? Pas la peine de me le cacher, je t'ai entendu crier.

\- Oh non... désolée de vous avoir réveillé. Et que vous ayez entendu...

\- Ma puce. Une mariée qui fait des cauchemars ce n'est pas bon du tout. Tu auras une mine affreuse quand le jour viendra.

\- Humph...

\- Et je sais ce qui marche quand on ne va pas bien. Un bon petit plat de grand-mère.

\- Vous donnez pas tant de mal pour...

\- Ta-ta ta ta ta ! Inutile de discuter. Un bon repas et tu verras que j'ai raison. Souriait-elle

\- D'accord... cédait la jeune fille avec un demi-sourire

\- Bien. Alors déjeune copieusement, et après, tu iras m'acheter des légumes frais et de la viande fraîche pour mon ragoût, le temps que j'épluche mes patates.

\- D'accord...refaisait-elle

Faire les courses. Aller au marché. Chaque fois qu'elle devait y aller, elle avait cette fichue boule au ventre. Elle déjeunait donc tranquillement, prenant le plus de temps possible pour se donner du courage, puis sortit à contre cœur.

Arrivant sur la place du marché, elle décidait d'aller en premier chercher la viande et de terminait ses courses avec l'aimable vendeur de légumes. Prenant une inspiration, elle se donnait une bonne dose de courage pour y aller, même si par malheur, Ingrid et Kogne étaient déjà là à piailler. Autant les ignoraient et ne pas leur répondre. C'était son but premier. Mais pas elles apparemment.

\- Oh ? Bonjour Adrianne !

\- Ça va ?

Elle passait devant elle, sans les regarder, ni leur répondre. Elle attendait donc au comptoir que Krane arrive, puisqu'il n'était pas là, surement occupé dans l'arrière-boutique.

\- Krane ? L'appelait-elle

\- J'ARRIVE DANS DEUX MINUTES! S'exclamait ce dernier

\- Hé ? Tu es devenue sourde ? On t'a dit bonjour !

\- Insiste pas Ingrid. Regarde sa tête ! Elle n'a pas dû passer une bonne nuit !

\- Pauvre Harold. Le jour de leur lune de miel, il n'arrivera pas à dormir à coté d'une épouse qui dort mal à cause des remords.

\- Il voudra en trouver une autre ! Hinhin !

\- Et surtout qu'ils ne pourront pas faire d'enfant puisqu'elle sera trop fatiguée pour la bagatelle !

\- KRANE ! TU VIENS OUI ?! S'exclamait Adrianne avec colère et impatience

\- OUAIS J'ARRIVE ! JUSTE LE TEMPS DE FINIR CE QUE JE COMMENCE ! OK ?!

Elle tapotait nerveusement des doigts le comptoir, furieuse et impatiente, luttant pour garder son sang-froid

\- Ohooooh ! Voila qu'elle hurle maintenant ?

\- Tu crois qu'ont l'à énerver ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est marrant à voir. Hihihi

\- ATTENTION ! ÉCARTEZ-VOUS ! prévenait calmement Krane aux gens qui se trouvaient dehors

Mais en même temps, Adrianne venait de se retourner pour donner une bonne gifle à Ingrid. Le son de la claque était puissant et elle avait la joue en feu. Se massant la joue, elle et la jumelle dévisageaient avec effarement la jeune fille, qui les dévisageait aussi avec fureur.

\- Sale... peste... soufflait la brune avec écœurement

\- ÉCARTEZ-VOUS ! hurlait de nouveau Krane en sortant de sa boutique, un seau dans les bras

Et encore une fois, en même temps qu'il venait de crier, Ingrid fronçait le regard et poussait Adrianne sur Krane, et celui-ci ne pouvait empêcher la catastrophe d'arriver.

Dans sa chute, la blonde venait de percuter le seau, que Krane lâchait avec un cri de surprise, et le contenu rougeoyant c'était totalement déversait sur elle.

Nombreux villageois présents plaquaient leur main face au spectacle horrifique. Adrianne était totalement recouverte de sang d'animaux ! Se remettant de cette douche froide macabre, elle regardait le résultat et en était horrifiée. C'était comme dans son cauchemar...

\- BON SANG ! Mais... ADRIANNE ! SI JE GUEULE « ATTENTION ! RECULEZ-VOUS ! » C'EST PAS POUR RIEN ! S'exclamait le boucher avec colère

\- ...

\- Adrianne ? Ça... ça va ? S'inquiétait-il.

\- ...

\- Hé ? Je... je suis désolé je... j'avais prévenu pourtant ! Et puis... HE !

Elle ne lui avait pas répondu et c'était enfui vers la sortie du village sans se retourner. Tout le monde l'avait suivi du regard, horrifié et désolé de l'incident. Ingrid et Kogne étaient choqués d'avoir vu ça, et Krane s'excusait. Ils jouaient tous les trois divinement bien la comédie car tout le monde tombait dans le panneau. Personne ne se doutait alors que c'était un coup monté de leur part, Krane leur ayant à moitié parlé du plan la veille. Et depuis l'entrée de la taverne, Rustik avait aussi tout vu, et était à la fois écœuré et épaté de l'accomplissement du plan.

oO*Oo

Elle courait droit devant elle, comme une furie. Sachant que si elle franchissait le pont prêt de la forge, Harold et Gueulfor la verraient et s'inquiéterait illico et se lancerait à sa poursuite. Elle prenait donc une autre issue et courait vers la rivière.

« Désolé ». « Désolé ». Il était désolé. Elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde ! Leurs blagues et leurs coups tordus n'étaient jamais des accidents. Tout était toujours provoqué. Elles les détestaient ! Tous ! Elle était certaine qu'ils jouaient la comédie devant tout le monde, et qu'une fois seule, ils jubileraient du mal qu'ils venaient encore une fois de causer.

Atteignant enfin la rivière, elle s'y jetait sans retenue pour vite faire disparaître tout ce sang qui avait séché, coagulé et collé sur sa peau, ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Progressivement a force de frotter, tout s'en aller. Mais sa robe et son chemisier avaient souffert. Ils étaient foutus.

Une fois propre, elle marchait droit devant elle. Hors de question de rentrer tout de suite au village. Elle voulait plus voir personne. Elle voulait être seule pour un bon moment. Et tant pis pour les courses de Lucienne. Elle lui donnerait une bonne explication en rentrant. Quoi que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Vu le nombre de spectateurs, elle sera mise au courant par du bouche-à-oreille. Et Harold aussi.

Adrianne marchait pendant quelques heures sans s'arrêter, errant parmi les sentiers granuleux, bordées d'arbres si immenses que ça donnait l'illusion d'être minuscule. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, hormis le chant des oiseaux et le son de ses pas sur les sentiers. Elle ne parlait et ne ronchonner même pas. Elle préférait demeurer silencieuse et espérer retrouver son calme en écoutant celui de la forêt. Puis ayant marre de marcher, elle s'asseyait un moment dans le creux d'un gros arbre. Elle restait ainsi et laisser son esprit tourmenté penser à tout et à rien. Elle était blessée, humiliée, inquiète, en colère, triste, frigorifiée, affamée et fatiguée. Fatiguée de tout. Si fatiguée, qu'elle se blottissait contre l'arbre et se laissait bercer par le sommeil, juste pour une petite demi-heure.

Mais par son manque de sommeil, elle c'était totalement endormie. Et quand elle ouvrait les yeux, pas mal d'heures s'étaient écoulés ! Voyant d'après la position du soleil qu'il était environ 5 heures de l'après-midi, elle se relevait et retourner vite au village. De plus, la faim et la soif se faisaient sentir. Il fallait donc faire vite. Au pire des cas, elle pourrait se nourrir de baies sauvages, mais ça retarderait son retour et causerait un problème si elle se perdait dans le noir.

Mais la nuit tombait à une vitesse hallucinante. Les arbres étaient tellement hauts et touffus que le chemin pour en sortir était difficile à trouver. Et sans clarté, elle commençait à se perdre, déviant malgré elle vers une autre partie de la forêt qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, alors qu'elle était sure d'avoir marché droit devant elle tout à l'heure.

La panique montait progressivement en elle. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et les seuls bruits qu'elle entendait étaient ceux des animaux et de la vie nocturne. Elle ne savait plus où aller! Elle avait froid, car même que c'était le printemps, les nuits étaient encore fraîche. Elle avait également de plus en plus faim et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

\- C'est pas vrai... c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'endormir ?! Voila le résultat ! J'ai froid, je suis perdue, et j'ai faim... la maintenant je voudrais bien un bon ragoût bien chaud de Lucienne... rho la la... ils doivent tous s'inquiétaient ! Et Harold... oh misère ... il faut vite que je regagne le village avant de...

GROOOOOAW

\- Oh oh...

Un frisson parcourait son échine dorsale, et des sueurs froides s'écoulaient sur son visage. Elle n'osait plus bouger, reconnaissant le genre de cri qu'elle venait d'entendre. Celui d'un ours. Elle en était certaine. Se retournant prudemment et avec discrétion, elle voyait en fait l'animal, qui était à peine plus loin d'elle. Espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne l'ai pas vu pour ne pas finir comme repas, elle reculait tout doucement, encore et encore. Mais l'ours tournait la tête vers elle et avançait d'un pas. Adrianne, sur le coup de la peur, reculait encore mais trébuchait sur une grosse racine, la faisaient tomber à terre. De plus, elle venait de se cogner la tête contre un gros caillou. Grimaçant, elle portait la main à son front et pouvait voir un liquide rouge et puant sur ses doigts. Elle saignait, mais légèrement. Mais ça n'allait pas arranger les choses avec cet ours.

La bête continuait de s'avancer vers elle en beuglant. Morte de trouille, elle levait ses bras vers son visage pour se protéger, et poussait un cri de terreur. Mais elle entendit un sifflement étrange, puis l'ours qui beuglait étrangement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, et puis plus rien. Le souffle court, Adrianne se risquait à regarder la créature et était étonné, mais soulagée aussi de le voir à terre. Elle avait eu chaud.

Autre chose qui l'étonnait, c'était de voir une flèche plantée dans la gorge de l'animal. Elle se levait prudemment pour aller voir ça de plus prêt. Mais sous le coup de la peur, de la faim, de la fatigue et de sa blessure qui était plus profonde qu'elle ne le croyait, elle venait de s'évanouir.

C'est alors qu'un homme vêtu d'habits sombre et encapuchonné, se rapprochait de sa cible. Avec un sourire, il enlevait la flèche de la chair de l'ours et adressait un regard neutre à la jeune fille. Rangeant son arc et sa flèche, il la prenait dans ses bras, et l'emmenait dans une autre direction de la forêt.

oO*Oo

Adrianne se réveiller à peine une heure plus tard, moins frigorifié qu'avant. Ayant du mal à ouvrir les yeux, elle était étonnée de voir de la lumière. Plus précisément celle d'un feu de camp. Clignant des yeux afin de rétablir sa vue, elle se redressait sur la couchette d'herbe sur laquelle elle était posée, puis poussait un cri de surprise en voyant un homme assis par terre, face à elle, de l'autre côté du feu.

Ce dernier la regardait avec un léger sourire, même qu'il était occupé de manger quelque chose qui sentait divinement bon. Du lapin ? Ou du poulet ? Difficile à savoir. Elle observait attentivement cet homme avec méfiance. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Il ne faisait pas partie du village. C'était tout bonnement un étranger.

\- You're okay ? demandait-il

Malgré son étourdissement, elle constatait qu'il ne parlait pas sa langue. Mais elle ne savait pas quelle langue il parlait. Son coup à la tête l'empêchait surement de réfléchir ou de deviner aisément l'origine de cet homme.

\- Euh... pardon ?

\- Oops. Sorry. Ça va ?

\- Euh... oui je crois mais...

Déjà, ça la rassurait de savoir qu'il la comprenait. Il pourrait donc lui rafraîchir la mémoire et lui fournir quelques explications

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au fait?

\- J'ai éliminé l'ours et je t'ai ramené ici pour que tu reprennes des forces.

\- Donc... vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? comprenait-elle

\- Présenter comme ça, oui.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Vous... vous n'êtes pas du village ! Rien en vous obliger à me venir en aide !

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse te faire dévorer ? Ou que je te laisse sur place, au risque que tu te fasses dévorer par d'autres créatures attirées par l'odeur de ton sang? Ou qu'à ton réveil, tu sois ...

\- Ça va, ça va... je... je suis désolée, je ne sais plus ce que je dis... c'est, l'émotion sans doute. Je devrais plutôt vous remercier et... pardon. Enfin... merci. Aussi. Bafouillait-elle complètement gênée

\- Ce n'est rien. Y'a pas de mal. C'est une réaction normale de quelqu'un qui est perdue et affamée dans les bois.

\- Si vous le dites.

Elle portait la main à sa blessure et constatait qu'il l'avait soignée et qu'elle portait un léger bandage. Mais ça faisait quand même encore mal. Autant restait tranquille. D'instinct, ses yeux se posaient sur la nourriture qu'il mangeait. Son ventre grondait fortement, trahissant son envie de manger. L'inconnu affichait un sourire en coin, puis lui lançait gentiment un morceau de viande qu'elle rattrapait en plein vol.

\- Tiens. Mange. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Euh... merci.

Elle reconnaissait tout de suite ce que c'était. Du poulet. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle le dévorer à toute vitesse. Amusé, il lui balançait un morceau de pain, qu'elle attrapait et engloutissait également. Il faisait de même pour une gourde d'eau.

\- Pfou... merci. Remerciait-elle rassasié.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu devais être perdue depuis un bon moment pour avoir faim et soif comme ça, non ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Et comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est... long, chiant et compliqué à raconter. Et j'en ai pas forcément envie.

\- As you wish.

\- Hein?

\- Désolé. J'ai dit : comme tu veux. Souriait-il

Elle le regardait plus attentivement. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux malgré sa tenue sombre. Par-dessus une chemise marron foncé, il avait une sorte de plastron noir, assorti à son pantalon et à ses bottes. Il portait en plus une veste à capuche noire, qu'il n'avait pas mi. Ce qui permettait à la jeune fille de bien voir son visage. Cheveux courts en bataille, de couleur châtain, des yeux bleus, une légère barbe et moustache mal rasée, mais qui lui donnait un certain charme. Et encore plus grâce à la lueur orangée du feu. Elle ne ressentait rien de dangereux en lui. Il l'intriguait en fait.

\- Vous êtes étranger ?

\- Anglais, pour être précis.

\- An... Anglais ? Vraiment ? Mais... qu'est ce que vous faites loin de votre pays ? S'étonnait-elle avec curiosité

\- Hum... C'est... long, chiant et compliqué à raconter. Répondait-il accompagner d'un clin d'œil

Adrianne venait de comprendre le message. Ou son jeu. Avec un sourire amusé, elle répondait alors à sa précédente question.

\- Je vois. Disons que... j'ai vécu quelque chose d'humiliant aujourd'hui. Ce qui m'a poussé à m'isoler dans la forêt, et tellement que j'étais fatigué d'avoir pleuré, je me suis endormie alors que je voulais simplement m'assoupir quelques minutes. Et comme à mon réveil, il était tard, je me suis hâtait de rentrer avant la nuit, mais j'ai fini par me perdre. La suite, vous la connaissait. Voilà.

\- Okay. Depuis de nombreuses années, j'ai dû quitter mon pays pour suivre des gens que je viens de perdre. J'ai appris sans problème la langue d'ici, mais depuis leur disparition, je parcours le pays en m'aventurant dans les bois environnant. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans la civilisation. Je préfère... vivre à l'état sauvage. Voilà.

\- Et vous êtes... tout seul ?

\- Ce soir non, puisque tu es là. Rétorqua-t-il avec amusement

\- Hin. En effet.

\- Et comment tu t'appelles ma jolie?

\- Euh... selon la politesse, ce n'est pas les hommes qui doivent se présenter en premier ? Hum ? rétorqua-t-elle tout aussi amusée

\- Humph. Pas faux. Je m'appelle Killian.

\- Enchantée Killian. Je m'appelle Adrianne.

\- Nice to meet you, miss.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ah. Pardonne-moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de prononcer quelques mots dans ma langue natale. Par nostalgie sans doute. Je ne le ferai plus.

\- Non, ça me gène pas du tout! C'est juste que... je ne comprends pas. Souriait-elle

\- D'accord. Merci. Nice to meet you, Miss, ça veut dire : ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle.

\- Okay. Répondait-elle avec le sourire, sure du sens du mot qu'elle venait de prononcé.

Il semblait ravi d'entendre quelqu'un parler sa langue. Même si c'était que pour un mot. Ils continuaient de manger et de boire dans le silence, qu'Adrianne brisait très vite en interrogeant son sauveur au sujet de l'arc posé à côté de lui.

\- Vous maniez l'arc ?

\- Oui. Je n'aime pas les armes à feu. Trop bruyant pour chasser le gibier. L'archerie, c'est plus... comment vous dites ici... ?

\- Discret ? Furtif ? Sournois ? devinait-elle

\- Exactement.

Nouvel échange de sourire, puis c'était au tour de Killian de l'interroger.

\- Dis-moi... l'humiliation que tu as vécue, c'est à cause de tout ce sang sur ta robe ?

\- Euh... oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Disons que... c'est une farce de très mauvais gout, parce qu'on me déteste.

\- Et pourquoi on te déteste ?

\- Je...

Elle détournait son regard du sien. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui expliquer la véritable raison. Killian le comprenait et la rassurait en se levant pour éteindre le feu et ranger ses affaires.

\- Désolé. Je ne veux pas te forcer à me le dire, puisque ça à l'air de te faire du mal. Et puis tu n'as aucune raison de m'en parler, on se connaît à peine.

\- Merci, mais...

\- Aller, t'en fais pas. Tu peux te lever ?

\- Euh... ou je crois mais... où on va ?

\- Je vais te ramener au village.

\- Mais vous ne savez pas où c'est !

\- Doutes-tu de mes talents pour trouver une destination en pleine nuit dans les bois ?

\- Non, mais... désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Come.

Il lui tendait gentiment la main, qu'elle regardait alternativement avec son regard bleu et son sourire sincère. N'importe qui se méfierait d'un étranger vivant comme un sauvage et maniant l'arc comme un meurtrier, mais pas elle. Elle lui faisait confiance, ce qui l'étonnait. Était-elle stupide ? Ou naïve ? Lui rendant son sourire, elle lui montrait sa confiance, puis ajoutait ceci.

\- Ça, je suis sure que ça veut dire « viens »

\- Gagné. Souriait-il

Elle prenait sans crainte sa main, puis tous deux se dirigeaient vers le village. Ne se trouvant plus prêt du feu si réconfortant, Adrianne avait de nouveau froid et se frottait les bras. Killian avait eu la politesse de lui donner sa veste à capuche et de la mettre sur ces épaules.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci, mais... et vous ?

\- J'ai l'habitude d'être dehors. Et de ce fait, j'ai l'habitude du froid de la nuit.

\- D'accord. Vous êtes gentil. Merci.

\- Vous, vous, vous... hé ! Je suis si vieux que ça ? Riait-il

\- Euh... c'est une façon d'être polie.

\- Mais quand même ! Tu me donnes quel âge ?

\- Je ne sais pas euh... 20... 23 ans ?

\- Presque. 25.

\- Ah.

Grace à l'aide de Killian, ils ne mettaient pas longtemps pour arriver. Une fois le village en vue, il s'adressait à elle.

\- Voilà. T'est arrivé.

\- Ouais. Je vois ça. constatait-elle sans plus de joie que ça.

Killian reprenait sa veste et la remettait sur lui, alors qu'elle le regardait faire.

\- À présent, rentre vite au chaud et rassure ton fiancé.

\- Quoi ? Mais... comment vous savez que je suis...

\- Ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner, vu la bague à ton doigt.

\- Oh. Euh...

\- Aller, va.

\- Mais...

Il retournait en direction de la forêt, la laissant sur place.

\- Attendez ! Je...

\- ADRIANNE ! Appelait-un des villageois

Reportant son regard vers le village, elle pouvait clairement entendre plusieurs d'entre eux prononcer son nom, avec des torches a la main histoire d'y voir clair. Mais en se retournant vers Killian pour lui dire au revoir ainsi qu'un dernier merci, elle voyait qu'il n'était plus là. Il était de retour dans la forêt. Déçue, elle se rapprochait de l'entrée du village, si bien que de loin, elle reconnaissait la voix de Gueulfor.

\- ELLE EST LA !

Et grâce à lui, elle voyait Harold, Stoik, Gueulfor et d'autres personnes courir vers elle. Si ce genre de spectacle avait pu être évité, ça lui aurait fait plaisir. Mais la...

Harold la serrait fermement dans ses bras, extrêmement soulagé de la revoir saine et sauve. Elle en était désolée de l'avoir inquiété. En même temps, ce n'était pas du tout volontaire.

\- Bon sang... tu va bien ?!

\- Oui, oui, je vais bien. Assurait-elle

\- Mais où était tu ? On était mort d'inquiétude! Et... mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la tête ?! Qui t'a soigné ?

\- Je me suis juste cogné un peu trop violemment. Et... c'est un voyageur qui m'a soigné et ramener ici.

\- Vraiment ? Mais où est-il ? Pourquoi il n'est pas resté pour qu'on le remercie ? S'étonnait Stoik

\- Il devait repartir.

\- Ah. Bah c'est dommage. Il aurait été bien accueilli. Ajoutait Gueulfor

\- Oui, sans doute. Fit-elle

Elle adressait un regard puis un sourire à Harold qui la regardait avec soulagement. Comme elle était blessée, il lui prenait son visage avec prudence.

\- Le principal, c'est que tu sois de retour, saine et sauve.

\- Hum hum...

\- Tu verras. Tout ira bien maintenant. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Son regard déviait finalement sur la bande de la taverne, qui pour une fois ne la regardait pas méchamment. Ils l'a regardait de manière neutre, avec, si on cherchait bien, une pointe de désolation. Ils devaient apparemment regretter d'être allé si loin. Mais elle n'était pas prête de leur pardonner, ni d'aller vers eux. Ni de les regarder ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus. Elle était encore trop en colère.

\- Enfin... quand je serais au fond de mon lit, là ça ira encore mieux. Maintenant... veuillez m'excuser.

\- Euh... Adrianne, au sujet de l'incident avec Krane et Ingrid, sache qu'ils...

\- Bonsoir.

Avec froideur, elle venait de conclure la conversation avec sa nouvelle famille, avant de partir chez elle.


	4. Excuses

Chapitre 4 – Excuses

Killian s'était rendu à un endroit bien précis de la forêt. Au lac de la clairière, où Harold et Adrianne construiraient leur vie de famille. Adossé à un arbre, il attendait patiemment et discrètement l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Et pour passer le temps, il regardait avec attention la maisonnette. Il trouvait ça curieux de voir une petite maison dans un lieu si isolé et loin du village. En cas de danger, pas pratique pour chercher du secours.

Son attention se portait ensuite sur l'approche de trois personnes. Ils avançaient vers lui sans torches pour s'éclairer. L'archer ne pouvait compter que sur la lueur de la lune pour voir leur visage. C'était Alvin, Gaspard, et Sauvage. En les voyants, il ne les saluait pas avec une grande joie.

\- Gentlemans.

\- Parle français, on ne pige rien ! grommelait l'ex-shérif

\- Ouais. Langage de barbare, on ne comprend rien ! ajoutait son fils

\- Pff. Bon, vous vouliez me voir, donc je suis là.

\- C'est bien. Tu respectes les engagements du contrat. Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

\- Une bonne chose. Rassures-toi.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que venir ici tous les soirs dans l'espoir d'avoir une bonne nouvelle ne m'arrangeaient absolument pas ! Être discret, entre discret, attendre, attendre, je veux de l'action moi !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dans ce cas, soit heureux. J'ai rencontré tout à fait par hasard la jeune fille dont il est question pour ton plan.

\- Magnifique ! Voila enfin une bonne nouvelle ! S'enthousiasmait-il

\- C'est bien Adrianne que tu as vue? demandait Gaspard.

\- Exact. Une fille... charmante, je dirais. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez que je...

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Si tu veux ton fric, pose pas de question et fait ce qu'on te dit.

\- D'accord. Et maintenant que j'ai fait sa connaissance, je fais quoi ?

\- Fait en sorte qu'elle ait plus envie de passer du temps avec toi dans la forêt, plutôt que de rester au village.

\- Parce que d'après ce qu'a vu Sauvage, elle subirait pas mal de choses venant de toute la bande.

Killian ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il en voulait à ce point à cette fille. Bon d'accord, ils lui avaient parlé de leur mésaventure d'il y a quelques mois, et de comment ils c'étaient retrouvé au bagne. Et voulant de nouveau être libre, Killian les avait rejoints pour fournir un coup de main en échange d'argent. Mais l'archer avait retenu que grâce à cette fille, ils avaient pu garder la vie sauve. Ne devaient-ils pas être plutôt reconnaissants d'être encore en vie, même s'ils avaient dû endurer le bagne ? Ne souhaitant pas en discuter vu que ça semblait inutile, Killian enchaînait la discussion sur un détail embêtant.

\- Et comment je l'attire vers moi si je dois rester caché dans la forêt comme vous ? Hum ? Je vous signale qu'elle est fiancée. Elle ne voudra pas le délaisser pour passer du temps avec un étranger! Ricanait-il à moitié

\- Sauf si l'étranger arrivé à divertir son esprit tourmenté et à lui faire faire des choses qu'elle n'a jamais faite.

\- Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ? Coudre ? Faire à manger ? Des trucs de filles ?

\- Hin. Détrompes-toi. De toutes les filles du village, Adrianne est celle qui aime et qui sait faire des trucs d'homme. Comme monter à cheval, grimper aux arbres, et plein d'autres trucs.

\- Really ?! Ce n'est pas banal pour une fille, dis donc ! S'enthousiasmait-il impressionné

\- Et comme tu parles une autre langue et que tu manies l'arc, apprends-lui ! Ça devrait lui plaire. J'en suis certain. Ajoutait Gaspard

\- Okay. Donc... je n'ai plu qu'à attendre qu'elle débarque en forêt et à faire le guet en attendant qu'elle arrive ?

\- Oh je la connais. Elle ne tardera pas à revenir. D'ailleurs... comment était-elle à tes côtés ?

\- Souriante, confiante, curieuse... tout l'inverse de la plupart des gens qui aurait été dans sa situation après avoir été perdue et trouver par un étranger. Curieuse fille quand même.

\- Une peste de première surtout. Te fit pas à ses doux airs et ses sourires, c'est que du vent !

\- Mais pourtant, elle...

\- T'est pas la pour la défendre, mais pour faire ce qu'on te dit si tu veux ton argent afin de commencer ta nouvelle vie, l'Anglais. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Maugréait-il

\- Bon aller. Retournons à la planque, et restons-y, vu que la machine est en route. Et toi, n'oublie pas. Quand tu auras atteint ton but avec elle, amène là où tu sais et fait ce qu'il faut pour la suite. Et reviens demain, ici, à la même heure pour faire ton rapport à Sauvage. Pigé ?

Killian préférait hochait la tête plutôt que de lui répondre verbalement. Puis chacun d'eux retourner vers là où ils devaient aller, dans le silence le plus total.

oO*Oo

Elle marchait dans la forêt, scrutant le moindre recoin à la recherche de Killian. Elle marchait dans une direction bien précise de la forêt, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi qu'elle devait aller justement là-bas. C'était une intuition. Une intuition capable de lui indiquer la route avec confiance.

Elle le retrouvait comme elle le pensait, là où ils avaient bivouaqué la veille. Quand elle le vit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à son instinct. Mais quand Killian se retournait vers elle, il était quelque peu surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je... j'ai fait confiance à mon instinct.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux plus rester dans ce village où je passe chaque instant à angoisser qu'un nouveau tour encore plus cruel me tombe dessus.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner dans tes voyages. Emmène-moi avec toi. Non... _enlève-moi._

\- Je ne peux pas. Il y a trop de danger et je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme qui enlève à un autre celle qu'il aime !

\- Vu que c'est moi qui te le demande, ou est le problème Killian ?

Étonné de cette requête, il avançait lentement vers elle, ses yeux bleus et son regard froncé ne cessant de fixer celui de la jeune fille qui le regardait s'approcher avec un léger sourire. Il se tenait debout, l'un face à l'autre sans se quitter du regard, sans aucun sentiment de crainte pour elle.

\- Tu te rends comptes que, si tu me suis... ça veux dire jamais revenir ici. Précisa-t-il

\- Je le sais.

Elle souriait encore. Son attitude le laissait perplexe. Si bien qu'il la regardait encore un instant sans prononcer un mot. Ce silence fit perdre patience à la blonde, mais elle s'en amuser.

\- Tu comptes attendre la nuit pour m'enlever ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne saurais pas te montrer patiente ?

\- Non. Souriait-elle encore

Sans qu'il ne contrôle ses gestes, il lui attrapait son visage à deux mains et lui volait un baiser légèrement brutal, qu'elle rendait à la perfection. Plus intense encore que ceux qu'elle échange avec Harold. Killian rompait le contact avant d'ajouter ceci.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que nous sommes dans ton rêve Adrianne. Et si je t'enlève comme tu le souhaites, on n'ira pas loin quand tu te seras réveillé

\- Mais... mais non, je ne suis pas en train de rêver là !

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à me toucher ?

\- Je... non ! protestait-elle en essayant vainement de lui attraper la main

\- C'est parce que tu te réveilles Adrianne. La nuit est finie, et faut te lever.

\- Non ! Killian !

\- See you soon ! Souriait-il avec un petit salut de la main

Dans un léger sursaut, l'endormie venait en effet de se réveiller. C'était donc un rêve... Pourtant, ça lui avait paru aussi vrai et perceptible que la réalité ! Le fait qu'elle rêve de lui et qu'elle fasse ce genre de rêve la rendait totalement perplexe !

\- Bah voila autre chose, tiens... murmurait-elle en prenant conscience de ça

Prenant le temps de bien se réveiller et de bien revenir à la réalité, elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle était allongée sur son lit. La soirée lui revenait à présent. Elle c'était affalée sur son lit, sans enlever ses vêtements sales tellement elle était épuisée. Et dans la minute qui suivait, elle était tombée endormie. Et là, elle avait rêvé. Mais pas d'un cauchemar avec une Astrid fantomatique et rancunière. Non là, elle avait rêvé de cet inconnu qui l'avait sauvée.

On ne choisit pas de quoi on rêve. Les rêves sont totalement aléatoires selon ce qu'on vit dans la journée. Sauf que là, elle aurait préféré rêver d'Harold et de partager comme dans son rêve un moment intense avec lui. Mais là, c'était Killian. Fronçant le regard, elle secouait légèrement sa tête en essayant de chasser les images et les sensations intenses dont elle se souvenait encore.

Tout ça était dû à la fatigue. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et ne voulait rien dire. Elle aimait Harold de tout son cœur. Donc pas de risque de tomber dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Et ça ne fera pas comme dans son cauchemar et Krane au sujet du sang. Rien ne se produirait entre eux. Point final.

Debout, elle baissait les yeux et observait sa robe. Le sang avait imprégné les tissus. La robe était foutue. Croisant son reflet dans le grand miroir qui lui permettait de se voir de la tête aux pieds, elle se fixait sans pleurer, sans rien dire. Elle avait juste le regard sévère. Elle admettait que le résultat offrait une vision apocalyptique, mais que ça devait être pire quand le sang sur elle était encore frais.

Se disant que ça ne servirait à rien de la garder, elle l'enlevait à toute vitesse dans le silence le plus absolu. Elle se débarbouillait de la tête aux pieds, ainsi que ces cheveux, puis enfilait des vêtements propres. Un autre chemisier blanc et la même robe de couleur marron claire. Elle adorait cette couleur.

Le feu dans sa cheminée était encore allumé, même si les braises allaient s'éteindre. Elle attrapait au sol sa robe foutue et s'apprêtait à la jeter dans l'antre. Mais au dernier moment, elle ne fit rien. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose. Un truc tout con. Vraiment stupide.

Sentir sa robe.

En plus, au même moment, elle repensait à Killian. Elle se disait qu'il avait dû la porter dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'au petit camp. Et en plus, au retour, il lui avait prêté sa veste. Donc sa robe devait avoir son odeur à lui. Et elle avait envie de la sentir, même si la raison lui disait que ça ne servait à rien ! Que c'était débile ! Et pourtant, elle approchait la robe de son visage et respirer lentement l'odeur, les yeux clos. Mais rien. Elle ne sentait rien. À part une arrière odeur de sang. Hochant les épaules, elle jetait sa robe sur les braises et celles-ci enflammaient avec aisance le morceau de tissu. Assise en tailleur, la jeune fille observait ce spectacle sans aucune émotion faciale.

La pendule indiquait 9 heures. Qu'allait-elle faire de la journée ? Sincèrement, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir. Elle voulait rester là, dans sa chambre, à faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Jugeant bon d'aérer cette pièce qui devait sentir la mort, elle ouvrait la double fenêtre et s'accoudait aux rebords, puis elle regardait banalement le village s'animait progressivement.

Elle laissait sa tête se poser sur ses bras croisés, tandis que son regard déviait vers la forêt. Les événements de la veille lui revenaient encore en tête. Dire que sans Killian, elle serait certainement encore là-bas, perdue, et dans un sale état. Ou dans un état encore pire. Elle en frissonnait d'effroi.

Les paroles de Stoik et de Gueulfor lui revenaient également en tête. S'il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'entrée, il aurait pu se présenter et recevoir les remerciements de tous. Là, il n'en savait rien, et elle trouvait ça injuste, même si elle se doutait qu'il devait s'en douter.

Une nouvelle envie s'emparait d'elle. Elle comptait retourner dans la forêt afin de le retrouver et de lui transmettre les remerciements du maire, du forgeron, d'Harold, ainsi que les siens, encore une fois. Mais était-il encore dans la forêt ? Ou bien était-il déjà parti vers Dieu sait où ? Raison de plus pour passer le temps et s'occuper l'esprit quelques heures.

Pister la trace d'un habitué des bois et de la discrétion. Ça n'allait pas être facile ! Mais ce défi lui redonnait le sourire et de la bonne humeur. Mais cette expédition n'était pas pour tout de suite, puisqu'elle voyait Harold s'approchait de chez elle. La voyant à sa fenêtre, il lui adressait un salut de la main en plus d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle lui rendait son bonjour et descendait vers le rez de chausser pour aller le voir dehors.

\- Salut. Souriait-elle

\- Salut.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais, si on veut. Mais au fait... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'est pas à la forge ? Non pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir, mais...

\- Je viens t'informer de mon départ.

\- Hein ? Ton départ ? S'étonnait-elle

\- Ouais. Gueulfor a reçu une lettre venant d'un de ses amis qui exerce le métier de forgeron au village voisin. Il y a eu de gros soucis à cause d'une tempête, et ils ont besoin d'aide pour rebâtir pas mal de chose dans le village.

\- Oh non... les pauvres...

\- Ce qui fait que je ne serais pas là pour au moins 5 jours.

\- 5 jours ?! Mais... bon. Bah dans ce cas... soyez prudent, d'accord ?

\- Compte sur nous.

\- Et je suppose que tu pars maintenant ?

\- Dans 20 minutes. On est prêt, mais... je tenais avant tout à te voir avant que je m'en aille. Je préfère que le trajet soit plus agréable si je t'ai toi dans la tête, plutôt que d'imaginer la liste des choses à faire pour les réparations.

\- Ouais c'est sur.

\- Mais y'a pas que pour ça Didi. Je...

\- Arrête. Je...

Il était temps pour elle de lui formuler une requête qui la rongeait depuis un bon bout de temps à cause de l'état dans lequel les autres la mettaient, mais aussi à cause de tous ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- Je voudrais te demander d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, s'il te plaît.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu aimais pourtant.

\- Oui mais... c'est le surnom que maman me donnait quand j'étais toute petite. Et puis... je trouve qu'il appartient au passé. À ma famille. Et maintenant que je vais en bâtir une nouvelle avec toi, je veux oublier le plus gros du passé. Et puis je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on m'appelle comme ça quand je serais aussi vieille que... que Lucienne, tiens. Voilà.

\- Euh... bon d'accord. J'arrêterais de t'appeler comme ça.

\- Merci Harold. Merci de comprendre. T'est gentil.

\- De rien. Et... euh... avant que je m'en aille, je peux avoir un vrai bonjour maintenant ? demandait-il avec un sourire malicieux

\- Bien sur. Souriait-elle

Elle s'approchait de lui avec un tendre sourire et lui donnait un baiser. Simple, sans fougue. Des baisers comme ça, c'était quand ils étaient entre eux. Pas dans la rue à la vue de tout le monde. Rompant le lien, elle lui adressait un sourire avant de le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer Harold...

\- Toi aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je serais vite revenu.

\- J'espère... soupirait-elle

\- Ma chérie...

Il s'écartait d'elle, inquiet et la regardait droit dans les yeux, ses mains placés sur ses épaules.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle, mais sache que je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé hier.

\- Harold, non... pas maintenant...

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je peux te jurer que ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel. Ils l'ont juré devant mon père ! Et ils sont prêts à te faire leurs excuses. Ça a dû être horrible, je peux l'imaginer. Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir été d'une plus grande aide que celui qui t'a ramené hier soir au village. Si j'avais su ce qui t'était arrivé, j'aurai laissé mon travail en plan pour aller te chercher, et...

\- Non. C'est mieux en fait que tu n'aies rien vu et que tu ne m'aies pas suivi. J'avais besoin d'être seule et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu voies l'état dans lequel j'étais. Et c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de vous avoir tous inquiéter. Je me suis endormie tellement je... j'étais fatigué d'avoir pleuré a cause d'eux et d'avoir marché. Et si... si cet homme ne m'avait pas trouvée et sauvée la vie, je me serais fait dévorer par cet ours, ou je serais encore perdue dans le foret, affaiblie et dans un sale état. Et vous seriez encore plus inquiet...

\- Mais grâce à lui, tu as pu être au village, en sécurité. Je ne remercierai jamais assez cet homme pour m'avoir rendu saine et sauve ma raison de vivre. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu le remercier hier soir.

\- Je sais. Mais je pense qu'il devait se douter que vous seriez tous reconnaissant envers lui.

\- Dommage quand même. Bon. C'est presque l'heure pour moi de partir. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Bien sur. Souriait-elle

Main dans la main, ils se rendaient à la forge. Le chariot contenant tout le matériel nécessaire était prêt à partir et le moustachu attendait patiemment le retour d'Harold en compagnie de Stoik. En les voyant, surtout Adrianne, il laissait un vaste sourire s'afficher sur leur visage, puis Gueulfor la serrait dans ses bras. C'était sa façon à lui de dire qu'il était soulagé par rapport à hier soir, mais aussi pour dire au revoir. Surtout que la jeune fille avait toujours eu une place importante dans sa vie. Et elle en avait bien conscience, qu'elle participait sans gène à l'étreinte du vieux forgeron.

C'était à présent l'heure du départ. Gueulfor montait alors dans le chariot, tiré par Maximus et Krokmou, après l'insistance d'Adrianne envers son cheval. Elle avait fourni aux deux forgerons, ainsi qu'au canasson, qu'il serait nécessaire pour l'avancement des travaux, et qu'il valait mieux compter sur des chevaux fort, et digne de confiance. Chacun d'entre eux le comprenait, ainsi que Krokmou. Après avoir dit au revoir à son père, Harold s'apprêtait à monter aussi, mais un sentiment de doute l'empêchait de le faire. Vu ce qui s'était passé envers Adrianne, il craignait quelque chose de pire, même s'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu es sure que ça ira ? demandait-il avec inquiétude

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Quand tu reviendras, je serais ici, à t'attendre. Alors part sans crainte Harold. le rassurait-elle avec tendresse et confiance

\- D'accord. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Souriait-elle

Un dernier baiser, avant que Gueulfor rappelle gentiment à Harold qu'ils devaient y aller. C'était difficile pour eux de se séparer, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Gueulfor ordonnait aux chevaux d'avancer et le véhicule avançait enfin. Stoik restait sur place alors qu'elle les suivait au pas de course, avant de se stopper au pont, continuant de regarder Harold qui la regardait aussi, la tête tourner vers elle. Ils échangeaient des signes de mains, des sourires, puis se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir.

En cet instant, Adrianne se sentait vraiment, mais vraiment seule. Stoik s'approchait d'elle, devinant quand même qu'elle préférait être seule.

\- Écoute Adrianne. Je... je sais que ça risque d'être dur d'attendre son retour, mais si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, surtout que je pense que tu veux être seule, mais... je voulais que tu sache que je suis là pour toi. D'accord ?

Sans qu'elle se retourne, et hochant simplement la tête en guise de réponse, le maire la laisser à présent seule, à contrecœur.

\- Euh... Adrianne ? fit une voix plusieurs minutes après

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Celle d'Ingrid. Travaillant sur son self-contrôle et sur la vague de colère qui montait en elle, elle se retourner vers la brune, qui la regardait avec les jumeaux. Elle se jurait que s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit de néfaste, elle leur ferait tous les trois payer sans hésitation. Peu importe les conséquences!

\- Quoi? lâchait-elle sévèrement avec méfiance

\- Euh... Au sujet de l'incident d'hier... on voulait te dire qu'on est tous désolés. Sincèrement. et...

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Ce n'était pas un accident, mais une farce. Ayez au moins le courage de me le dire. Lâchait-elle avec un regard sévère.

Ingrid fronçait à son tour son regard, ne quittant pas la blonde des yeux.

\- Oui. Oui c'était une blague. L'idée de Krane même.

\- Merci, sympa ! Ronchonnait-il

\- Mais c'était la dernière blague qu'ont t'aurais fait afin de, comme tu nous l'as dit, de tourner la page et d'avancer aussi de notre côté.

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui. Seulement, on n'avait pas prévu que tu te sauves et que... tu te perdes dans les bois. L'inquiétude d'Harold nous a fait comprendre et regretter ce qu'on a fait, mais... euh...

\- On est soulagée de te revoir en fait. Ajoutait Kogne

\- Mais nous demande pas pourquoi, on le sait pas nous même. Ajoutait à son tour son frère

\- Ah bon. et je suis censée vous croire sur parole? Maugréait Adrianne sans lâchait son regard sévère

\- Bon écoute. S'emportait cette fois Ingrid.

Les deux jeunes filles ne se lâchaient pas du regard, aussi sévère et tenace l'un que l'autre. L'une tâcher de rester forte, et l'autre essayait de la convaincre de leur bonne foi.

\- Depuis toujours, on ne t'apprécie pas. Et Astrid n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses à ton sujet. On aimait te pourrir la vie et te balancer des horreurs pour te faire de la peine. Ce qui te serait arrivé il y a quelques mois ne nous auraient pas fait de peine. Mais maintenant que tout à changer et qu'on a prit conscience que tu avais voulu épargner leur vie, on s'en serait voulu s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose dans ces bois. Alors... même si tu ne crois pas du tout, et c'est logique, sache qu'on a discuté entre nous sur ta proposition qu'on soit amis.

\- Sans blague. Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Bah on est d'accord, enfin ! ajoutait-elle perplexe de l'entêtement de son interlocutrice

\- Et vous me proposez ça le jour où Harold s'en va pour plusieurs jours ?

\- Écoute, on...

\- Humph. Vous vous êtes dit que ce serait l'idéal pour me faire encore de la peine, sans qu'Harold soit là pour le voir ?

\- Tu ne veux pas nous croire c'est ça ?

\- Difficile de vous croire, en effet. Surtout que je m'attends à bien pire qu'un seau de sang !

Ingrid ne s'énervait pas pour autant. Elle demeurait bien calme face à la fureur de la future mariée.

\- Bon. Je comprends ta réaction. Mais si tu change d'avis, viens nous voir ce soir à la taverne, vers 22h30 heures. Rustik a changé ses horaires pour diverses raisons professionnelles. Et quand les clients sont partis, on se regroupe et on s'éclate entre nous.

\- Ouais ! On boit, on rigole et on blague! Concluait Krane

\- Je ne bois pas. ajoutait Adrianne sur un ton plus calme

\- Tu sais rire ? Tu sais blaguer ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors viens au moins pour ça ! À moins que tu préfère rester toute seule jusqu'à ce qu'Harold revienne ?

Adrianne ne répondait pas. Elle détournait le regard, les lèvres pincées. Ingrid concluait alors la discussion.

\- Bon bah on va te laisser, on nous attend. Donc si tu change d'avis, tu sais quoi faire. Bonne journée.

\- Ouais, salut ! ajoutaient amicalement les jumeaux

Elle en était perplexe. Harold devait avoir raison quand il disait qu'ils s'en voulaient. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Avant de savoir si elle pouvait leur faire confiance, elle préférait faire ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire plus tôt ce matin. Retrouvez la trace de Killian.

C'est donc d'un pas décisif qu'elle se mettait en route vers la forêt.


	5. Un nouveau souffle de vie

Chapitre 5 - Un nouveau souffle de vie

Une fois dans les bois, ce qu'elle ressentait était totalement différent de la fois où elle s'y était aventurée à cause de la blague d'Ingrid et Krane. Là, elle était plus détendu, plus attentif à tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Et elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur. La chance ne marchait qu'une fois dans ces cas-là.

En marchant sur les sentiers, elle ne se fiait qu'à ses souvenirs pour retrouver le chemin qui la mènerait jusqu'au camp. Elle avait décidé de commencer par là. Elle retraçait donc à l'envers le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Et comme la dernière fois, tout était silencieux, paisible. La vie forestière dominait toute la forêt. Adrianne aimait cette qualité de la vie en forêt. Le calme. Elle écoutait avec le sourire les oiseaux qui piailler et volait d'arbre en arbre. En regardant la cime des arbres, elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Killian préférait la vie sauvage à la civilisation. Parce qu'en cet instant, elle-même se sentait plus heureuse ici qu'en ville.

Quittant la route principale, elle arpentait les sentiers moins visibles aux voyageurs. Prenant garde à ne pas faire davantage de bruit afin de ne pas attirer une autre bête colossal, elle continuait sa route, qui la menait jusqu'au cadavre de l'ours. Exprimant une grimace de dégoût vis-à-vis de l'odeur purulente, elle s'y approchait afin d'établir une nouvelle direction à prendre.

Dans ses souvenirs, elle revoyait où l'ours s'était pris la flèche et en déduisait une direction. Sans traîner davantage, elle suivait la direction, espérant trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Et elle le trouva enfin. Des restes de bûches brûlées, le tas d'herbes qui lui avait servi de couchette, mais aussi les décors environnants. C'était bien là. En revanche, aucun signe de l'archer. Le camp indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas resté campé ici.

Après tout, s'attendait-elle vraiment à le voir là ? Assis en train de manger du poulet comme hier soir ? À lui sourire en la voyant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cru ? C'était un vagabond. Et les gens comme lui ne restent jamais en place très longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas revu. Pourtant, lui seul avait réussi à chasser ses émotions néfastes en seulement quelques heures. Elle réalisait alors que son plan était stupide.

\- Humph... c'était une idée trop bête. Soupirait-elle

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, et rentrer au village afin de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Soudain, elle se stoppa. Elle sentait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Ne bougeant plus et restant aux aguets, elle fut soudainement saisie quand elle vit une flèche se plantait dans le tronc de l'arbre qui était le plus proche d'elle. Elle sursautait sur le coup, mais avait ensuite un léger sourire aux lèvres en dirigeant son regard vers lui.

Il était là, l'arc à la main, visible au grand jour. Elle était ravie de le revoir, même si les dernières images de son rêve lui revenaient. Elle se devait de ne pas commettre la même chose, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'était pas là pour... ça. Killian la regardait sans bouger de là où il était, et elle faisait de même.

\- Tu fais tellement de bruit que j'aurais pu te tuer les yeux fermés. Se moquait-il

\- Humph. Charmant ! C'est ça les compliments à l'anglaise ? Se moquait-elle en retour

\- On en a des meilleurs, je te rassure.

Elle exprimait un léger rire face à son humour assez plaisant. Certes, il avait un drôle d'humour, mais elle arrivait à le prendre du bon côté.

\- Puis je savoir ce que tu fais là ? Chercherais-tu à finir accidentellement transpercer d'une flèche ?

\- Non. Et puis tu ne m'aurais pas sauvée la veille pour me tuer le lendemain. En réalité, je suis là pour te portais un message.

\- Un message ?

\- Oui. De la part des villageois et de ma famille. Ils tenaient tous à te remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie. Et je ne te cache pas qu'ils étaient étonnés de ne pas te voir m'accompagner jusqu'au village. Ils auraient tenus à te remercier en personne. Donc, je le suis venue le faire à leur place.

\- Tu as conscience quand même que je me doutais qu'ils exprimeraient de la reconnaissance envers moi, et que ça me suffisait de le deviner ?

\- Oui mais... ce n'est pas tout de le deviner. Faut l'entendre aussi. Alors de leur part à tous, et de la mienne à nouveau : merci.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me retrouver... juste pour me transmettre des remerciements ?

\- Bah... oui.

\- D'accord. Au fait... comment tu es parvenue jusqu'ici ?

\- Grâce à mes souvenirs, mon intuition et la logique face aux pistes que j'ai trouvées. Satisfait?

\- Oui. Je suis... impressionné. Bravo. Tu ne dois pas être une fille comme les autres. Et ça me plaît, d'un sens.

\- Euh... merci.

\- Pas de quoi. Bon. Je vais y aller. Merci pour ce message et... au revoir Adrianne. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

Il s'en allait lui aussi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il commençait à peine à avancer, qu'elle le retenait avec une autre question.

\- Attends ! Dis-moi... comment ça ce fait que tu étais encore là ? Je m'attendais à ne pas te retrouver ici, mais...

\- En fait, je compte rester ici quelques jours. Chose que je fais toujours quand je débarque dans une nouvelle forêt. Et ce que je faisais ? Je chassais pour mon repas. Mais avec le vacarme que tu as fait, tu as fait fuir le gibier.

\- Oh. Désolée. Donc... tu ne pars pas ?

\- Hum... non.

\- Mais... tu m'as dit "au revoir" et que t'étais ravi de m'avoir rencontrée ! Je ne comprends pas là.

\- J'ai dit ça car je m'attends à ne jamais te revoir. Toi qui as une famille et quelqu'un à aimer, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te donnait envie de me revoir.

\- Disons que...

\- Ah? Parce qu'il y a une raison ?

\- Je...

Il attendait patiemment qu'elle lui réponde, sans cesser de la fixer. Elle hésitait à le faire, parce que la raison qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire paraissait insensée. Mais vraie à ses yeux.

\- Disons que même si j'ai tout ce que quelqu'un peut souhaiter dans sa vie, je suis malheureuse depuis quelques jours. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment ça ce fait, mais le peu de temps que j'ai passé à tes côtés m'a permis d'oublier cette tristesse.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ton fiancé n'arrive pas à la chasser cette tristesse ? Il ne sait pas s'y prendre ou quoi ?

\- Disons qu'il n'est pas au courant de ce que je subis de la part des autres.

\- Avec entre autres la blague mêlée au sang sur ta robe ?

\- Ça, il le sait. Et d'après lui, les responsables s'en veulent et veulent faire la paix avec moi. Maugréait-elle.

\- Humph. Apparemment, ça ne t'enchante pas ! constatait-il

\- En effet, parce que j'ai du mal à y croire. Toi qui es extérieur à tout ça, que me conseilles-tu ? Dois-je les croire et accepter de faire la paix avec eux ?

\- Essaie. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. S'ils ne sont pas fiables via leur proposition, tu seras au moins fixé.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je m'en vais chasser.

\- D'accord. Quant à moi, je vais... rentrer et essayer. Au revoir Killian. Bonne chasse.

Valait mieux pas insister, ni rien espérer de lui. C'était sa tristesse qui lui faisait ressentir des choses étranges à son sujet. Que pourrait-il faire pour elle ? Il avait raison. Elle avait Harold et elle ne devait pas perdre de vue ce détail. Néanmoins, elle était contente de l'avoir revue encore une fois et de lui avoir transmis le message. Elle allait suivre son conseil et accorder une chance aux autres. Qui sait ce que ça pourrait donner.

\- Adrianne ! L'appelait-il soudainement

\- Quoi ? fit-elle en se retournant

\- Tu as déjà manié l'arc ?

Sa question l'étonner un peu, mais en le voyant lui sourire, elle comprenait que c'était une invitation à rester avec lui un instant. C'était avec joie qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour aller le rejoindre.

\- Apparemment non. devinait-il. Bien. Dans ce cas, première leçon. Prends ça et montre-moi comment tu t'en sors.

Prenant avec plaisir l'arc et la flèche, elle la positionnait correctement et brandissait l'arc en position de tir. Trouvant ça un peu dure à manier, elle grimaçait légèrement en essayant de trouver la bonne méthode pour tirer. Puis à court de force, elle lâchait la flèche qui s'enfonça dans le sol plutôt que sur l'arbre devant elle.

\- Mince... j'suis nulle.

\- Pour une débutante, il peut y avoir pire. Mais ne te décourage pas. Remets-toi en position de tir et laisse-moi t'aider.

\- D'accord.

Elle refaisait la même chose et resté là, l'arme en joue. Killian s'approchait d'elle, attrapant ses mains pour mieux les positionner.

\- Alors déjà, t'est trop tendu. Abaisse ton bras, voilà... et détend tes mains. Tu dois te sentir à l'aise et ne pas t'agrippait a l'arc comme si tu t'agrippais à une branche pour grimper aux arbres.

\- D'accord.

\- Ensuite, colle cette main-là contre ta joue. Utilise ta bouche comme point d'encrage. Comme ça, regarde.

Killian faisait remonter sa main vers son visage pour la coller contre sa joue. Adrianne se sentait déjà plus a l'aise avec l'arc et se retenait de rire à cause des plumes qui lui chatouiller le coin des lèvres.

\- Bien. Alors pour tirer, c'est simple. Détend toi... ramène toujours la corde doucement vers ta joue... garde tes deux yeux ouverts. Relâche ta respiration... et... relâche !

Adrianne avait bien suivi à la lettre tout ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, et sa récompense était de voir que sa flèche s'était plantée cette fois dans l'arbre.

\- J'ai réussi... soufflait-elle, les yeux ronds

\- Pas mal du tout. Tu vois ? De l'entrainement et tu sauras vite maîtriser l'art de l'archerie

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu souhaites encore m'apprendre ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Et tu ne me vouvoie plus maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait comprendre que ça te rendait vieux d'entendre ce mot?

Il souriait davantage, amusé de sa repartie. La jeune fille lui tendait ensuite son arc.

\- Pourquoi tu me le rends ?

\- Parce que c'est le tien !

\- Et comment tu comptes chasser sans arc ? Hum ?

\- Euh... tu veux... que je chasse ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? t'a jamais fait ça ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, par ici, miss ! L'invitait-il à le suivre

\- Okay. Souriait-elle

Arpentant ensemble les sentiers terreux, il l'emmenait là où il était sur de trouver du gibier facile à chasser. Et pour rendre la route plus agréable, elle lui demander comment on disait tel ou tel mot dans sa langue. Tout ce qui les entourait y passer ! Les arbres, les feuilles, les champignons, le soleil, les rochers, l'herbe, l'eau, l'arc, les flèches, et même les formules de politesse les plus utilisés comme bonjours, au revoir, à demain, etc. Killian était ravi d'enseigner sa langue à quelqu'un qui éprouvait de la curiosité, et Adrianne était ravie d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Et grâce à ça, elle n'était plus triste ni contrariée.

oO*Oo

Au fin fond de leur terrier gigantesque, un père et un fils menaient leur existence et leur retour incognito, comme si la forêt ignorée qu'ils étaient de retour. Ils entamaient un repas fait à partir des vivres apportés par Sauvage et parlait calmement du plan. Enfin, c'était plutôt Gaspard qui harcelait son père de questions.

\- Dis-moi un truc.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Dès qu'elle sera ici, tu feras quoi d'elle ?

\- Précise.

\- En attendant qu'il la rejoigne, tu la laisseras mariner dans le piège? Tu t'en prendras à elle ici?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que... pas mal d'idées me vienne en tête et je ne sais pas lesquelles mettre en pratique.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Alors... je pourrais très bien la laisser dans le piège sans boire ni manger, ou alors l'attacher dans une cage suspendue avec une grosse bête affamée, lui infliger des entailles profondes avec tout pleins de rats autour d'elle, ou encore... lui donner le nombre équivalent de baffe pour chaque coup de fouet que j'ai eu, ce qui fait un sacré nombre ! Et pour être franc, j'ai arrêté de compter au bout de... nan je déconne.

\- Bah c'est déjà pas mal ce que tu as trouvé.

\- Et toi fils ? Tu feras quoi quand on l'aura attrapé ?

\- Moi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je verrais bien quand je la reverrais.

\- Et la souiller avant qu'elle soit mariée? Ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Hum... peut-être. Même si elle mourra avant son mariage.

\- Bien vu. Héhé.

\- Et Harold ? On en fait quoi ?

\- Alors déjà... j'aimerais beaucoup que grâce à l'autre imbécile on l'attrape elle en premier. Puis j'aimerais beaucoup rendre fou cette larve. Tu imagines à quel point il deviendrait fou en la cherchant partout ? Alors qu'elle serait sous ces pieds ? Et puis on s'arrangerait pour qu'il arrive jusqu'à elle, et qu'il la rejoigne, proche de la mort.

\- Les enterrés tous deux vivant. Ça, ce serait une idée.

\- Quand je te dis qu'on a la panoplie de choix. Le plus dur, c'est de choisir la meilleure possibilité et d'être patient. Mais je sais que je trouverais la solution parfaite. Et rester enfermé au calme m'aide beaucoup.

Gaspard hochait la tête avec compréhension avant de poursuivre son repas. Son père lui donnait vraiment envie de se venger pour tout ce qui s'était passé à cause d'elle, mais aussi pour toutes les fois où elle l'avait humilié et rejeté. Mais aussi pour cette vie de honte sur le navire marchand. Et repenser à ces quelques mois de galère le faisait repensait à Astrid.

\- Dis...

\- Roh, quoi encore ?! Je peux bouffer en paix oui?!

\- Est-ce que... tu penses encore à Astrid ?

\- Par moments. Pourquoi tu viens me parler d'elle ? demandait-il sur un ton sec

\- Parce que je sais que si elle était encore là, elle aurait partagé avec nous ses idées de vengeance. Et je sais qu'elles auraient été nombreuses !

\- Ouais, bah manque de bol pour elle, elle ne pourra pas les mettre en pratique puisqu'elle c'est jeter à la flotte. Alors en son nom et pour sa mémoire, on lui dédiera une vengeance, mais pour l'heure laisse-moi finir mon repas en paix!

\- Mais...

\- Y'a pas de mais ! Si elle tenait tant que ça à se venger, elle n'avait qu'a pas s'offrir en casse-dalle aux poissons ! Alors tant pis pour elle, et tant mieux pour nous ! Ok ?!

\- Ok.

Un instant de calme avant qu'Alvin ne reprenne la parole, affublé d'un mauvais sourire.

\- Bon après... si tu as une idée de ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui faire, énonce les moi. Combinées aux nôtres, ça pourrait être amusant.

\- Prends note, il risque d'y en avoir plus que nous.

\- J'écoute.

oO*Oo

Pour les deux chasseurs, l'heure du repas s'était faite attendre, car le jeune étranger avait laissé à Adrianne la tache de chasser le dîner. Et malgré tous les bons conseils et la bonne volonté, ce n'était pas facile ! Une fois c'était la discrétion qui avait échoué, une autrefois parce qu'elle avait éternué et une autre parce qu'elle avait visé à côté ! Killian s'en amusait et ne perdait pas patience. La dernière tentative était la bonne, en touchant de plein fouet un cerf. Par la suite, et pas tellement enchantée de le faire elle-même, il lui montrait comment trancher correctement l'animal afin de se nourrir de sa chair. Autour d'un feu de bois, ils se régalaient de leur butin de chasse. Adrianne se sentait bien. Vivante. Elle avait juste besoin d'un renouveau pour oublier le reste. Et peut-être qu'a force de rester avec lui, Killian déciderait de rester ici et de s'installer au village. Cette possibilité de ne pas perdre son nouvel ami l'enthousiasmait. Le reste de l'après-midi passait à grande vitesse, si bien que le fait de rentrer au village était difficile pour la jeune fille. Si bien qu'arriver aux abords du village, Killian l'avait remarqué.

\- C'est si éprouvant de rentrer chez toi ?

\- Non. C'est juste que... je repense à ceux qui m'ont fait une farce. Et a ce qu'ils m'ont dit pour ce soir. Mentait-elle à moitié.

Pour elle, rentrer signifiait faire face à nouveau à tous ces problèmes et sa peine intérieure. Et pour ne pas lui avouer la vérité, elle lui avait fourni cette excuse qui l'inquiétait aussi.

\- Et tu compte faire quoi ? Tu va-y aller ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je trouve ça... bizarre.

\- Essaie. Si ça se trouve ça va bien se passer. Et puis tu me diras le résultat demain ?

\- Alors tu... tu acceptes que je revienne te voir ? S'étonnait-elle ravie

\- Ais je le choix ?

\- Oh je... je ne veux pas m'imposer ! Je... c'est juste que... bafouillait-elle nerveuse

\- Tu sauras où me trouver. À demain. Souriait-il avant de faire demi-tour vers les bois

Ravie de savoir qu'elle pourrait le revoir le lendemain, elle se mettait à l'appeler avec un grand sourire

\- Killian ?

\- What ?

\- Euh... good night and… see you... tomorrow !

Il la regardait avec étonnement avant de laisser un sourire ravi s'emparait de son visage. À sa réaction, elle savait que ça lui ferait plaisir. Ils partaient donc chacun de leur côté laissant des émotions différentes envahir leur cœur et leur esprit. Killian était ravi de cette rencontre et de ce qu'il partageait avec elle, mais d'un côté ça lui déplaisait de devoir continuer à lui mentir pour avoir son dut. Sans compter qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas cette envie de vengeance et cette haine qu'Alvin avait envers elle. Se disant que ça le dépassait, il continuait sa route vers les bois.

Quant à Adrianne, elle marchait vers le village avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se disait que... sans cet incident, jamais elle ne l'aurait rencontré. Elle avait hâte qu'Harold rentre pour lui montrer qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle c'était fait un nouvel ami et qu'il lui apprenait plein de nouvelles choses. Il en serait plus que ravi ! Elle en était convaincue.

Passant le petit pont et l'entrée désert de tout habitant, ce qui était logique vu l'heure, son regard déviait sur la forge. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se rappelait qu'il n'était parti que ce matin et qu'il lui manquait déjà. Marchant silencieusement parmi les établis, elle frôlait du bout des doigts les outils et tout ce qui passait sur son chemin. Ses pas la conduisaient jusqu'à l'établi de son fiancé et, de nouveau triste et pensive, elle s'asseyait sur le banc. La tête dans le creux de ses mains, elle le revoyait clairement travailler. Elle soupirait en réalisant une chose. Même si Killian lui apportait beaucoup en ce moment, elle ne perdait pas à l'esprit que c'était Harold qui lui avait apporté, qui lui apporte, et qui lui apporterait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. L'amour, la confiance et une famille.

 _\- Tu me manques Harold... Comment je vais faire plusieurs jours sans toi... Si ton voyage dure plus longtemps que prévu, ça va être encore plus dur. Surtout qu'ici, toute une partie de ma tristesse reste fatalement accrochée à moi, sans que j'y peux grand-chose. Heureusement, grâce à ton amour, tu arrives à chasser ma tristesse. Et je me dis que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Même si Killian comble ce vide, je sais que c'est temporaire. Il partira et toi, tu reviendras. Mais j'espère te le présenter avant qu'il s'en aille. Je suis sur que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux. Hin... pour preuve, il me conseille exactement la même chose que toi au sujet d'Ingrid et des autres._

Elle jetait un regard en direction de la taverne. De loin, elle voyait les lumières qui animaient ce lieu. Et d'un air décisif, elle se décider enfin.

 _\- Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais suivre votre conseil. Je pourrais au moins vous dire que j'ai eu le cran d'y aller malgré ce qui s'est passé. Pour ce qui est des conséquences si ça tourne de nouveau très mal, ce ne sera pas de ma faute._

À la taverne, l'ambiance était la même, comme toujours. On riait, on buvait, on mangeait, on s'amusait et on chanter. Et ça pouvait durer des heures, ce n'était pas un souci, tant que ça dégénérer pas. Varek saurait s'en charger. Et c'est incroyable la réaction que tous ces gens pouvaient avoir en même temps, surtout quand une personne pas habituée des lieux fait son entrée. Comme elle s'y attendait, Adrianne avait tous les regards sur elle. Ne faillant point face à tous ces regards, cette médisance et cette curiosité, elle avançait avec fierté et dignité vers le comptoir. En la voyant, Rustik exprimait un air agréablement étonné.

\- Tiens ? T'a changé d'avis ?

\- Faux croire, sinon je ne serais pas là.

\- Héhé. Pas faux. Bon, dans ce cas... LES GARS ! C'est l'heure ! On ferme !

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça ne ferme pas à cette heure là d'habitude !

\- Je n'ai pas fini ma chope !

\- C'est pour elle que tu chasses tes clients ?! Ce n'est pas professionnel ça !

\- Ouais ! On ne veut pas rater une bagarre entre filles ! Hé hé !

Bien entendu, elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans ce trou à rats. Tout le monde la regarder pareil, Harold c'était fait piéger, on l'avait incité à boire, Astrid en avait profité pour l'embrasser, Gaspard l'avait ennuyé et Harold lui avait collé en pain pour la défendre. Et à part lui, elle se souvenait que personne d'autre ne l'avait défendue ou aidé ce jour-là. Mais cette fois, et à sa grande surprise, Rustik était le premier à le faire.

\- Hé ! Ça fait une semaine que j'ai changé les horaires. Et puis c'est l'heure bande d'idiots ! Apprenez à lire l'heure sur la pendule! Et pour info, non, rien n'est en rapport avec Adrianne. Donc finissez vos verres, payer et fichez-moi vite le camp. Et si vous traînez ou protestez, j'appelle Varek !

Ça lui faisait drôle qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et pas par un de ses horribles surnoms. Si Astrid était encore là, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour continuer de le faire ! Et surtout elle serait choquée de voir ce que ses amis faisaient en ce moment. Les derniers clients terminaient et payaient leurs consommations en grommelant, et en un rien de temps, la taverne était vide. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et le personnel. Sortant de l'arrière pièce, Ingrid et Kogne semblaient contentes de voir la blonde ici.

\- Ah ! Génial ! Tu es venue !

\- Bah... ouais. Je suis là.

\- On comprend que tu es sur tes gardes, mais détend toi, d'accord ? Argumentait la brune en épaulant amicalement Adrianne

\- Ouais ! On va passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble, tu verras. Ajoutait Kogne

\- D'accord.

Les filles, Krane et Rustik s'installaient donc à une grande table. Les garçons avaient ramené des verres, du vin, de la bière et un jeu de cartes. L'invitée demandait pourquoi Varek ne se joignait pas à eux. Krane lui expliquait que Varek n'était pas à l'aise pour ce genre de chose, et que son physique colossal le gênait en grande partie. Et aussi qu'il préférait faire son travail et rester dans son coin. Lui conseillant de ne pas insistait, Adrianne obéissait, expliquant que c'était dommage pour lui qu'il s'isole au lieu d'être avec des amis.

\- Bon aller, commençons ! Alors déjà... qui veut quoi comme boisson ? Comme d'habitude je suppose ? demandait Rustik à l'assemblée

\- Ouais. Affirmaient-ils à l'unisson

\- Et toi Adrianne ? vin ou bière ?

\- Euh, elle ne boit pas Rustik. Si tu as un truc sans alcool, ce... répondait gentiment Ingrid

\- Vin, s'il te plaît. Répondait alors la jeune fille

\- Hein ? Mais... tu nous as dit que...

\- Bah quoi ? Pour un fond de verre, je vais mourir. Argumentait-elle avec un léger sourire

Étonnés, mais quand même ravis, tout le monde trinqué une fois la nouvelle venue servie. Ils se racontaient entre eux la journée, les problèmes rencontrés, les derniers ragots, les nouvelles blaguent a la mode etc. Adrianne participait de son mieux aux conversations tout en buvant son verre de vin. C'était mieux que de la bière, mais fallait quand même y aller doucement. C'était ensuite à son tour de parler. Ne préférant pas parler de Killian, ni de ses aventures dans les bois, elle leur parlait du mariage et de tout ce qui va avec, mais aussi du départ d'Harold et sur les raisons de son départ. Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement et répondait sans méchanceté. Elle voyait la preuve qu'il y avait une chance pour que ce calvaire s'arrête. Venait enfin le moment de faire un jeu pour se détendre. Ingrid demandait à Adrianne de choisir un truc marrant à faire. Après un temps de réflexion, elle proposait un bras de fer.

\- Un bras de fer ?! S'étonnait le boucher

\- Ouais. Et comme c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, je suis prête à mettre au défi n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

\- N'importe qui ? Vraiment ?

\- Ouais.

\- Booooh... tu ne ferais pas le poids contre moi ! Fanfaronnait prétentieusement Krane

\- Ah ouais ? Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu aurais peur de perdre Krane ? Hum ? demandait-elle avec malice

\- Oh ooh ! Elle te provoque ! Fait gaffe ! Se marrait Rustik face à son audace

\- Moi je tiens pour elle ! affirmait Ingrid en se mettant derrière Adrianne

\- Moi aussi ! L'imitait la jumelle

\- Je soutiens Krane au cas où il perdrait. Ricanait légèrement le brun

\- Hé ! Bonjour la solidarité !

\- Alors Krane ? Tu te décides ? Relançait la concurrente

Les autres se marraient bien de son audace mais aussi de l'état dans lequel se trouver leur ami. Adrianne ne lâchait pas sa cible du regard et n'en décrochait pas son sourire. Si elle avait choisi le boucher, c'est pour le coup du seau de sang et pour toutes les remarques qu'il lui avait fait depuis son arrivée au village. N'ayant pas le choix, le concurrent se mettait en position, grimaçant face au regard déterminé et provoquant de la blonde. Rustik donnait le top et le duel commençait. Ils hallucinaient de voir que Krane n'arriver pas à faire flancher le bras d'Adrianne, malgré le fait qu'il se donnait à fond comme le montrer ses dents serrer, son teint qui changeait de couleur à cause de l'effort et ses grognements. Les encouragements allaient de bon train, jusqu'à ce qu'Adrianne remporte la partie, un sourire amusé et victorieux aux lèvres.

\- Ouaiiiis ! bien jouer Adrianne !

\- Tu nous as épatés !

\- Merci... rougissait-elle

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais douée à ce truc !

\- Douée, douée, euh... disons que je sais plutôt comment utiliser la bonne méthode pour par perdre, c'est tout.

\- Bah faudra me la dire !

\- Hihi. Plus tard, si tu veux.

\- Ça va mon vieux ?

\- J'ai mal à la main...

\- Battu par une fille... Je n'en reviens pas ! Pouffait Ingrid

\- Moi non plus !

\- Hé ! T'est ma sœur je te rappelle !

\- Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis censé te soutenir pour tout !

Les jumeaux se disputaient et se battaient à présent. Adrianne ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler discrètement et avec sincérité. Sans que les jumeaux ne se préoccupent des autres, Rustik et Ingrid se tournaient vers elle, lui demandant qui perdrait selon elle. Elle leur répondait Kogne, histoire de donner une chance à Krane. Ils regardaient alors le combat, et intérieurement, pour la première fois, elle se sentait bien en leur compagnie.

Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi le conseil d'Harold et de Killian.


	6. Une revenante

Chapitre 6 – Une revenante

Dans le village voisin, les dégâts causés par la violente tempête demandaient pas mal de mobilisation de la part de tous. Harold et Gueulfor apportaient une grande aide au maréchal-ferrant. Ils étaient épuisés, courbaturé, et chaque instant de pause et de calme étaient savourés. Lors d'un moment de pause bien mérité, Harold se trouver sur son lieu de travail en train de manger son repas. Krokmou et Maximus se trouvaient juste à coté de lui, occupés à se rassasier et à se rafraîchir. Gueulfor, qui c'était absenté un instant, venait de revenir. Avec un soupir, il s'asseyait et entamait lentement son repas. Son attitude intrigué le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- D'après mon pote, on va devoir rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Deux des ouvriers ce sont péter la jambe en chutant du toit de l'église.

\- Comment ça ce fait ?

\- À cause de la toiture qu'on croyait encore intact. Faudra la rechanger totalement par précaution.

\- Génial... moi qui avais hâte de vite rentrer pour retrouver Adrianne... faudra qu'on reste encore plus longtemps...

\- Désolé.

\- Et combien de jour faudra rester en plus ?

\- Je dirais... 3-4 jours. Moins, peut-être.

\- Donc plus d'une semaine d'absence. Pff... J'espère au moins que tout va bien pour elle...

\- C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour elle Harold. C'est ta future femme après tout.

\- Y'a pas que pour cette raison. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'ami au village. Et les seuls personnes de son âge la détestent et lui font d'horribles farces. Mais ils ont exprimé leur regret devant mon père et moi, avant qu'elle ne revienne des bois. Si seulement elle pouvait s'entendre avec eux...

\- Bah qui sait ? C'est peut-être déjà le cas en ce moment.

\- Je n'en sais rien... même que je lui ai transmis le message, elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Et sans doute pas prête à les écouter, ni leur pardonner.

\- Moi je suis sure que si Harold. Et la connaissant, elle a dû aller les voir pour te montrer sa bonne foi. Elle a confiance en toi. Si tu lui as dit qu'ils regrettent, alors elle te croit. Et à notre retour, je suis convaincu qu'on la reverra toute joyeuse avec plein de bonne nouvelle à nous raconter !

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Comme elle n'allait pas bien, je n'avais pas trop envie de partir. Mais j'ai un travail et des responsabilités. J'ai dû faire un choix. Et puis... mon père veillera sur elle.

\- Tu peux compter sur lui Harold. En cas de pépin, Stoik saura quoi faire. Et pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi... pour le village.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un ton inquiet ?

\- Parce que d'après les autres villageois, ou du moins d'après une voyante qu'ils jugent complètement marteau, la tempête qu'ils ont subie ici risquerait de revenir dans quelques jours. Soit ici, soit ailleurs. Et y'a qu'a prier pour qu'elle ne s'abatte pas sur le nôtre.

\- Ouais, y a qu'a espérait...

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas Harold. Tout ira bien. Et puis, tu sais... ce n'est que des suppositions d'une vieille dame qui peut voir dans une bouboule en verre. Mais personnellement, je n'y crois pas trop. Elle n'a pas su prédire que deux gars aller tomber du toit !

\- Mouais, si on veut... Allez, bon appétit.

\- Toi aussi.

Harold tâchait de mettre ses inquiétudes de coté pour pouvoir finir agréablement son repas avant de reprendre le travail. Il espérait sincèrement que son mentor ait raison.

oO*Oo

Les jours passaient à leur rythme. Les travaux au village voisin avançaient progressivement et chacun des villageois donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Voir l'avancement des travaux rassurer Harold et Gueulfor. Avec de la chance, ils seront rentré avant. Mais ça n'empêcher pas le jeune forgeron de compter les jours qui le séparait de sa belle, ni de se faire du souci à son sujet. Par chance, le travail qui avait à faire lui permettait de ne pas y penser. Sauf lors des pauses et de son sommeil.

Adrianne s'ouvrait progressivement à la bande de la taverne, et se lier vraiment d'amitié avec Killian. Elle continuait d'aller passer quelque moment de la journée avec l'homme des bois, puis le soir, elle allait s'amuser avec eux avant de rentrer chez elle, épuisée, mais heureuse. Les habitants du village avaient remarqué son nouveau comportement et leur avis étaient différents. D'un côté, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient contents du résultat et de revoir la jeune fille sourire et de nouveau elle-même. Et de l'autre, certaines personnes la trouvaient trop vagabonde, absente, mystérieuse et avaient peur qu'elle ne tourne mal en fréquentant un établissement pareil.

Le lendemain de sa première soirée avec le groupe, elle c'était hâtée de vite rejoindre Killian pour tout lui raconter sur le déroulement de la soirée. Elle l'avait retrouvé comme d'habitude, au même endroit. L'archer était content du résultat, ne se gênant pas pour lui rappeler qu'il avait eu raison et qu'elle avait bien fait de l'écouter.

Après avoir passé la matinée avec lui et ne pouvant passer cette fois la journée à ses cotés, elle était rentré au village parce qu'elle avait plusieurs chose à faire. Elle devait retourner voir les couturières pour voir le résultat final de sa robe et l'essayait une dernière fois. Elle était ravie du résultat et n'avait pu contenir ses larmes de joie. En se contemplant dans le miroir, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle était heureuse de se voir ainsi, sans plus sentir une seule pensée négative. Elles ne faisaient plus de cauchemars, elle n'était plus persécutée par les autres. Elle se sentait revivre, de nouveau elle-même. Heureuse.

Après ses essayages, elle c'était rendue à la mairie pour discuter avec Stoik au sujet de l'avancement des préparatifs. Comme c'était rare qu'ils ne soient rien que tous les deux, il y avait un petit malaise, mais qui était vite oublié quand Stoik commençait à énumérer les points importants. Mais au bout d'un moment, ça devenait long et elle ne prenait plus trop gout à la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis si on procède comme ça ?

\- Hum ? de quoi ? fit-elle distraite

\- Pour la disposition des tables voyons !

\- Ah. Oui oui ça ira. Je vous fais confiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiétait-il

\- Rien Stoik. C'est juste... que ce n'est pas pareil sans Harold. Il devrait être là avec nous pour parler de tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre toutes les décisions pour la cérémonie... je veux qu'il me dise ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il ne veut pas... je veux son opinion pour tout.

\- C'est tout à fait normal je peux comprendre. Mais là, il aide des gens dans le besoin. Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il partage ses avis pour le mariage. Mais c'est la semaine prochaine que vous vous marié. Et comme il sera revenu bien avant et qu'il restera sans aucun doute des tas de choses à confirmer, il pourra donner ses avis.

\- Hum hum...

\- Après, voit cette situation comme un moyen de l'impressionner. De lui faire une surprise. De lui montrer que tu es capable de gérer parfaitement ces choses-là sans lui.

\- Je sais, je sais... est ce que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh... oui je pense, j'ai fait le tour de ma liste. Mais tant que tu es là, j'aimerais te parler d'un tout autre sujet.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui de ta nouvelle amitié avec Rustik et les autres. Rassures-toi, je ne suis pas là pour te blâmer. Au contraire, je suis très content de voir que ça s'est arrangé entre vous tous, mais prend garde quand même Adrianne. D'accord ? Formulait-il avec un sourire

\- D'accord. Bon. Je vais y aller.

\- Entendu. Et souviens-toi que si tu as besoin...

\- Je sais, Stoik. Je sais. Merci encore de vous inquiéter pour moi, c'est très gentil mais je n'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant. Sauf qu'Harold revienne vite. Bonne journée à vous. Souriait-elle avant de partir.

\- Toi aussi. À bientôt.

Sortant de la mairie, elle rentrait chez elle pour aller déjeuner avec Lucienne. Elle était restée avec elle tout le reste de la journée, avant d'aller retrouver ses nouveaux amis à la tomber de la nuit.

Le lendemain après midi, Adrianne était parti rejoindre Killian, comme c'était prévu. Marchant tranquillement dans les bois, protégés du soleil grâce aux immenses arbres et à leurs feuillages qui commençaient à s'ouvrir, Killian lui parlait cette fois de son pays. Ils lui racontaient tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur l'Angleterre, de la nourriture, des traditions, des paysages, des bâtiments et de toutes autres choses qui pourraient intéresser la jeune fille. Adrianne buvait ses paroles, totalement captivée par ses récits.

\- Incroyable... ça doit être merveilleux à voir ! Maintenant que tu m'en as parlé, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir voir ce lieu pour de vrai. Voir depuis ces hautes falaises le coucher de soleil se refléter sur le vaste océan... disait-elle d'une voix rêveuse

\- Tu peux voir ces choses ici Adrianne. Dans les villes portuaires, c'est possible.

\- Oui, mais c'est surement très différent !

\- Tout est pareil partout. De l'océan au coucher de soAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- KILLIAN ! S'exclamait-elle surprise

Killian venait de se prendre les pieds dans un piège ! Résultat, il était suspendu par les pieds. Voulant saisir sa dague pour couper la corde, cette dernière venait de glisser de son fourreau pour tomber au sol, sans qu'elle tombe sur Adrianne et sans que son propriétaire ait le temps de la rattraper

\- Aah ! Damn it ! grommelait-il

\- Ça va ? S'inquiétait-elle, même si c'était un peu drôle à voir.

\- Yes ! Je suis juste suspendu à un piège que j'ai installé pour attraper une bête et dont j'ai oublié l'existence et la position exacte à force de te parler de mon pays !

\- Dis que c'est de ma faute ? reprochait-elle

\- Un peu !

\- Rha la la... dans ce cas, je vais me faire pardonner. Souriait-elle

\- What ?

\- Je viens te sauver ! Bouge pas !

S'emparant de la dague en premier, elle entreprenait ensuite d'escalader l'arbre pour atteindre la branche à laquelle Killian était suspendu. Même à l'envers, il gardait son calme et regarder la blonde grimper de branche en branche avec aisance, ce qui l'impressionner. Arrivée à la branche, elle s'y agripper afin de s'avancer vers le milieu et de couper la corde. Penchant la tête, elle s'adressait à lui avec le sourire et une pointe d'humour.

\- Ready ?

\- Not really.

\- Bon bah... good luck ! Ricanait-elle à moitié

À force de le côtoyer, elle commençait à savoir prononcer assez facilement quelques mots. Adrianne était du genre à apprendre très vite. Elle coupait alors la corde et regarder Killian chuter vers le sol, serrant les dents en le voyant affaler par terre et rager dans sa propre langue natale.

\- Ça va en bas? Souriait-elle

\- Je suis obligé de te répondre ? grommelait-il

\- Hihi, c'est bon je descends ! Tu pourras mieux me râler dessus !

Elle refaisait le même principe mais à l'envers, sauf que la branche, qui n'était pas très épaisse, commençait à craquer. Elle l'avait entendu et avait cessé tout mouvement. Sentant l'inquiétude venir, elle se mettait à réfléchir. Si elle bougeait encore, la branche céderait. Et comme elle se trouvait à une petite hauteur, il y avait un risque qu'elle se blesse si elle tombait. Posant son regard sur Killian qui semblait aussi inquiet, une idée lui vint alors en tête

\- Killian !

\- Quoi ?

\- Rattrape-moi !

N'attendant pas une réponse de sa part, elle lâchait prise et Killian la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras. Sous l'effet de la vitesse, leurs deux fronts se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'ils ne s'affalent sur le sol herbeux. Ils se séparaient à cause de la douleur du choc, sauf qu'en plus, Adrianne saignait du nez. Se redressant pour s'asseoir, elle grimaçait à cause du sang et de la douleur.

\- Oh super...

\- You're okay ?

\- Oui, ça va. Je saigne c'est tout. répondait-elle d'une voix neutre

\- Tiens.

Il lui tendait un bout de chiffon pour qu'elle éponge son nez. De son autre main, elle frottait son front pour faire passer la douleur. Elle remarquait aussi qu'il la regardait avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as fait confiance.

\- Euh... oui, et alors ?

\- Comment tu savais que j'allais te rattraper à temps ?

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, tout simplement. Bon maintenant... je saigne un peu et j'ai le front qui me lance, mais sinon ça va. Souriait-elle

\- Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance, Adrianne...

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne me connais pas ! Qui te dit que j'aurais su te rattraper comme il faut ? Que tu n'aurais rien eut de grave si j'avais échoué ?

\- Je vais me répéter, mais c'est parce que je te fais confiance et aussi parce que tu es un ami. Et j'ai confiance en mes amis.

\- But...

\- Roh ça va Killian ! Après tout, toi aussi tu m'as fait confiance quand j'ai grimpé pour aller te détacher, non ? Souriait-elle

\- Oui mais... tu as raison. Désolé. Je suis seul depuis un moment. J'ai oublié ce que c'était la confiance envers les autres. Merci de me le rappeler. Souriait-il en retour

\- De rien !

\- Okay. Ça va ton nez ?

\- J'ai eu pire, t'en fais pas. La dernière fois que j'ai saigné du nez, j'avais vraiment mal parce qu'Alvin m'avait donné une baffe bien violente en pleine figure. Résultat, j'ai fini à terre, en pleure, et je saignais de la bouche et du nez.

\- Alvin... murmurait-il

Il venait de se rappeler de lui, de ses manières, son horrible attitude, son langage et de son plan. Et maintenant qu'elle venait de lui donner et prouver sa confiance, il se rendait compte que l'étape suivante serait pour la prochaine fois. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas, et il en fronçait le regard. Mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué puisqu'elle enchaînait ses explications.

\- Oui. C'était l'ancien shérif du village. Suite à un coup monté contre moi et ma famille, moi et Harold, on a découvert à temps que c'était lui le coupable. Le maire s'apprêtait à le faire pendre, mais par... bonté, j'ai supposé l'idée qu'ont l'envoie au bagne. Et comme son fils à tenter de tuer Harold, et que leur complice, Astrid, c'est fait prendre aussi, ils ont subi le même sort.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je veux dire... dans quel véritable but ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ont soit comme eux. C'est vrai que ma famille aurait été vengée, mais ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Je voulais plutôt... qu'ils regrettent tous les trois ce qu'ils ont fait, et que le bagne les aide pour ça.

\- Et tu crois que c'est le cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus. Mais j'espère que ma décision de les avoir laissés en vie aura permis ça...

Son regard croisait le sien. Elle remarquait qu'il la regardait bizarre, et automatiquement, le rouge lui montait aux joues.

\- Oui je sais, ça peut être nul comme raison après tout ce qu'ils ont fait de mal, mais...

\- Non. Pas du tout. C'est noble. Tu es bien plus forte qu'eux, n'ai pas honte de ça.

\- Merci Killian. Rougissait-elle

Levant son regard vers la cime des arbres, son regard se posait sur la branche cassé. En jugeant la hauteur entre la branche et le sol, elle exprimait un léger rire.

\- Quand je pense que tu craignais qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave si j'avais atteint le sol ! Vu la hauteur, je n'aurais pas eu grand-chose !

\- Si tu le dis. Mais bon. Je dois te dire que ça m'a impressionné de te voir grimper à cet arbre avec aisance malgré le fait que... que tu... euh...

\- Que quoi ? Que je sois une fille ?

\- Oui. Mais aussi du fait que tu portes une robe et que tes cheveux soient longs et détachés.

\- Ah ? Bah ça ne m'a jamais gêné pour grimper aux arbres.

\- Et pourtant crois-moi, c'est bien plus simple avec un pantalon. Si les filles intrépides comme toi s'habillaient comme nous, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer.

\- Attend... quoi ?! Une femme avec... des vêtements d'hommes ? Mais... c'est absurde ! On se ferait traiter de démons ou de... de folles et on se serait déjà fait exécutées ! Ce ne serait pas bien vu du tout crois-moi.

\- Mais imagine que ce soit possible un jour ?

\- Bah ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Ricanait-elle un peu moqueuse

\- Dommage. Pour beaucoup de choses, les pantalons sont bien plus pratiques qu'une robe. Pour monter à cheval, courir, grimper aux arbres, chasser ou encore se battre. Les robes... c'est joli, ça apporte un côté séduisant, mais bon. Je vois que ça comme bon côté.

Killian venait d'avoir une idée qui pouvait aider Adrianne pour plus tard. Et il savait comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle accepte de le faire. Lui lançait un défi. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas refusé de manier l'arc et de chasser, elle n'allait pas refuser ce défi.

\- Mais toi qui es de nature intrépide, ça m'étonne que tu sois réticente à cette idée ! Et je suis sure que tu n'as jamais essayée d'en porter. Rétorquait-il d'un ton moqueur

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

\- Humph. J'en doute fort.

\- Je te dis que si ! Mentait-elle

\- Ah oui ? Alors je suppose que quand tu viendras me voir demain, je te verrais habiller comme un homme ?

\- Hin. Et mes cheveux alors ? Hum ? Tu veux que je les coupe aussi court que toi tant qu'on y est ?

\- Non, quand même pas. Mais une longue tresse, ça serait mieux.

\- J'ai horreur des tresses. Rétorquait-elle sèchement

À ses yeux, la tresse symbolisait la coiffure d'Astrid, mais aussi la dernière coiffure que ses petites sœurs, Rose et Violette, lui avait faite le jour du tournoi équestre. Hors de question qu'elle se coiffe comme ça pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Très bien, très bien, alors autre chose comme euh... comment vous appelez ça... un chignon ! Ou laisse tes cheveux longs, c'est comme tu veux. Alors ?

\- Pff. Très bien. Je viendrais habiller comme un homme.

\- Perfect ! Tu verras que tu ne voudras plus t'en passer !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Bon aller. Il commence à se faire tard et faut que je rentre.

\- Tu comptes passer à la taverne ?

\- Oui. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse être, je me sens bien avec eux. On rigole bien, on a de bonnes discussions, on s'amuse bien et... je ne ressens plus rien de mauvais envers eux. Tu avais raison de m'encourager à y aller. Grâce à toi et à eux, je me sens... de nouveau heureuse, comme avant.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Bon aller, en route.

\- Au fait... tiens.

Elle lui avait rendu sa dague avant qu'ils n'empruntent le chemin du retour dans la bonne humeur et de nouvelles histoires.

oO*Oo

La nuit était vite tombée cette nuit là. Le ciel c'était vite retrouvée couvert de nuage gris, rendant la soirée assez froide. À la taverne, le froid de l'extérieur n'atténuer en rien l'ambiance chaleureuse. Et comme personne ne voulait sortir, ils restaient au chaud et consommer davantage. Et pour ceux qui se trouvaient dehors, il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour se réchauffer.

Un voyageur à l'allure assez maigrichonne venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il portait une cape de voyage noire et épaisse, et son visage était encapuchonné. N'importe qui ne pouvait voir que le bas de son visage, aussi maigre et fin que son corps. Ça devait être un jeune homme. En rentrant, il avait laissé un courant d'air glacé parcourir la vaste salle. Les clients protestaient mais l'étranger semblait totalement indifférent. Allant jusqu'au comptoir, et s'asseyant à deux sièges d'un autre client, Rustik s'adressait à lui.

\- Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Bière. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque

\- Ça marche. Tenez.

\- Merci.

\- Alors mon gars ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ce temps ?

\- Je viens voir une amie, tavernier.

\- Ah ? Et qui est-ce ? Peut-être qu'en échange d'une pièce, je pourrais vous dire si je la connais et où la trouver ? proposait-il avec un sourire

\- Hin... tu fais payer tes services maintenant ? Ricanait l'étranger

Il avait parlé à voix basse pour pas qu'on l'entende. Sa voix semblait comme un murmure. Un murmure glacial. Intrigué par cette attitude, Rustik faisait presque de même. De toute manière, les clients étaient trop préoccupés à boire leurs propres boissons pour dire de s'intéresser à sa conversation avec un étranger.

\- Comment ça maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de...

\- Je me permets de dire ça parce que je sais comment tu fonctionne Rustik. Astucieux comme procédé, si on veut remplir davantage ses caisses.

\- Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ?

\- Tant d'années à me fréquenter, et tu n'es même pas capable de me reconnaître. Remarque ça se comprend, après ce que des mois de misère ont fait de moi.

\- Au lieu de parler par énigmes, dis-moi ton nom plutôt. Parce que si toi tu me connais, moi ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Mon nom ? Hin. Reste muet, ça vaut mieux. Prévenait-il en dirigeant ses mains vers sa capuche, tout en ayant un petit sourire en coin

\- Mieux ? Pff ! Je ne vois pas ce qui... non...

La capuche légèrement dégagée du visage, Rustik venait se croisait le regard de l'étranger et s'en était presque figé de stupeur, ou d'effroi. Ce regard bleu unique, ce sourire en coin... croyant à un mirage, il réalisait que c'était Astrid qui se tenait à son comptoir, et qui lui indiquait silencieusement de rester calme. Continuant de travailler comme à son habitude, Rustik constatait que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Et personne ne les regardaient de toute façon.

\- J'n'en reviens pas...

\- Je comprends. Ça peut paraître... choquant, quand on si attend pas.

\- Tu cherchais Ingrid c'est ça? Chuchotait-il

\- Tout à fait.

\- Dans ce cas, monte vers la chambre. Je m'occupe de vider les lieux et de t'amener les autres.

\- Entendu.

Astrid empruntait les escaliers alors que Rustik s'occuper de faire sortir ses clients. Râlant de nouveau sur le fait de se faire expulser de leurs lieux sacré, Rustik fournissait l'excuse qu'un vieil ami d'enfance venait d'arriver et qu'ils avaient de sérieux comptes à rendre. Et rien que cette raison suffisait à les rendre compréhensif et les faire sortir sans problème. Mais parmi la clientèle, se trouver Sauvage. Son regard demeuré toujours songeur depuis qu'il l'avait posé sur l'étranger. Rien qu'à son odorat, il avait reconnue l'odeur d'Astrid. Pas la peine de le leurrer avec des habits d'hommes. Mais que faire de cette information ? La fournir à Alvin et Gaspard ? Pourquoi pas. En sortant, c'était devenu son objectif premier.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, Rustik fermait les volets et les lumières avant de monter à l'étage en compagnie des filles et de Krane. Gardant le silence face à l'interrogatoire de ces derniers, quel n'était pas leur surprise en la voyant dans la première chambre du couloir, vivante, en chair et en os, mais littéralement différente.

Elle avait maigri. Et ça rendait son visage autrefois doux et charmeur, dure et sévère. Ses cheveux si beaux et bien coiffés d'une natte sur le côté, étaient coiffés d'une longue queue-de-cheval tirée vers l'arrière. Fini l'élégance et les belles tenues. Elle portait à présent des bottes noires, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, et un plastron rouge qui dissimulé aux yeux de tous qu'elle était une femme. Et en guise d'arme, elle avait un pistolet et une épée.

Peu importe sa nouvelle apparence et folles de joie de la revoir, Ingrid et Kogne lui sautaient au cou, ce qui faisait légèrement sourire Astrid.

\- Astrid ! T'est revenue ! S'exclamaient-elles

\- Chuuut. Moins fort. Conseilla-t-elle

\- Désolée. Mais... comment tu... ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire. Mais avant, est-ce que je pourrais... chut ! C'est quoi ça ?

Elle entendait frappait à la porte de la taverne. Et son regard se fronçait instantanément quand elle entendait une voix féminine appeler Rustik et les autres.

\- Rustik ? Ingrid ? Ouvrez ! C'est moi, Adrianne !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ici à cette heure à tambouriner à la porte ?! Et pourquoi elle vous appelle d'une voix toute gentille?!

\- Euh... tu ne vas pas nous croire. Grimaçait légèrement Krane

\- De quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous...

En voyant alternativement leur regard, elle comprenait qu'ils avaient commis un affront. Un affront qui la venait de la mettre dans un état de froideur et de dégoût total

\- Non... vous êtes devenus amis ? Sérieusement ?! Vous êtes devenus amis avec cette... bouseuse de première ?!

\- Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça tu sais.

\- Mais ça m'est égal ! Vous n'aviez pas à devenir amis avec elle ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait !

\- Tu es en vie grâce à elle. Si elle n'avait pas convaincu Stoik, tu serais morte depuis longtemps, six pieds sous terre à te faire bouffer par des vers.

\- Ooooh. Parce que je suis en vie je dois lui pardonner, c'est bien ça ?

\- D'une part, oui. Écoute. Sa vie va changer et nous avons tous voulu prendre un nouveau départ. Et puis...

\- Je m'en fiche ! Si elle, elle a tout le bonheur qu'elle souhaite, moi, j'ai tout perdu ! Regarder ce que je suis devenu ! Obliger de me faire passer pour un homme ! Alors faite que la situation change entre vous et faite la dégager d'ici ! Qu'elle comprenne que c'était encore un mauvais tour.

\- Astrid... soupirait Ingrid

\- Aller ! Ou je n'hésiterai pas à tous vous tuez si vous abuser de ma patience ! Les menaçait-elle de son épée

Elle venait de leur procurer à chacun un frisson d'effroi. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu ainsi, ni aussi sérieuse. Se résignant à ne pas vouloir faire souffrir Adrianne, ils allaient tous les quatre à la fenêtre, un seau d'eau glacée à la main. Repérant où elle se trouvait, Rustik déversait sur elle le contenu du sceau. Adrianne exprimait un cri de surprise et d'horreur à cause du choc de température. Elle était complètement trempée et frigorifié. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle venait de subir ça, c'est en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre du premier étage qu'elle voyait le groupe se moquer ouvertement d'elle.

Les rires et les sarcasmes étaient de retour. Se sentant trop stupide d'avoir été si naïve, elle rentrait chez elle, indignée et de nouveau blessée. Le groupe continuait de se moquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus visible, avant de refermer la fenêtre et d'abaisser le rideau.

\- Bien. À présent, asseyez-vous. J'ai une longue histoire à vous raconter. Informait Astrid en allumant une bougie.


	7. Face à face

**_Salut à tous ! :D Et voila l'histoire tant attendue d'Astrid. J'espère que son histoire sera convaincante ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit le plus crédible ! x) Alors pour répondre aux interrogations sur Killian, alors oui, c'est bien une coïncidence s'il vous fait penser à Killian Jones de Once Upon A Time. Déjà parce que j'adore cette série et ce personnage (En même temps comment ne pas aimer le beau Capitaine Crochet ? ^^ C'est autre chose que celui de Disney ! xD) Il porte le même prénom que lui car c'est le seul prénom masculin qui me venait en tête quand j'ai fait mes recherches, et j'adore ce prénom. ^^ et pour finir, s'il manie un arc, c'est parce que j'ai appris que dans la saison 5 de la série, Mérida sera présente ! YEAH ! Et du coup, ça m'a inspiré ! Et puis j'avais trop envie d'en faire un archer. x) enfin bref. Le retour du trio était inévitable comme vous avez dû vous en douter. Sans eux, pas de suite crédible. Et leur présence ne présage en effet rien de bon pour nos deux amoureux. Et je tiens à prévenir que je n'ai pas fini d'être sadique avec mon OC, Harold et les autres. (Désolée Dey !^^) Mais je vous laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Si y'a encore des questions, hésitez pas ! Encore merci à vous tous de suivre cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant ! Bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Face à face

La petite chambre était juste éclairée d'une bougie, mais sa douce lueur suffisait à y voir clair. Le groupe s'installait sur la chaise, par terre ou sur le lit. Astrid restait debout, ne lâchant pas la flamme des yeux. Elle la fixait d'un air décisif, comme si la petite flamme allait lui permettre de raconter avec force et courage son histoire. Les autres attendaient patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler. La blonde se faisait attendre cependant qu'elle jouait avec la flamme du bout des doigts.

\- Par où commencer... y'a tellement à dire... murmurait-elle

\- Va à l'essentiel. Conseillait Ingrid

\- Bien. Mais ouvrez bien vos oreilles ! Je n'ai pas envie de répéter deux fois l'histoire !

\- D'accord. Vas-y on t'écoute. répondait Rustik.

Astrid soupirait, reportant son regard sur la flamme. Continuant de jouer avec, elle racontait d'un ton très calme son histoire.

\- Comme vous le savez, j'ai été envoyé au bagne, dans la marine marchande. Ça été l'enfer... j'étais obligé de servir les repas de tous ces hommes répugnant grossier et puant. Et dans cette vie, on ne fait pas de cadeau aux femmes. Elles ont moins de considération que les hommes... bref. J'ai essayé de tenir le plus longtemps possible, mais c'était trop dur. J'aurais fini par mourir en cellule. Par un véritable miracle, j'ai réussi un soir à m'échapper de ma cellule, sans me soucier d'Alvin et de Gaspard.

\- Pourquoi ? Se risquait à demander Kogne

\- Parce que je voulais mourir. Vivre ne m'intéresser plus, puisque j'avais tout perdu. J'ai donc réussi à m'enfuir. Puis sur le pont, discrètement, j'ai balancé un tonneau à la mer et j'ai plongé aussi. M'accrochant à lui, je me suis laissé dériver, espérant me noyer et mourir sans que je m'en rende compte.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Si tu voulais mourir, t'avait qu'à faire en sorte qu'un des membres de l'équipage t'exécute, non ?

\- Krane ! Rouspétait les filles

\- Parce que de tout ce qui m'ait arrivé, je voulais au moins choisir moi-même la fin de mon existence. Par chance encore, le navire ne m'a jamais retrouvée. Pourquoi faire demi-tour pour sauver une misérable existence de toute façon? Au matin, j'étais morte d'épuisement, frigorifié, et affamée. J'ai cru que mon souhait aller s'exaucer. Que ma souffrance s'arrêterait enfin ! et bien non. J'ai été repêchée par des pirates qui étaient totalement hilares d'avoir péché une femme et non une sirène. Avec le peu de force qui me rester, j'ai supplié d'avoir une audience avec le capitaine et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Sans presque aucun respect envers moi, ils m'ont conduit vers sa cabine pour me laisser seule avec lui. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, cet homme semblait tout aussi fourbe que son équipage, mais il m'invita gentiment à m'asseoir. Il m'a demandé ce que j'attendais de lui et j'ai formulé ma requête. Surpris, il m'avait demandé à nouveau pourquoi une fille si jeune souhaitait tant mourir ? J'ai donc raconté toutes mes mésaventures depuis le commencement, et il m'a compris. Mais le plus amusant, c'est qu'il était prêt à m'aider parce qu'il venait aussi de ce village.

\- Ah bon ? et c'est qui ?

\- C'est un homme âgé maintenant. On ne l'a pas connu tant que ça parce que lui aussi c'est fait expulser du village par Stoik, il y a 10 ans. De cette coïncidence, nous avons conclu d'associer nos envies de vengeance. Mais pour que sa vengeance à lui soit extrêmement réussite, il a fait cap vers une cité lointaine. Quant à moi, je suis resté à bord, et il m'a enseigné l'art de se battre.

\- Humph ! Toi qui ne supportais pas de toucher aux armes auparavant ! Voila que tu te bats maintenant ! Ricanait Krane

\- Si tu doutes de mes nouvelles compétences, je peux te les montrer maintenant. T'aura pas besoin de passer chez le coiffeur après ça. répondait-elle froidement en laissant ses doigts parcourir le manche de sa lame

\- Et tu es devenue un pirate ? Intervenait Ingrid

\- Presque. Le capitaine m'autorisait à me battre contre ses prisonniers condamnés à mort... faisant de par mes prouesses, une personne digne de confiance. Même s'il n'y avait pas de second, c'était comme si je l'étais pour le Capitaine. Et personne sur ce bateau n'a jamais bronché envers mes ordres. Je devais leur faire peur ou les fasciné. Enfin bref. Et aussi... ce que j'ai appris me sera très utile contre Adrianne. Suffit juste que je la croise seule dans un endroit isolé, et le tour sera joué. Un indice à me fournir ?

\- Pas vraiment. Le soir, elle traînait avec nous, mais la journée, on ne sait pas vu qu'on travaillait. Tout ce que je peux te dire, selon les ragots des clients, c'est qu'elle n'était pas souvent au village, mais dans la forêt apparemment. Précisait Kogne

\- Je vois. J'attendrais de la revoir pour la suivre jusqu'au moment propice.

\- Et ton capitaine ? Il va agir quand ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire exactement ?

\- Il agira quand moi j'aurais obtenu ce que je veux et que je serais retourné le voir. Mais pour le reste, je ne sais pas. J'ai été tenue à l'écart de son plan de vengeance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lors de notre voyage, il a fait livrer une dizaine de tonneaux sur son navire. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils contenaient. Mais peu importe. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la vie de cette gueuse.

\- Et une fois que t'aura réussi ? Tu feras quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je verrais bien le moment venue. Voilà, vous savez tout. Je tenais surtout à vous revoir avant de mettre en oeuvre mon plan. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder le secret et de faire comme si vous ne m'avez jamais revu. Compris ?

\- Compte sur nous. En tout cas, c'est bon de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous. Ajoutait Ingrid en se dirigeant vers elle pour confirmait son soutien

\- Pareil. Vous m'avez tous manqué... Rustik ? Est ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir de quoi me restaurer convenablement ? demandait-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Je te ramène ça tout de suite. Souriait-il

\- Merci. À présent, racontez-moi tous les trois ce que j'ai manqué ici, et qui pourrait me plaire... formulait-elle avec un sale sourire

oO*Oo

Un oreiller prenait très cher à ce moment-là. De retour dans sa chambre qu'elle avait condamné à clef, Adrianne passait ses nerfs sur son oreiller. Elle le cognait de toutes ses forces sur le lit, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit épuisée. Épuisée, frigorifiée et en larmes, elle se laisser tombait par terre, pleurant contre son souffre douleur. Lucienne semblait ne pas l'entendre et devait dormir profondément à cause des médicaments qu'elle prenait pour bien dormir. Et même qu'elle serait réveillée et inquiète pour elle, elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle commençait à étouffer dans cette pièce, mais aussi dans ce village. Elle regrettait le temps ou elle vivait à l'écart du village avec sa famille. Et tant qu'Harold n'était pas là, même s'il rentrait dans quelques jours, elle n'avait pas envie d'être ici à l'attendre.

L'envie de retourner dans la forêt lui effleurait l'esprit. Elle avait pris gout à se réfugier dans les bois. Là-bas, elle n'était plus triste. Là-bas, il n'y avait personne pour lui faire du mal. Il n'y avait que Killian. Mais aussi sa future maison, sa cachette, sa grotte... bref, son paradis terrestre avec Harold...

Décidant d'aller vivre dans la cachette jusqu'au retour de son fiancé, mais se souvenant du défi de Killian et du fait qu'elle dormait dans la chambre du défunt mari de la veuve, elle prenait une inspiration avant d'ôter sa robe et de se vêtir du peu d'habits d'homme qu'il y avait dans l'armoire.

Elle enfilait alors un pantalon marron foncé, une chemise à manches longues beige et un gilet sans manches vert kaki. Ça lui faisait drôle de ne pas porter de robe ! De plus, l'assortiment des couleurs n'était pas super, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Elle admettait aussi que Killian avait raison.

C'était drôlement pratique de porter un pantalon! Bizarre, mais pratique ! Au niveau des chaussures, elle préférait garder ses bottines plutôt que celle trop grande, puante et usée du défunt. S'attachant ensuite les cheveux en chignon, elle ouvrait la fenêtre afin de s'enfuir discrètement par le toit. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à cause de la facilité causée par ses nouveaux vêtements, la jeune fille parvenait à sortir discrètement du village pour se rendre dans les bois.

La liberté de ses mouvements ne faisait pas disparaître son sourire, d'autant plus que l'envie de courir venait de lui prendre. Savourant cette nouvelle liberté, elle courait à son aise dans les bois.

À son campement, Killian était occupé de fixer un petit flacon dans ses mains. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était assis, à fixé d'un air hésitant ce flacon de chloroforme. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça. L'endormir avec ça pour l'amener à Alvin. Il avait appris à la connaitre, ils c'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, ils s'entendaient bien, il commençait même à avoir de l'affection pour elle. Mais il n'était rien d'autre qu'un type envoyer au bagne pour vol. Un type qui n'avait jamais fait la différence entre le bien et le mal depuis sa jeunesse. Un type qui n'avait pas d'honneur. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'il avait accepté le marché d'Alvin en échange d'une importante somme d'argent. Mais à cause d'Adrianne, tout avait changé. Elle lui avait tant apporté en si peu de temps, qu'il remettait ses convictions en doute. Devait-il le faire ? Ou pas ?

\- Killian ?

C'était elle. Ne s'attendant pas à la voir cette nuit, il prenait son temps pour se retourner vers elle, retrouver son humeur habituelle et ranger discrètement le flacon.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es là ? Qu'est-ce qui... oh ?

Sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas reconnu ! Constatant qu'elle était vêtue comme un homme, il était vraiment épaté et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire

\- Well, well, well... à ce que je vois, on a accepté mon défi dis donc ! Et pas seulement pour ta tenue, mais aussi tes cheveux !

\- Ça te plaît ? demandait-elle un peu gênée

\- De te voir comme ça et de constater que t'est vraiment intrépide? Yes. Pour ce qui est du choix des vêtements et de leurs couleurs... no. Tu les à trouver où ? Dans le placard d'un vieux ?

\- Ouais. Ça appartenait à quelqu'un. Et c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main pour mon projet.

\- Quel projet ?

\- Figure-toi que toi et Harold aviez tort ! Les autres ne m'ont jamais accepté totalement parmi eux ! Leur... fausse amitié, c'était juste pour me faire encore plus de mal !

\- Oh. Sorry.

\- Mouais. Et en plus d'avoir eu une douche bien glacée, j'ai décidé de m'habiller ainsi et d'aller vivre dans la forêt, là où je vais bientôt vivre avec Harold. Mais avant, je voulais te voir pour... ça. Concluait en montrant sa nouvelle tenue.

\- Ah.

\- Ouais... Bon, bah voilà... merci encore et... à demain Killian.

Elle s'avançait en direction de la clairière avec un léger sourire. Mais sans qu'elle s'y attende, Killian venait de l'attraper et de lui coller un chiffon remplie de chloroforme sur le nez. Ne comprenant pas la situation, elle commençait à paniquer, à manquer d'air et se débattait de son mieux, avant de tomber dans les vapes. Killian la rattrapait dans ses bras et la regardait totalement endormie, voyant pour la première fois de plus près son visage. Il constatait qu'elle était vraiment jolie, et navré de son geste, il lui murmurait ceci.

\- Désolé pour ça aussi...

Il s'approchait inévitablement d'elle, prêt à lui voler un baiser. Pourquoi il avait envie de faire ça tout d'un coup? Comme tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était mal de sa part. Elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il venait de la trahir, de la mettre en danger et d'enlever à Harold sa raison de vivre ! Soupirant à nouveau, il déposait tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de la mettre sur son épaule. Marchant sans trop de difficulté tout en usant de la discrétion, et veillant à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas, Killian marchait vers la planque d'Alvin.

Se faufilant sans trop de difficulté dans le passage secret avec Adrianne sur le dos, c'est sous des regards étonnés et des armes sortis qu'il était reçu. Voyant ça, il les saluait sans grande joie.

\- Hey guys.

\- Rhô... je t'ai déjà dit de parler français ! Tu ne sais pas te maîtriser ou quoi ?!

\- Tss. J'ai juste dit « salut les gars ». Pas la peine de se fâcher pour si peu. Rétorquait-il

\- Mouais c'est ça. Bon. Et euh... c'est qui ce gars ? Un espion ? Harold ?

\- Non. Voilà qui c'est.

Il déposait délicatement la jeune fille encore inconsciente à terre. Alvin et Gaspard avaient des yeux ronds comme des billes en la reconnaissant malgré ses habits d'homme et ses cheveux attachés.

\- Hein ?! Mais... Non... c'est pas possible ? A... Adrianne ?!

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Elle s'habille en homme maintenant ?! Tss ! Répugnant ! J'aurais tout vu avec cette dinde !

\- Et maintenant ? Vous allez lui faire quoi ? S'inquiétait-il

\- Oooh ? On se fait du souci ? On a de l'affection pour elle ? Pff. Si tu tiens à le savoir, on va juste la réveiller... à notre manière. Alors observe, n'intervient pas et tais-toi. Fils ?

Gaspard hochait la tête et apportait une chaise pour faire asseoir la malheureuse dessus. Serrant bien ses liens à l'aide d'une corde, il la maintenait de dos par les épaules pour laisser à son père le soin de la « réveiller ». Ne voulant pas regarder, Killian fermait les yeux et détourner le regard, mais serrait les dents quand il entendait le son de la baffe retentir en faible écho dans la petite tanière.

Brutalement réveiller, mais encore dans les vapes, Adrianne essayait de se remettre du coup et de la douleur qui lui lançait dans la joue. Tout en haletant de surprise et regardant tout autour d'elle, elle laissait ensuite place à la surprise et à l'effroi quand son regard se posait sur l'ancien shérif et bagnard. Malgré le peu de clarté qu'il y avait grâce aux bougies, elle le reconnaissait aussitôt à cause de sa grosse barbe noire.

\- A... non... Alvin ?!

\- Ravi de te revoir Adrianne. Tu ne m'as pas oublié à ce que je vois ! Et me voir te fait toujours autant plaisir ! Héhé. Tu n'as pas oublié mon fils au moins ?

\- Ravi de te revoir ma belle... Murmurait Gaspard à son oreille

Adrianne ne répondait pas. Rien que le son de leur voix et la manière dont ils s'adressaient à elle lui donnait des frissons d'effroi. N'étant surement pas là pour prendre un verre et parler de leur séjour au bagne, elle craignait le pire...

\- Oh fait, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un sans qui rien n'aurait été possible. Tu dois certainement le connaitre, mais autant faire les présentations dans les règles. Killian ?

\- Non... soufflait-elle horrifiée

Les derniers événements avant sa perte de connaissance lui revenaient en mémoire rien qu'en posant son regard sur Killian. La discussion, l'attaque par surprise, son incompréhension, sa peur, sa lutte pour s'en sortir, puis le néant. Killian était resté en retrait, bras croisés et adossé contre l'un des murs en la regardant avec indifférence.

\- Il a eu la gentillesse de me donner un coup de main en échange d'une belle somme d'argent. Sans lui, ça aurait été dur de t'amener jusqu'ici. Héhé. Et à ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi idiote et naïve ma pauvre... tes parents t'ont pas appris à te méfier des étrangers ?

Elle ne quittait pas Killian des yeux, toujours avec cette expression d'horreur, de tristesse et de trahison. Alvin avait raison sur ce point. Elle avait été bête, naïve... comment n'avait-elle pas vu que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ? Personne ne voulait donc son bien ? Tout le monde voulait la faire souffrir ? Elle l'avait pourtant cru sincère. Tout comme Ingrid et les autres. Elle comprenait que c'était son défaut. Elle accordait sa confiance trop vite sans prendre le temps de connaitre les gens. Plus jamais elle ne referait ces erreurs. Et vu qu'elle était la face à deux hommes qui la haïssaient, c'était sans aucun doute la dernière fois qu'elle faisait une bourde. Mais le résultat de cette erreur lui faisait tellement mal, qu'elle adressait un dernier regard empli de tristesse à Killian avant de baisser les yeux et de fixer le vide sans plus rien dire.

\- Bah alors ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu as perdu ta repartie ? Questionnait Alvin. Héé ? Oh ! Répond ! ordonnait-il en beuglant dessus

Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle avait même osé penser qu'Harold était comme tout le monde. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, et se contenter de fixer le vide, sans se soucier de ce qui l'attendait. Et même en recevant une autre baffe sur l'autre joue, elle ne réagissait pas davantage, au grand dam d'Alvin.

\- Rhô zut ! Mon jouet est cassé ! Il réagit plus ! Bravo Killian ! Et maintenant qu'est que je... hein ? Qui c'est encore ?

En réalité, quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer dans la tanière. C'était Sauvage.

\- Ah c'est toi. Décidément, c'est la soirée ! Regarde qui est là ! Informait-il tout joyeux en désignant sa prisonnière.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demandait Gaspard

\- J'ai un truc à vous apprendre. Astrid est en vie et de retour.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamaient le père et le fils à l'unisson

Cette information venait de faire réagir la captive. Astrid aussi était de retour ?! Mais... impossible ! Johann les avaient informés dans une lettre qu'elle était morte en se jetant à la mer il y a des mois! Si elle était en vie, pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec Alvin et Gaspard ? Et pourquoi semblaient-ils si surpris de la savoir ici et vivante ? Si Astrid venait à savoir que ses deux amis la détenaient ici, elle n'en serait que plus ravie et ne ce gênerait pas pour se joindre à leur vengeance !

\- Attend... Astrid ? Ici ? vivante ?! Est ce que tu es sur de ce que tu avances Sauvage ? Parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des informations visiblement fausse !

\- Je peux t'affirmer qu'elle était ici, à la taverne. Elle est probablement encore là-bas, à traîner avec les autres.

Les autres... la bande était de nouveau au complet. Mais Adrianne venait de comprendre quelque chose. L'attitude étrange et la trahison du groupe n'étaient du qu'au retour d'Astrid alors ? Si elle n'était pas revenue, rien ne serait arrivé et elle aurait passé une bonne journée ! Elle fronçait le regard, dégoûtée du fait qu'elle osait penser du bien d'eux, et du fait que rien n'aurait changé. Mais elle avait tort. Tout était prévu depuis le début. Inutile de se leurrer.

\- Hum hum... réfléchissait Alvin

\- Je fais quoi alors ? Je la préviens de votre retour et de votre plan ? Je l'amène ici ?

\- Humph... au fond... oui, pourquoi pas. Et pour deux raisons. J'aimerais savoir comment elle a fait pour rester en vie, mais aussi pour la voir à l'oeuvre envers notre invitée. Je sens que ça nous plaire. Amène-la discrètement ici. Et rapidement je te prie. Je voudrais garder cette chère Adrianne en vie en attendant qu'elle arrive. Il en faut pour tout le monde si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Hin hin.

Sauvage se mettait en route sans plus attendre. Alvin se tournait à présent vers Killian qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et n'avait rien dit.

\- Quant à toi, tu vas passer à la suite du plan. Retourne guetter le retour des forgerons et rapporte cette lettre à Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire ?! S'exclamait Adrianne avec fureur et inquiétude

Le simple fait qu'on parle d'Harold avait suffi à la faire réagir. Au grand plaisir d'Alvin.

\- On a retrouvé sa langue ? On s'inquiète pour son fiancé ? Oui, on le sait figure toi. Grâce à Sauvage. Eh oui. Il m'a dit tout ce qui était susceptible de me plaire. Et comme tu es fiancée, tu dois avoir une belle bague à ton doigt non ? Sauf que je ne la vois pas. Fils ? Donne-la-moi que je puisse la donner à Killian pour qu'il la joigne à la lettre. Oh. Et bâillonne-la. On doit être discret et ses cris ne vont pas nous aider.

\- Non... non ! Hum ! Huuum ! Gémissait-elle à travers le bâillon que Gaspard venait de lui mettre

Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos, bien ficeler à la chaise. Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Mais elle gardait conscience de ce que Gaspard faisait. Sans grande délicatesse, il lui écartait avec force les doigts afin d'enlever l'anneau d'argent. Adrianne protestait avec force même si elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle voyait ensuite Gaspard remettre la bague à son père. Elle avait peur de ce qu'Harold penserait en voyant la bague ailleurs qu'à son doigt.

\- Merci. Hum... Belle ouvrage. Fait avec amour je suppose ? Je demanderais pas mieux de voir sa réaction quand il verra que son grand amour lui rend sa bague, en disant dans la lettre qu'elle ne supporte plus cette vie, ni la perte de sa famille, l'enfer que les autres lui font vivre, et qu'elle préfère sans aller ailleurs, que le mariage ce n'est pas pour elle, etc, etc.. Hé hé. Tiens. Dès que tu lui auras remis ça et que tu l'auras amené ici, tu seras payé et libre de foutre le camp où tu veux. Vas-y. Concluait-il à l'attention de l'archer

Killian hochait la tête et sortait de la tanière sans adresser un regard à la malheureuse. À présent, il ne restait plus que ces trois-là. Terrifiée derrière son bâillon, elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Surtout en voyant les regards mauvais et les sales sourires qu'ils lui adressaient.

\- Bon. On commence par quoi ? Les baffes ? Les plaies ? À moins que tu veux que je te donne un peu d'intimité ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit avec une femme qui porte des vêtements d'homme ! Ce serait trop bizarre ! Frissonnait-il de dégoût

\- Mouais. Ta raison. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle en... oh et puis je m'en fous ! Bon. On commence par quoi alors?

\- Les plaies. Les baffes, ce sera mieux après. Et ça tombe bien. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut comme assortiments. Du sel et de l'alcool ! Le duo incontournable. Ajoutait Gaspard.

\- Parfait. J'entaille, tu assaisonnes. Elle sera bien prête pour Astrid. Souriait Alvin.

En voyant la lame de la dague visiblement bien aiguisée, Adrianne sentait son cœur s'accélérer, comme l'était sa respiration. Solidement attaché a la chaise, elle se débattait et hurlait quand Alvin approchait la lame de son bras, et encore plus quand elle sentait sa chair à vif, même a travers le tissu. Et quand Gaspard appliquait une dose de sel en appuyant fortement sur son bras, elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir. Ça brûlait atrocement ! Et avec l'alcool, ce n'était pas mieux ! C'était tout aussi atroce ! Les larmes tombaient d'elle-même du coin de ses yeux. Elle avait même mal aux mâchoires à force de serrer les dents. Et elle n'avait même pas le temps de se remettre d'une plaie et de la douleur qu'ils recommençaient à un autre endroit, encore et encore. Elle avait des entailles partout ! Sur ses bras, les avant-bras, les jambes et les cuisses. Et l'odeur du sang lui donnait la nausée. Elle n'en pouvait plus... elle ne demander qu'une chose. Que tout s'arrête...

Mais Alvin et son fils n'étaient pas prêts de s'arrêter. Chacun leurs tours, il lui donnait une baffe en énonçant la cause de celle-ci avec jubilation. Et comme ils avaient de nombreuses choses à reprocher, les baffes étaient nombreuses et plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Quand ils avaient jugé en avoir fini, le résultat était horrible. Adrianne avait le visage tout rouge, le nez et la lèvre en sang et un œil à moitié fermée. Ça pissait tellement le sang que le bâillon en était à moitié imbibée. Elle avait à moitié envie de vomir et de s'évanouir. Ravis du résultat, les deux bourreaux s'accordaient une pause, en attendant l'arrivée d'Astrid. Épuisée d'avoir tant hurlé et d'avoir tant souffert, elle se laisser retomber sur sa chaise, sa tête penchant vers l'avant. Ses larmes s'écrasaient au sol, ainsi que son propre sang, goutte par goutte.

oO*Oo

Sauvage n'avait pas traîné. Il était vite arrivé à la taverne sans que personne ne le vît, ni le ne dérange. Frappant à la porte du bâtiment, Rustik s'était rendu à une des fenêtres pour voir qui tambouriner et le déranger à cette heure. En voyant Sauvage, il était étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est fermé !

\- J'ai une information au sujet de ton cadeau surprise. Disait-il avec discrétion

Même qu'il l'avait bien entendu, il n'avait pas compris un seul mot, ni le sens de ce que Sauvage venait de lui dire. Rustik descendait en ronchonnant pour lui ouvrir, sans se priver de lui faire une remarque sarcastique une fois que l'homme est franchit la porte.

\- Toi qui aimes vivre dans ton coin, on te voit beaucoup ce soir. Et d'habitude, tu ne viens ici que deux fois par mois! Mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par cadeau surprise ?

\- J'ai un message pour Astrid.

\- Ast...de quoi tu parles ? Elle est morte depuis des mois je te rappelle.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un crétin. Je l'ai reconnu au comptoir tout a l'heure. Son odeur est difficile à berner. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Et c'est pour lui dire quoi ?

\- Je ne m'adresserais qu'à elle Rustik.

\- Très bien. Suis-moi. Pff... Ça me réveille en pleine nuit et ça exige sans se justifier... non mais franchement... j'aurais tout vu. Marmonnait-il de mauvaise humeur.

Rustik frappait à la porte et entrer. Astrid était allongée mais c'était aussitôt réveiller et se redressait déjà. Étonnait de voir Rustik avec de la compagnie, elle s'énervait aussitôt.

\- Non mais t'est idiot ou quoi ?! Je reviens ici sans prendre le risque de me faire repérer, et toi tu amènes quelqu'un ?!

\- Il a un message pour toi. Message qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire. Grommelait-il

\- Content de te revoir Astrid. Saluait Sauvage en ignorant Rustik. J'ai un message à te faire part. à toi uniquement.

\- Pff. D'accord. Rustik, sort s'il te plaît.

\- Oui madame. Tss. Non mais je vous jure... grommelait-il en sortant de la pièce.

Enfin seul, Sauvage énonçait tranquillement son message.

\- Bon. Vous avez informé qui que je suis de retour? Questionnait-elle avec froideur

\- Une personne de confiance Astrid. Et cette personne est étonnée, mais surprise. Elle a demandé à ce que tu me suives pour que je t'amène à elle.

\- Où, à qui et pourquoi ? Insistait-elle

\- Dans la forêt, à Alvin au sujet d'Adrianne. Il la détient et veut que tu le rejoignes pour satisfaire ton désir de vengeance.

\- De... quoi ?! A... Alvin est ici ?! Avec... non... il l'a attrapé ?

\- Oui. Il demande aussi que tu arrives vite.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pour que tu puisses en profiter aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je te suis. disait-elle sans hésiter une seule seconde

Le duo sortait de la pièce sous le regard et les questions de Rustik. Astrid lui avait juste dit que sa visite concerner sa vengeance qui n'attendait qu'elle. Satisfait de cette réponse, il les laissait sortir du bâtiment et retourner tranquillement se coucher. Astrid et Sauvage ne traînaient pas. Rapidement, ils arrivaient à la tanière et sous les recommandations de l'homme des bois, Astrid descendait sans plus attendre, suivie de Sauvage. Suivant le long tunnel sombre en sa compagnie, elle restait tout de même méfiante, laissant ses mains proches de ses armes.

Astrid avait droit au même accueil que Killian et bien vite, une discussion civilisée avait lieu entre ces trois-là, sous des airs surpris et ravis, alors que Sauvage restait silencieux dans son coin à attendre la suite du plan. Adrianne quant à elle se remettait toujours de ses souffrances. Elle semblait même ne pas avoir fait attention à l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne. Peu importe, se disait-elle. Elle savait qu'elle allait encore souffrir. Alors autant profiter du peu de répit et de vie qu'il lui restait.

\- Ainsi donc, il disait vrai. Tu es bel et bien ici, et en vie.

\- Et visiblement métamorphosé aussi. Cela dit, le résultat est plus appréciable qu'une certaine personne.

\- À ce qu'il m'a dit, tu voulais que je vienne parce que tu possèdes quelque chose qui me tient à cœur ?

\- Oui. Elle est derrière moi. Mais tu ne pourras y accéder que si tu m'expliques comment t'a fait pour rester en vie. Et surtout d'être partie sans te soucier de nous.

\- Je suis en vie grâce à une incroyable chance, Alvin. Et si je ne me suis pas soucié de vous deux et de vous rendre votre liberté, c'est parce que je savais que j'avais perdu votre confiance et votre affection le jour ou j'ai tout avoué à Stoik. Mais aussi parce que je pensais mourir. Rien de plus.

\- Ta franchise est toujours présente à ce que je vois. Bon. Ça m'ira comme justificatif.

\- Et comment à tu fais pour survivre ?

\- Sommes-nous là pour discuter ou pour nous venger ? je pense avoir suffisamment attendu pour ça non ?

\- C'est vrai. Alors amuses-toi bien. Ricanait Alvin en s'écartant

Astrid voyait enfin sa rivale. Tout comme Alvin, elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnue et exprimer de l'étonnement en la voyant vêtue ainsi. Mais un sourire satisfait naissait sur son visage en constatant que c'était bien elle et qu'elle était bien là. Elle haussait tout de même un sourcil en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était. En plus de son état horrifique, sa coiffure était à moitié défaite avec quelques mèches tombantes. Elle était en sueur, rouge et bleue aux joues, pale sur le reste du visage et blessée. L'odeur du sang coagulée parvenait au nez de la blonde qui s'en écœuré à moitié, et avec un léger sourire, elle s'adressait aux deux hommes.

\- Eh bah... vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte ! Cela dit, je ne suis pas étonnée de la voir... comme ça.

\- On s'est forcé de t'attendre pour que t'en profite aussi.

\- Et là, vous voulez que je la tue après m'être amusée avec elle? C'est ça ?

\- Non. Pour l'heure on passe nos nerfs sur elle, mais après, on compte l'enfermer sous terre pour qu'elle y croupisse en attendant le retour d'Harold qui subira le même sort qu'elle.

\- Charmante attention de les faire disparaître ensemble. Très bien. On fera comme ça. Pour ma part, je prendrais plaisir à deviner le nombre d'heures qu'elle mettra avant de mourir. Mais en attendant, c'est à moi de jouer... concluait-elle en adressant un mauvais regard à Adrianne.


	8. Union

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors ? Vous croyez qu'Adrianne en a pas eu assez ? Dommage pour elle, ses bourreaux n'ont pas fini. :/ Et de plus, vous découvrirez l'identité du vieux Capitaine !_** **_Je ne dis pas son nom dans ce com, mais voila deux critères à son sujet sur le pourquoi je l'ai mis dans ce rôle : C'est un personnage de Dragon que je n'ai pas encore ajouté à l'histoire et sa voix française est celle du Capitaine Barbossa dans Pirates des Caraïbes. :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne lecture ! :)_**

 ** _Blue : en effet, Killian a des remords. À cause de sa rencontre avec elle, il voit certaines choses et principes sous un autre angle. Il peut également ressentir de l'amour pour elle, mais à la base j'ai plus fait une amitié plutôt qu'une grande romance entre ces deux-là. Y'en aura un petit peu, mais pas autant qu'avec Harold. Mais vu comment c'est parti, la romance à vite fait ses bagages ! Voilà. Encore un grand merci à toi et bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Union

Alvin, Gaspard et Sauvage regardaient avec plaisir Astrid mettre à son tour de violente claque à leur prisonnière. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte, ne s'interrompant que très peu de temps entre chaque coup. Adrianne avait à peine ouvert les yeux, que dès le moment où elle avait posé son regard épuisé sur la blonde, qu'elle s'en était pris une. Ce n'était que des baffes pour le moment, mais la pauvre avait les joues encore plus en feu et elles lui faisaient beaucoup trop mal. Elles ne les sentaient presque plus et elle se retenait de hurler pour ne pas donner à Astrid plus de satisfaction.

Mais très vite les baffes non plus suffit. Comme une gamine, elle lui donnait des coups de pieds dans les jambes, elle exerçait d'horrible pression sur ses nombreuses entailles, et la malheureuse avait du mal à ne pas se retenir de hurler. Astrid faisait tout ce qui lui passer par la tête, du moment qu'elle la voyait souffrir. Elle concluait ainsi, en poussant violemment la chaise par terre, avec Adrianne encore dessus. Un coup de pied dans le ventre et c'était fini. Adrianne avait horriblement mal partout, et tout son corps, de la tête aux pieds, était affreusement endolori.

À bout de souffle, mais satisfaite, Astrid se tourner vers ses deux complices, laissant Adrianne geindre par terre, la tête à même le sol.

\- Ça fait du bien...

\- On a vu ! Riait Alvin

\- Si j'avais eu l'autorisation de la tuer, vous auriez été moins déçu. Ajoutait-elle

\- On n'en doute pas. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- On l'amène dans le piège à souris. Passe-moi le chloroforme Gaspard.

\- Attendez ! Avant que vous l'emmeniez, j'aimerais faire encore deux petites choses avec elle. Ça risque peut-être d'être long et chiant à entendre, mais pour moi, c'est vital.

\- Mais je t'en prie Astrid. Profite ! Une fois qu'elle serra sous terre, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Donc va-y. Nous, on regarde. Souriait-il

La blonde lui souriait avant de se diriger de nouveau vers son souffre douleur et de redresser la chaise. Adrianne était vraiment dans un état épouvantable... Entre les coups, les blessures, le sang, les larmes, la terre et l'expression de souffrance... mais Astrid n'exprimait aucun regret. Que de la satisfaction et du sadisme. Chopant brutalement sa rivale par le menton, elle la forçait à la regarder dans les yeux. Adrianne avait vraiment du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur, mais la peur lui donnait la force de les garder plus ou moins ouvert.

\- Ça va Didi ? Tu tiens le coup ? Après tout, les filles de la campagne sont assez robustes. Ce qui m'arrange. Si t'avais abandonné trop vite, ça aurait été moins marrant. Humph. À en juger par la lueur dans tes yeux, je suppose que tu n'es pas ravie de me voir ? Ou plutôt surprise de me voir en vie ? Ou alors les deux ? Qu'importe. Même si tu ne dis rien, tu nous supplie mentalement qu'on arrête de te faire du mal. Rassures-toi, ton vœu sera exaucé. Mais avant, regarde-moi bien. Tu vois dans quel état le bagne m'a rendu ? J'ai perdu ma beauté. Celle de mon visage, de mon corps, de mes cheveux, tout !

Elle venait de lui redonner une nouvelle gifle, avant de reprendre son monologue. La prisonnière serrait de nouveau les dents face au geste et à la douleur, et elle enrageait d'une telle force que si elle avait pu riposter comme elle le voulait, ils auraient tous pris très cher ! Quitte à devenir une meurtrière !

\- Et j'ai presque failli oublier de te féliciter pour ton mariage ! Félicitations ! Tes rêves de bonheur vont se réaliser ? Tu auras de nouveau une famille ? Tu serais la plus belle dans ta jolie robe ? Tu feras une jolie coiffure avec des fleurs n'est ce pas ? Quelle chance ! Moi ce ne sera jamais le cas. Regarde ce que je suis devenu ! Je suis laide. Tous les hommes qui ont croisé ma route m'ont regardé avec dédain ! Alors qu'avant... j'étais la plus admirée du village. Rien qu'à cause de ton arrivée dans le village, mes ennuis ont commencé. Tu ne serais jamais venu, mes rêves d'antan auraient pu aussi se réaliser.

Elle s'emparait d'une dague, qu'elle faisait parcourir entre ses doigts, sous les yeux d'Adrianne.

\- Je ne peux tolérer que tu réalise les tiens. Ils sont sur le point de t'être retiré à jamais de toute façon. Mais je ne vais pas me contenter de ça. Tu m'as enlevé ma beauté, je conclurais ton martyr en t'enlevant la dernière chose que tu possèdes encore intact.

Adrianne avait peur. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. « Pas ça ! Non, pas ça !» suppliait-elle. Elles les adoraient et Harold aussi. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre ! Se débattant et gémissant inutilement avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle angoissait encore plus quand Astrid détaché entièrement son chignon. Les larmes s'écoulaient inévitablement quand elle sentait Astrid les serrer fermement dans le creux de sa main et qu'elle les tranchait avec sa dague. Avec sa vision floutée, elle voyait avec horreur qu'il lui arrivait en dessous du menton. Quand Astrid lui faisait de nouveau face avec le reste de ses cheveux qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main et qu'elle les laissait tomber par terre avec un sourire vainqueur, s'en était trop pour elle. Fermant ses yeux et baissant la tête, elle laissait ses nouvelles larmes s'échappaient, tout en demeurant de nouveau muette.

\- Voilà. À présent... tu es aussi laide que moi. Maintenant, tu peux aller croupir dans ton trou à rats. Messieurs ? Je vous en prie. Souriait-elle ravie

La rendant de nouveau inconsciente avec du chloroforme, ils la détachaient de la chaise et Gaspard se chargeait de la porter. Le petit groupe entreprenait ensuite de sortir avec discrétion de la tanière, guidé par Sauvage pour se rendre là où ils comptaient enfermer Adrianne. Personne en vue et usant de la discrétion, ils étaient vite arrivés.

\- Et maintenant ? interrogeait Gaspard

\- On la largue dans ce trou et bon débarras. Comme c'est isoler du village et que le trou est bien profond, personne ne l'entendra et ne pourra lui venir en aide. Et dès qu'on aura attrapé Harold, il subira le même sort après un petit traitement de faveur de notre part à tous. Lui répondait son père

\- Moi ça me va. répondait Astrid d'une voie ravie

\- Pareil. Aller, envoie la corde Sauvage.

Sans rien dire, a part sourire, le vieil ermite leur donnaient deux cordes afin de faire coulisser la jeune fille jusqu'en bas. Gaspard et Alvin s'en chargeait sous le regard satisfait de la blonde. Une fois que le corps d'Adrianne venait de toucher la surface boueuse, ils remontaient la corde, refermaient l'entrée avec juste ce qu'il faut de clarté.

\- Voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Y'a plus qu'a rentré à la planque et attendre que Killian nous amène Harold. Sauvage, tu t'assureras de nous tenir informé sur l'état de la petite souris.

\- Entendu. Souriait-il

\- Et toi Astrid ? Tu fais quoi maintenant?

\- Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je dois retourner au port pour informer mes compagnons.

\- Tes compagnons ? C'est qui au fait ?

\- En quelque sorte des pirates. Ce sont eux qui m'ont recueillie en pleine mer. Le capitaine m'a enseigné comment me battre et m'a permis d'obtenir ce que je voulais. À présent c'est à son tour d'obtenir la sienne.

\- Comment ça la sienne ? Sa vengeance ? Mais c'est qui ? Il a fait partie du village ? Questionnait Alvin avec curiosité

\- Oui. Il a été banni par Stoik il y a quelques années. Et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais de ce village, il m'a promis de m'offrir ma vengeance. À présent, c'est lui qui doit se venger du maire.

\- Et c'est quoi son nom ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. On l'appelle tous Capitaine. Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez Alvin ?

\- Oooooh oui. Je crois bien que c'est l'homme auquel je pense. Hum... Sauvage, conduit nous discrètement jusqu'au port. Quant à toi Gaspard, tu restes à la planque à guetter le retour de l'Anglais. S'il amène Harold, fais-toi plaisir et amène-le à sa promise. Même si elle est clapsé à ce moment là, ça l'achèvera. Ricanait-il

\- Compte sur moi. Soyez prudent.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils se dispersaient en deux groupes, comme convenu par Alvin. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Adrianne commençait à se réveiller, l'effet du chloroforme n'agissant plus. L'esprit embrumé et clignant comme elle pouvait des yeux, elle ne bougeait pas à cause de ses douleurs qui la faisait souffrir. Tachant de rester calme, elle tentait de savoir ou elle était, à même le sol. Le souffle rapide, et avec crainte, elle voyait sur le sol légèrement boueux des ossements d'animaux. Des ossements de toutes tailles qui auraient appartenu à des lapins, des renards et toute autre bestiole. Levant ses yeux à demi clos vers le plafond, elle ne voyait rien à part un plafond terreux et herbeux, ainsi qu'un léger interstice de lumière. C'était la preuve qu'on pouvait sortir par là, puisqu'elle comprenait qu'elle était enfermée dans un trou géant. Plutôt une prison. Un piège. Sa prison faisait la moitié d'une chambre et la hauteur qui la séparait de la liberté s'élevait à 5 mètres environ.

Soupirant tristement en refermant ses yeux, elle restait allongée sur le sol, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle aurait tellement voulu se lever pour tenter de sortir d'ici, mais elle avait beaucoup trop mal. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle venait quand même d'être battue, torturée, maltraitée et trahie, alors à quoi bon vouloir se battre ? Et puis sortir d'ici n'allait pas être une mince affaire, vu que le plafond se trouver à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Adrianne tentait de résister à toutes ses douleurs, mais aussi au froid de ce lieu et à la fatigue. Se tenant chaud comme elle pouvait, elle tachait alors de s'endormir et de récupéré un peu, en espérant que ses douleurs s'estompent. Mais ce luxe ne lui était pas accordé. Des petits cris suraigus lui parvenaient aux oreilles et elle sentait quelque chose lui chatouiller la jambe. Redressant sa tête en serrant les dents, elle écarquillait les yeux en voyant que c'était un rat ! Saisie d'horreur et se redressant d'un bond, elle l'envoyait balader d'un bon coup de pied. Mais la bête était assez tenace et revenait à la charge, attirée par l'odeur du sang.

La respiration saccadée par la peur, l'horreur et la douleur, elle se relevait et se tenait comme elle pouvait sur ses jambes endolorie. Mais elle fronçait le regard en fixant l'animal.

\- Toi... tu dégages !

Elle lui donnait un autre gros coup de pied, courait vers l'animal à terre et l'écrasait de son mieux avec son pied et toute la rage qu'elle ressentait, s'accrochant des deux mains à la paroi rocheuse en guise d'appui. Le rat n'avait aucune chance de survivre face à sa rage. Gisant dans la boue, s'en était fini de lui. Essoufflée, Adrianne le regardait avec haine, les dents serrer à cause de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- T'a payer pour les autres... mais c'était nécessaire... sale bête !

Un autre coup de pied lui était réservé. S'écartant de cette vue horrifique, elle vérifiait qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre, puis aller s'asseoir sur une surface plate et rocheuse qui se trouver légèrement plus élevée du sol. Elle ne cessait de grimacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise, dos affalé contre la roche. Ce n'était pas confortable mais c'était mieux que de traîner dans la boue. Comment reprendre convenablement des forces dans un lieu pareil ? Jetant un œil à ses blessures, elle plissait le nez en voyant l'ampleur. Les entailles étaient fines, le sang était déjà séché mais ils l'avaient tellement entaillé que ça la lançait de partout. Ses joues et ses mâchoires la lançaient encore douloureusement, mais elle ne saignait plus de la bouche ni du nez. Elle sentait aussi que le sang sur son visage était sec et lui tirailler la peau. Et n'ayant rien pour nettoyer les plaies et le sang séché, y'avais rien à faire, à part resté tranquille et attendre.

Attendre. Elle soupirait avec ironie. Que faire d'autre a part attendre ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre l'heure de sa mort ! Parce qu'en plus, elle n'avait rien à boire et rien à manger ! Et comme elle était blessée, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Scrutant le plafond, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le petit interstice de lumière qui offrait peu de clarté dans ce trou.

\- Comment en suis-je arrivé la... ? Tout ça c'est...

Sa faute. Oui. Mais aussi celle de Killian. En repensant à tous leurs moments passés ensemble, à cette amitié et cette confiance qui commençait à naître, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lui faire une chose pareille. Rageant envers ses souvenirs, elle se souvenait en premier de l'ours. C'était à cause de lui que Killian était tombé sur elle. Elle était même persuadée que le coup de l'ours était fait exprès ! Mais un homme ne peut apprivoiser un animal pareil. Elle se souvenait ensuite de la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir dans les bois. La bande d'Astrid et leur blague sanglante. Eux aussi, ils étaient tout aussi coupables. Elle exprimait un léger rire sarcastique.

\- Humph. Je les accuse, mais c'est en partie ma faute de n'avoir rien vu, d'avoir été aussi naïve et de croire que tout pouvait s'arranger. Pourtant... je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal aux autres ! Je n'ai espéré que le meilleur pur nous tous, et voila le résultat. Enfermée sous terre. Et quand on me trouvera, je serais déjà dans le même état que ces pauvres bêtes... Tss... Harold aurait mieux fait de ne jamais me retrouver quand j'ai voulu sauter de la falaise. Rien de tout ce qui est arrivé ne serait jamais arrivé ! Il ne serait pas en danger et tout aurait été mieux pour tout le monde ! Pas de vengeance, de mort, de torture, de douleur... J'aurais préféré mourir ce jour-là. Ça aurait été une meilleure fin que celle qui m'attend... mais en réalité... je... je suis contente qu'il m'ait retrouvé, et que...

Sanglotant par rapport à tous les bons souvenirs de ce jour-là, elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour prendre sa tête et se calmer. Mais le souvenir d'Astrid lui taillant les cheveux lui revenait en mémoire. Touchant ce qui lui restait comme cheveux, elle les empoignait avec rage avant de pousser un hurlement. Elle devait faire sortir sa colère. À bout de souffle, elle respirait profondément, le regard toujours fixé vers la sortie.

\- Il faut que je sorte de là ! ... tant que j'ai de l'énergie, il faut que j'essaie... Harold ne doit pas tomber sur ce message ! Il ne doit pas se faire perdre à cause de ma stupidité et en subir les conséquences!... Si j'arrive à sortir et à regagner le village, ... je m'empare de ce bout de papier, je le détruis, je récupère ma bague et je préviens Stoik du danger... Allons-y...

Elle se levait avec courage et se diriger vers le mur donnant accès à la sortie. Elle constatait que c'était haut, que le mur était raide, et que l'entrée était petite. Mais s'ils ont pu la faire entrer elle sans soucis, alors ce serait pareil dans le sens inverse.

\- Bon aller... Pfou... Ça doit pas être plus difficile que de grimper aux arbres... disait-elle pour se donner du courage

Agrippant la première caillasse qu'elle voyait, elle essayait de se frayer un chemin vers le sommet, en essayant de ne pas penser aux douleurs que son corps subissait et elle serrait les dents à chaque effort. Les douleurs n'arrangeaient pas son escalade, mais la volonté de vouloir sortir d'ici pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait était suffisant pour tenir bon. Adrianne ne se laisser effrayer par rien du tout. Pas même par une petite araignée qui parcourait le mur au niveau de sa main.

Le fait qu'elle portait un pantalon lui faciliter en partie la tâche. Mais elle ne se trouvait même pas à la moitié du chemin qu'elle commençait à faiblir. Se donnant le maximum de courage et respirant profondément, elle s'agrippait cette fois-ci à une racine, mais cette dernière s'extirpait du mur de terre. Adrianne n'avait pas réussi à se retenir à autre chose et chutait malheureusement vers le sol, recevant une légère pluie de terres dont elle se protéger de ses bras. Retour au point de départ.

Elle était tombée sur le dos, mais gémissait à son aise à cause de sa chute. Elle tentait lentement de se remettre sur les pieds. Sa volonté de recommencer à grimper c'était vite envolée à cause des douleurs qu'elle ressentait davantage, comme si la chute avait réveillé toutes les douleurs de son corps, en pire.

\- Bon sang... j'ai mal... j'y arriverais pas... il... il faut que je me repose... que je ménage mes forces... ensuite, je referais un essai. Après tout... Harold ne revient que dans quelques jours... d'ici là, je serais rétablie et sortie...

Se rasseyant sur son rocher, elle ramenait ses jambes contre elle, et y enfouissait sa tête afin d'y trouver un peu de repos. Et par la même occasion, elle se laissait aller allègrement à son chagrin.

oO*Oo

Harold dormait paisiblement malgré les ronflements de Gueulfor dans la pièce à côté. Pourtant ce n'était pas les ronflements qui venaient de le réveiller. Mais une impression. Quelque chose qu'il venait de ressentir et qui le rendait à présent nerveux et inquiet.

\- Adrianne... murmurait-il

Sa conscience lui disait de se lever, de chevaucher son cheval et de foncer au village pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et c'est ce qu'il commençait à faire en remettant ses bottes. Manque de chance, Gueulfor venait de se réveiller aussi.

\- Harold ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rentre au village.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas me trouver idiot, mais je viens d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment au sujet d'Adrianne. Et j'en ai assez de me faire du souci pour elle. Je retourne au village pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Quoi ? À cette heure ?!

\- Oui. Et puis elle me manque trop. J'en peux plus d'être séparé d'elle ! Je veux la serrer dans mes bras et poursuivre avec elle les préparatifs du mariage plutôt que d'être coincé ici !

\- Mais...

\- Salut vieux.

Harold n'avait pas le temps de saisir la poignée de la porte que le vieux forgeron lui barrer la route, en s'interposant entre lui et la porte.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part Harold.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Si j'ai envie de m'en aller, je...

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner, mais écoute-moi quand même. Je me doute bien de ce que tu ressens. Si tu as ressenti ça, c'est en effet parce qu'elle te manque et que tu as hâte de la revoir. Et le travail et la fatigue s'ajoutent à ton inquiétude et à ton impatience. Mais vu qu'on a eu de l'aide supplémentaire pour les travaux, dans deux jours, tu pourras rentrer comme tu lui as promis. Et tu pourras même partir avant moi si tu veux ! Souriait-il en énonçant sa proposition

\- Gueulfor, c'est gentil mais...

\- Réfléchi Harold ! Le village n'est pas à côté, il fait nuit, il est très tard et c'est sans doute un mauvais rêve dissimulé derrière tes émotions. Et puis elle doit surement être bien au chaud dans son lit à penser à toi. Non ?

\- Oui... tu as sans doute raison mais...

\- Pour sûr que j'ai raison ! Et je la connais. Elle sait se montrer prudente quand il faut, bien entendu. Mais elle ne craint rien au village. Et ton père m'a affirmé avant de partir qu'il allait veiller sur elle en ton absence. C'est sa future belle fille je te rappelle. Et il tient beaucoup à elle.

\- Je... tu as raison. Je me fais sans doute trop de soucis pour rien. Sans doute parce que je l'aime c'est tout.

\- Je sais bien. Aller. Retourne te coucher.

\- D'accord.

\- Et ne t'avise pas de te lever à nouveau et de filer en douce ! Parce que si tu m'abandonnes, tu peux faire une croix sur les anneaux de mariage !

\- Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas encore prêts ? Le taquinait-il

\- Bien sur que si ! Je respecte mes engagements mon petit gars ! Mais pour que je te les donne, tu peux courir si tu te sauves! Alors reste ici et tu les auras le jour du mariage.

\- D'accord. Merci Gueulfor. Le remerciait-il en se recouchant

\- De rien. Bon maintenant que je suis debout, je vais en profiter pour aller au petit coin. Et toi... sage. Pas bouger. Reste… ici.

\- D'accord, d'accord... souriait-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Le moustachu s'en allait à l'extérieur, alors qu'Harold tentait de se convaincre intérieurement que Gueulfor avait raison, avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

oO*Oo

Au village, Killian s'infiltrait dans la forge par la sortie extérieure. Esquiver les quelques sentinelles qui patrouillaient dans le village était un jeu d'enfant. Et grâce à sa tenue sombre, se faufiler dans les ombres de la nuit était un plus. Entrant silencieusement dans le bâtiment en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, il ne traînait pas pour déposer la lettre et la bague. Examinant de plus prêt la bague avant de la déposer, il essayait d'imaginer la réaction du fiancé quand il découvrirait ça. Mais n'ayant jamais connu de bonheur dans sa vie, il haussait les épaules, la déposer et sortait discrètement pour retourner sur son terrain de chasse.

oO*Oo

Le port était enfin en vue après une bonne heure de marche. Une chance pour le trio que le village soit situé pas très loin de la mer. Mais à présent, c'était à Astrid de conduire Alvin et Sauvage auprès du Capitaine. Bien entendu, le bateau ne se trouvait pas à quai. Il était resté en retrait, caché dans une crique située au bord des falaises. Mais le capitaine, lui, se trouvait dans un établissement du port, à attendre le retour de la jeune fille. Astrid allait s'y rendre seule afin d'être plus discrète, et demandait aux deux hommes de l'attendre dans les bois. Alvin recommandait à Astrid de ne pas dire au capitaine son nom. Juste que c'était un allié digne pour sa vengeance. Et personnellement, il avait trop hâte de voir la réaction de cet homme quand il le verrait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec lui, avançant comme ils pouvaient à cause de la lenteur du vieil homme qui s'aider de son bâton pour marcher. Mais quand Alvin et lui se faisaient enfin face, leurs yeux venaient de s'agrandir et leurs réactions étonnaient les deux autres.

\- Toi ?!

\- Toi !?

\- C'est donc toi le capitaine !?

\- Et c'est toi ce fameux allié ?!

Ils n'avaient pas sorti les armes l'un envers l'autre. Ils se contentaient de se regarder dans les yeux avec surprise avant de se mettre à se sourire.

\- Bah ça alors... Mildiou ! Ahah ! Quelle bonne surprise !

\- Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi de te revoir Alvin. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était toi dont me parler Astrid. Cette petite c'est bien caché de me dire la vérité.

\- Ne la blâme pas, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de se taire. Je voulais avoir la surprise de ta réaction.

\- Et je vois que tu n'as pas été déçu. Bon. Elle m'a dit que tu désirais te venger et que je serai d'accord pour qu'on s'allie. Mais avant que j'accepte, dis-moi pourquoi et contre qui.

\- Mais bien entendu. Sache qu'un tiers de ma vengeance est accompli. J'attends que la deuxième partie soit de retour avant de m'attaquer à la partie finale. Stoik.

\- Stoik ?

\- Eh oui. Si toi il t'a banni du village pour tes nombreux trafics illégaux, moi, il m'a fait jeter au bagne. Et maintenant que je m'en suis échappé, je compte bien réussir mon plan jusqu'au bout. Et un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, surtout si l'issue finale profite à tout le monde. Alors ? Marché conclu ?

\- Hum... c'est tentant en effet. Que proposes-tu ?

\- Pour être franc, j'allais aviser le moment venue. Mais si toi tu as une idée bien précise, je suis tout ouïe.

\- Dans ce cas, une conversation privée s'impose mon cher. Par ici je te prie.

\- Euh... et nous ? S'étonnait Astrid

\- Cette partie du plan nous concerne uniquement jeune fille. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Alors reste en retrait et attend que nous ayons accompli notre vengeance.

\- Et en attendant que ça arrive, tu pourras aller voir où en est la souris. Voir si elle a craqué ou pas.

\- Bon d'accord. Cédait-elle avec une tête de boudeuse

Elle restait en retrait avec Sauvage, à attendre le retour des deux vieux amis qui étaient partis plus loin pour discuter. Peu de temps après, ils revenaient vers eux tout sourire, prêt à donner les instructions.

\- Bien. Alors pour faire court, on a décidé d'associer nos efforts.

\- Et c'est quoi le plan maintenant ? demandait Astrid les bras croisés

\- Mildiou va retourner sur son navire en attendant le moment venu. Toi, tu resteras avec moi et Gaspard à la planque afin de s'occuper d'Harold quand il sera là. Quant à Sauvage, tu nous tiendras informé de l'état de la prisonnière et tu tiendras l'anglais au courant du retour d'Harold pour qu'il soit prêt le moment venu. Compris ?

\- Compris.

\- Et quand votre complice anglais aura attrapé ce... Harold, Alvin reviendra me voir au navire pour m'en informer. Ce sera pour moi le signal de départ de notre vengeance mutuelle. Maintenant que vous savez tout, tout le monde en place et à dans quelques jours. D'ici là, soyez vigilant.

\- Toi aussi vieux croûton ! Bon aller, on rentre. J'ai faim ! Le plaisir de la vengeance, ça creuse ! Mouhaha!

En effet, Alvin était de très bonne humeur, et sa joie contaminait Astrid et Sauvage qui souriait avec une pointe de malveillance. Du moins, plus Astrid que Sauvage. Le vieux capitaine boiteux s'en retourner sur son navire avec le même sourire, et le trio en direction de la planque.


	9. Recherches

Chapitre 9 – Recherches

Le lendemain, tout le monde au village débutait sa journée comme à son habitude. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel ou de douteux durant la nuit.

La vieille Lucienne avait dormi jusqu'à très tard dans la matinée et ne semblait pas avoir entendu Adrianne rentrer, exprimer sa colère et encore moins partir par la fenêtre. Passant devant la chambre de la jeune fille, l'idée d'aller frapper et d'aller la voir ne lui effleurait pas l'esprit.

\- Je ne vais pas la réveiller. Le mariage approche, je vais plutôt la laisser dormir. Elle en a bien besoin. Souriait-elle en descendait l'escalier.

La vieille dame s'affairait à ses petites affaires quotidiennes, laissant les heures s'écoulaient sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Mais quand viens au moins le début d'après-midi, un sentiment étrange l'envahissait.

\- Étrange quand même. Je veux bien qu'une personne dorme et qu'elle est besoin de sommeil, mais de là à dormir jusqu'à cette heure...

Curieuse et inquiète, elle remontait prudemment l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de la future mariée, pour frapper à la porte avec douceur.

\- Adrianne ? Tu es réveillée ?

Pas de réponse. Son sentiment d'inquiétude s'intensifiait, et c'est avec hésitation qu'elle se risquer à vouloir entrer.

\- Adrianne, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te laisser dormir même si tu en as besoin, mais... hein ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Adrianne ?

Elle constatait que la porte était fermée. Insistant encore un peu en continuant de l'appeler et de frapper à la porte, elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiétait en entendant aucune réponse aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas rentrer de l'extérieur, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Voir un parent proche. Et le seul qui restait au village était Stoik.

Se rendant prudemment jusqu'à la mairie, puis jusqu'au bureau de Stoik, c'est avec un sourire qu'il accueillait la petite dame.

\- Aaah ! Lucienne ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ta jambe te fait moins souffrir ?

\- Stoik, j'ai un souci.

\- Un souci ? De quel genre ?

\- C'est Adrianne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter mais... elle s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et ne répond à aucun de mes appels. Et je n'entends aucun bruit !

\- Étrange en effet. Depuis quand elle est dedans ?

\- Depuis hier soir je pense, je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer. De plus, on ne peut fermer la chambre que de l'intérieur. Et ça m'inquiète Stoik ! Ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça ! Comme je ne peux rien faire de plus et que vous êtes son seul parent proche présent, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez venir la voir ?

\- Tu as bien fait. Allons-y.

De retour chez elle, elle emmenait le maire jusqu'à l'étage pour le laisser faire une tentative.

\- Adrianne ? C'est moi, Stoik. Ouvre s'il te plaît. Lucienne s'inquiète pour toi. Demandait-il avec calme et patience.

Il laissait quelques secondes passaient avant de froncer le regard et de renouveler son appel.

\- Adrianne ? Répond et ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît.

Encore une fois, pas de retour. Trouvant cela vraiment curieux, il collait son oreille contre la porte en l'appelant encore une fois.

\- Adrianne ?

\- Vous voyez Stoik ! D'habitude, je ne suis pas obligé d'en arriver là pour qu'elle me réponde ou qu'elle sorte !

\- C'est curieux en effet. Je n'entends rien en plus !

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Moi aussi. Lucienne... reculez, s'il vous plait.

Elle comprenait son intention et reculé légèrement tandis que Stoik enfonçait la porte a l'aide de ses gros bras musclé. Résultat, la porte était sortie de ses gonds et le bois avait craqué, rendant la porte inutilisable.

\- Oops.

\- Quelle force monsieur le maire... complimentait-elle tout de même avec un sourire.

\- Euh... merci. Et euh... Désolé. Je vous dédommagerai pour la porte. Bon. Où en... oh ?

Stoik était surpris de ne voir personne dans la pièce et encore moins dans le lit. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, ainsi que la vieille dame, c'était de voir la robe d'Adrianne au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... qu'est-ce que ça fait par terre sans sa propriétaire à l'intérieur? murmurait-il en s'abaissant, la robe dans ses mains

\- Euh... Stoik ?

\- Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Les vêtements de mon défunt mari ne sont plus dans son armoire... Répondait-elle en montrant l'armoire vide.

\- Mais alors... ça voudrait dire que... non. Je ne peux pas le croire... Elle aurait donc...

\- J'en ai bien peur. Confirmait-elle

\- Et de ce fait, elle se serait sauvée par la fenêtre. Ce qui explique que la chambre était fermée et qu'Adrianne n'était plus là. Reste à savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir et pourquoi elle aurait revêtit des vêtements d'homme, ce que je trouve très... bizarre, pour finalement se sauver sans rien dire et de cette façon.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ?

\- Voir les jeunes à la taverne. Et selon ce qu'ils me disent, je verrais bien. Quant à vous, restez ici au cas où elle reviendrait. Je vous tiendrai informé, ne vous en faite pas.

\- Entendu.

Stoik se rendait sans plus attendre à l'établissement de Rustik le plus naturellement et calme possible. Mais intérieurement, ça le rendait furax d'imaginer que Rustik et sa bande soient de nouveau responsables d'un accident qui aurait poussé sa future belle fille à agir ainsi. Dès qu'il était entré et que Rustik soit dans son champ de vision, il exprimait directement un ordre.

\- Rustik ? Faut qu'on parle.

\- Maintenant ? Au cas où vous ne le voyez pas monsieur le maire, j'ai des clients assoiffés qui ne tarderont pas à me réclamer une autre...

\- Demande tout de suite à Ingrid de te remplacer. Le coupait-il sèchement

\- Bon... très bien. Ingrid ? Viens me remplacer ! L'appelait-il

\- J'arrive ! répondait-elle à l'autre bout de la salle

Une fois seul avec Rustik à l'arrière de la salle, Stoik allait directement au but de sa visite.

\- Je vais être direct. Où est Adrianne ?

\- Qui ? Ah. Elle ? Eh bien... comment dire... euh... Bon. Je ne vais pas vous mentir Stoik. Comme vous avez dû le savoir, on a tous fait un geste envers elle. Au début, on s'entendait bien, mais progressivement, on sait tous rendus compte que ça ne collerait pas.

\- Ça ne collerait pas ? répétait-il étonner mais septique

\- Pff... Je vais être franc Stoik. Adrianne nous gonfle ! On n'arrive vraiment pas à la supportez ! Et Dieu sait si on a essayé ! Se défendait-il avec sincérité

Rustik se devait de mentir de façon convaincante. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la vraie raison de cette attitude envers sa belle-fille était due au retour secret d'Astrid.

\- Vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois ?

\- Hier soir. Elle est venue ici pour nous voir mais... comme personne ne voulait lui dire la vérité, on a... pff... commit une autre farce moins méchante.

\- Moins méchante ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

\- Genre un seau d'eau froide sur la tête avec quelques éclats de rire et des moqueries. C'est tout. On ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais... on ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Non mais vous avez quel âge ?! Un seau de sang, puis un seau d'eau glacée ! Il vous est pas venue à l'esprit que lui dire la vérité en face de façon civilisée pouvez faire beaucoup moins mal que ce que vous avez fait ?! Quand est-ce que vous allez mûrir et vous comportez de façon responsable ?!

\- On est désolé Stoik, mais...

\- Vous pouvez être désolé bande d'imbéciles ! Par votre faute, elle s'est sauvée et on ne sait pas ou elle est ! Et le pire, c'est qu'on ne sait pas depuis quand elle est partie! Si ça se trouve, elle est déjà loin du village !

\- Stoik, je...

\- En tout cas mon gaillard, je peux vous jurer que si jamais on ne la retrouve pas avant le retour d'Harold, vous aller tous passez un sale quart d'heure et vous regretterez vraiment ce que vous avez fait ! Alors maintenant, est-ce que tu as une information importante à me fournir ? Où aurait-elle pu aller ?

\- Je peux vous jurer que je ne sais pas où elle est, Stoik. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ces derniers jours, elle se rendait beaucoup en forêt. Mais pourquoi, ça, on n'en sait rien.

\- Merci. Si tu as de nouvelles infos, envoie-moi quelqu'un pour me les donner. Compris ? ordonnait-il sévèrement

\- Compris. Déglutissait-il

Stoik se rendait de nouveau à la mairie, laissant Rustik dans un état songeur. Astrid avait-elle réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue ? Ou alors était-ce pour une autre raison qu'Adrianne était partie ? Peut-être pour rejoindre Harold ? Qui sait. Retrouvant son allure naturelle sans montrer sa contrariété pour la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, il s'en retournait à son travail. Bien entendu, Ingrid le questionnait discrètement.

\- Il voulait quoi ?

\- Adrianne est introuvable. J'ai dû dire ce qu'on a fait hier soir sans évoquer tu sais qui.

\- Aie aie aie... j'espère que ça va pas nous retomber dessus...

\- Faut espérait que non. Il m'a clairement dit que si on ne la retrouve pas avant le retour d'Harold, on va prendre cher. Très cher.

\- Rustik...

\- Mais tout ira bien si on la boucle. Alors sourit naturellement et retourne en salle

\- D'accord... mais... Rustik ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est... déjà... enfin, t'a compris ? demandait-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne nous concerne plus. Maintenant, va.

La brune hochait la tête et retournait à son travail, ainsi que Rustik. Et sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, la taverne venait de vite retrouver son ambiance habituelle.

De son coté, le maire se préparer pour faire une recherche en forêt. Avant de passer prendre son cheval à la mairie, il passait d'abord à la forge prendre deux trois choses utile au cas où. Et puis au fond de lui, Stoik avait le sentiment qu'il devait se rendre en premier là-bas. Une intuition sans doute. Peut-être se trouver-t-elle ici, cachée ? Mais en rentrant à l'intérieur, il poussait un léger soupir déçu en ne voyant personne.

\- Non mais qu'est ce que je croyais ?

Prenant ce qu'il était venu chercher, son regard se poser sur la lettre et la bague laisser sur la table. Avec curiosité, il prenait entre ses gros doigts l'objet délicat pour le regarder de plus prêt. Il le reconnaissait immédiatement, et avec crainte, il s'emparait de la lettre pour la lire. À la fin de sa lecture, son visage exprimait un tel sentiment de tristesse qu'il était obligé de s'asseoir pour faire le point et prendre une décision.

\- Bon sang... qu'est-ce que je vais faire... qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Harold quand il va rentrer et qu'il verra ça... ? En attendant, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de garder tout ça pour moi, de ne rien dire et d'aller la chercher. J'espère la retrouver assez vite, sinon Harold m'en voudra à jamais d'avoir échoué...

Stoik soupirait longuement avant de se ressaisir et de partir à la recherche de la jeune fille dans les bois.

oO*Oo

Adrianne était réveillée bien avant l'heure où Lucienne avait tambouriné à sa porte. Depuis l'heure du midi en fait. Et ce n'était pas la lueur du soleil, ni les bruits de la forêt, ni un rat ou une autre bestiole qui l'avait réveillé, mais les gargouillis de son estomac. Son dernier repas remontait à la veille vers midi, et depuis, elle n'avait rien avalé et la faim se faisait sentir. Et davantage à cause de son état...

C'étant retrouvé allongé sur la pierre et non assise, elle prenait son temps pour se lever et se réinstallait confortablement. Ignorant avec le nez plissait son estomac, ainsi que sa soif et ses courbatures, elle jetait un regard à ses blessures. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elles étaient toutes plus ou moins cicatrisées. Le sang avait séché et ça faisait comme des grosses croûtes. Ses yeux lui faisaient moins mal, et en touchant du bout des doigts ses joues, elle grimaçait face à la douleur encore présente mais c'était moins pire qu'hier. Refusant de rester assise et de s'encroûter sur place, elle se lever non sans souffrir et faisait quelques pas. C'était dur de marcher à cause de la douleur et de la faim, mais la jeune fille ne s'avouer pas vaincu. Cherchant du regard de quoi manger ou boire, c'est avec tristesse qu'elle ne voyait rien de comestible à ses pieds. Pas même du feuillage ou une flaque d'eau. Il n'y avait que l'odeur du rat crevé qui se faisait sentir et Adrianne s'empressait d'aller l'enterrer avant de vomir le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

Après ce travail des plus écœurants, elle jetait de nouveau un regard vers la sortie. En hauteur, elle apercevait de la verdure. Mais pour l'atteindre, fallait escalader de nouveau. Et autant essayer une nouvelle méthode. Trouvant au sol deux bouts de bois épais qui serviraient de pilier et se sentant plus apte à escalader que la veille, elle prenait une profonde inspiration avant d'escalader la paroi. Malheureusement, c'était tout aussi éprouvant. Et inutile. Pour preuve, enfoncer le bout de bois dans le mur de terre n'était pas compliqué, mais se hisser dessus ne servait à rien vu que le pilier s'extirper tout seul du mur dès qu'Adrianne se hisser dessus. Jugeant cette tentative inutile, elle décidait de revenir à sa première méthode et d'escalader le mur à même les mains.

Mais comme la fois précédente, c'est à mi-chemin qu'elle retombait au sol, tout ça parce que le mur se détériorer dès qu'elle s'y agrippait. Retomber à terre après avoir dévalé le mur sur tout le long de son corps n'arrangeait rien à son état. Déjà, elle c'était refait mal en tombant sur son bras et son état émotionnel en avait pris un coup.

\- Aie...la poisse... comment je vais faire pour sortir de là moi... et je ne vais pas y arriver dans cet état... tss... c'est sans espoir ! Dès que j'essaie, j'échoue ! Saleté de mur et saleté de piège à la... aie ! Oh, mon bras... grommelait-elle en se remettant sur les pieds tout en maintenant son bras gauche

Le muscle de son bras était froissé et ça la contraignait à ne pas retenter de grimper.

\- Génial... si je ne peux pas sortir... y'a qu'à espérait que quelqu'un me cherche et me trouve avant que je... je sois...

Tombant à genoux par terre, elle succombait de nouveau au chagrin face aux tristes pensées qui assaillait son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas mourir dans ce trou. Elle voulait revoir tellement de choses comme le ciel, la forêt, Krokmou mais aussi et surtout Harold qui lui manquait terriblement. Et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'arranger rien à son chagrin.

\- Oh, Harold... je sais que c'est dangereux, mais viens me chercher, j't'en supplie...

oO*Oo

Stoik parcourait toute la forêt au triple galop, scrutant le moindre recoin et restant en permanence en alerte. Ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était parti et il était allé partout. De la clairière jusqu'à l'ancienne maison d'Adrianne. En revoyant le tas de ruines et de cendre nettoyé, Stoik revoyait avec un pincement au cœur les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit, où tout était en flamme et qu'Adrianne s'était sauvée dans les bois.

Le pauvre homme devait malheureusement faire demi-tour et rentrer au village parce qu'il faisait légèrement sombre et il commençait à bien pleuvoir.

\- Fantastique ! Voila qu'il pleut ! Et des trombes en plus ! Et je n'ai aucune idée de là où elle peut être ! Si ça se trouve, elle est déjà bien loin, ou alors tout prêt mais en danger. Et la forêt est trop vaste. Tout seul, je risque de ne pas la retrouver. Autant attendre que ça se calme et de poursuivre les recherches avec du renfort. Aller, au village ! YA !

Stoik rentrait donc à toute vitesse sous l'averse. La pluie était violente, glaciale et chaque goutte s'écrasait violemment sur sa peau. Chaque personne qui se trouvait à l'extérieur se hâtait de se mettre à l'abri. Les villageois rentraient chez eux, Killian se mettait à l'abri sous un arbre au vaste feuillage et Alvin, Gaspard, Astrid et Sauvage étaient à l'abri dans la tanière. Quant à Harold, Gueulfor et les autres, ils avaient stoppé les travaux pour se mettre à l'abri et Mildiou et ses hommes restaient au chaud dans le bateau.

Adrianne aussi était à l'abri. Mais pas du froid, ni de la puissante averse qui s'infiltrait dans le piège. Relevant sa tête vers l'interstice, elle voyait de l'eau s'écouler et s'étendre sur le sol. Oubliant le danger que ça représentait et voyant une chance de se rafraîchir et de boire un peu, elle se relevait et se mettait sous la pluie. Rien que de sentir la pluie sur son visage était agréable et la faisait sourire. Elle se massait doucement les joues pour ne pas réveiller ses douleurs et pour enlever le sang séché. Elle faisait pareille pour ses bras moins douloureux, ses mains et ses autres plaies. Une fois propre, elle joignait ses mains pour recueillir de l'eau et boire autant qu'elle le pouvait. À défaut de manger quelque chose, c'était toujours ça de gagner. Repue, elle regardait la sortie avec contrariété, s'enlaçant de ses bras pour se maintenir au chaud. Elle arrivait quand même à voir qu'il faisait bien gris dehors.

\- Brr... Au moins j'ai pu boire un peu, je suis propre et mes plaies sont nettoyées, mais j'espère que ça va se calmer... parce que si ça continue, a ce rythme-là. Je risque de finir dans un joli bain de boue... d'ailleurs, ça commence... constatait-elle inquiète

En regardant ses bottes, elle voyait qu'elle pataugeait dans une légère marre de boue qui se former là où l'eau s'écoulait. D'ici là que le trou se remplisse jusqu'au sommet, il faudrait bien plus qu'une averse. Se remettant par prudence en hauteur, elle se tenait chaud comme elle pouvait en pensant à des choses agréables, comme être dans les bras d'Harold ou de l'amour et la chaleur qu'elle ressentait en échangeant un baiser avec lui.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber avant une bonne heure. L'eau dans le trou avait atteint presque 10 centimètres de hauteur et Adrianne n'avait pas bougé, grelottant comme pas possible. Elle avait même peur de s'endormir et de finir noyer sans s'en rendre compte si jamais il recommençait à pleuvoir. Et la faim était vraiment intense. Tellement qu'en voyant un escargot se promenait sur son rocher, elle l'avait attrapé pour le regarder gesticuler dans le vide.

\- Faut que je mange un truc... n'importe quoi... j'ai trop faim...

Se pinçant les lèvres face à son idée, elle approchait l'escargot de son visage et commençait à entrouvrir la bouche, qu'aussitôt elle l'écartait avec une envie folle de vomir.

\- Bwaaa... dégueu... je préfère encore rien avaler plutôt que de gober un escargot cru ! Brr... Aller oust, sauves-toi vite d'ici... brr... frissonnait-elle de dégoût en reposant l'animal sur la roche

Elle regardait l'eau stagnante. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir vite descendre. L'idée de mourir ici devenait une fatalité dans son esprit. Furieuse, elle pensait instinctivement à Alvin et sa bande

\- Les scélérats... ils ont préféré l'idée de me laisser mourir à petit feu dans ce trou plutôt que de m'achever ! Minable. Ils ont dû se dire « ooh ! Ça va être vachement plus drôle de la voir paniquer que de la tuer sur-le-champ ! Qui parie qu'elle mourra en moins de deux jours ? Et puis là, ce sera la nature des coupables ! Pas nous ! Héhéhé ! » Pff... Soupirait-elle écœuré après son horrible imitation d'Alvin

Grommelant contre eux, elle restait assise, sans bouger, en évitant de penser à son estomac qui rugissait.

oO*Oo

Du coté du village, Stoik avait rassemblé quelques hommes à la mairie. Et en attendant que la pluie s'arrête, ils établissaient un plan à suivre pour les zones de recherche. Quand l'un des hommes venait d'avertir Stoik que le temps s'était calmé, les recherches commençaient aussitôt. Grimpant tous à cheval, et par équipe de deux, ils se dispersaient dans la forêt. L'idée d'averti Harold avait été suggéré, mais Stoik préférait régler cette histoire par lui-même. Il avait clairement précisé qu'Harold se faisait déjà du souci pour elle, pas question de l'inquiétait encore plus. Et s'ils la retrouvaient rapidement, il aurait inquiété son fils pour rien. Les hommes comprenaient et continuer de chercher dans toute la forêt.

Jusqu'au coucher du soleil et même jusque bien plus tard dans la nuit, les recherches n'avaient pas cessé. Épuisés et navrés d'avoir rien trouvé, Stoik ordonnait à contre cœur d'abandonner les recherches pour la nuit, mais qu'ils reprendraient tous au grand jour. Mais le lendemain pour toute la journée, c'était pareil. Rien. Pas le moindre indice ni la moindre personne en vue susceptible de fournir une aide précieuse. Killian demeurait bien caché dans son coin et le trio rester bien caché sous terre, Sauvage les ayant tous informé de l'état d'alerte au village.

Des cavaliers étaient bien passés non loin de là où la jeune fille se trouvait prisonnière, mais par épuisement, elle était incapable d'appeler au secours et de hurler pour signaler sa présence. Et c'est en larmes qu'elle entendait les cavaliers s'éloignait et que sa chance de sortir d'ici c'était envolée. En rage et de plus en plus contrariés, Stoik et ses hommes étaient de retour au village pour se reposer et élaborer un nouveau plan de recherche.

De leur côté, Harold et Gueulfor se préparer pour rentrer chez eux. Malgré son âge mûr, Harold ne cessait de se montrer impatient de pouvoir partir en premier et de revoir sa belle. Une fois le chariot prêt, et sous l'amusement de son mentor, ce dernier l'autorisait à partir avant lui. Avec un immense sourire et chevauchant Krokmou, Harold se rendait au village. Quand un des villageois questionnait le vieux forgeron sur l'état de son apprenti, ce dernier lui répondait tout simplement ceci avec un grand sourire.

\- Il est amoureux. C'est tout. En moins de deux heures, il sera de retour auprès de sa belle. Ce n'est pas chou ça ?

Le villageois hochait la tête avec compréhension et un sourire avant de s'en aller, mais pas dans un but honorable. Complice de Sauvage, il était occupé de lui envoyer un pigeon avec un message codé qui signalait « _Le marteau va atteindre sa cible sur un éclair noir._ » bien sur, Sauvage réceptionnait le volatile sans soucis et se hâtait discrètement de prévenir Killian qu'Harold revenait sur le dos du cheval d'Adrianne. Une fois averti, l'étranger faisait tout son possible pour être prêt à temps.

Sauvage n'allait pas tout de suite prévenir Alvin du retour d'Harold. Il allait plutôt en premier voir Adrianne pour juger de l'état dans lequel elle était. D'après lui, la faim tarderait pas à l'emportez. Satisfait d'avoir quelque bonnes nouvelles à fournir, il s'en allait prévenir Alvin. Ce dernier, ainsi que ses complices, étaient satisfaits de ses nouvelles. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la phase finale n'entre en jeu.

Comme l'avait prédit Gueulfor, Harold n'avait pas plus de deux heures pour rentrer au village. Laissant Krokmou à la forge, il c'était rendu directement chez Lucienne pour faire une surprise à Adrianne. La vieille dame lui ouvrait donc la porte sans savoir que c'était lui qui venait de frapper et se retrouver soudainement assez embarrassée.

\- Bien le bonjour madame ! Saluait-il gaiement

\- Oh. C'est toi Harold.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Euh... est ce qu'Adrianne est là ? À moins qu'elle soit sortie faire une course ? Si c'est le cas, puis-je l'attendre à l'intérieur ? Je voudrais lui faire une surprise et je...

Il remarquait que Lucienne n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ce qui lui mettait la puce à l'oreille.

\- Euh... il y a un souci ?

\- C'est que... comment dire... je ne sais même pas si je dois te le dire Harold mais... euh...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Va voir ton père mon garçon. Il... saura mieux te le dire que moi.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme il y a quelques mois durant l'enquête au sujet de l'incendie et des accusations montés contre Adrianne. Inquiet, Harold ne traînait pas pour se rendre à la mairie, et étonné de voir pas mal de monde dans le bureau de son père tout autour d'une carte, il signalait sa présence en frappant à la porte restée grande ouverte. Tous les regards se tourner vers lui, et son père semblait surpris de le voir ici.

\- Harold ! Tu es déjà de retour ?

\- Oui. Et pas au bon moment j'ai l'impression. Je viens de voir Lucienne et elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Rien justement. Ce qui m'inquiète encore plus. Elle m'a juste dit d'aller te voir parce que tu serais le mieux placé pour me dire ce qui se passe, alors je t'écoute, mais réponds d'abord à ma question. Où est Adrianne ?

Son père soupirait longuement avant de demander à ses hommes de les laisser seuls. Une fois seul et la porte refermé, Stoik relevait sa tête pour regarder son fils sans faillir.

\- Assied toi fils.

\- Tu ne me referas pas le même coup que l'autre fois papa.

\- Cette fois, c'est vraiment nécessaire. Conseillait-il gentiment

Harold exécutait l'ordre alors que son père reprenait la parole avec tout le courage possible.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot Harold. Adrianne est partie.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça « partie » ?!

\- Disons qu'à cause d'une autre blague de Rustik et de sa bande, elle se serait enfuie de chez Lucienne dans la nuit pour aller vers la forêt. Depuis deux jours on patrouille dans toute la forêt, mais on n'a rien trouvé. Pas le moindre indice... malgré la seule indication que j'ai trouvée de sa part. Expliquait-il avec peine

\- De quelle indication tu parles ? S'inquiétait-il de plus en plus

\- Je parle de ceci. Je l'ai trouvé à la forge. Mais je te préviens, tu risques d'être bouleversé.

Le regard peiné, il lui donnait la lettre ainsi que la bague de fiançailles. En la voyant dans le creux de sa main, Harold avait la gorge serré, le cœur lourd et angoissait davantage quand il ouvrait la lettre pour la lire. Durant sa lecture, il avait exprimé un hoquet de surprise lié à des larmes de chagrin.

 _« Harold._

 _Quand tu liras cette lettre, tu seras de retour, mais moi, je serais bien loin du village, à l'abri dans la forêt, si ce n'est déjà bien au-delà. Je ne supporte plus cette vie, ni ce que les autres me font subir, ni leur cruauté. Je préfère une vie solitaire et sauvage, plutôt que de subir cet enfer et de vivre dans le mensonge, ainsi que dans une vie que je ne désire plus. J'ai compris que le mariage n'était pas du tout fait pour moi. De plus, je n'attire que des ennuis, de la honte et du mépris, et je préfère t'épargner d'avoir une telle épouse comme fardeau. Tout aurait été plus simple si tu ne m'étais pas venu en aide il y a quelques mois. Je te rends ta bague, signe que j'ai pris ma décision. La gardé serait trop dure. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner et que trouvera le vrai bonheur auprès d'une autre._

 _Celle qui t'aimera pour toujours,_

 _Adrianne. »_

Une larme s'écrasait lourdement sur la feuille de papier. Harold serrait fortement le papier et la bague dans sa main, portant l'autre contre sa bouche. Stoik ne disait rien, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son fils pleurait silencieusement, le regard incompris, et ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire que ça, tout en fixant le vide.

\- Elle m'a quitté...


	10. Pris au piège

**_Salut à tous ! :D Désolée pour le retard, c'est la faute du site qui était en maintenance. ;( Remarque ça tombait bien en un sens, puisque ça m'a permis d'améliorer ce chapitre ainsi que les prochains ! ^^ Alors rien de particulier à dire sur ce chapitre, vu que le titre spoil l'essentiel. Je tiens juste à signaler qu'un certain paragraphe sera qualifié en tant que Rated M, pour les besoins du plan d'Alvin. Vous aurez le droit de l'insulter à votre guise, il le mérite! Voilà. J'attends donc vos avis sur le déroulement du prochain chapitre, et je posterais le chapitre suivant demain, comme prévu, en espérant que le site ne me refasse pas le coup de la maintenance ! x) Bonne lecture. :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Pris au piège

\- Elle m'a quitté...

\- Je suis navré fils...

\- Elle m'a quitté papa... mais... pourquoi ?! Malgré ce qu'elle me dit dans cette lettre, je ne peux pas le croire ! Je veux dire... tout me semblait normal quand je suis parti ! Pour moi, c'était impensable qu'elle s'en aille ou qu'elle ressente ça !

\- Moi aussi je n'aurais jamais cru ça. Mais c'est surtout à cause de Rustik et des autres. Ils se sont joués d'elle encore une fois et elle ne l'a visiblement pas supporté.

\- Mais de là à me quitter et me rendre la bague ?! Ça doit cacher autre chose, je n'en sais rien...

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué Harold. Je n'ai pas été capable de tenir ma promesse et de veiller sur elle comme je le devais.

\- C'n'est pas ta faute papa...

\- D'une part si. Mais quand j'ai appris son départ, j'ai tout fait pour la retrouver avant ton retour. Depuis deux jours, on n'arrête pas. Et on ne compte pas abandonné ! Nous avons tous fouillé. De votre future maison jusqu'à son ancienne demeure. Mais on n'a rien trouvé. C'est comme si...

\- Elle était définitivement partie... concluait-il, le cœur lourd et la voix étranglée d'un sanglot

Il se retenait de pleurer. Il n'y avait pas de honte à ce qu'un homme pleure dans ce genre de situation, mais Harold ne voulait pas se montrer anéanti. Mais son père n'était pas idiot. Comme durant l'enquête et même si c'était de la comédie, Stoik avait conscience de l'amour qu'il lui portait et que son départ le chamboulé, comme le prouvé ses larmes. Jetant de nouveau un regard au contenu de la lettre, Harold fronçait le regard et serrait les lèvres.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle me le dise en face... ça aurait été moins douloureux.

\- Mais peut-être que pour elle, ça l'aurait été fils. Mais je me doute bien que tu aurais préféré un aveu direct.

\- Et qu'elle ne parte pas du tout. rétorquait-il

\- Et ça aussi, oui. murmurait-il avec gène et peine

Le maire se tournait vers sa fenêtre, laissant son fils se remettre de ses émotions. Il pouvait voir que le ciel était de nouveau bien sombre, mais cette fois-ci, en plus de la pluie, un orage n'allait pas tarder à gronder.

\- Le temps vient de tourner à nouveau. Dès que ce sera plus calme, on reprendra les recherches et nous la retrouverons fils. Je te le promets. Ajoutait-il sans se retourner vers lui, le regard toujours fixé sur le ciel assombri

\- Hum hum...

Harold ne voulait pas parler. Son chagrin trahirait sa voix et il craignait d'éclater dans un sanglot indigne. Lui qui avait toujours voulu que son père soit fier de lui, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer allégrement. Ne décollant pas son regard de la feuille et de la bague qu'il faisait tourner dans ses doigts, ça devait faire au moins dix fois qu'il avait relu le petit texte. Mais en l'examinant de plus prêt, un détail le chiffonnait. Son regard perdait de sa tristesse pour laisser place à un regard curieux.

Il connaissait Adrianne depuis des années. Même s'il ne lui avait pas vraiment adressé la parole auparavant, il connaissait pas mal de chose à son sujet, allant de sa manière de sourire, de rire, de sa façon de regarder les gens et de s'exprimer. Mais surtout son écriture, à cause des nombreuses fois où elle était passée à la forge pour laisser un mot avec une bricole à l'intention de son père. Et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il savait qu'elle signait toujours ses mots de son nom, avec une calligraphie spécialement élégante pour le « A » de son prénom. Hors la dans ce message, le « A » ne lui était pas familier. Comme tout le reste du texte. Sans rien dire et sans se faire remarquer, Harold venait de comprendre que le message n'était pas d'elle, mais d'une autre personne ! Ce qui signifiait... qu'elle n'était pas partie volontairement et qu'elle était peut-être en danger !

Retrouvant de l'espoir et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Harold se levait de sa chaise et remettait la lettre et la bague dans sa poche. Mais Stoik se tournait au même moment vers lui.

\- Harold ? Où tu vas ?

\- Je vais la chercher.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?! Fils, avec ce temps, ça ne servira à rien ! Attend au moins que le temps se soit calmé !

\- Si je reste ici, je serais capable de devenir fou et de tout démolir sur mon passage. Mentait-il. Et puis ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je connais la forêt mieux que vous autre. Je saurais la retrouver. Et puis j'emmène Krokmou avec moi. Le lien entre elle et lui me sera d'une grande aide. Ajoutait-il en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie

\- Harold ! protestait son père en coursant son fils dans les couloirs

\- Et je sais où m'abriter papa. Ça ira. Quant à vous, rester au village et reprennent des forces. Si je ne suis pas revenu demain matin avant le milieu de matinée, reprend sans hésiter les recherches.

\- Pff. D'accord. Je sais que ça servirait à rien de te retenir ici fils, alors... bonne chance et soit prudent.

\- Merci papa. Souriait-il malgré tout

Harold franchissait la double porte, laissant son père seul en proie aux remords. Fonçant à la forge pour prendre le nécessaire de survie et de quoi se protéger de ce temps, Harold expliquait par la suite et de façon très claire la situation à Krokmou.

\- Écoute mon grand. Adrianne n'est pas au village depuis deux jours. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment depuis le début quand nous étions au village voisin, et j'aurais dû le suivre. Au passage, merci Gueulfor. Grommelait-il. Je pense qu'elle doit être dans la forêt et qu'elle court un grave danger. Je le sens. Mais pour la retrouver, je vais avoir grandement besoin de ton aide grâce au lien qui vous unit. D'accord ?

En signe de compréhension, Krokmou hochait la tête et adressait au jeune homme un regard déterminé. Harold le remerciait avant de grimper dessus et de se diriger sans plus attendre vers la forêt. La pluie et le ciel sombre n'arrangeaient vraiment pas les recherches. Krokmou faisait de son mieux pour « ressentir « la présence de sa cavalière et Harold faisait de son mieux pour bien voir à travers sa capuche. Chevauchant sans s'arrêter, c'est par un heureux ou malheureux hasard, qu'il tombait sur Killian qui était abrité sous un arbre. Il adressait un regard neutre mais légèrement curieux à Harold en le voyant s'approcher.

\- Bonjour.

\- Euh... bonjour.

\- Un souci ? Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? S'inquiétait-il en tout bon comédien

\- C'est possible. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? S'étonnait-il en retour sans grande méfiance

\- Votre regard. Il est agité. Et votre visage montre un sentiment d'inquiétude. Je me trompe ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais comment vous avez deviné ?

\- J'erre dans les bois. L'observation est ma plus grande qualité.

\- Je vois. Et est-ce que récemment, vous auriez croisé la route d'une jeune fille ?

\- Euh... possible, j'ai vu pas mal de monde ces deniers jours. À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

\- Mon âge, de longs cheveux blonds, les yeux noisette, très jolie et vêtue d'une robe marron claire.

\- Attendez... vous... vous parlez d'Adrianne ? demandait-il avec surprise

\- Quoi ? Vous la connaissez ? S'étonnait-il à nouveau

\- Bien sur. C'est moi qui l'ai ramené au village la nuit où elle c'était égaré.

\- Quoi c'est vous ? C'est vous qui l'avez sauvée ?

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Alors je peux enfin vous remercier en personne de me l'avoir ramené. Merci.

\- Mais je vous en prie, c'était naturel de venir en aide à une jeune fille en détresse. Vous êtes son fiancé je suppose? Pas de quoi vous étonnez mon ami, j'avais remarqué une bague à son doigt quand je l'ai rencontrée. Et votre intérêt pour elle confirme mon hypothèse sur votre identité. Mais bon, ça ne me semble pas très important pour le moment. Pourquoi vous me demandez si je l'ai vu au fait ? S'étonnait-il

\- Parce qu'elle a disparu.

\- Hein ? Disparu ? Mais je la croyais en sécurité au village ?

\- Moi aussi. Mais à mon retour, j'ai trouvé une lettre qui me laisse penser qu'elle court un danger.

\- Oh misère...

\- C'est pour ça que je vous demande si vous l'avez vu dans les bois ces deux derniers jours ?

\- Je pense que oui, mais de loin. Du moins... je suis sure de l'avoir reconnue, même si elle portait des vêtements différents et qu'elle avait changés de coiffure. Le seul élément qui m'a permis de la reconnaître, c'est sa petite frange sur le front.

\- C'était quand ?

\- Y'a... deux jours justement. Et elle se dirigeait dans cette direction.

Volontairement, il lui indiquait la direction qui menait direct au piège prévu pour Harold, et qui n'était pas loin de la planque d'Alvin et de la prison d'Adrianne. Et tous ces lieux se trouvaient à l'opposé de l'ancienne demeure d'Adrianne et du village. Et bien loin de la route principale reliant les deux villages ! Aucun risque qu'on ne les retrouve et qu'on leur vienne en aide. De plus, Killian jouait tellement bien la comédie qu'Harold ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il fonçait droit dans un piège. Mais Krokmou, regardait d'un mauvais regard l'étranger et ressentait comme de la méfiance envers lui.

\- Très bien. Je vous remercie encore une fois... euh... monsieur... ?

\- Killian. Souriait-il

\- Enchanté. Harold. Faisait-il de même en lui serrant la main. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Encore merci de votre aide.

\- Attendez ! Laissez-moi-vous aider à la retrouver. À deux, nous irons bien plus vite. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Ma foi, avec un expert de l'observation et de la déduction, je ne dirais pas non. Acceptait-il avec un léger sourire

\- Et par chance, cette fichue pluie s'arrête ! Constatait-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire satisfait.

La pluie c'était en effet arrêter, mais les nuages gris demeuraient toujours bien présents dans le ciel.

\- Ne traînons pas. La pluie peut revenir à tout instant et tombait encore plus sauvagement que tout à l'heure. Alors tant que c'est calme, profitons-en.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Euh... attendez. Montez, ça ira mieux.

\- Sans vouloir vous contredire, je ne suis pas à l'aise sur un cheval. Et je préfère flairer les traces à pied.

\- Je peux vous comprendre. Et dans ce cas, c'est moi qui descends.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Killian et Harold marchaient côte à côte en scrutant le moindre horizon et Krokmou terminait la marche sans quittait l'étranger des yeux.

\- Au fait, navré pour Adrianne.

\- Merci...

\- J'espère qu'on la retrouvera assez vite. C'est une fille qui m'ait paru fort sympathique et attachante. Ce serait regrettable qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur.

\- En effet.

\- Sans être indiscret... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle quitte le village ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. D'après mon père, elle aurait subi les méchancetés d'autres personnes et elle serait partie dans les bois en pleine nuit.

\- Ah. Est-ce qu'elle est du genre à s'aventurer dans les bois ? Parce que si vous me dites oui, ça veut dire qu'elle sait où aller et ça peut nous permettre d'établir un itinéraire et de supposer une destination.

\- S'aventurer est un bien grand mot. Elle ne se rend d'habitude que dans les lieux que nous connaissons et fréquentons tous les deux. Elle n'aime pas s'aventurer au-delà, par peur de se perdre.

\- Ah. Dans ce cas, ça risque de poser un problème. Si elle s'est perdu ou blesser en tombant dans un piège...

\- Un piège ? Mon père n'a remarqué aucun piège en sillonnant la forêt.

\- Parce que c'était des pièges de braconnier. Je suis un chasseur qui chasse son repas de manière légale et moins cruelle. J'ai donc eu la présence d'esprit de tous les retirer avant que votre père commence ses recherches. Après, je n'ai certainement pas pu tous les avoir. D'autant que plus que certains sont d'immense trou bien profond afin d'empêcher le gibier de s'enfuir. Y'a juste qu'à espérer que votre fiancée ne soit pas tombé dans l'un d'eux.

\- Adrianne... murmurait-il inquiet

\- Ne vous en faite pas Harold. On va la retrouver.

\- Merci.

Reprenant la route, plusieurs minutes venaient de s'écouler avant qu'Harold ne relance la conversation, car une constatation lui trottait beaucoup trop en tête.

\- Dites-moi un truc Killian. Pourquoi vous vous donnez tant de peine pour nous venir en aide ? Que représente-t-elle pour vous ?

\- Vous allez trouver ça stupide, mais comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je ne suis pas de la région.

\- Je l'ai remarqué à votre accent, en effet.

\- Je viens d'Angleterre. Et le soir où j'ai porté secours à Adrianne, elle m'a étonné sur plusieurs points.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Elle n'a montré aucune méfiance et m'a fait confiance quand je l'ai ramené chez vous. Ce qui est rare pour des gens vivant à l'état sauvage comme moi. On nous évite en général. Mais pas elle. Au contraire, elle était curieuse et m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur le fait que je parle une autre langue, sur le fait que je manie un arc... Bon après, je ne sais pas si c'est habituel chez elle, si ?

\- Elle est très curieuse et très gentille avec les autres, en effet.

\- Je m'en doutais. Mais voir quelqu'un qui vous montre un peu d'intérêt et de gentillesse, ça fait plaisir. Elle m'a écouté avec attention quand je lui ai raconté mon histoire et ma vie. Elle a été gentille, reconnaissante et elle m'a même sourit ! Et comme je n'ai pas connu tout ça depuis des années, j'avais oublié l'agréable impression que ça faisait...

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je tiens à vous aider. Pour tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté, je ne pouvais pas rester dans mon coin.

\- Merci Killian. Mais pourquoi vous vous n'êtes pas montrer quand vous nous l'avez ramené ? On aurait tant voulu vous remerciez en personne.

\- Me dire que j'ai sauvé un couple d'une triste séparation et de savoir qu'une fille aussi gentille qu'elle était hors de danger, ça me suffisait. Vous avez une fiancée extraordinaire Harold, j'espère que vous en avez conscience ?

\- J'en ai conscience chaque jour depuis qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments et qu'elle a accepté de m'épouser. Souriait-il

\- Magnifique. J'espère un jour avoir de nouveau une famille, avec une femme aussi gentille, douce et étonnante qu'elle.

\- Quand nous l'aurons trouvé, pourquoi ne pas vous installez au village ? Je suis sur que tout le monde vous accueillerez à bras ouvert. Vous pourriez avoir tout ce qui manque à votre vie, non ?

\- C'est une offre très tentante, mais... je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la foule. J'ai toujours vécu seul, vaguant de foret en forêt et... stop ! Regardez, là.

Killian indiquait l'entrée d'une grotte. Prêtant l'oreille, Harold n'entendait rien. C'était très calme.

\- Peut-être est-elle là ? Regardez, y'a eu un feu y'a pas longtemps. Et cette zone est assez loin du village. Votre père ne l'a peut-être pas encore fouillé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'a pas dit dans quels secteurs il a lancé des recherches.

\- Humph. C'est embêtant. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un camp de base. Restez là, je vais aller voir.

\- Non je viens avec vous.

\- S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je serais bien content qu'on me vienne en aide, Harold. Non ?

\- Je... bon d'accord. J'attends ici. Soyez prudent.

\- Entendu.

Killian entrait avec prudence dans la grotte sous les yeux d'Harold qui examinait attentivement le terrain une fois Killian à l'intérieur. Mais au même moment, Krokmou était soudainement très nerveux et Harold s'en était rendu compte et s'approchait de lui pour le calmer.

\- Héé ! Tout doux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon grand ? Ça ne va pas ? C'est Killian ou quoi ? Me ment pas, j'ai vu ton changement d'attitude. Écoute. Il n'a aucune raison d'être un ennemi et ne mérite pas qu'on lui témoigne de la méfiance. Il a sauvé Adrianne la première fois et ça me suffit pour le croire de notre côté. Alors reste tranquille le temps que j'examine le feu de camp et qu'il revienne, d'accord ?

Krokmou cédait à contrecœur et laisser Harold s'éloignait pour récolter des indices. Mais le cheval demeurait toujours nerveux, ne cessant de jeter des regards partout, sans pouvoir éviter ce qui venait de se passer. Des pièges à base de cordes venaient d'enlacer ses pattes et son corps, le mettant à terre, et l'attaque se concluait par un filet qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, sans cesser de hennir. Harold avait remarqué l'attaque et n'avait pas rien pu faire à temps pour lui

\- KROKMOU !

Se rendant auprès de lui, Harold essayait avant tout de le calmer tout en cherchant sa dague dans son sac.

\- Ça va aller... Ça va aller... bouge pas mon grand, tu vas te faire mal ! Reste tranquille, je vais vite trancher tes liens et...

Il aurait dû prévoir que c'était un piège. Comme un idiot, il venait de se faire attraper furtivement par Killian qui l'endormait de la même manière qu'Adrianne, avec ce qui lui restait de chloroforme. Se débattant inévitablement et comme il le pouvait tout en hurlant contre le chiffon, c'est sous l'inquiétude et la panique de Krokmou qu'Harold tombait à terre, totalement inconscient. La bête levait les yeux vers le traître qui regardait Harold sans rien ressentir.

\- Et voilà... je l'ai eu. Sont-ils tous les deux trop naïfs... ? Ou alors est ce moi qui suis un monstre... ? Peu importe. Ce qui est fait est fait. Reste plus qu'à le ramener là où il faut et à mettre les voiles. Quant à toi...

Même principe que pour Harold et Adrianne. Krokmou subissait les effets du chloroforme sans rien pouvoir y faire. Une fois l'animal inconscient, Killian soulevait Harold pour le prendre sur ses épaules et l'emmener directement chez Alvin.

Il était ravi que ce travail soit enfin terminé.

Arrivant sans aucun problème à la tanière, le trio était on ne peut plus ravi que le revoir avec la deuxième phase de leur plan. Tous les trois regardaient avec bonheur le jeune homme à terre, totalement inconscient.

\- Il est la... Enfin ! On peut dire qu'on aura attendu !

\- Et que notre patience ai été mise à l'épreuve ! Hein papa ?

\- Mouais. Surtout la mienne, à force de rester avec vous deux sous terre. Ajoutait Astrid avec sarcasme

\- Alors Killian ? Pas trop dur pour l'avoir ? Ça n'a pas été trop pénible de l'amener de la même manière qu'Adrianne ?

\- Peu importe. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. À présent, payez-moi et laissez-moi partir.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Tu vas l'avoir ton argent et ta liberté. Mais avant... j'aimerais qu'Harold te voit à mes côtés et comprenne à quel point c'est un idiot d'avoir fait confiance à un étranger, tout comme sa chère paysanne. Et si tu contestes, je t'embroche. Pigé ?

\- Humph. Cédait-il

Réveillant son invité à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, c'est en suffoquant et en se tenant le ventre qu'Harold revenait à lui. Levant les yeux pour mieux voir à qui appartenaient les pieds qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux, c'est avec surprise qu'il s'adressait au barbu.

\- Que… Alvin ?!

\- Surprise Harold ! Alors, content de me voir ? Non ? Booh... tant pis ! Tu ne seras hélas pas très content quand tu verras qui j'ai à mes côtés. N'est-ce pas vous autres ?

Harold se tourner vers Gaspard et Astrid qui jacassaient tout en lui adressant un regard mauvais. Son regard se poser au final sur Killian qui demeurait indifférent. Mais en le regardant, Harold sentait sa colère revenir.

\- Toi... depuis le début, tu m'as mené en bateau ?!

\- Sous mes ordres, ne l'oublie pas Harold ! C'est fou ce qu'on peut obtenir d'un misérable en échange d'une belle somme d'argent. Tiens d'ailleurs... la voilà. Attrape.

Alvin lui lançait une bourse pleine de pièce, comme promis. Killian était à présent libre, ce qu'Alvin lui rappelait aussitôt.

\- Maintenant, fout moi le camp. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors traîne pas davantage ici où je te le ferais regretter. Oust !

Sans broncher ni rien dire, Killian regagner calmement la sortie sans se retourner, ni se montrer sensible à la colère d'Harold.

\- Donc tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, ton inquiétude, ta gratitude... c'était des mensonges ?! RÉPOND !

\- Oooh ? Il t'a parlé d'elle ? Et il t'a raconté quoi Harold ? La manière dont il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle vienne le voir de son plein grès durant tout le temps où t'était pas là ? De tout ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble de bien et de mal ensemble à l'abri du regard des autres au fin fond de la forêt? De comment il s'est finalement joué d'elle pour nous l'amener ? De la naïveté et de la stupidité dont elle a fait preuve, tout comme toi?

\- Vous l'amenez ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?!

\- On a juste passé nos nerfs sur elle. Tout ce qu'on lui reprochait, on lui a fait payer. Répondait Gaspard.

\- L'état physique dans lequel elle était n'était pas des plus beaux à voir. On l'a même cassée. Tellement qu'on l'a fait souffrir, elle ne disait plus rien. Ajoutait Astrid.

\- Elle vous a accordé la vie sauve !

\- En nous faisant vivre un enfer en prime. J'aurais peut-être préféré mourir quand vous nous avez démasqués ce jour-là. Grossière erreur de votre part.

Alvin lui adressait un autre coup de pied dans le ventre, faisant gémir davantage le jeune homme. Le temps qu'il s'en remette, Alvin ajoutait avec plaisir une dernière chose. Mais les deux autres savaient que c'était un mensonge pour qu'il soit fou de rage.

\- De plus, il faut que tu sache que ton grand amour a été souillé. Deux fois ! Par Killian dans les bois, mais de son plein gré ! Et selon ce qu'il nous a dit, c'est elle qui aurait voulu, voire même réclamer. Et c'était très chaud ! Une vraie petite coquine ! Héhé… Mais entre les mains de mon fils, pfou ! C'était autre chose ! Lui, il a eut ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours, mais elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu se débattre et hurler ! Oh la la… heureusement que les baillons ça existe pour ce genre de situation ! Et heureusement que j'étais la pour la maintenir ! Je pense même qu'elle t'a désespérément appelé à l'aide pendant qu'il la…

\- ESPÈCES D'ORDURE ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT D'ELLE ?! OU ELLE EST?! DITES LE MOI, OU JE VOUS… s'exclamait-il fou de rage

Une bonne tarte dans la figure avait suffi à le faire taire à nouveau et le remettre à terre. Satisfait, il s'adressait cette fois aux deux autres.

\- J'ai horreur quand ça hurle. Bon. Je pars rejoindre le vieux. Stoik sera bien anéanti quand il apprendra que son fils et sa belle-fille auront disparu de ce monde, héhé. Quant à vous, faite ce que vous avez à faire, amenez le là où il faut et attendez mon retour ici. Compris ?

\- Compris. Répondaient-ils à l'unisson

\- Bien. Sur ce, bon amusement, mais tâcher de le garder en vie. Souriait-il avant de partir

\- Ça va être difficile, mais on fera de notre mieux. Alors ? On commence par quoi ? demandait Gaspard en se tournant avec bonne humeur vers Astrid.

\- Je te le laisse volontiers. Comme je m'en suis bien pris à elle, il est tout à toi. Souriait-elle

\- Avec joie... Murmurait-il

D'une furie incontrôlable, il assaillait de coup de pied puis de coup de poing le forgeron qui venait à peine de se remettra du coup d'Alvin. Harold se défendait de son mieux tout en hurlant sous les ruées de coups. Astrid les regardait tous deux avec un mauvais sourire, se délectant de ce spectacle qui venait de durer beaucoup moins longtemps que pour Adrianne, mais dont l'efficacité était bien visible. Laissant un peu de répit à Harold qui était dans un état épouvantable avec le visage en sang et le corps affreusement endolori, Gaspard se tournait à nouveau vers la blonde.

\- Je comprends mieux ce que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure. T'avais raison, ça fait du bien !

\- En effet, hein ? Tu continues ? Souriait-elle

\- Non. Il a eu son compte. Et si je continue, il risque d'y passer et ce n'est pas le but.

\- On l'emmène ?

\- Passe la première et ouvre-moi le passage.

Harold était naturellement dans les vapes. Pas besoin de chloroforme. Connaissant le chemin, ils arrivaient au fameux piège à souris. Et sans remords, ils procédaient de la même manière pour faire descendre Harold.

oO*Oo

Affaiblie, épuisée et endormie sur son rocher, Adrianne n'avait pas entendu ces bourreaux rouvrir l'entrée pour larguer Harold auprès d'elle. Mais Harold avait encore sa conscience éveillée. Sans rien pouvoir faire, et de manière floue, il avait vu la sortie s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, avant de rejoindre un sol boueux glacé et de voir l'entrée se refermer.

Se remettant progressivement de ses coups et se remettant lentement sur pied, Harold analysait l'endroit où il était. Un piège à rats dont la possibilité de s'enfuir atteignait facilement zéro. Essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre, il faisait le tour du piège d'un simple regard avant que celui-ci ne s'attarde sur une personne allongée et blessée sur la roche. Croyant que c'était un homme, il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit que ce soit Adrianne. De plus, il la voyait de dos.

\- Hé... ça va? L'appelait-il d'une voix faible en s'approchant

Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il constatait que ce n'était pas un homme, mais une femme.

\- Non...

Son cœur se resserrait. Se ruant de son mieux vers elle, il la retournait délicatement pour mieux voir son visage. En voyant que c'était Adrianne ainsi que l'état dans lequel elle était, la peur prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur, surtout qu'il ne l'entendait pas vraiment respirer.

\- Oh non… Adrianne… soufflait-il horrifié de son état

\- Ha.. Harold... murmurait-elle d'une voix très grave en clignant à peine des yeux

Sa vue flou se rétablissait. Et en le voyant la, devant elle, ses yeux commençaient à se brumer de larmes.

\- Oh Harold... murmurait-elle

Enfin réunis, elle se redressait et l'enlaçait tendrement. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir, qu'elle éclatait en sanglot contre son épaule, mais malgré leurs retrouvailles et le soulagement de se voir mutuellement en vie, Harold gardait un visage dur et sévère.


	11. Ultime blessure

Chapitre 11 – Ultime blessure

Elle savait par quoi il était passé avant d'atterrir ici. Elle avait conscience du danger, mais elle était tellement heureuse de le savoir en vie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le lâcher. Harold ressentait d'un coté la même chose, mais il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, ni changer d'expression et n'avait pas enlacé Adrianne de la même manière qu'elle.

\- Oh Harold... t'est bien là, t'est vivant... oh si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir ! L'enlaçait-elle trop fort, sans le faire exprès

\- AIE ! hurlait-il à pleine voix

\- Oh pardon ! Je... je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Jsuis tellement heureuse aussi... ça va ? S'excusait-elle en reculant un peu

\- Ouais, ouais. Ça va. Lui répondait-il sèchement en se levant pour faire quelques pas

Adrianne craignait que quelque chose n'aille pas, ce qui expliquerait l'attitude d'Harold. Inquiète, elle se levait à son tour de son rocher

\- Harold ? Qu'est-ce qui... ooh...

À bout de forces, elle s'effondrait à moitié au sol, ses mains pataugeant dans la boue. Respirant profondément, elle se ressaisissait alors qu'Harold s'approchait d'elle pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Merci...

\- De rien.

\- Ça va tes blessures ?

\- Je survivrais.

\- Ah...

Ses yeux croisaient son regard avant de se posait sur ces lèvres. Elle avait du mal à ne pas vouloir s'en emparer, croyant ne plus jamais échanger un baiser avec lui. Pour effacer cette crainte, elle s'approchait doucement de lui, mais Harold esquivait l'approche en reculant légèrement la tête avec un regard sévèrement contrarié.

\- Harold ?

Elle essayait de nouveau sans succès. Il c'était encore reculé.

\- Pourquoi tu...

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie. Retourne t'asseoir, ça vaut mieux.

\- Mais...

\- T'est affaiblie. Reste assise.

Elle cédait à cet ordre qui n'avait rien de gentil et de compatissant. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard alors qu'il prenait ses distances en s'asseyant sur un autre niveau en hauteur, dos tourné. Mais la jeune fille continuait de l'appeler, la boule au ventre, en voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

\- Harold ? Reste près de moi, s'il te plaît... je ne veux pas être loin de toi encore plus longtemps... Harold ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder... ? Harold… ? HAROLD ! ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE SILENCIEUX! DIS-MOI QUELQUE CHOSE ! hurlait-elle en panique, les larmes aux yeux

\- J'ai du mal à vouloir te regarder pour l'instant Adrianne.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? C'est à cause de mes blessures que tu refuses de me regarder? Je sais que je ne suis pas jolie à voir et que mes blessures cicatriseront vite, mais...

\- Non. C'est parce que je ne te reconnais pas.

\- Q... quoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

\- Où est passé la fille ravissante, fragile et en peine que j'ai laissée au village et qui m'a fait la promesse d'être prudente, et pour qui je me suis fait du mouron à chaque instant?

\- Harold...

\- Et par ton manque de prudence, regarde ce que tu es devenu et où on en est ! reprochait-il

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute Harold...c'est celle de...

\- Killian ? Alvin ? Astrid peut être ? Qu'importe. C'est toi qui n'as pas su te montrer assez prudente alors que tu m'avais promis de l'être. Et tout ça en devenant un peu trop amie et proche avec un étranger qui t'a menti depuis le départ !

\- Harold... je... j'étais malheureuse ! Les autres se sont payé ma tête une fois de plus et Killian... m'apporter ce que je n'avais pas ! C'est tout !

\- Ce que tu n'avais pas ? Vraiment ? Mais précise un peu... il t'a apporté ce que tu n'avais pas tout court ? Ou ce que moi je n'ai pas su ou que je n'aurais pas pu t'apporter ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Sanglotait-elle, effarée de son attitude

\- Ce qui me prend... c'est de voir qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance malgré tes promesses! Et de constater que tu es vraiment naïve au point de nous avoir tous mis en danger!

\- Harold... arrête je t'en prie... j'ai passé deux jours toute seule dans le froid et la crainte de ne jamais te revoir... alors s'il te plait, si on doit mourir dans ce trou, fait en sorte que notre dernier instant ne se passe pas dans une dispute... suppliait-elle en larmes

Harold ne répondait pas et prenait soin de ne pas la regarder. Il avait le cœur déchiré. Il avait tort de lui parler ainsi, de lui reprocher tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et d'un côté, il n'avait pas tort. Si elle avait su montrer plus de méfiance, ils n'en seraient pas là. Et les dernières paroles d'Alvin à son sujet le perturbaient. Adrianne détournait à présent son regard et lui tournait le dos également, et ne cessait de pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement pendant mon absence avec Killian ?

\- Quoi... tu insinues que je t'ai trompé ? rétorquait-elle blessée

\- C'est une possibilité, vu qu'Alvin m'a dit que vous aviez fait des choses pas très nettes dans la forêt. De quoi me faire poser pas mal de questions. Rétorquait-il sèchement.

\- De quoi ?! Et tu préfère le croire lui plutôt que moi ?! Mais… c'est un monstre Harold ! Il a tout fait pour nous mettre dans cette situation et te monter contre moi !

\- Sauf qu'à la base, c'est la tienne de faute.

\- Est-ce que ce sera la dernière chose que tu comptes me dire avant qu'on s'en aille de ce monde ? La dernière chose que tu comptes ressentir pour moi c'est du mépris et de la méfiance ?!

\- T'est mal placé pour parler de méfiance ! Humph... Encore faut-il que tu sache ce que ce mot veut dire. Rétorquait-il avec sarcasme

\- Mais je... d'accord. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Rien ! Il n'y a rien eut entre lui et moi ! Absolument rien ! Juste une amitié que je croyais sincère ! Durant ton absence, je suis retournée dans les bois pour le trouver et transmettre vos remerciements pour la nuit où il m'a ramené. Je l'ai retrouvé, et depuis, j'ai passé quelques moments avec lui et il m'a appris beaucoup de choses ! Comme savoir tirer à l'arc, parler sa langue natale, chassé, et plein d'autres choses ! Je m'étais fait un ami et je me sentais moins seule et triste! Mais mon cœur était toujours tourné vers toi Harold ! Est-ce que tu me crois au moins ?

\- Oui. affirmait-il d'une manière un peu sèche

\- On ne dirait pas... sanglotait-elle pas rassurée

\- Et tes cheveux ? Et ta tenue ? C'est lui qui t'a dit de te travestir ?

\- Ma tenue... c'était un défi de sa part pour juger mon côté intrépide. Mais aussi à cause de la bande de Rustik quand ils m'ont balancé un seau d'eau glacée. Folle de rage, je suis rentrée, j'ai mis les vêtements du défunt mari de Lucienne et je suis partie de chez elle pour aller vivre dans notre clairière en attendant ton retour... mais avant, j'étais aller voir Killian...

\- Encore lui. Marmonnait-il en rogne

\- ... pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas une dégonflée ! Terminait-elle exaspéré. Mais j'étais loin de me doutais qu'il me trahirait et m'emmènerai à Alvin. Ils m'ont tous les trois torturée, blessée, battue… j'ai tenu bon depuis tout ce temps... pour finalement me faire réprimander par la seule personne qui me reste au monde et dont je me suis accroché pour rester en vie... Et pour mes cheveux... c'est Astrid qui les a sauvagement taillé pour se venger d'avoir perdu sa beauté... voilà... Tu sais tout...

\- Hum hum. Fit-il pour conclure la discussion

\- Et si tu ne me crois toujours pas, alors je ne dirai plus rien et je te laisserais dans ton coin... Mais sache... que je t'aime, et que je n'ai jamais cessé de...

\- ARRÊTE ! TAIS-TOI ! Je...

En se retournant vers elle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine et d'avoir un pincement au cœur en la voyant en larmes, une main sur la bouche et si choqué de l'entendre hurlait comme ça. D'un ton plus calme, il terminait sa phrase.

\- Écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce qui t'ai arrivé depuis le début. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter et douter de toi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la colère à ton égard ! Il faut juste le temps que… que je digère tout ça et que mes douleurs passent. Ça ira mieux après.

\- Mais je peux quand même t'approcher et te parler ?

\- Je préfère que tu ne me dises rien, ni que tu t'approches de moi.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas... à plus tard...

Vexée et abattue, elle se retournait pour sangloter la tête contre ses jambes. Durant sa solitude, elle avait imaginé tellement de retrouvaille romantique et heureuse, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça se passerait dans les reproches, les cris et les larmes. Harold la regardait un court instant avant de sortir la bague de sa poche et de se retourner aussi, les lèvres serrées.

oO*Oo

Alvin avait atteint le port et rejoint le navire caché de Mildiou. Prévenu de son arrivée et ayant eu un descriptif de son physique de bourrin, l'équipage le laissait avancer vers la cabine du capitaine avec des regards méfiant et des armes sorties. Dans la cabine, Mildiou était confortablement assis en train de dîner. Ses yeux vitreux se posaient alors sur l'invité et lui adressait un sourire en coin.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que nous sommes prêts ?

\- Je n'attends plus que vous Capitaine.

\- À la bonne heure. Mais en attendant, joint toi à moi et discutons plus précisément de cette partie de plan... l'invitait-il joyeusement

\- Avec plaisir... souriait-il en prenant place

oO*Oo

Dans leur planque, Gaspard et Astrid étaient tous deux installés l'un loin de l'autre dans le silence le plus total. Gaspard mangé un morceau et Astrid jouait avec sa dague tout en l'affûtant. Gaspard la regardait faire sans rien dire, mais la blonde commençait à sentir qu'il la regardait avec insistance.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as vraiment changé.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Rien. Je constate que l'Astrid du passé n'existe plus.

\- Oh ? Tu vas la regretter ? Se moquait-elle

\- Non.

\- D'façon, c'est trop tard. Et je ne suis pas mécontente d'avoir changé.

\- Pareil.

\- Hein ?

\- La fille que tu es devenue... elle me plaît plus que l'ancienne fille que tu étais.

\- Sans blague ? Plus qu'Adrianne à l'époque où tu lui courais après ? Tss. La bonne blague !

\- Et si je te réponds oui, qu'est ce que ça te fait ?

\- Tu mériterais mon point dans la figure pour oser te payer ma tête !

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi Astrid. C'est la vérité.

\- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu préfère le plus maintenant chez moi ? Ma coiffure ? Mon teint ? Ma façon de parler ?

\- Le fait que tu sois dangereuse. Souriait-il

\- Allons bon. T'a sifflait trop de pinard mon gars.

\- J'étais fou d'Adrianne parce qu'elle était loin d'être une fille nunuche. J'aimais l'idée d'avoir une épouse intrépide qui n'avait peur de rien.

Astrid levait les yeux au ciel devant son discours absurde et reprenait l'affûtage de sa dague. Gaspard se levait de sa chaise pour s'avancer vers elle et poursuivre sa déclaration.

\- Mais toi, tu as osé tellement de chose plus sombre, comme porté des vêtements d'homme qui te vont à ravir.

\- Pff.

\- Tu manipules les armes, tu lances des menaces de mort, tu jubiles devant la souffrance, tu ne sembles avoir peur de rien...

\- C'est bon ? T'a fini ?

\- Tu es devenu glaciale, ce qui met ta beauté et ta personnalité en valeur, et ça ne me laisse pas de marbre.

\- T'essaie de me dire quoi là ? Que je te plais maintenant ?

\- Absolument.

\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, parce que ça pourrait très bien être tes dernières paroles ! Le menaçait-elle de son arme

\- Tes menaces ne me font pas peur Astrid. Au contraire… ça m'excite.

\- Non mais t'est malade ou quoi ?

\- Non. Je tombe de nouveau amoureux. C'est tout.

\- Dernier avertissement. Retourne t'asseoir et picoler !

\- Et si je refuse ? Tu me tailles la gorge ? La provoquait-il avec confiance et amusement

Sans prévenir, elle venait de se lever pour lui faire une prise de combat et le mettre à terre, s'asseyant sur lui à califourchon, couteau sous la gorge avec une étincelle de folie dans ses yeux.

\- Et là ? Tu as peur où t'est encore en plein délire?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je me rends compte à présent que j'ai vraiment eu tort de m'acharner à vouloir aimer Adrianne, alors que celle que je veux est devant moi.

\- Arrête. Tu ne m'aime pas Gaspard ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé et ça changera ja...

Gaspard avait attendu qu'elle baisse sa garde pour échanger les rôles et lui arrachait un baiser sauvage. Allongée sur le sol et désemparée, elle lâchait sa dague pour approfondir ce vrai baiser qu'elle avait toujours attendu de lui.

\- Alors ? Convaincue du contraire ? En s'extirpant de ses lèvres rougies

\- On va dire que oui, même si je vais avoir besoin d'une autre preuve.

\- Laquelle ?

\- L'idée de laisser Harold et Adrianne croupir dans ce trou est pour moi une idée complètement débile ! Donc si tu m'aimes, tue-la pour moi et je tuerais Harold sous ses yeux et pour ton plus grand plaisir. D'accord ?

\- Accorder ma belle. Mais avant, laisse-moi t'offrir davantage qu'un baiser, puisqu'on a tout le temps devant nous ainsi qu'un peu d'intimité.

\- Offre bien tentante en effet. Ça nous laissera le temps d'avoir de l'inspiration afin de trouver le meilleur moyen de leur ôter la vie assez rapidement...

\- Entendu... murmurait-il avant de lui voler un autre baiser.

oO*Oo

La pluie avait recommençait à tomber depuis un bon moment. Et cette fois, l'orage allait par tarder à être de la partie. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait fortement sur tout le village et la forêt.

Killian était déjà bien loin de la forêt, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à la quitter, quelque chose l'empêchait de continuer. Il ressentait de la culpabilité. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire. Alors qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de faire demi-tour et de réparer ses erreurs ? Alvin ? S'il le croisait, il pourrait en venir à bout grâce à ses flèches. Le fait de recroiser le regard d'Adrianne et de subit son courroux ? Peut-être. Mais pour lui, rien de toute cette histoire n'avait de sens, et les deux amoureux ne méritaient pas de mourir de cette manière. Et avec cette pluie qui n'allait pas tarder à faire monter le niveau de la rivière voisine, c'était bien trop cruel. D'un pas décisif, il rebroussait chemin, faisant un léger détour utile, en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

oO*Oo

Dans leur tombeau, Adrianne et Harold ne s'échangeaient toujours pas un mot. La blonde avait presque fini de pleurer et lancer quelques regards furtifs et emplis d'espoir envers Harold qui ne la regardait malheureusement pas. Au final, elle reportait son attention sur autre chose, et particulièrement sur la pluie qui s'écoulait de nouveau par l'interstice. Ayant très soif, elle se levait avec prudence pour se rafraîchir et enlever la saleté sur ses mains et son visage avant de s'abreuver. Appréciant tout particulièrement la pluie en cet instant, elle avançait d'un pas pour se mettre sous l'eau et rafraîchir ses cheveux. Le reste de ses larmes se mêlait à l'eau et ça l'arrangeait.

Elle savourait intérieurement l'effet que ça faisait, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts pour les ramener vers l'arrière. Harold n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder faire sans rien changer à son état et ses sentiments. Pas même quand il la voyait, même de dos, déboutonner sa chemise et l'abaisser légèrement pour se rafraîchir le haut de son dos et ses épaules. L'eau coulait le long de ses omoplates, rendant luisante sa peau douce et rosée. Mais intérieurement, il trouvait ça assez... non. Très séduisant. Mais à cause des paroles qu'Alvin lui avait dites, même qu'il savait que c'était des mensonges, il ne cessait d'avoir dans sa tête l'image d'Adrianne et de Killian, seuls et intime dans les bois, exerçant la bagatelle presque avec bestialité. Il l'imaginait clairement à moitié déshabillé, ses longs cheveux blonds ébouriffé rebondissant sur sa poitrine, souriant malicieusement à Killian alors qu'ils atteignaient le plaisir ultime, son corps à elle se courbant légèrement vers l'arrière. Cette vision n'avait rien à voir avec les quelques pensées osées qu'il avait eu dans son sommeil, la nuit où Gueulfor l'avait empêché de retourner au village. C'était l'image d'une Adrianne douce, belle, innocente, souriante et timide, avec qui il découvrait les plaisirs de l'amour. Mais ce n'était pas celle de sa vision : une fille méconnaissable en tout point qui ne lui inspirait plus aucune attirance, ni aucun amour, ni aucun désir. Revenant avec colère à la réalité et refoulant malgré tout ça une soudaine envie, il préférait regarder ailleurs et ignorer les manifestations gênantes situées au sud de son corps, les joues brûlantes. Mais Adrianne avait seulement vu qu'il la regardait, en tournant à ce moment-là sa tête vers lui. Avec sarcasme, il lui était difficile de ne pas rétorquait ceci.

\- Quoi ? Je suis laide, c'est ça ? T'est choqué ? T'a l'impression de voir un homme prendre une douche ? Tss. Après tout qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que tu penses... Tu ne m'aime plus... Grommelait-elle en se rhabillant

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ?

\- Oui j'ai fini. Tss.

Elle terminait de se débarbouiller et entendait Harold toussait. Claquant sa langue avec exaspération, elle recueillait de l'eau dans ses mains pour aller lui apporter.

\- Tiens. Boit un peu, ça fera du bien.

\- Non merci.

\- Fait pas ta tête de mule ! À défaut de manger, on peut boire ! Alors boit !

Soupirant à son tour avec exaspération, Harold buvait dans ses mains. Osant en redemander sans être très aimable, Adrianne faisait au final trois fois l'aller-retour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit repu. À genoux et d'humeur très calme, elle tentait de le regarder dans les yeux et d'engager une discussion posée. Mais le hic, c'est qu'il prenait bien la peine de ne pas croiser son regard. Désespérée, son regard se posait alors sur sa main. Elle remarquait qu'il tenait quelque chose dans celle-ci, mais que depuis tout à l'heure, il l'avait gardé refermé sur elle-même.

\- Harold ?

\- ...

\- Tss... Harold ! Insistait-elle exaspérée

\- Mais quoi à la fin?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu la gardes fermé.

\- Je n'ai rien.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote et dis-moi ce que c'est.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Dans ce cas...

Avec rapidité, elle se jeter sur lui pour le coincer contre le mur afin de réussir à s'emparait de sa main. Malgré ses protestations et ses gémissements douloureux, elle s'en ficher. Étant plus forte que lui à ce jeu-là, c'est avec surprise qu'elle apercevait sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Ma bague ! S'exclamait-elle avec des yeux ronds

\- Mouais. Ta bague. Murmurait-il

\- Dieu merci tu as pu la récupérer ! Gaspard me l'avait arraché de force pour que Killian la dépose à la forge !

\- C'est mon père qui l'a trouvée et qui me l'a donné.

\- Peu importe, du moment que c'est l'un de vous qui l'avez retrouvé. Ooh comme je suis contente de la revoir ! Rend la moi s'il te plaît... demandait-elle avec un sourire et une joie sincère

La main tendue, elle attendait qu'Harold la lui rende ou la lui repasse au doigt. Mais au lieu de ça, il la gardait dans le creux de sa main qu'il venait de refermer, en évitant encore une fois de la regarder dans les yeux. Adrianne n'aimait pas ça. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Euh... Harold ? Pourquoi tu veux pas me la rendre ? demandait-elle inquiète.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie.

\- Mais... elle est à moi ! protestait-elle avec un nouveau début de sanglot

Harold la regardait sans vraiment le vouloir avec tristesse et colère, les lèvres pincées. Ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état, ni de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait face à ce nouveau sujet de discorde, il fermait les yeux et détournait à nouveau son regard. Il ne faisait que ça de toute façon !

\- Alors... tu... tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?

\- C'n'est pas ça. Disons qu'avec tout ça et ce que je ressens en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de te la donner. Ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment à mes yeux. Et puis pour être franc, je n'aurais jamais cru la voir ailleurs qu'à ton doigt.

\- Mais... mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai enlevé Harold !

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je viens de dire.

\- Arrête... Tu dis que tu sais, mais tu n'en pense rien ! Tu refuses de me croire ! Tu sais que je commence à penser et à craindre de mauvaises choses? Reprochait-elle

\- Et moi ? Tu sais surtout à quoi je pense là? À me rétablir pour trouver un moyen de vite sortir d'ici afin de sauver ma famille ! Voila à quoi je pense !

\- Attend... « Ta famille » ? Pourquoi t'a pas dit « notre famille » ?! Je n'étais pas censée en faire partie en t'épousant ? Ah mais non ! Plus maintenant, puisque tu ne m'aime plus et que tu refuses de me rendre ma bague !

\- Et c'est reparti... soupirait-il exaspéré et perdu

\- Et puis tu as dit que tu voulais trouver le moyen de vite sortir d'ici ! Ta phrase ne m'incluait même pas ! C'est donc ça ma punition au final? Tu m'abandonnerais dans ce trou ?!

\- T'as fini de dire des bêtises ?! « Je » veux dire « Nous » ! Jamais je ne te laisserais ici enfin !

\- Ooooh... Monseigneur est trop bon ! Et brave aussi! Il veut réussir à faire ce que moi je n'ai pas réussi à faire avec ma propre famille ! Tss. Tu sais quoi ? Si on arrive à sortir d'ici, t'aura plus à te soucier de moi. Je partirais vivre ma vie de mon coté avec Krokmou, puisque c'est la SEULE famille qui me reste !

\- Finalement, je devrais peut-être me trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour partager ma vie. Quelqu'un qui arriverait à comprendre ce que je veux dire sans s'énerver et qui ne déformeraient rien de ce que je lui explique ! Et en qui je peux avoir pleinement confiance quand je m'absente! Surtout si je dois la laisser avec nos futurs enfants et qui ne mettraient personne d'autre en danger !

\- Tu me gaves avec ça ! Au fond, à quoi bon se marier ? On se dispute et on va mourir de toute façon ! Et au fond, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'épouser quelqu'un qui ne me croit pas quand je lui dis la stricte vérité ! Bonjour la confiance au bout de 20 ans de mariage! Ça me fait rire, puisqu'on ne tient même pas lors de nos fiançailles !

\- Ah ouais ? Et en parlant du mariage... ta robe de mariée ? Tu comptes mettre une robe ou un pantalon ? Essaie un pantalon blanc avec un voile en dentelle! Ça fera très joli ! Si tu veux, on échange nos costumes ! Ça ferait une belle réception non ? Dans le genre originalité, on serait les premiers au village !

\- T'est vraiment con, tu le sais ça? répliquait-elle écœurée

\- Ah ouais ? C'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Parfaitement !

\- Et bien vu que je suis con, autant l'être jusqu'au bout ! Et puisque depuis tant d'années le mariage n'était pas ta priorité et que tu souhaitais surtout être seule, eh bien tu le seras ! JE BRISE L'ENGAGEMENT ! S'exclamait-il complètement furieux et à bout de nerf

Au moment où il venait de s'exclamer, et pour dire de rajouter un effet dramatique à cette révélation qui avait les mêmes effets qu'une claque, l'orage venait de se mettre à gronder. Nullement saisie de ce puissant grondement mais plutôt choqué de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Adrianne c'était relever et reculer légèrement, sans le lâcher du regard. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche si ce n'était le bruit de sa respiration rapide, mais de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rouges et couvertes de bleus, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Harold avait dit qu'il brisait l'engagement sur le coup de la colère, mais au fond de lui il ne le pensait pas et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait ! Il l'avait cru pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, et c'est en voyant l'état de choc de la jeune fille qu'il se rendait compte de son erreur et de son emportement.

\- Oh non... Adrianne, excuse-moi... je... je ne voulais pas dire ça !

\- Mais tu l'as dit quand même... soufflait-elle d'une voix étranglé par son chagrin

\- Je ne le pensais pas, jte le jure !

\- En général, quand on dit ce genre de chose en jurant que ce n'était pas intentionnel, c'est qu'on le pense sincèrement. Et tes yeux et ta voix ne pouvaient tromper personne... pas même moi...

\- Non ! Écoute-moi, je...

\- Non. J'écoute plus. J'ai plus la force de rien... Laisse-moi tranquille Harold... je... laisse-moi…

\- Adrianne...

\- LAISSE-MOI ! hurlait-elle en le repoussant avec toute la colère et la peine qu'elle ressentait

Harold reculait d'un pas et ne bougeait plus et la regardant avec des yeux emplis de tristesse. Il l'avait perdue. Quant à elle, elle le regardait un court avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son coin pour de nouveau pleurer silencieusement. Harold restait debout, sans la quitter du regard, l'esprit accablé de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Lui qui craignait de l'avoir perdue à cause du plan d'Alvin, c'est en fait sa faute à lui s'il venait de la perdre. Et tout ça à cause de son jugement et de ses émotions. Et c'est maintenant qu'il s'en voulait le plus. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin...

Se blâmant intérieurement, il la regardait une dernière fois, ainsi que sa bague avant de la ranger tristement dans sa poche et de retourner s'asseoir à sa place et de sombrer à son tour dans son chagrin. Et comme un effet miroir, tous deux se sentaient plus seuls que jamais.

oO*Oo

L'orage ne cessait de gronder, offrant sans relâche à tout le monde, même aux deux prisonniers, un tintamarre saisissant et de puissant flash de lumière. Et la pluie accrue à cause de l'orage venait de faire monter dangereusement le niveau d'eau de la rivière, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. La faune se mettait comme elle pouvait à l'abri, tandis que l'eau montait encore et encore, atteignant les rivages et s'étendant dans la forêt, jusqu'à l'entrée d'une prison.

Jusque-là, la pluie qui s'écoulait lentement n'avait pas tellement effrayé les deux occupants. Mais en voyant qu'une mini-cascade venait de prendre place et qu'elle remplissait beaucoup plus rapidement le trou, l'angoisse et la peur les envahissaient tout aussi rapidement.


	12. Alliance

Chapitre 12 – Alliance

L'un venait d'ouvrir les yeux tandis que l'autre avait ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Au bout de toutes ces années, c'était dans la vengeance et la mort qu'Astrid et Gaspard venaient de s'ouvrir et de s'offrir l'un à l'autre. À présent, ils étaient plus qu'unis par un simple baiser et des mots doux. Terminant tous deux de se rhabiller, c'est avec étonnement qu'ils écoutaient l'orage gronder de plus en plus fort.

\- La vache...

\- Mouais. Ça doit être la tempête dehors ! Vu ce qu'on entend !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On applique quand même notre idée ?

\- C'est le seul moyen pour pouvoir bâtir ma nouvelle vie à tes côtés. Alors allons-y.

oO*Oo

La peur. Avec le cœur brisé, c'est ce qu'Adrianne ressentait le plus en ce moment même. Ne détachant pas son regard apeuré de la chute d'eau et de la mare qui montait de plus en plus, elle était tétanisé.

\- Oh non... c'est pas vrai... murmurait-elle

\- L'orage a dû aggraver le temps et faire monter le niveau de la rivière. Résultat, ça déborde...

Adrianne ne lui répondait pas, trop tétanisée pour répliquer. Et à quoi bon lui répondre ? Il l'avait renié de sa vie. Tous ses rêves étaient brisés et c'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la loi de la nature ne lui ôte la vie. L'eau glaciale et boueuse arrivait à présent au niveau de ses cuisses. La gorge serrer et frigorifier, elle restait assise sur son rocher, le regard perdu dans le vide. Harold regardait le niveau de l'eau ainsi que la sortie avec beaucoup plus de calme. Ayant une idée, il la partageait avec elle.

\- Écoute, je viens d'avoir une idée. Si l'eau monte jusqu'en haut, il y a une chance pour qu'elle atteigne la sortie, et nous aussi. Le niveau de l'eau nous portera tout simplement vers la sortie, et... oh ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle était immobile, toujours assise et ne disait rien. La peur venait de la figer sur place.

\- Hé ! Adrianne ! Lève-toi, on va s'en sortir.

\- ...

\- Adrianne, lève-toi s'il te plaît.

\- ...

\- Oh ! Tu m'entends ?!

\- ...

À bout de nerfs et commettant certainement l'ultime erreur de la soirée, il lui donnait une gifle pour la faire réagir. C'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que le trou soit submergé et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Sauf que la jeune fille venait de recevoir comme un électrochoc et fixait Harold avec horreur, la main sur sa joue, tout en retrouvant l'énergie de lui faire des reproches.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

\- Excuse-moi mais... comme tu ne réagissais pas, j'ai...

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! J'ai reçu je ne sais combien de coup au visage ! Les douleurs avaient enfin fini par se calmer, et toi, tu fais comme eux !

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas...

\- Désolé ? Encore ?! Et tu ne voulais pas non plus me faire mal la ? La bonne blague ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne manquait que ça à ta colère envers moi ! J'aurais vraiment tout vécu ce soir ! Mais je n'avais certainement pas besoin que tu me mets en plus une claque ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà assez souffert ?!

\- Adrianne... excuse-moi, je... s'excusait-il en approchant gentiment ses bras pour la calmer

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! S'écartait-elle en larmes

Se collant contre le mur le plus proche, elle fixait avec tristesse et crainte Harold qui ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Cette fois aussi, il n'avait pas pensé à mal en la giflant mais pour elle, c'était la goutte de trop.

\- Ne me touche pas... ne me touche plus Harold... j'ai supporté chaque coup et chaque souffrance que ces brutes m'ont fait vivre... et tout ça avec courage pour ne pas leur donner le plaisir d'avoir totalement gagné ! Moi toi... aussi difficile et fou que ça puisse être, j'aurais pu réussir à te pardonner ce que tu as fait... et j'aurais pu comprendre les raisons qui t'ont poussé à briser notre engagement... mais pas le fait que tu lève la main sur moi comme ils l'ont fait ! Sanglotait-elle

\- Je suis désolé ! Je... je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire du mal...

\- C'est trop tard... tu m'en as déjà trop fait... Toi qui es si gentil, si doux... je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me fasses du mal de cette manière. Au lieu de me gifler, tu aurais pu me secouer les épaules, claquer des doigts ou autre chose !

\- Adrianne... s'approchait-il encore une fois

\- NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! RESTE OU TU ES !

Harold obéissait. Vu son état, ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Sauf que l'eau atteignait à présent le niveau de leur abdomen. S'ils continuaient de se disputer inutilement, le plan risqué de tomber à l'eau.

\- Et pour ta gouverne, la peur de mourir noyé ne m'a pas rendu sourde ! J'avais bien entendu ton idée de se laisser porter vers la sortie à l'aide de l'eau. Mais une fois dehors, ne te soucie plus de moi et vole au secours de ton père.

\- Arrête de croire ce que j'ai dit par accident, je t'en prie... suppliait-il

\- Je crois ce que je veux maintenant. Et ça ne te concerne plus.

\- Oh que si. Parce que je t'aime toujours !

\- Hum… Bizarrement je ne te crois pas là. C'est marrant non ?

L'eau atteignait à présent le niveau de leur poitrine. Agacé de tout ça, Harold s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers la jeune fille pour la saisir par les épaules. Adrianne ne bougeait plus et ne le repoussait même pas ce coup-ci. Et en plus de ne rien dire, elle le fixait sans émotions, comme si elle n'avait plus d'âme.

\- Adrianne. Écoute-moi bien. On va sortir d'ici tous les deux. On sauvera mon père, et je compte toujours faire de toi ma femme parce que malgré ce que j'ai dit à cause de la colère, c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité et c'est ce que je souhaite toujours, même à deux doigts de la noyade. Et pour preuve, je compte bien... affirmait-il en farfouillant sa poche pour y prendre sa bague

\- Sortir d'ici ? Dans ce cas, take this ! fit une voix en hauteur en leur lançant une corde

Levant tous les deux le regard vers la sortie en se faisant éblouir par le peu de lumière qui s'offrait à eux, ils pouvaient distinguer un visage familier qu'Adrianne reconnaissait aussitôt.

\- Killian ! S'exclamait-elle avec surprise

Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à le voir ici ! Surtout pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Fini la tristesse dans sa voix et l'état de zombie. Adrianne ressentait tellement de fureur contre tout le monde qu'elle n'hésitait pas à hausser la voix contre lui, même dans un moment délicat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici espèce de traître ?! Comment tu oses te montrer après tout ce que tu as fait?! Tu devrais pas être déjà loin avec ta belle somme d'argent si convoitée ?! Vociférait-elle

\- Si. Mais si je suis là, c'est pour tenter de me faire pardonner. Aller ! Grimper !

\- Pourquoi on devrait accepter ton aide d'ailleurs?! On peut très bien sortir d'ici tout seul !

\- Adrianne... soupirait-il

\- Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore un de vos sales tours ?! Hein ?! Vous avez peut-être changé d'avis et décider de nous faire sortir pour mieux nous exécutez ?!

\- Adrianne... le niveau de l'eau... rappelait Harold avec inquiétude en voyant l'eau lui arrivait à la gorge

\- Crois ce que tu veux, mais je tiens simplement à vous faire sortir pour empêcher ce crétin poilu d'accomplir la fin de son plan. Maintenant attrapez la corde ! On va vous tirer tous les deux ! Hurry !

\- Comment ça tous les deux ? Questionnait-elle avec méfiance

Sans pour autant le voir, elle venait d'entendre le hennissement de son cheval.

\- Oh ! KROKMOU ! S'exclamait-elle folle de joie

Le fait d'imaginer son cheval aux côtés d'un traître, c'est que Killian devait être sincère et que Krokmou lui faisait vraiment confiance. Pour le moment, elle remettait ses reproches et sa méfiance de coté.

\- Gare à toi si tu te paies ma tête encore une fois ! Menaçait-elle en s'accrochant de son mieux à la corde

Killian hissait Adrianne jusqu'à la sortie et cette dernière, malgré sa rage, savourait le fait d'être enfin à l'extérieur, au contact de la vraie terre. La vie lui était de nouveau accordée, même si elle devait la vivre seul et dans le chagrin. Et par chance, il ne pleuvait plus tellement mais l'orage était fini. Son souffle repris, elle accourait vers son cheval pour le câliner tendrement et savourer gaiement ses retrouvailles. Harold était à son tour tiré d'affaire et Killian se tournait donc vers elle pour lui faire face avec honte.

\- Adrianne... je... je sais bien que tu ne voudras pas me croire... mais... je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, et je... AIE ! Grimaçait-il en plaquant sa main à son nez

Elle lui avait collé une bonne droite en plein visage sans qu'il s'y attende. Même blessée, affaiblie et affamé, elle avait encore eu la force nécessaire pour le cogner. Et elle en était très satisfaite au point d'en sourire. Harold ricanait discrètement du fait qu'un expert de l'observation n'est pas vu venir cette droite, mais aussi qu'il s'en prenne une pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Et Krokmou semblait aussi s'amuser de cette situation.

\- Ça... c'est pour tout le mal que tu as fait... précisait-elle en secouant sa main

\- C'est noté... Damn it... Tu cognes fort, dis donc... grimaçait-il en se frottant le nez

\- Mais comment ça se fait que t'aies changé d'avis ? S'étonnait Harold en restant assez méfiant

\- Disons qu'une personne que je porte en affection m'a fait comprendre ce qui avait de plus important dans la vie à par l'enrichissement et la traîtrise.

\- Je suppose que c'est de moi que tu parles ? Ironisait la jeune fille, bras croisés

\- De qui d'autre ? Tu es la seule qui ne m'ait jamais compris.

\- Hum hum... Et qui me dit que tout ce pour quoi j'étais compatissante n'était en fait que des mensonges ? Qu'est-ce qui y avait de vrai dans tout ça ? Oh et puis peu importe... je m'en moque. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Néanmoins, merci d'avoir fait demi-tour pour nous.

\- De rien. Et je comprends ta réaction. Enfin... les vôtres.

\- Je pense que sa droite était assez forte pour deux personnes. Mais merci d'avoir agi honorablement cette fois. Remerciait à son tour Harold.

\- De rien. C'est vous que je remercie de m'avoir fait comprendre que j'avais fait une grosse erreur. À présent, retournez vite au village prévenir vos proches que...

\- ILS N'IRONT NULLE PART !

Pas moyen d'avoir un instant de répit apparemment, vu qu'Astrid et Gaspard venait de débarquer armés de leurs pistolets ! Jamais leur satisfaction d'arriver à leurs fins n'a été si grande apparemment. C'est avec lassitude que les deux habitués écoutaient leurs bourreaux jacassaient, que Krokmou les fixaient avec colère et que Killian menaçait les nouveaux arrivant de deux flèches.

\- Et encore une fois, l'anglais a su nous servir.

\- Il nous a épargné la tache en vous extirpant de votre bain de boue. Tant mieux... Pour vous achever tous les trois, ce sera plus facile et on n'aura pas eu besoin de se salir !

\- Et maintenant, il va nous faire le plaisir de se tirer et de pointer ses flèches ailleurs !

\- Pas temps que vous les menacerez de vos armes bruyantes !

\- Les dieux sont contre nous, c'est pas vrai... soupirait Harold.

\- Ouais. Et vu que j'en ai plus que marre, ça tombe bien ! Alors autant en finir. Hé ! Astrid ! Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! Tire ! ordonnait-elle

\- De quoi ?! S'étonnait Killian

\- Non mais... qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Tu es folle ou quoi?! S'exclamait Harold totalement abasourdie

Tout le monde s'était tu. Même Gaspard et Astrid. Harold avait-il l'intention d'enchaîner tous les faux pas ? En la traitant de folle, la reconquérir était loin d'être gagné. Adrianne pincée ces lèvres en adressant un regard glacial à Harold.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de parler et de me traiter à nouveau de folle, parce que je saurais à qui adressait ma prochaine droite !

\- Euh... il se passe quoi là ? Ça se fritte ? Se marrait Gaspard

\- Une dispute préconjugale peut être. Faisait de même Astrid

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'on se dispute ?! À cause de vous, j'ai vraiment tout perdu ! Alors tirez-moi une balle dans la tête, qu'on en finisse !

Est-ce que c'était de l'inconscience ? De la bravoure ? Difficile à dire. Eux-mêmes étonnés de son attitude, ils ne lui tirer même pas dessus en la voyant les défier du regard, bras sur les hanches et visiblement sure d'elle et impatiente.

\- Bon ? Vous comptez attendre encore longtemps ? Aller ! Qu'on en finisse ! Insistait-elle

\- C'est quoi ce plan ? S'étonnait Astrid

\- Vous me haïssez ! Vous m'en voulez pour tout ! Vous voulez en finir avec moi ! Alors je vous en prie ! Allez-y, qu'on passe tous à autre chose. Ajoutait-elle avec indifférence

\- Bon. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais très bien. Je me ferais cet honneur. Un dernier mot Adrianne ? demandait-elle en levant la gâchette vers sa cible

\- Plutôt une question.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? demandait-elle avec plus d'intérêt que le sort de sa propre vie

\- Hein ? Euh... Je...

Voir Astrid devenir toute confuse et rougissante était le but d'Adrianne. Depuis leur arriver, elle devait être la seule à avoir remarqué quelque chose de différent. Et cette différence était peut-être la solution pour que ce conflit entre eux s'arrête.

\- Non mais sérieux ? Vous êtes ensemble ?! Enfin ?! Mais c'est génial ! Souriait-elle ravie

\- En quoi ça te rend heureuse ? T'est sur le point de perdre la vie et ton cher Harold aussi! Sans compter l'anglais et ce maudit canasson ! Intervenait Gaspard tout aussi surpris que sa compagne

\- Pour info, c'est Killian mon prénom, espèce de mal élevé ! Et on ne parle pas comme ça des chevaux ! Surtout celui-là ! protestait sévèrement Killian en guise de soutien à Krokmou qui montrer sa colère.

\- Chut vous deux ! Alors pour te répondre... En quoi ça me rend heureuse ? Euh... si je ne me trompe, vous vous êtes mis ensemble par le biais de vos retrouvailles et de vos envies de vengeance mutuelle à nos égards, non ?

\- Pas faux. Mais quand bien même, tu...

\- Je sais, tu me tueras dans peu de temps. Mais est-ce que je peux ajouter une dernière chose ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment heureuse pour vous.

\- Non mais tu plaisantes là ?! On ta torturé, séquestré, tabassé et j'en passe ! Et tu nous dis avec un grand sourire que tu es contente pour nous ?

\- Pourquoi je plaisanterais ? Alors oui, vous avez agi comme des monstres, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me réjouir de voir un amour prendre enfin vie ! Même dans un moment pareil !

\- Adrianne, tais-toi. Ça me gave ce que tu dis. Soupirait Astrid d'un air las

\- Non ! Je ne compte pas me taire ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez ou quoi ?! Astrid, tu as enfin le cœur de l'homme que tu as toujours aimé ! Et toi Gaspard, tu as le cœur d'une femme qui t'apprécie réellement pour ce que tu es ! Vous aller enfin pouvoir construire un avenir sur de nouvelles bases ! Réfléchissez... mettez un terme à cette folie, à cette haine, enfuyez-vous loin d'ici sous une autre identité afin d'être heureux ensemble ! Et dire que si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé depuis le début, vous ne seriez pas ensemble à l'heure qu'il est ! J'ai tort ? Argumentait-elle avec espoir et sincérité

Le doute de mettre fin à sa vie envahissez leurs cœurs. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient qu'elle avait raison, que leur amour n'aurait jamais vu le jour s'ils ne c'étaient pas retrouver dans le même but. C'était le destin qui voulait ça. Et si Adrianne n'avait pas influencé le maire de les laisser en vie lors de leur procès, ils n'auraient jamais eu cette chance. De ce fait, ils lui étaient redevables. Et elle avait raison aussi à ce sujet. Puisqu'ils étaient enfin réunis, pourquoi continuer d'avoir de la haine et de vouloir leur mort ?

\- Tu as raison. Mais ça me sidère que tu agisses comme ça envers nous ! Après tout ce qu'ont t'a fait, tu arrives encore à ressentir de la joie pour nous ?

\- Je sais que ça doit être choquant. Mais à la base, je ne suis pas du genre à détester. Je préfère voire les gens heureux et me réjouir pour eux. Souriait-elle

\- Adrianne... murmurait-elle émue et abasourdie

\- Mais si pour votre plus grand bonheur, vous pensez qu'il faut quand même me tuer, alors allez-y. Je ne vous en voudrais pas et je ne viendrai pas vous hanter.

\- Je... non, je ne peux pas faire ça... ce... ce ne serait pas juste envers toi... Quand je pense à tout ce qu'ont t'a fait, tu arrives encore à être la gentille fille que tout le monde connaît ? N'importe qui devrait nous détester où nous tuer sur le champ en guise de représailles... mais pas toi ! On se déteste pourtant !

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir ton ennemie Astrid. Jamais. Depuis que je vis ici, mes seules préoccupations étaient que ma famille soit heureuse et de me faire des amis. Malheureusement, j'ai eu un souhait sur deux de réaliser. Mais je suis sure qu'on aurait pu devenir amie si on avait réglé le malentendu depuis le départ.

\- Comment avoir envie de te tuer après ça... ? Est-ce... tu penses qu'il est trop tard pour oublier la rancœur, tous le mal qu'on ta infligé et qu'on reparte sur un nouveau départ? Demandait-elle avec timidité et des yeux brillants

\- Je pense que oui et que rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, Astrid. Souriait-elle

Sous les yeux surpris des garçons et de Krokmou, les anciennes ennemies se souriaient davantage avant de s'enlaçaient comme de vraies amies, mettant enfin un terme à ce conflit. Levant ses yeux vers Gaspard, Adrianne lui adressait un immense sourire bienveillant que le jeune homme lui rendait. La rancœur était finie. Une nouvelle amitié était possible entre eux.

\- C'est fantastique... on va bien s'entendre tu verras !

\- J'espère ! Et j'ai hâte de te voir remettre une raclée à Krane au bras du fer ! Oh... en parlant de lui et des autres, ne leur en veux pas. C'est moi qui leur ai ordonné d'agir ainsi envers toi cette nuit-là.

\- T'inquiète, j'avais compris quand je t'ai revu dans votre planque.

\- Et... désolée pour tes cheveux. Je ne pensais qu'à me venger… Et pareils pour les coups... je...

\- Oh, ça va repousser. Et ce n'est pas plus mal en fait qu'ils soient coupés. Quand aux baffes, tu n'as pas dû y mettre assez du tien parce que je ne sens presque plus rien et... Ooh... gémissait Adrianne en fléchissant légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? S'inquiétait Astrid en la soutenant par les épaules.

\- J'étais tellement préoccupé par vous deux et par ma joie que j'avais oublié que je meurs de faim... je tiens plus debout, je n'en peux plus...

\- Mince c'est vrai... déjà, viens, on va s'asseoir à l'abri de la pluie...

\- Et j'ai de quoi manger. Tenez.

S'asseyant tous loin de la mare de boue stagnante et à l'abri de la pluie, Killian offrait ses provisions à Harold et Adrianne qui s'en régalait copieusement. La pauvre n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours et un simple bout de pain avec un peu de viande sèche était un vrai bonheur pour son estomac.

\- Hum... c'est meilleur qu'un escargot cru! Blaguait-elle

\- Quoi ?! Tu as mangé un escargot ?! S'exclamait Astrid avec une grimace

\- Eurk... grimaçaient Harold et Gaspard

\- Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas givrée à ce point-là! Riait-elle sous les rires discrets de Killian

\- Ça doit avoir quel gout à votre avis ? interrogeait Gaspard sur le ton de la plaisanterie

\- Le gout de l'escargot cru, cherche pas à comprendre. Bon. On fait quoi maintenant qu'on a fait la paix ? demandait Astrid

\- On doit retourner au village et sauver mon père. Même si je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter énormément, surtout si Alvin se pointe au village avec un vieux comme escorte.

\- L'escorte sera beaucoup plus grande Harold. Et le vieux, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est Mildiou. Un ancien banni du village et le chef d'une bande de pirates déjantés aux envies meurtrières. Expliquait-elle

\- Et c'est quoi leur plan à ses deux là ?

\- S'en prendre à Stoik puisque c'est lui qui a ordonné leur renvoie commun. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le mystère de ces tonneaux... murmurait-elle en pleine réflexion

\- Des tonneaux ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Quand Mildiou m'a repêché en mer, je lui ai raconté mon histoire et mon envie de vengeance. Et en apprenant que je venais du village, il a accepté de m'aider, puis on a fait cap vers une ville lointaine. Arrivée la bas, on a chargé le bateau de ces tonneaux et on a fait cap vers le port.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui y'a dedans ?

\- Non. Ils ont refusé de me le dire. Ils ont tout mis dans la cale sur haute surveillance.

\- Mais tu n'as pas entendu un détail ou une info que les gardes ou l'équipage auraient laissé passer?

\- Non... mais je me rappelle d'un truc. Quand ils sont passés devant moi avec un tonneau, ça sentait le soufre... ou le charbon de bois je crois... Et le pire, c'est que j'ai déjà senti cette odeur à la taverne, mais pas moyen de me rappeler ce que c'est...

\- Oh non...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais ce que c'est et ce qu'ils veulent en faire... informait Gaspard avec une certaine crainte

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Il veut raser le village... le contenu de ces tonneaux, c'est de la poudre explosive ! C'est ça !

\- Quoi ?! Mais... ôtez la vie d'Harold, d'Adrianne et de Stoik était le plan de base ! Il n'était pas prévu de faire exploser le village ni de tuer d'autres personnes ! ajoutait Astrid abasourdie

\- Astrid. Vos hommes, ils sont combien ? l'interrogeait Harold

\- Une vingtaine. Tous plus barges les uns que les autres. Ah désolée, je précise.

\- Bon. Le temps nous est compté, donc voila le plan. On fonce tous les cinq au village et on prévient le plus de monde possible du danger. Énonçait-il

Le groupe approuvait le plan, sauf Adrianne, qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot durant toute la conversation mais qui avait cogitait dessus dans son coin.

\- On va droit au massacre. On n'est pas des héros. Cinq contres vingt, c'est du suicide ! Surtout si Astrid dit qu'ils sont complètement malades ! Et s'ils ont Alvin de leur côté, nos chances de réussite sont de plus en plus réduite. Analysait-elle le regard perdu dans le vide

\- On le sait. Mais les autres ne le savent pas ! Et on ne peut pas les abandonner ! Et toi non plus t'a pas le droit d'abandonner ! lui répondait Harold

\- Tu penses sincèrement que tu es en droit de... attends... chuut ! Écoutez... C'est quoi ? demandait-elle en prêtant l'oreille

\- On dirait des bruits de sabots... suggérait Killian

\- Je reconnais cette manière de galoper... attendez... mais c'est... oh ! Maximus ! S'exclamait Harold aussi ravi qu'Adrianne quand elle avait revu Krokmou

Le cheval et son cavalier étaient de nouveau réunis, mais la bête était agitée aussi bien dans le regard que dans son attitude. Par des simples caresses, Harold essayait de le calmer et de deviner ce qui n'aller pas.

\- Tous doux... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il semble nous indiquer la direction du village. Répondait Gaspard à la place du cheval

\- Regardez le ciel, on voit de la fumée noire s'élever. Et de loin, j'arrive à entendre des explosions. Ajoutait Killian

\- Ce qui signifie que ça a commencé. Et qu'il faudra se battre. Comprenait Astrid

\- Alors en route. Concluait Adrianne.

\- T'a changé d'avis finalement? Pas que je ne sois pas content mais... S'étonnait gentiment Harold

\- Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage. Lui répondait-elle avec sarcasme

L'ambiance entre ces deux la était tendue et personne n'osaient intervenir. Les lèvres pincées, Harold se taisait et la laisser passer. Le visage sévère mais déterminé, elle se dirigeait vers Krokmou et grimper en selle avant de se tourner vers Astrid et Killian.

\- Astrid, Killian, venez. À deux ou trois par cheval, on gagnera du temps.

Les deux concernés hochait la tête et grimpait à leur tours. Gaspard faisait de même avec Harold et Maximus. Une fois tout le monde en place, les anciens ennemis fournissaient des armes de défense aux cavaliers, qui donnaient ensuite l'ordre d'avancer et leurs destriers galopaient à toute vitesse vers le village visiblement en flamme.

oO*Oo

Tout c'était passé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Après avoir brièvement festoyé et discuter de la dernière phase du plan entre eux, Mildiou avait ordonné à ses hommes de décharger la cale. Une dizaine de ses hommes portaient chacun un tonneau et le reste porté le reste du matériel, ouvrait la marche et couvrait les porteurs avec toute la discrétion qu'ils possédaient. Ils agissaient et se déplacer comme des espions, leur tenue noire les rendant comme invisible dans la sombre forêt.

Comme il faisait nuit et que tout le monde au village dormait, s'infiltrer par le côté opposé au pont d'entrée du village était un jeu d'enfant. Et quoi de mieux comme guide que deux anciens résidents ? Une fois pénétrés dans l'enceinte du village, ils s'éparpillaient telles des fourmis noires, pour disposer par ci, par là les tonneaux. Sans aucune inscription dessus, ils se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor et personne n'irait se poser des questions.

Une fois les tonneaux disposés dans tout le village, un archer caché sur les toits tirait des flèches enflammées sur les tonneaux non disposés à côté des habitations. En peu de temps, un parterre d'arbres sur la grande place du village était en flamme et la panique se propager dans chaque foyer. Comme de petites flammes, chacune des fenêtres s'illuminait d'une douce lueur orangée avant que leurs résidents ne sorte voir ce qui se passer et connaitre l'origine de l'explosion.

C'est figer sur place qu'ils assistaient tous à un feu de joie, comme le faisait les commerçants, le groupe de la taverne ainsi que Gueulfor. Et c'est sans méfiance qu'il se faisait tous capturés et immobilisé par les pirates qui les regroupaient tous sur la grande place.

Le maire avait lui aussi entendu ce tintamarre. Et entendre des cris, des explosions et voir du feu n'était pas bon signe. Et comme Harold n'était toujours pas revenu avec Adrianne, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. S'habillant et s'armant de son fusil, c'est à son tour qu'il se faisait piéger dans la mairie par Alvin, Mildiou et deux de leurs hommes.

\- Par ma barbe... Alvin ! Mildiou ! S'exclamait-il avec surprise

\- Et oui Stoik. Nous revoilà ! Ça te fait plaisir au moins ? Apparemment non vu la tête que tu tires. Ricanait Alvin

\- Oooh. Tout ça parce qu'on a mis le feu et qu'on a capturé ses chers concitoyens ? L'imitait le Capitaine

\- Vous voulez quoi tous les deux ? les interrogeaient-ils avec rage

\- On est là pour toi Stoik. Ce soir, tu payeras pour tes erreurs.

\- Et votre public vous attend déjà monsieur le maire. Refusez de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire, et nous ferons exécuter un villageois au hasard.

\- Pourquoi pas une villageoise ? S'étonnait Alvin

\- Parce que je compte les garder comme esclaves sur mon navire, comme plaisante compagnie ou alors en précieuses marchandises pour mon commerce. Pareil pour les mômes. Voilà pourquoi. Expliquait le vieil homme

\- Ah pas bête. Bien, assez discutez. Suis-nous Stoik.

\- Les villages voisins sauront ce qui s'est passé ici. Vous ne quitteriez pas la région sans être intercepté.

\- On sera déjà loin avant qu'on nous démasque. Aller, avance !

N'ayant pas le choix, Stoik se faisait conduire brutalement vers l'extérieur. Son cœur se resserrait en voyant chaque homme, femmes, enfants, ami, proche dehors, en pyjama, maltraité et pour la plupart terrorisaient. Gueulfor restait calme et tentait de calmer ceux et celles qui étaient proches de lui. Et la douleur ne lui faisait pas peur, lui qui avait déjà perdu un bras et une jambe. Quand les prisonniers apercevaient Stoik, ils l'appelaient à l'aide mais les hommes de Mildiou les maintenaient au calme. Et d'un signe de tête, Stoik encourageait les habitants à obéir.

\- CITOYENS ! Je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas en plein cauchemar. Je suis bien de retour ! Moi, ALVIN ! Le shérif qui vous a toujours défendu, qui a toujours veillé à la sécurité de nos terres et qui a été envoyé injustement au bagne après tant d'années de servitude et de loyauté! Et pourtant... aucun de vous ne m'a soutenu lors du procès ! C'était ça votre façon de me remercier ?! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ?! Mais aujourd'hui, votre abandon ne m'atteint plus.

\- Cette nuit, votre cher maire mourra de nos mains et sa mort servira d'exemple et de leçon pour l'avenir! Plutôt que de les laisser en vie, exécutez les condamnés afin de ne leur donner aucune chance de revenir pour réclamer vengeance ! Mais qu'importe vos erreurs, puisque cette nuit, ce village sera maudits par vos fantômes. concluait Mildiou

\- Bien dit mon cher. Et maintenant...

Il sortait son arme, le doigt déjà positionner sur la gâchette. Il se tournait vers Stoik qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et dont la bravoure ne quittait pas son regard. Levant son arme vers son visage, il ajoutait ceci avec un sourire vainqueur.

\- Que la fête commence...


	13. Vendetta

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors petite particularité pour ce chapitre. Il est super long, parce que trop d'événements importants se succèdent et de ce fait, je n'arrivais pas à le raccourcir. Et peut-être aussi parce que je ne voulais pas le faire pour ne pas gâcher ce chapitre. Donc les deux derniers chapitres seront comme ça. :) En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Collège boy – Indochine_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Vendetta

Un peu plus tôt, bien avant qu'Alvin rentre dans la mairie, le groupe venait d'arriver en toute discrétion dans les bois proches de l'entrée du village. Mettant les chevaux à l'arrêt, tout le monde descendait sauf Adrianne qui ne se sentait pas très bien. Passant une main sur son front légèrement fiévreux puis dans ses cheveux courts et trempés, elle fermait ses yeux et soupirait discrètement avant de descendre à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas que son état fasse tout foirer. Mais Killian n'était pas dupe et avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

\- Ça va ? demandait-il en s'approchant d'elle

\- Ouais. Recule, je vais descendre.

\- Adrianne, t'est pas bien. Laisse-moi t'aider à descendre.

\- Non ! Je vais bien je te dis ! Et puis…. oooh…

Un instant de faiblesse. Son corps venait de la lâcher en plus d'avoir eu un étourdissement alors qu'elle descendait de Krokmou. Manquant d'atterrir au sol, Killian la rattraper de justesse sous l'inquiétude des autres. Toujours consciente, la jeune fille sentait son cœur battre un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine et se sentait rougir en croisant son regard. Elle grimaçait avec embarras dans ses bras.

\- Killian, ça va aller. Repose-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Non. T'est pas bien. Faut te reposer un peu.

\- Pose-la par terre contre un arbre. Conseillait Astrid

Killian appliquait le conseil de leur camarade. Adrianne s'adossait contre l'arbre, les yeux fermé et sévère d'offrir un pareil spectacle. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle aurait préféré éviter ça. Bien entendu, Harold s'approchait d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Adrianne ! Ça va ?

\- Oh fout moi la paix toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! S'exclamait-elle en rogne

\- Chuuut, calme-toi. Gaspard, éloigne-le s'il te plaît. Demandait gentiment Astrid en s'agenouillant près d'elle

\- D'accord. Viens Harold.

\- Mais… protestait-il

\- Viens.

Harold n'insisté pas face au regard ferme de Gaspard et se laisser emmener un peu plus loin du trio. Killian sortait quelques provisions de son sac pendant qu'Adrianne râlait encore.

\- Je vais bien je vous dis…

\- Tu n'as pas récupéré assez, alors mange et bois encore un peu. Et reste assise. Je vais aller voir où ils en sont au village. Je reviens vite.

\- D'accord. Soit prudent.

\- Dont worry. Souriait-il avant de s'éloigner vers le village

\- Euh… Il a dit quoi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Souriait-elle légèrement en mangeant encore un bout de pain.

\- Adrianne… je me doute que c'est de notre faute mais… c'est fini entre toi et Harold ?

\- Ouais. C'est fini. Y'a plus rien entre nous. Répondait-elle sans peine et sans émotions

\- Impossible… Je ne peux pas te croire. Pas vous deux ! Vous... vous êtes en vie ! Vous devriez être toujours unis et votre amour devrait être plus fort que jamais !

\- L'amour ? Pff. Il a brisé l'engagement Astrid.

\- Pardon ? Non … il ne ferait pas ça ! Il est fou de toi depuis des années !

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Alors dis-moi comment ça se fait que je ne porte pas ma bague alors qu'il la sur lui? Et pourquoi il a refusé de me la rendre alors que je la lui ai demandée quand on était dans ce trou?

\- Je… ça n'a pas de sens…

\- Et si. Toute cette histoire la mis en rage contre moi et dans un élan de colère il a brisé l'engagement. Même s'il a dit qu'il regrettait en voyant mes larmes, ça ne change rien. Je ne l'aime plus.

\- Mais s'il dit qu'il regrette… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le croire ? Ça arrive de dire des choses qu'on ne veut pas forcément dire !

\- Sauf que je le connais bien Astrid. Sa voix et ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Il le pensait quand même.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-moi me reposer s'il te plaît. J'aimerais attendre le retour de Killian et réfléchir dans le calme.

\- Killian. Tu comptes te mettre avec lui quand tout sera fini?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Je suis trop déçue de l'amour de toute façon. Quand tout sera fini, je vivrais dans mon coin avec Krokmou. Et ça vaut mieux.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-moi Astrid. S'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

La blonde se lever pour laisser son amie en paix et rejoindre les garçons. Tout comme Astrid, Gaspard essayait de comprendre la situation entre Harold et Adrianne.

\- Tu crois que c'est fini vous deux ?

\- J'en ai bien peur. Mais je ne compte pas abandonner. Jamais.

\- C'est bien. Faut pas abandonner Harold. Même si tu me dis que tu regrettes tes paroles, faut continuer de lui montrer que tu l'aimes !

\- Ce sera plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Je confirme. Elle est vachement remontée contre toi Harold. Confirmait Astrid en les rejoignant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle t'en a parlé ? demandait Harold

\- Ouais. J'ai essayé de comprendre tout ça, mais elle reste butée. Même qu'elle sait que tu regrettes, elle a le cœur brisé et n'a plus foi en l'amour, ni en vous deux.

\- Oh non…

\- N'abandonne pas Harold. Ça va passer.

\- J'espère… j'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup la… vraiment stupide…

Sous le regard compatissant et navré du couple, Harold attendait silencieusement le retour de Killian. Ce dernier était vite revenu et se dirigeait d'emblée vers Adrianne qui était encore assise par terre. En le voyant, elle esquissait un léger sourire dont Killian devinait la raison.

\- Contente de me revoir à ce que je vois.

\- T'est pas un expert de l'observation pour rien toi, hein ? Mais en effet, je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

\- Tu croyais pas que j'allais vous laisser ici et m'enfuir encore une fois ?

\- Non. J'aurais plus redouté que tu te fasses coincer.

\- Tss ! Pour m'avoir, faudrait d'abord être aussi futé que moi, miss ! Ricanait-il

\- Si tu le dis. Cela dit, t'a quand même pas été très futé pour esquiver ma droite, monsieur le spécialiste de l'observation. Souriait-elle malicieusement

\- Humph. Là, tu marques un point. Au fait, comment tu te sens ? Ça va mieux ? demandait-il en s'agenouillant en face d'elle

\- Oui. Bien mieux. Merci.

\- Tu vois ? Faut m'écouter un peu! Souriait-il

\- Hin… okay. Souriait-elle aussi

\- Bien. Voilà ce que j'ai vu. Disait-il en voyant les autres s'approchaient de lui. Ce qu'on a entendu au loin, c'est un baril qui a explosé et fait enflammer trois arbres sur la place. Les hommes de Mildiou ont emmené tous les habitants dehors à coté du feu de bois, mais ils ne leur font pas de mal. Et j'ai vu Alvin entrait dans la mairie avec quelques hommes.

\- Alors nous n'avons que peu de temps. Comprenait Gaspard

\- Quelqu'un à un plan ? demandait Astrid

\- Oui. J'en ai un. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir durant les cinq minutes où on m'a foutu la paix. Répondait Adrianne

\- On t'écoute.

\- Alors voila. On va attendre qu'Alvin ressorte avec Stoik pour le prendre par surprise. En nous voyant tous les cinq contre lui, il sera fou de rage et voudra régler ce problème en premier. J'en suis sure. Et vu sa haine débile envers moi, il voudra surement me tuer la première. Je m'arrangerais donc pour le provoquer en duel. Et ne vous en faite pas, tout ira bien. Il risque juste d'avoir une drôle de surprise.

\- Et nous ? On fait quoi ? demandait Harold.

\- Toi, tu feras ce que tu sais faire de mieux depuis peu. Me mettre suffisamment en rogne pour que je te frappe afin que tu sois à terre et dans les vapes. répondait-elle d'un ton un peu sec

\- Hein ?! Mais… c'est quoi ce plan ?!

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Tout le monde croira que je t'ai vraiment mis K.O. alors qu'en fait tu attendras mon signal pour t'en prendre furtivement à Mildiou. S'il est hors-jeu, ses hommes se retrouveront sans chef. Et c'est là qu'Astrid interviendra pour prendre les commandes.

\- Ah… bon d'accord. On fera comme ça. Et ce sera quoi le signal ? Maugréait-il alors qu'Astrid hochait positivement la tête

\- Tu le sauras. Reste juste bien attentif. Tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur, cette fois. Répondait-elle sèchement en le fixant dans les yeux

\- Et nous ? demandait Gaspard

\- Vu que vous êtes des champions de tirs, faites en sorte qu'ils ne fassent pas exploser les barils. S'il le faut, tirer sans hésiter.

\- Entendu.

\- Et surtout, quoi que je puisse dire, faite moi confiance et faite semblant d'être surpris. Jouer surtout le jeu de façon crédible, quoi qu'il arrive. Compris ?

\- Compris. Répondaient-ils

\- Bien. Alors allons-y. On a peu de temps. Il faut aussi faire en sorte que nos chevaux restent ici en sécurité… Killian ? concluait-elle en tendant sa main vers lui

Il l'aidait à se relever avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers Krokmou. Elle l'emmenait donc dans les bois pour l'attacher à un arbre, tout comme Harold avec Maximus un peu plus loin. Avec des caresses affectueuses sur sa crinière et sa tête, elle lui expliquait le plan, et bien évidemment, Krokmou protestait.

\- Je suis désolée mon grand… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... Je ne supporterais pas l'idée de te perde aussi ! Je ferais tout pour te protéger. Je te le promets. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu reste ici, en sécurité. Tu comprends ? lui expliquait-elle, les larmes aux yeux

L'animal comprenait et obéissait en hochant lentement sa tête. Le cœur lourd de devoir infliger ça à son cheval, elle le caressait une dernière fois avant de s'en éloigner pour s'adosser à un autre arbre, loin du regard des autres. Elle essuyait rapidement ses larmes, puis regardait silencieusement et avec une grimace l'arme à feu qu'Astrid lui avait passé. Ça l'a dégoutée d'avoir ce genre d'objet dans les mains, et de l'usage qu'elle risquait d'en faire au cas où. Elle fermait alors ses yeux et soupirer à nouveau, mais dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Killian s'approchait.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hum ? Oui, il faut bien. Au fait… désolée si j'ai agit comme un chef de groupe tout à l'heure. Je suis sans doute mal placé pour jouer ce rôle, surtout que je suis une fille. Soupirait-elle

\- Adrianne, je voulais te dire…

\- Quoi ?

\- Malgré tout ce que tu as pu subir, tu es forte et courageuse. Je n'avais jamais vu une personne aussi vaillante que toi. Tu as l'âme et le cœur d'un chef. Tu mérite bien cette place à mes yeux.

\- You're kidding me ? S'étonnait-elle

\- No. Souriait-il

\- Tss. Tu dis que j'agis avec courage et comme un chef de groupe, mais je ne suis que moi-même ! J'agis selon ce que ma raison et mon cœur me dicte de faire ! Et même que je suis épuisée et que la seule chose que je demande c'est aller dormir, je ne peux me résoudre à les abandonner ! Et pourtant, je n'ai rien d'une guerrière !

\- Arguments largement suffisant pour mériter la place de chef, comme je te l'ai dit.

\- Pff, Killian… soupirait-elle blasé

\- Bref. Tu sais t'en servir ? demandait-il en jetant un œil à l'arme qu'elle tenait

\- Oh. Oui, bien sur. Mais je n'ai jamais eu à m'en servir auparavant. Et c'est ça qui m'effraie un peu. Je me suis toujours défendue avec des armes moins brutales comme un bout de bois, une poêle… mais pas avec ça…

\- Si ça se trouve, tu n'auras pas besoin de t'en servir.

\- Mais s'il le faut, je le ferais sans hésiter. Je n'abandonnerais pas si prêt du but.

\- Okay. Répondait-il en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour

\- Killian.

\- Hum ?

\- Réponds-moi franchement. Pourquoi tu as fait demi-tour ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas. Pas après ce que j'ai fait. Il fallait que je me rattrape, que je rectifie mes erreurs. Voilà.

\- Et c'est tout ? Il n'y a que pour ces raisons ? Rougissait-elle en croisant timidement son regard

\- Que veux-tu que je te réponde d'autres ? S'étonnait-il de la question

\- I... I dont know. S-sorry… Let's go. Bafouillait-elle rougissante en s'en allant

Elle lui avait totalement répondu en anglais. Comme ça. C'était sans doute plus facile que de lui répondre dans sa propre langue. À moins que ce soit la nervosité et l'embarras de la situation. Qui sait.

\- Wait. La rattrapait-il par le bras

\- What ?

\- Pourquoi t'a rougi deux fois ?

\- Quand ?

\- Ce soir, quand tu m'as regardé dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas rougi. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

\- Really ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis encore ?

\- Mais je rougis pas ! répondait-elle confuse

\- Si. Tu rougis. Encore. Confirmait-il en portant sa main à sa joue tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Killian… murmurait-elle gênée

Elle était confuse et gênée qu'il lui caresse tendrement la joue à cause de la présence d'Harold, mais elle aimait également ce simple geste de tendresse, geste que même Harold ne lui avait pas accordé lors de leurs retrouvailles. Et la question qu'Astrid lui avait posée au sujet de Killian l'intrigué. En croisant encore une fois son regard alors que Killian ne lâchait pas sa joue, elle lui reposait sa question, le cœur battant la chamade à cause de ce qu'elle voyait et comprenait dans ses yeux, mais aussi par crainte de la réponse et de ce que ça représenterais.

\- Pourquoi t'est revenu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit.

\- Alors pourquoi tes yeux m'avouent une autre raison ?

Aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de Killian. Tout simplement parce qu'il venait à ce moment là de s'emparer des lèvres d'Adrianne dans un baiser fougueux, mais qu'elle ne rendait qu'à moitié, contrairement au baiser de son rêve. Rendant ensuite la liberté à ses lèvres rougies, elle demeurait immobile, le regard triste. Elle venait de comprendre et de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, qu'elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié, qu'elle ne pourrait plus aimer comme avant et qu'elle resterait seule à jamais. Voyant sa tristesse et son état, Killian s'excusait de son geste impulsif.

\- Sorry… I…

\- Dont be sorry. It was… an accident. Again… soupirait-elle tristement

\- Adrianne...

\- Allons-y. concluait-elle en s'éloignant

Ils se mettaient en route avec détermination, suivis des autres qui c'était préparé et qui attendait le départ. Harold avait assisté de loin au baiser, mais il ne ressentait pas de colère. Ça lui avait fait mal de voir ça, mais encore plus s'il avait vu Adrianne rendre avec la même passion ce baiser. Harold ressentait plutôt de l'espoir. L'espoir de croire qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de l'anglais, mais aussi celui de réussir à récupérer son grand amour.

oO*Oo

Stoik était à deux doigts de la mort, Alvin était à deux doigts d'obtenir sa vengeance et Mildiou se réjouissait d'avance de voir Stoik souffrir et tomber sous le jugement de l'ancien shérif. Il se réjouissait également de pouvoir réduire à l'état de cendre ce village et d'ôter la vie de chaque homme présent. L'envie de tous les tuez lui trotter en tête, histoire de n'avoir aucun survivant pour raconter l'histoire de ce futur massacre. Dans la lueur du feu, la joie et la dangerosité d'Alvin le rendaient effrayant, plus sadique.

\- Alors Stoik ? Ça fait quoi d'être de l'autre côté ? De savoir que cette fois c'est toi le condamné, prêt à franchir la porte de l'autre monde ? demandait-il d'une douce voix macabre

\- Rien, parce que je sais que d'une façon ou une autre tu payeras pour tes crimes. Et ce jour-là, j'arrêterais de te hanter pour trouver le repos éternel.

\- Comme c'est touchant.

\- Mais tu n'avais pas tort sur un point. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Adrianne et t'envoyer directement à la pendaison avec ton fils ce jour-là.

\- Et voilà. On a des remords. Permets-moi de t'en offrir encore deux autres. En effet, tu aurais dû m'envoyer à la mort Stoik. Parce qu'à cause de ton erreur, Harold et Adrianne l'ont payé très cher.

\- Que... quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Où ils sont ?! Que leur à tu fais ?! RÉPOND !

\- À l'heure où je te parle, leurs cadavres pourrissent au fond d'un trou.

\- Non...

\- Par ma jambe de bois... non... les enfants... murmurait avec effroi et tristesse Gueulfor qui avait tout entendu

\- Et si. Ta chère future belle fille y croupis depuis deux jours après avoir subi un petit traitement de faveur de ma part, mais aussi de mon fils et de qui d'autre à ton avis ? Astrid.

\- Non...

\- Quant à ton fils, nous l'avons eu aussi dès son retour au village. Je l'ai laissé au soin du mien avant d'aller rejoindre Mildiou. Quand je le reverrais, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de l'entendre me dire que le travail est fini, et si possible, m'annonçait qu'il est mort. Réunis dans la mort. Vive les noces funèbres.

\- Misérable... Ta folie n'a donc pas de limites ?! S'exclamait-il totalement furieux

\- Non.

Riant de tout son être, Stoik en profiter pour lui donner un bon gros coup de poing dans la figure. Alvin reculait sur le coup d'un pas, main à sa bouche, tandis que Stoik était mis genoux à terre par ses sbires. Remettant son flingue à bout portant de son visage, Alvin regardait d'un air hautain la mise à mort.

\- Pas mal ta droite. Manque de bol, c'était la dernière que t'avais l'occasion de donner. Il est temps d'en finir. Tu connais le procédé Stoik. Un dernier mot ?

\- J'espère sincèrement que ta mort soit aussi atroce que celle que tu leur as infligée.

\- Je prends note. Adieu.

Stoik ne comptait pas lâcher son assassin du regard. Avec toute sa haine et sa colère envers lui, il espérait que son fantôme le hante nuit et jour, et que l'expression de son visage soit gravée dans sa mémoire. Alvin allait enfin presser la détente, quand une balle venait de frôler sa main et fit tomber l'arme de ses mains, épargnant la vie de Stoik et faisant saisir quelques habitants au passage.

\- AAAH ! Mais... qu'est-ce qui... ?!

Saisi et fou furieux, il se tournait vers la direction d'où la balle était tirée.

\- Non... im... impossible ! Bafouillait-il perplexe

La quasi-totalité du village regardait dans la même direction que lui, pour voir avec bonheur et stupeur, surtout Stoik, Gueulfor et le groupe, cinq jeunes adultes au pont d'entrée du village. Krokmou et Maximus étaient restés dans la forêt sous les recommandations de leur propriétaire, même si les chevaux n'avaient certainement pas envie de les laisser affronter le danger sans leur aide. Tous les cinq étaient alignées côtes à côte, armes sorties et pointer vers Alvin et Mildiou. Killian les pointait de son arc et les autres de leurs pistolets. Les informations circulaient discrètement entre eux.

\- Adrianne, j'ai repéré un archer sur le toit de la taverne. Les autres non pas d'arme à feu. Lui seul est supposé faire exploser les tonneaux.

\- Parfait. Fait en ta propriété absolue et met le rapidement hors d'état de nuire. Il ne doit surtout pas faire exploser les autres barils.

\- Entendu.

\- Astrid ? Tu me confirme que si on élimine le capitaine, ils seront totalement perdus ?

\- Sous des ordres directs ils sont efficaces en effet. Mais sans chef, je confirme qu'ils seront paumés. Et en tant que second, ils m'obéiront.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'en te voyant de notre côté, ils prennent ça pour de la rébellion et de la traîtrise? suggérait-elle

\- La plupart sont incapables de penser correctement. C'est des débiles justes bons à obéir aveuglément. Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, Adrianne. Je m'en charge. Assurait Astrid avec un sourire en coin

\- Gaspard ? Tu as conscience que c'est ton père qu'on tient en joue ? Questionnait à son tour Harold

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'il y a un risque qu'il meurt. Même si je ne souhaite pas en arriver là, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que plus personne ne souffre par sa faute.

Les autres hochaient la tête par compassion et gardaient leur position de défense. En les reconnaissant, quelques commentaires s'échapper de la foule mais aussi de leur proche.

\- Fils... murmurait Stoik avec soulagement

\- Génial ! Il est vivant ! Et... mais qui c'est ? Adrianne ?! S'interrogeait Gueulfor

\- Adrianne ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?! commentait un villageois

\- Regardez ! Astrid et Gaspard sont de retour aussi ! L'imitait un deuxième

\- Mais pourquoi ils ne sont pas du côté d'Alvin ?! Ajoutait un troisième

\- C'est quoi cette affaire ?! Ils ne sont pas morts ?! S'exclamait Mildiou

\- Ah les traîtres... ils ont osé me faire ça... QUE PERSONNE NE TIRE OU FASSE QUOI QUE CE SOIT SANS AUTORISATION! Une petite discussion s'impose visiblement... grommelait Alvin avec rage

Les hommes de Mildiou obéissaient tout en restant en alerte d'un nouvel ordre. Deux d'entre eux qui était proche d'Alvin et de son prisonnier maintenait Stoik hors d'état de nuire en l'écartant légèrement du courroux du shérif. La rage intérieure d'Alvin était immense. Aussi bien destinée à ses supposées alliées qu'à ceux qu'il croyait mort, son regard ne cessait de se poser sur chacun des membres du groupe. Ne sachant qui réprimander et insulter en premier, son choix se portait sur celle qui était la principale source de sa colère.

\- Alors Adrianne? On est encore en vie ? Tu es du genre tenace pour une fille hein ? Je suppose qu'être habillé en homme doit te donner le sentiment d'être invincible, non ?

\- C'est surtout ma propre rage que j'ai envers toi qui me donneras la force de t'empêcher de faire souffrir d'autres personnes.

\- Tss. Et que vois-je ? Des traîtres parmi les minables ? Vous avez une explication à nous fournir j'espère ?!

\- On est là pour t'arrêter papa. Depuis le départ, t'est allé beaucoup trop loin. Cette haine et cette guerre doivent s'arrêter !

\- Oh ? Sans blague ! Et depuis quand vous avez changé de camp ? Hein ? C'était prévu depuis le départ que vous nous trahissiez ? Ils vous ont fait quoi ? Un lavage de cerveau ? répond Astrid ! S'emportait à son tour Mildiou

\- C'est en décidant de leur ôter nous-mêmes la vie qu'on s'est rendu compte que c'était mal d'avoir agi ainsi. Adrianne nous a fait entendre la voie de la raison. Nous n'avons donc plus besoin d'avoir à nous venger ou de tuer pour être heureux. Répondait-elle

\- Et vous êtes donc devenus amis ? Après toute la haine que vous avez manifestée envers elle ? Après toutes les menaces de mort, toutes les injures, toutes vos idées pour vous venger ? Tout ce que vous avez prononcé pendant tout ce temps... c'était du vent ?!

\- Les gens peuvent se tromper. Grâce à son ouverture d'esprit et sa tolérance, elle nous a permis d'accéder au chemin de la rédemption.

\- Mais... que je ?! AAAAH ! Vous me rendez malade avec vos conneries ! Et toi l'étranger ?! C'était trop difficile de déguerpir d'ici avec des remords hein ?!

\- J'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début Alvin. Ce n'était pas mon combat et je n'aurais jamais dû t'aider à parvenir à tes fins. À présent, tout comme ton fils et Astrid, j'ai une chance de me racheter en combattant à leur côté.

\- espèce de sombre crétin... j'aurais dû te tuer dès que tu m'avais apporté l'autre héros de pacotille ! ET J'AURAIS DU TOUS VOUS TUEZ LES UNS APRES LES AUTRES ! JAMAIS J'AURAIS DU VOUS EMMENEZ AVEC MOI ! J'AURAIS MIEUX FAIT D'ORGANISER MA VENGEANCE MOI MÊME ! TOUT SEUL, SANS UNE BANDE D'ABRUTI QUI OSE ME FAIRE UN COUP PAREIL ! VOUS M'ECOEURER ! TOUS ! DES QU'IL SERA MORT, VOUS SEREZ LES PROCHAINS ! JE RASERAIS CE VILLAGE JUSQU'A CE QU'IL N'Y AI PLUS UN BÂTIMENT EN RUINE QUI TIENNE DEBOUT ! Hurlait-il, tel un dément

\- J'ai mieux à te proposer Alvin, mais pour ça, ferme deux secondes ton clapet. Intervenait calmement Adrianne après qu'il ait terminé de hurler.

\- JE... tiens donc ? On a mieux à m'offrir ? Et c'est quoi dis-moi ? S'étonnait-il sur un ton plus calme

Avec un léger rictus et un courage inébranlable, celle qui osait braver la fureur du shérif dévoilé ouvertement son idée devant la totalité du village.

\- Trop aimable de la boucler pour m'écouter. Alors. Voilà ce que je te propose. Je te provoque en duel, je t'envoie en premier dans les bras de la mort, on se débarrasse des autres gêneurs et on reprend le contrôle de notre village. T'en dis quoi ? Souriait-elle avec un air de défi

\- Quoi ?! S'étonnaient ses camarades

\- Adrianne ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! protestait Harold

\- La ferme. Ordonnait-elle du coin de la bouche avec colère

\- AHAHAHAH ! Toi ?! M'affronter en duel et oser penser pouvoir m'abattre ?! C'est ton séjour sous terre qui t'a déraillé le cerveau ou quoi ?!

\- Le grand Alvin aurait-il peur de perdre contre une fille ? Se moquait-elle ouvertement

\- Peur ?! Mais tu ne tiendrais même pas 30 secondes face à moi, pauvre inconsciente !

\- Seulement ? Tu es trop gentil. Souriait-elle encore

\- Humph. Mais comme je suis bon prince, je ferais en sorte que le combat dure assez longtemps pour t'infliger d'autres souffrances. Ajoutait-il avec sadisme

\- Comme tu voudras. Cependant, ce sera à mon tour de t'infliger de graves blessures. Après tout, tu m'as bien donné une baffe pour chaque chose que tu me reprochais ? Je t'infligerais une blessure fatale pour chaque membre de ma famille carbonisé.

Elle lui lançait à ce moment-là un regard meurtrier.

\- Tu as détruit ma vie Alvin. Rien que pour ça, je veux te voir saigner.

Personne n'aurait pensé l'entendre dire ce genre de chose, ni avoir ce regard. Surtout Gueulfor qui la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. C'était comme si celle qu'ils avaient tous connue était partie, laissant une orpheline totalement aveuglée par sa soif de vengeance.

\- Dans ce cas... je t'attends. Approche... puisque tu es si déterminée.

\- Astrid, ton épée. Et pas de discussion. Demandait-elle, main tendue vers Astrid en lui rendant son arme à feu

\- J'ai compris. Tiens.

La blonde cédait son arme à sa nouvelle amie sans broncher, alors qu'Alvin s'approprier l'épée de Mildiou. Adrianne s'avançait lentement vers son adversaire, épée en main, le regard encore plus dangereux à cause de son état physique et de l'éclat des flammes qui se reflétait sur elle. Mais Harold l'empêchait d'aller plus loin en se mettant en travers de son chemin. La jeune fille levait les yeux au ciel avant de le fixer avec froideur. Même si c'était de la comédie, leurs vrais sentiments étaient réels.

\- Adrianne, jt'en prie... fait pas ça.

\- Laisse-moi passer Harold. C'est mon plan et je compte bien l'appliquer. Ordonnait-elle

\- Non ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

\- En quoi le sort que la vie me réserve te concerne encore?

\- Parce que je t'aime ! Voilà pourquoi ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ?! lui répondait-il en lui agrippant les bras

\- Encore une fois, j'ai du mal à te croire. Alors pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi passer.

\- Non ! Ta colère t'aveugle du danger !

\- Non. Elle me rend plus forte. Assurait-elle en se dépêtrant sans problème de l'emprise d'Harold

\- Elle te rend surtout complètement folle de foncer comme ça tête baissé ! S'exclamait-il

Folle de rage, Adrianne lui collait son poing en pleine figure, faisant tomber Harold dans l'inconscience sous les yeux de tous. Ce geste en abasourdissait plus d'un, surtout son père qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passer entre ces deux-là !

\- Je t'avais dit ce qui allait arriver si tu osais me traiter à nouveau de folle. Ajoutait-elle en fixant sans remords le corps du jeune homme à terre

\- Bon ? On peut y aller maintenant ? S'impatientait-il

\- Avec plaisir. Souriait-elle en pointant dangereusement son épée vers lui.

L'ensemble de la foule ne quitter pas les deux concurrents qui se faisait face avec haine. Alvin la regardait également avec une pointe d'amusement vu qu'il voyait ce combat comme une bonne partie de rigolade. Sans prévenir, il s'avançait à toute vitesse vers elle, épée en l'air afin de lui affliger une puissante attaque verticale. Même à bout de force physique, la jeune fille esquivait aisément l'attaque.

\- Je parie que tu penses tout savoir sur moi, Alvin ? Non ? lui demandait-elle avec un sourire provocateur

\- J'en sais suffisamment sur toi ! S'exclamait-il

\- Vraiment ? Alors voilà un aperçu de ce que tu ne sais pas.

Avec rapidité et sans qu'il s'y attende, elle venait de lui infliger sans soucis une belle entaille sur la main. Alvin grimaçait de rage en regardant la plaie et le sang dégouliner pendant que son assaillante le regarder et ricanait discrètement.

\- Ça fait mal ? J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir que mon père m'avait appris quelques techniques de combat à l'épée. En tant que forgeron, il avait une assistante pour tester ses armes. Le combat est plus équilibré et je peux donc aisément t'atteindre et esquiver tes coups.

\- Ah oui ? Et celle-là ? TU SAURAS L'ESQUIVER ?!

Alvin brandissait de nouveau son épée qu'Adrianne contra avec la sienne a l'aide de ses deux mains. Alvin avait plus de force qu'elle et lui n'était pas blessée. Profitant du fait qu'elle était préoccupée par l'attaque, il la faisait tomber à terre en lui infligeant un coup de pied aux deux jambes. À terre, elle grimaçait à cause du choc. Avec ce qui lui restait de réflexe, elle esquiver une autre attaque verticale en roulant sur le côté gauche, puis une seconde attaque en roulant vers sa droite.

À son tour de lui faire mal. Elle lui adressait un bon coup de pied mal placé et sur le coup, Alvin grimaçait, la bouche grande ouverte, les mains entre ses jambes. Tout le monde ricanait de ce coup et Adrianne n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour se relever et se marrer aussi.

\- Ça va ? Ça doit faire plus mal que le coup de la barbe et la tête contre les barreaux quand j'étais en cellule ! Hein Alvin ?

\- Sale garce... Tu... va me le payer... soufflait-il avec rage et difficulté à cause de la douleur

\- Euh... tes menaces, ça fait une plombe que tu me les craches à la figure et je les attends encore ! Ricanait-elle

\- Fait ta maligne... ça durera pas !

\- En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis pris un coup mal placé. Comme quoi, même les brutes peuvent être mises à terre, et... EURGH !

\- ADRIANNE ! S'exclamaient ses proches

\- QUE PERSONNE NE TENTE QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! SINON JE LUI BRISE LA NUQUE ! Menaçait Alvin

Chacun d'eux obéissait. La malheureuse venait de se faire attraper violemment à la gorge par Alvin. D'une main ferme, il la maintenait aisément en l'air, son regard n'exprimant que de la dangerosité. Gesticulant dans le vide, elle tentait de s'en dépêtrer en utilisant comme elle pouvait son épée contre lui. En lui tailladant le bras d'une entaille pas profonde, Alvin ne broncher pas et ne semblait pas souffrir. Cet homme semblait indestructible et insensible à la douleur! Ou presque.

\- Ça chatouille si tu veux savoir. Précisait-il d'un sourire en lui extirpant des mains son épée.

\- Pose-moi à terre... et je te ferais bien plus... que te chatouiller ! rétorquait-elle en étouffant à moitié

\- Non. Fini de jouer. Je vais en finir.

Un tonneau d'explosif se trouvait tout près d'Alvin et loin des habitants. Le mettant à l'horizontale, il collait brutalement le corps d'Adrianne dessus en la maintenant dessus à l'aide de son pied, pour ensuite adressait un regard à Mildiou. Son but ? Que Mildiou ordonne à son archer de tirer une flèche enflammé sur le tonneau.

\- Vas-y. Ordonne sa mise à mort.

\- Si tu y tiens, avec plai...

\- MAINTENANT ! Hurlait Adrianne

Un coup de feu venait de retentir, touchant Mildiou en plein cœur. Harold, qui avait simulé son inconscience avec l'aide d'Adrianne comme c'était prévu dans leur plan, venait de lui tirer dessus et se relevait pour rejoindre ses alliés. Malheureusement, Harold l'avait mortellement touché. Le capitaine regarder son allié avant de s'effondrer au sol. Chacun de ses hommes regardait avec effroi et surprise leur chef à terre, la poitrine en sang.

\- Pas de bol Alvin... Hein ? Ricanait Adrianne avec satisfaction

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. TIIIIIIIIIIRE ! hurlait-il à l'archer planqué sur le toit

Le tireur était sur le point d'obéir mais Killian l'en empêchait en tirant avec une vitesse et une précision incroyable une flèche en pleine tête. Encore plus surpris de voir un des leurs s'être fait tuer aussi brutalement, Stoik en profitait pour mettre ses deux assaillants à terre à l'aide de deux bons crochets du droit. C'était au tour d'Astrid d'agir.

\- Je succède à l'autorité de Mildiou ! Si l'un de vous tente encore d'obéir à Alvin et non à moi, il subira le même sort ! Et si vous tentez de tous vous rebeller ou de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, vous mourrez tous un par un. Déclarait-elle sous l'approbation de Killian qui tenait aléatoirement en joue ses ennemis

\- Personne à part moi ne lui succédera, espèce d'idiote ! Moi seul contrôle ses hommes et ce village ! ET MOI SEUL DECIDERAIS DE VOTRE SORT ! S'exclamait Alvin avec rage

Son épée en main, il comptait abréger la vie de sa prisonnière mais Stoik lui fonçait dessus de plein fouet.

\- PAPA ! S'exclamait Harold

Libérée, Adrianne toussait et se remettait de ses émotions, soutenue et relevée par Astrid et les autres, et tous assister avec crainte au combat opposant Alvin et Stoik. Les deux hommes avaient une force colossale et la colère qui les animait s'exprimait clairement dans chaque coup qu'ils infligeaient à l'autre. Mais Alvin, plus fourbe que n'importe qui, venait de mettre Stoik à terre de la même manière qu'Adrianne. S'agenouillant au-dessus de lui, l'ex-shérif sortait une dague pour la lui planter en plein cœur.

\- PAPA ! hurlait Harold

\- STOIK ! NON ! S'exclamait Adrianne

Il ne fallait pas qu'il meure ! Pas lui aussi ! Elle n'avait pas pu sauver son propre père des flammes, alors elle était décidée à sauver celui d'Harold. S'emparant sans plus tarder du pistolet qu'Astrid tenait entre ses mains, elle tirait sans remords sur Alvin. Mais son tir n'était pas mortel. La balle n'avait fait que transpercer la main qui tenait la dague, et dont celle-ci tombait sur le sol dans un cliquetait métallique. Trop concentré sur sa main droite percée et en sang, Alvin s'était repris un bon coup de poing par Stoik, le faisant voler à quelque mètre de lui. Essoufflé, Stoik s'écartait de lui pour rejoindre les autres et s'adressait à la jeune fille qui tenait encore l'arme dans ses mains. Mais en voyant le manque d'émotions sur son visage, Stoik s'adressait à elle pour la rassurer.

\- Merci Adrianne... Tout va bien maintenant. Repose ce pistolet. C'est fini...

\- Oh non ce n'est pas fini... hein Adrianne ? Tu comptes juste me tirer une seule balle ? T'avais pas dit que tu me ferais saigner pour chaque membre de ta famille transformé en tas de cendre ? Intervenait Alvin en se relevant

Le regard sévère, elle relevait son arme vers Alvin. Même si tout le monde tentait de la convaincre de ne pas tirer, Alvin remettait une couche en voyant la jeune fille hésiter et trembler de rage.

\- Bah alors ? On hésite ? On n'est pas cap d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

\- Ne me tente pas Alvin ! S'exclamait-elle d'une voix tremblante, comme l'étaient ses mains.

\- Mais j'attends que ça moi ! Vas-y ! Tire ! Mais réfléchis bien ! Tu garderas à jamais le souvenir de ma mort, tu deviendras une meurtrière et je serais présent à chaque nuit pour te hanter de sombres cauchemars ! Et même si tu as sauvé la vie de chacun des être cher à ton cœur, tu seras jugé pour meurtre, tout comme moi ! Et tu n'échapperas pas une seconde fois à la potence.

\- Non... je... bafouillait-elle, les lèvres tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux

\- Sauf que contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucun remords à tirer et tuer les autres. Pour preuve...

Avec rapidité, il c'était armé de son propre pistolet pour tirer sur Gaspard. La balle avait atteint l'abdomen, et le pauvre s'effondrait au sol sous les cris et le désespoir d'Astrid ainsi que l'expression choquée et horrifiée des autres.

\- GASPARD ! S'exclamait Adrianne

Folle de rage, elle se retournait en larmes vers Alvin qui n'exprimait aucun remords.

\- Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! Comment t'a pu tirer sur ton propre fils, espèce de monstre ?!

\- C'était un abruti de première de toute façon. Depuis le jour où il t'a vu débarquer dans ce village, il n'a jamais cessé de me casser les pieds et de m'infliger la honte jour après jour. Et comme il m'a trahi, son sort était scellé et vite réglé.

\- Monstre... murmurait-elle en pointant son arme vers lui, folle de rage

\- Oooh... tu comptes me le faire payer ? Le venger ? Mais pour ça… tire ! Je ne bouge pas en plus ! Quoi de plus facile !

\- Je... hésitait-elle à nouveau

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas assez pour te faire réagir ? Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne personne ? Alors qui je vais tuer ensuite ? L'anglais ? Astrid ? Harold ? Gueulfor ? Tiens oui, bonne idée... le dernier membre de ta famille qui te connaît depuis que tu es toute petite ! Dis-lui ad...

\- NOOON ! hurlait-elle en tirant cette fois-ci.

Le coup de feu venait d'atteindre le bras gauche d'Alvin, celui qui tenait son arme. La lueur du regard d'Adrianne venait alors d'être comme envahi par les ténèbres, par une rage meurtrière impossible à contenir.

\- Ça, c'était pour MON PÈRE ! hurlait-elle

Elle avançait rapidement vers lui sans personne pour la retenir, tirant cette fois dans le bras gauche. Alvin hurlait à chaque impact.

\- ROSE !

La jambe gauche.

\- VIOLETTE !

La jambe droite.

\- JEAN !

Le buste.

\- GASPARD !

À terre, en sang et à deux doigts de mourir, c'est avec une vision de plus en plus flou et sans pouvoir agir qu'il regardait sa meurtrière dans le reflet des flammes. Et pour la première fois, à cause de la lumière orangée, son état physique, le sang sur ces vêtements, la pluie et l'état de ses cheveux, elle faisait peur et semblait dangereuse. Elle le regardait en plus avec froideur et sans remords, l'euphorie l'envahissant apparemment de toute part. L'achever serait donc jouissif.

\- Tu vois que tu peux ? Alors dis-moi... quel effet ça fait?

\- Jouissif. Savoir et voir que ma famille est enfin vengée comme il faut est un soulagement.

\- Bien dit... il te reste encore une balle... tu vas me la planter ou ? Dans le cœur ? Le crâne ?

\- Le crâne. Tu n'as pas de cœur Alvin. Inutile de tirer dedans.

\- Alors vas-y... tire! Venge les... et devient pleinement une meurtrière.

\- Avec plaisir. Cette balle... c'est pour m'avoir volé ma vie et mon avenir.

Elle avait conclu la discussion avec froideur en activant le chien une dernière fois. Visant sa tête, elle attendait un instant, savourant le fait de le voir à terre, gisant dans son sang, en train d'agonir. Elle entendait à ce moment la Stoik et Gueulfor qui essayait de la raisonner à distance.

\- Ne fait pas ça Adrianne. Laisse le succomber à ses blessures. Intervenait calmement Stoik

\- Il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne, ma grande... intervenait à son tour Gueulfor

Se moquant totalement de leur avis, elle appuyait une dernière fois sur la détente, mettant fin à l'existence d'Alvin. En voyant l'éclat de ses yeux sombres s'estompait, la jeune fille esquissée naturellement un sourire, la rendant à ce moment-là complètement sadique. L'envie de tuer l'avait submergée, et maintenant que tout était fini et qu'elle se rendait compte de son geste, elle lâchait son arme avant de s'effondrer à genoux au côté du cadavre.

\- _Vous êtes vengé... c'est fini maintenant... vous pouvez reposer en paix..._ pensait-elle avec soulagement

Mais pour y parvenir, elle venait de tuer un être vivant. Un monstre, oui, mais un être humain avant tout, même si le concept « d'humain » le concernant était exclu. Elle lui avait ôté la vie et elle avait aimé ça. Pour une bonne cause, elle était devenue une meurtrière. Plus rien ne serait comme avant à ses yeux. Les yeux brillants, elle tournait lentement la tête vers tous ses proches qui la regarder tristement sans pour autant prononcer un mot ou encore s'approcher. L'éclat dans leur regard ne signifiait pas qu'il lui en voulait. Personne ne lui en voulait de l'avoir tué puisqu'elle les avait tous sauvé. Mais leur regard signifiait simplement qu'ils étaient désolés. Fermant tristement ses yeux, une larme s'en échappait. Et sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être par respect de l'être vivant, ou pour lui accorder quelque chose de bien dans la mort, elle lui fermait les yeux. À présent, c'est comme s'il dormait. C'était moins pénible à voir, mais ça l'empêcher pas de laisser d'autres larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

Harold avait dit que les dieux étaient contre eux. Et il avait vu juste. Débarrasser d'un danger, un autre guettait la jeune fille. L'un des arbres en feux manqué de s'effondrer sur elle. Ayant remarqué ce danger en premier, Killian courait droit sur elle en hurlant.

\- ADRIANNE ! ÉCARTES-TOI DE LA ! VITE !

Beaucoup de monde mettait du temps avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Et en comprenant enfin pourquoi, l'angoisse les saisissait tous. Tournant sa tête vers lui, Adrianne regardait ensuite dans une des directions qu'il regardait avec angoisse. Voyant à son tour le danger, elle était à nouveau figée d'effroi, les yeux grands ouverts. Son cerveau lui ordonnait de déguerpir mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Et la fatigue et les douleurs accumulées depuis sa capture n'arrangeaient rien. Elle était trop affaiblie et n'arrivait plus du tout à bouger. La chance de rejoindre sa famille lui tendait les bras, et une part d'elle-même acceptait cette fatalité. Voyant donc une mort inévitable lui tombait dessus, elle comprenait l'intention de Killian et lui hurlait à son tour dessus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt ! C'était son tour à elle ! Pas à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- NON ! KILLIAN ! RESTE OÙ TU ES !

La chaleur environnante devenait plus intense car l'arbre s'approchait de plus en plus vite. Personne d'autre n'intervenait à part Killian. Harold était incapable de bouger aussi. Il se trouvait trop loin, il n'avait pas été assez rapide, son regard inquiet ne quittait pas Killian des yeux et il ne cessait d'espérer qu'il arrive à temps pour la sauver. Proche d'elle, Killian s'apprêtait à la pousser vers une zone plus sure, mais elle, elle lui ordonnait encore une fois avec angoisse de s'arrêter.

\- NO ! PLEASE ! STOOOOP !

Killian la poussait de toutes ses forces avant de finir à sa place. Adrianne reculait jusqu'à l'un des poteaux d'un des bâtiments du village et s'y cognait violemment la tête. Totalement sonnée, elle s'effondrait au sol, avec pour dernière image la vision floutée de l'arbre en feu étendu sur le sol.

oO*Oo

Depuis cette nuit, tout était redevenu calme au village. Beaucoup de choses se sont passé. Les hommes de Mildiou c'étaient fait conduire en cellule en attendant une décision des représentants de la ville. Les hommes c'étaient tous chargé avec prudence de faire évacuer les barils d'explosifs pour les mettre en lieu sure. L'arbre réduit en cendres avait été déblayé et les corps avaient été emmenés là où ils devaient être emmenés pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux avant la mise en terre.

Deux jours plus tard, le calme et la paix étaient toujours là, mais l'inquiétude pesait sur chacun des habitants car leur sauveuse ne c'était pas réveiller. Chez le médecin, Adrianne était confortablement installée à l'étage. Gothi, l'une des principales assistantes du médecin avait soigné les blessés depuis leur arrivée ici et la jeune fille dormait paisiblement. À son chevet se trouvait Harold, Gueulfor et Stoik qui attendaient que Gothi termine de l'examiner. En ne voyant pas la petite femme esquisser un sourire rassurant, l'angoisse s'installait progressivement dans leur cœur.

Gothi ouvrait délicatement une paupière de l'endormie et y passé au loin une bougie allumée. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, la patiente n'émettait aucune réaction. Soupirant tristement en la laissant dormir et en atteignant la bougie, elle portait son regard sur les trois visiteurs.

\- Alors ? Est ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demandait Harold avec espoir

Ne pouvant lui parler, elle utilisait le langage des signes dont Gueulfor comprenait le sens.

\- Euh... Elle dit qu'elle est... dans une sorte de coma. Tous ses... signes vitaux sont opérationnels, elle est hors de... flancher ? Non, danger ! Elle reprend des forces... et guéri assez vite, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignore... elle refuse de se réveiller. Traduisait le forgeron

\- Non... soufflait Harold avec horreur

\- Y'a pas moyen de la ranimer ? demandait Stoik

\- Euh... elle dit qu'elle, non, mais si Adrianne est encouragée tous les jours par les voix de ses proches, par des gestes tendres comme... tenir sa main, où des caresses dans les cheveux... elle pourrait réagir à tout ça et... décider de se réveiller. Et que la meilleure personne qui puisse y arriver, c'est Harold.

\- Impossible. Pas après ce que je lui ai fait...

\- Je sais que ça semble difficile fils. Mais toi seul arrivera à la faire revenir. Rassurait son père

\- On en est tous convaincu. Ajoutait Gueulfor avec un sourire rassurant

\- D'accord... je vais faire de mon mieux...

\- On va te laisser. Venez.

Gothi terminait la marche, mais discrètement, Harold la retenait et refermer la porte pour lui posait une question assez embarrassante alors qu'elle le regardait avec intrigue. Même qu'il avait intérieurement cru Adrianne sur parole et qu'il savait que les paroles d'Alvin étaient fausses, il avait besoin d'un avis médical. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, même si une bonne ou une mauvaise réponse ne changerait rien à son projet de la reconquérir.

\- Euh… Gothi. Vu que vous l'avez examiné et soigné, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire… si… elle aurait été… ou qu'elle aurait subi… enfin, vous comprenez ? Bafouillait-il tout gêné et inquiet

Gothi comprenait tout à fait son inquiétude et ce qu'il voulait savoir. Par un sourire sincère et un signe négatif de la tête, elle lui assurait que non, qu'Adrianne était toujours intact. Harold voyait que Gothi ne mentait pas. Il la remerciait avec soulagement alors qu'elle quittait calmement la pièce pour le laisser seul avec elle. Avant qu'elle referme la porte, Gueulfor adressait à Harold un dernier regard encourageant accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Assis sur une chaise, Harold avait beaucoup de mal à vouloir se lever pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Adrianne. Il voulait tant que son père ait raison, qu'elle se réveille et que tout redevienne comme avant entre eux. Les lèvres pincées, il lui prenait tendrement sa main dans la sienne avant de prendre une inspiration et de se lancer dans un monologue assez long.

\- Salut Adrianne... tu m'entends ? C'est Harold. Je me doute bien que même dans ton... « Sommeil », tu ne veuille ni m'entendre, ni que je prenne ta main... d'ailleurs tu l'aurais déjà retiré. Mais je veux que tu sache... que malgré ta colère envers moi, je ne compte pas abandonner. Je suis amplement conscient du mal que je t'ai fait et aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, je m'en excuserai. « Pourquoi ? » me dirais-tu ? Parce que je t'aime Adrianne. Je t'aime comme jamais on pourrait aimer une personne... et te voir comme ça, endormie et immobile depuis deux jours m'arrache le cœur. J'aimerais tant que tu ouvres les yeux Adrianne... ce doux regard noisette me manque...

Marquant une pause, il lui adressait un regard peiné car elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et n'avait réagi ni au son de sa voix, ni aux caresses sur sa main. Pensant à l'autre idée de contact de Gothi, il se penchait vers elle, sa main caressant tendrement ses cheveux et son visage.

\- Il n'y a pas que ton regard qui me manque. Ton sourire, ton rire, ta voix, tes étreintes, tes baisers... tout. Toi, tout entière...

C'est difficile pour lui. Il avait presque l'impression de dire adieu à une morte. Les larmes aux yeux, il attendait encore un moment avec espoir, avant de reprendre.

\- Jt'en prie, reviens vers moi Adrianne... j'ten prie... tout autant que tu es celle que j'aime le plus au monde, tu es ma meilleure amie... ma meilleure amie. Je sais que tu m'entends... alors réveilles-toi ! Jt'en prie ! Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi...

Toujours rien. Il se laisser aller à son chagrin, sanglotant contre elle sans lâcher sa main. Une fois calmé mais toujours en larmes, il lui adressait un regard déterminé avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de lui dire une dernière chose.

\- Jamais je n'abandonnerais, mon amour... Je reviendrais tous les jours, et à ton réveil, je te redemanderais de m'épouser. Je veux que tu es de nouveau confiance en moi, que tu m'accordes à nouveau ton amour et que tu me dises oui comme la dernière fois... et je ferais tout pour que ça arrive Adrianne... je te le promets.

Il embrassait sa main avant de la laisser seule et de sortir à son tour. De l'autre côté de la porte, son père et Gueulfor étaient resté là. Et en voyant les larmes d'Harold, leur cœur se resserrait.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien. Mais c'est trop dur... j'ai l'impression de parler à une déf...

\- Justement, elle ne l'est pas ! Il ne faut pas abandonner fils, soit fort !

\- Facile à dire.

\- Écoute, pour le reste de la journée, on viendra la voir à tour de rôle.

\- Et en attendant demain, pourquoi tu ne continuerais pas de préparer le mariage ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ou quoi? Durant notre captivité, j'étais tellement en rage contre tout ça, que je lui hurlais dessus ! Je lui ai hurlé au visage que je brisais notre engagement ! Et malgré mes excuses, elle m'en veut énormément ! Elle me déteste et ne m'aime plus! Et tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée, que je lui aurais pas refait ma demande, ni qu'elle ne me réponde à nouveau « oui », je ne peux pas préparer le mariage ! Et pareil pour notre maison, même si elle est finie. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la finir si elle ne veut pas y vivre.

\- Harold...

\- Je vais à la forge... ou ailleurs, je ne sais pas. À plus tard et... bonne chance.

Harold s'en allait du bâtiment en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Les deux hommes se mettaient d'accord pour savoir qui irait voir Adrianne en premier. Le choix était tombé sur Gueulfor. Il poussait un soupir triste en la revoyant, et retournait s'asseoir sur la chaise a côté du lit. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Harold quand il disait qu'il avait l'impression de parler à une défunte. Mais plutôt que de lui parler avec tristesse, il lui parlait comme à son habitude, comme si elle était éveillée.

\- Bah alors ma grande ? On pionce ? Heureusement que tu ne prends pas les tisanes de la mère Denis pour dormir ! Hé hé... ah la la... Je viens de croiser Harold tu sais ? Le pauvre est dans un état. Autant te prévenir, il ne lâchera pas la grappe ! Il a vraiment la volonté d'un homme prêt à tout pour celle qu'il aime.

Gueulfor attrapait sa main avec prudence et enchaînait son dialogue avec tristesse et sincérité.

\- Il regrette ma grande. Ça se voit dans son regard et ça s'entend quand il nous parle. Et ses larmes ne peuvent pas mentir non plus. Et je ne dis pas tout ça pour te forcer à te réveiller ! Je sais que ses paroles ont dû te faire autant de mal que les blessures qu'Alvin t'a infligées, mais pardonne lui. Il a bien droit à une deuxième chance non ? Accorde-lui ton pardon Adrianne. Après tout, il ne t'a pas accordé le sien quand tu as quitté votre planque et que tu as voulu te jeter de la falaise ? Hum ? réfléchis-y. Bon allé j'y vais ! J'ai du boulot qui m'attend. On se revoit bientôt !

Il lui donnait une caresse sur ses cheveux et un baiser sur le front avant de sortir à son tour. Il adressait un regard encourageant à Stoik et sortait du bâtiment médical. Le maire s'asseyait à son tour sur la chaise pour lui parler.

\- Bonjour Adrianne. Je sais de quoi Harold et Gueulfor t'ont parlé. Quant à moi, je tenais à te dire à nouveau merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Tu as fait preuve d'un très grand courage et je ne peux qu'être admiratif. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça se fait que tu ne veux pas te réveiller alors que Gothi nous dit que tout va bien. Peut-être que tu refuses de te réveiller par rapport à ce que mon fils t'a dit ? Ou alors c'est par peur de ce qu'Alvin t'a dit avant de mourir. Il a voulu te faire peur en disant que tout meurtrier ou criminel était jugé pour ses crimes et que dans la majeure partie des cas, une condamnation à mort leur était réservée. Mais je tiens à te rassurer que tu ne seras pas jugé et que tu ne revivras pas les cauchemars de la dernière fois ! Tu nous à tous sauvé la vie Adrianne ! On ne peut pas condamner à mort les héros. Et sache que personne ne t'en veut, ni te ne déteste, ni te renie du village. Tout le monde a plutôt hâte de te revoir et de célébrer ton mariage avec Harold. Mais pour ça... il faut que tu te réveilles et que tu acceptes à nouveau sa demande. J'étais et je suis toujours fier et honoré de l'idée de t'avoir pour belle fille. Ne m'enlève pas cette joie, s'il te plaît...

Posant sa main sur la sienne, il ajoutait une dernière phrase à l'égal de son fils et son meilleur ami.

\- Nous reviendrons te voir. Mais pour l'instant, reposes-toi pour vite revenir parmi nous. Tu nous manques Adrianne. Reviens vite.

Triste de ne voir aucun signe de sa part, c'était à son tour de sortir et de la laisser seule.

oO*Oo

Plus les jours passaient, plus l'angoisse devenait présente dans le cœur de chacun. Adrianne ne c'était toujours pas réveiller et n'avait que très peu réagit aux appels et gestes de tendresse de ses proches. Chacun d'eux venait la voir, lui racontant les dernières nouvelles. Tous. Harold, Stoik, Gueulfor, Astrid, Ingrid, les jumeaux, Rustik et même Gaspard. Cette fameuse nuit, quand ils ont découvert qu'il était encore vivant et que selon le médecin, la blessure n'était pas mortelle, les théories selon laquelle Alvin aurait tiré sur son fils n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour forcer Adrianne à lui tirer dessus. Le fourbe avait mis en danger la vie de son fils pour faire d'Adrianne celle qui mettrait fin à sa vie, la condamnant à jamais.

Mais les journées continuaient de passer encore et encore sans un signe d'espoir pour tout le monde, si bien que deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Les gens commençaient à se demander si elle finirait par se réveiller un jour. Ça leur faisait même bizarre qu'elle soit encore en vie alors qu'elle ne répondait à rien ! C'est comme si sa famille garder auprès d'eux une morte. On conseillait aussi à Harold de ne pas sombrer dans le chagrin et que si elle ne se réveiller pas, il devrait tourner la page.

Mais pour lui, c'était hors de question. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Il lui avait promis... À la longue, Harold était le seul qui allez la voir, restant parfois de longues heures auprès d'elle. Les autres n'avaient pas perdu espoir et y retourner de temps en temps, mais c'était dur de ne voir aucun progrès. Chaque jour, il venait la voir, lui parlant de tout ce qui se passer au village, que Gaspard et Astrid avaient repris le poste de shérif et d'adjoint, faisant aussi des pirates leurs hommes de main, sous l'autorisation de Stoik. Les pirates avaient accepté leur nouvelle vie sans montrer de résistance de mépris et de colère. Ils étaient heureux et reconnaissants qu'on leur offre une seconde chance. Ils c'étaient même fait une joie de traquer Sauvage pour l'emmener croupir au fond d'une cellule, sous la haute surveillance et satisfaction des nouveaux responsables de la prison. Mais fou d'être privé de sa liberté, il avait mis en pièces sa chemise pour s'en faire une corde afin de se pendre aux barreaux de sa fenêtre. En revenant le voir, il était mort, rejoignant fatalement Alvin et Mildiou au cimetière.

Harold lui racontait aussi qu'il y avait eu des naissances, des décès, des demandes en mariage, des accidents comiques sur la place du marché, et toutes sortes d'événements. Il précisait que le temps avait passé et que l'été était là, mais aussi le soleil, la chaleur, les fleurs, que les arbres étaient totalement parés d'un beau feuillage vert. Mais la convalescente ne montrer aucun signe que ce qu'Harold lui racontait, un peu comme s'il parlait dans le vide.

Adrianne aussi avait changé malgré son état comateux. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et lui arriver sur les épaules. Sa petite frange lui arriver en dessous des yeux, et plutôt que de la couper, on l'avait coiffé d'une frange sur le côté qui lui couvrait à moitié son œil droit. Ça changeait, mais ça la rendait tout aussi belle. Tous ses bleus et toutes ses blessures avaient disparu. Plus aucune trace de la vengeance d'Alvin.

Stoik rentrait discrètement dans la pièce après avoir frappé. Il soupirait tristement en voyant son fils à genoux par terre, bras croisé sur le lit, sa tête poser dessus et sa main qui tenait encore et sans relâche celle d'Adrianne.

\- Fils...

\- Hum... ?

\- Tu devrais sortir d'ici et prendre l'air. Ça fait deux jours que t'a pas quitté cette chambre et que t'a presque rien mangé ce midi. Et à rester comme ça, tu vas devenir fou.

\- Jsuis déjà fou de chagrin, je peux avoir pire...

\- Harold. Viens, s'il te plaît. Tu reviendras la voir demain matin.

\- Je n'ai pas envie. Laisse-moi.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à te faire sortir de force.

\- Tss. C'est bon je sors, pas besoin de me menacer.

Sans regarder ni elle, ni son père, Harold sortait de la chambre sous la vigilance de son père. N'écoutant pas ses excuses, il s'éloignait au pas de course, et Stoik concluait la marche.


	14. Un rêve qui se réalise

**_Salut à tous ! Et voilà le dernier chapitre qui met un terme aux aventures d'Harold et d'Adrianne. Il n'y aura pas de troisième partie, ça s'arrête là. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu dans sa totalité! ^^ Je tenais à dire un grand merci à vous tous pour votre présence et votre soutien. Merci. :)_**

 ** _Pour la musique que j'indique, voici la petite histoire. Quand j'avais fini d'écrire cette fic, j'ai redécouvert cette vieille chanson sur internet. Et en regardant le clip, je me suis rendu compte avec amusement que plusieurs détails ressemblaient presque aux événements de ma fic ! Enfin, de mon point de vue. Cette chanson m'a donc donné encore plein d'inspiration et de ce fait, les chapitres qui n'étaient pas encore postés ont subi tous les jours pleins d'améliorations ! :D Ce qui explique aussi que les deux derniers chapitres soient longs ! x) Voila. Sur ce, encore merci et à bientôt ! :)_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : La légende de Blanche-Neige – Générique_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 - Un rêve qui se réalise

Depuis le début de son sommeil, Adrianne n'avait pas cessé d'entendre les appels et les paroles de chacun. Elle avait senti chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque étreinte à sa main, mais elle était prisonnière de son corps, sans pouvoir se libérer de cette paralysie qui l'empêchait de rassurer ses proches et de chasser leur tristesse. Et pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de ressentir de la peur, de la tristesse, mais aussi de dormir et de rêver.

Et dans son rêve, elle rêvait qu'elle était aux portes de son ancienne maison. La demeure de brique claire, de bois foncé et aux murs ornés de plantes grimpantes était encore plus belle qu'avant. Il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire et elle serait chez elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. C'est là que son père sortait de la maison. Surprise mais heureuse de le revoir, elle l'appelait avec de grands sourires en faisant de grands signes de la main. À ses yeux, il lui paraissait plus beau, plus jeune et heureux. L'homme apercevait sa fille aînée et s'approchait lentement d'elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Papa ! Mais... que...

Elle tentait d'avancer, mais c'était impossible. Ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Elle était coincée entre l'entrée du domaine et l'entrée de la forêt qui menait au village. Quand son père était enfin proche d'elle, elle oubliait aussitôt son inquiétude

\- Papa...

\- Bonjour Adrianne. Souriait-il

\- Tu... tu es la... tu es vivant ?!

\- Ma chérie. Tu sais bien que je ne suis plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

\- Mais pourtant...

Levant sa main vers lui, elle était de nouveau triste et perplexe de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre, aussi prêt qu'il était d'elle.

\- Mais... je ne comprends pas... ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas avancer pour rentrer chez moi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas te toucher ?!

\- Tout simplement parce que tu n'as pas à être ici.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Ferme les yeux et mets ta main sur ta poitrine. Aller.

Étonnée de sa demande, elle l'exécutait sans discuter. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était un bruit fort et régulier.

\- Tu sens ? C'est les battements de ton cœur. Ce qui veut dire que tu es vivante et que ta place n'est pas ici, mais au village.

\- Au village ? Non. Je... je ne veux pas partir... je veux rester ici ! Avec toi ! Avec vous ! Vous me manquez beaucoup trop...

\- Toi aussi tu nous manques Adrianne. Mais tu ne peux pas rester là. Ce n'est pas ta place. Elle est auprès de ceux que tu aimes et qui t'attendent depuis longtemps. Surtout Harold.

\- Papa... soupirait-elle avec tristesse

\- Écoute-moi. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous avez la chance de vous être trouvé, de vous aimer et d'être encore en vie ! Alors savourez ce bonheur !

\- Tu oublies un détail. Je ne peux pas me réveiller ! Je suis figée dans un sommeil depuis deux mois !

\- C'est la peur d'affronter à nouveau la vie et tes proches qui bloquent l'accès à ton réveil. Mais tu les as pourtant clairement entendus. Ils ne t'en veulent pas et ils ne te feront rien de mal ! Ils n'attendent que ton réveil ma chérie ! Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. Sauf toi, si tu continues à avoir peur de te réveiller et de craindre le pire. Et puis tu a ton mariage à célébré non ?

\- On est plus fiancé papa... il...

\- Quoi ? Il a brisé l'engagement ? Tu n'as plus ta bague ? Et alors ? Tu sais qu'il regrette et qu'il ne demande qu'à t'avoir à ses côtés pour le restant de vos jours. Et puis tout le monde fait des erreurs. Même si ça t'a fait très mal et qu'il a dit ça dans un moment de colère, il exprime sans relâche ses regrets. Et dans la vie, faut savoir s'en rendre compte et pardonner. Tu ne veux pas que vous soyez malheureux jusqu'à 80 balais ? Si ?

\- Non...

\- Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te réveiller, de te lever, d'aller le retrouver et de lui redire oui quand il te refera sa demande. D'accord ?

\- D'accord...

\- J'ai pas entendu.

\- D'accord.

\- À la bonne heure ! J'en connais un qui aura une belle surprise !

\- Surement... souriait-elle

\- Sache qu'on est tous heureux pour vous deux. Et qu'on aurait aimé être là pour ton mariage, mais...

\- Pas de soucis. Vous serez là. Juste ici... précisait-elle en remettant sa main sur son cœur

\- Ma grande fille... murmurait-il ému

Tout autour d'eux, ça commençait à devenir flou et tout blanc. Le décor forestier et la jolie maison disparaissaient progressivement. C'était signe qu'elle allait se réveiller. Avant de partir, elle redemandait une chose à son père.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé, même que c'était un accident. J'ai tout fait pour vous sauver, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Mais sache que le vrai responsable a été puni. Vous pouvez reposer en paix.

\- Merci pour tout ma chérie. Je suis fier de toi et du courage que tu as eu. À présent, réveilles-toi.

\- Attends ! Dis-moi... c'est le paradis ici ?

\- Selon ce que tu imagines être le paradis, c'est en quelque sorte ça. Quand le vrai moment sera venu de nous rejoindre, nous serons tous ici à t'attendre avec maman.

\- Maman...

\- Sache qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle est fière de toi. Elle le sera toujours. Comme nous tous.

\- Moi aussi je l'aime... je vous aime tous ! Dis le à tout le monde pour moi !

Avant que tout s'efface, la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à voir était son père qui lui souriait tendrement en hochant la tête. Quand Christian avait à son tour disparu, Adrianne ouvrait pour la première fois les yeux.

Clignant plusieurs fois pour se réhabituer à la clarté du jour, elle fixait pendant un moment le plafond. Tournant lentement la tête vers la droite, puis lentement vers la gauche, elle voyait qu'elle était seule. Et chez le médecin. Elle s'étonnait de voir que durant son sommeil tout le monde était là, et quand elle arrivait enfin à se réveiller, y'avait plus personne. Mais elle arrivait à comprendre la situation. Lentement, elle se redressait sur son lit. Et plusieurs choses ou détails attirés son attention. En premier ses blessures. Elle n'avait plus aucun bleu, aucune rougeur ni aucune entaille ! Elle remarquait ensuite qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements d'homme sale et ensanglantés. À la place, elle avait une longue robe blanche de convalescence. En baissant la tête, elle remarquait que sa frange n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle n'arrêtait pas de la mettre derrière son oreille tellement ça la perturbait ! Et pour finir, ses cheveux lui paraissaient un peu plus longs. Mais de combien de centimètres ?

Troublée de ne pas se reconnaître, elle se mettait en quête d'un miroir. Et par chance, il y en avait un sur la table de chevet. Adrianne s'en emparer prudemment car elle était encore un peu somnolente et avait l'impression d'être engourdie de partout. Plaçant le miroir devant elle, c'est avec étonnement qu'elle se redécouvrait à l'aide de sa main. Du bout des doigts, elle frôlait sa peau. Plus aucune douleur nulle part ni plus aucune marque de brutalité. Elle avait de nouveau son visage d'avant. Elle était de nouveau normal, jolie. Frôlant ses cheveux et sa frange, elle voyait qu'ils avaient bien poussé. Et sa nouvelle coiffure ne lui déplaisez pas. Habitué à une petite frange et aux cheveux longs, le changement était assez radical ! En continuant de se regarder, elle faisait la moue.

\- Deux mois... je n'en reviens pas. Le trou noir totale... c'est comme si j'avais un trou dans mon existence. C'est perturbant... dire que j'étais dans un état pitoyable et là, je suis comme... réparée. Et différente ! Je me reconnais à moitié ! Mais bon. Je m'y ferais. Comme le reste. Bon. Je vais essayer de tenir ma promesse et de me lever de ce lit.

À chacun de ses gestes, elle grimaçait en pinçant ses lèvres. N'ayant pas bougé depuis des semaines, fallait y aller doucement et faire preuve de patience. Au bord du lit, elle s'accordait une remarque à demi-sarcastique.

\- Bon sang... on dirait une vraie empo... tééééééé ! AH !

Elle avait réussi à se mettre sur ces jambes et à faire un petit pas, mais son immobilisation ne lui permettait pas encore de se déplacer toute seule. À terre, elle se relever de son mieux et soufflait avec agacement sur sa frange qui lui chatouiller le nez.

\- Et je fais quoi maintenant ? J'appelle au secours ? Quel joli spectacle pour celui ou celle qui...

La porte s'ouvrait à ce moment-là. Relevant son regard vers la porte, elle voyait Stoik qui la regardait avec stupeur avant de se ressaisir et d'aller lui porter assistance.

\- Adrianne... Dieu merci, enfin tu t'es réveillé...

\- Bah oui, je ne serais pas par terre sinon...

\- Et t'a toujours ta repartie ! T'est toujours toi-même ! Merveilleux... riait-il en l'aidant à se rasseoir sur le lit.

Honteuse de c'être retrouvée ainsi devant une personne importante du village et son futur beau-père, elle évitait de le regardait dans les yeux alors que Stoik ne cesser de la regardait avec un immense sourire ravi. Chose qu'elle voyait sans le voir puisque ses joues se teintaient d'un rouge naturel. À présent, c'était au tour de Gothi d'entrer dans la pièce. Surprise tout comme Stoik, elle s'approchait de sa patiente pour pratiquer quelques examens de routine. Comme tout était normal, elle leur adressait un sourire que Stoik percevait comme un bon signe.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demandait-il

Gothi hochait positivement la tête. Fou de joie, Stoik s'emparait du visage d'Adrianne pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Bon sang... si tu savais comme c'est bon de te revoir parmi nous !

\- Je vois ça !

\- Tu nous bien fichu la trouille quand même !

\- Désolée...

\- Mais ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois réveillée et que tu ne sois plus en danger ! Oh quand Harold va savoir ça, il va être fou de joie ! Je vais vite aller le chercher et lui dire que tu es réveillé ! Il n'aura jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie!

\- Une surprise... murmurait-elle

\- Pardon ?

\- Il faut... que ce soit une surprise Stoik. Aller le voir, mais dites d'une manière indirecte que je suis réveillée. Lui expliquait-elle

\- Une surprise ? Dois-je comprendre... que tu veux le revoir et que tu n'es plus fâché contre lui ?

\- Oui. Souriait-elle

\- Et pour le mariage... c'est toujours prévue ? demandait-il à nouveau avec hésitation

Elle souriait timidement en guise de réponse. Encore plus heureux, il l'embrassait à nouveau sur le front, la faisant rire à cause de son enthousiasme et des poils de barbe qui lui chatouiller le visage.

\- Oh que c'est merveilleux d'entendre ça ! Bon aller je fille ! Fais-toi toute belle, je vais chercher ton prince charmant !

Adrianne le regardait s'en aller avec un sourire amuser. Voir Stoik si heureux ne pouvait que la rassurer pour le reste. Dès qu'il avait disparu de son champ de vision, elle demandait gentiment à Gothi de la laisser seule, et la petite femme s'en aller avec le sourire. Adrianne rassemblait tout son courage pour pouvoir faire face à Harold, tout en arrangeant nerveusement ses cheveux à l'aide du miroir.

oO*Oo

Harold s'était réfugié à la taverne en compagnie de ses amis. La tête dans les mains, il restait assis au comptoir et ne disait presque rien.

\- Tiens Harold, bois ça. Conseillait Rustik

\- Non merci. Grognait-il en regardant le tout petit verre.

\- Tu devrais. Ça te redonnerait un coup de fouet. Assurait gentiment Astrid

\- La dernière fois que j'ai bu, j'ai foutu une droite à Gaspard et j'l'ai mis KO, vous vous rappeler ? Alors j'évite l'alcool.

\- Comme tu voudras. J'laisse le verre au cas où.

\- Pff...

Toute la troupe essayait de lui remonter le moral, sans résultat. Il ne répondait qu'à moitié quand on lui parler, il ne riait pas aux blagues et demeurer immobile sur sa chaise. Même quand son père entré dans la salle, il ne daignait même pas tournait sa tête vers lui. Jouant la comédie pour que la surprise fonctionne, Stoik avait abandonné son sourire radieux pour un visage à demi heureux.

\- Bonjour Stoik. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un remontant Rustik ! J'en ai bien besoin. Répondait-il en s'accoudant au comptoir

\- Y'a déjà un verre de servi qui n'attend qu'à être vidé. Informait Krane en montrant le verre d'un signe de tête

\- Ouais buvait le, il en veut pas. Il a peur de disjoncter comme la dernière fois ! ajoutait sa sœur sur le ton de la plaisanterie

\- Bon. Dans ce cas...

Stoik s'emparait du petit verre pour le boire d'une traite et de pousser un soupir satisfait.

\- Aaaah ! Ça fait du bien !

\- Comment ça se fait que t'est de bonne humeur toi ? S'étonnait Harold avec mauvaise humeur

\- Parce que j'ai l'air d'une vieille chanson qui me trotte en tête depuis tout à l'heure et qui me donne le sourire

\- T'a de la veine. Mais je ne trouve pas sympa de ta part d'étaler ta bonne humeur sous mon nez.

\- Désolé fils. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu finiras par la chanter à ton tour.

\- Jsuis pas d'humeur à chanté, papa. grommelait-il

\- Tu le feras, crois-moi. Insistait-il

\- C'est quoi comme chanson ? S'interrogeait Astrid

\- J'ai un peu oublié les paroles... mais l'air m'est revenu d'un coup. Ça donne ça.

Stoik se mettait alors à sifflait le début de la chanson des parents d'Adrianne. Celle que Christian et sa fille avaient chanté dans la petite maisonnette. Sur le moment, Harold n'avait pas fait gaffe parce qu'il n'avait pas reconnu la chanson. Mais en écoutant son père sifflait jusqu'au bout, il exprimait un hoquet de surprise en s'en souvenant. Tournant rapidement sa tête vers son père qui buvait un second petit remontant, il le questionnait avec espoir, mais aussi avec crainte d'être déçu de la réponse

\- Papa... Pourquoi tu chantes ça ? Est ce que...

Stoik ne lui adressait qu'un sourire sincère en guise de réponse. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Harold se levait d'un bond pour courir à toute vitesse vers le bâtiment hospitalier. Quand les autres demandaient des explications à Stoik, il leur souriait d'une telle manière, qu'ils finissaient par en comprendre la signification avant de sourire à leur tour.

oO*Oo

Trop nerveuse d'attendre et de rester assise, Adrianne c'était prudemment relevé du lit pour faire quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre. En voyant de nouveau le soleil et les beaux jours, un tendre sourire naissait sur son visage. Elle revoyait les toitures des maisons et des commerces du village, les reconnaissant immédiatement tellement elles savaient ou ils se situaient. Et puis c'était une idée pour passer le temps et calmer sa nervosité. Peu de temps après, son regard se portait sur la forêt environnante. Ça se voyait que l'été approcher, vu comment les arbres étaient bien feuillus.

Soudain, un détail la gênait. Elle avait l'impression d'oublier un truc très important. Fouillant dans sa mémoire ce qui pouvait y avoir comme lien avec la forêt et son inquiétude, c'est avec horreur qu'elle s'en souvenait. Killian.

Tout lui revenait de cette nuit! Le sauvetage, la droite dans le nez, le baiser, l'affrontement contre Alvin, les coups de feu, sa mort, l'arbre enflammé, mais surtout le sauvetage avant qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience ! Elle se rappelait aussi d'avoir entendu tout le monde durant son sommeil, mais pas lui ! Comment ça se faisait ? Et personne ne lui avait parlé de lui et n'avait pas mentionné un sujet inquiétant à son égard. Pourquoi donc ? Prise d'une inquiétude plus grande et sentant des larmes envahir ses yeux, elle oubliait à moitié tout ça quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait assez violemment.

Harold n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Il avait dû en inquiéter plus d'un sur le trajet, mais il s'en fichait. Sentant son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine, il grimpait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Figé sur place en voyant Adrianne enfin éveillée, debout devant la fenêtre, illuminée par quelques léger rayons du soleil, il ne sentait et n'entendait que les battements de son propre cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort tellement il était surpris et heureux. La jeune fille était saisie sur l'instant à cause de son entrée fracassante et le regardait sans ressentir de la colère. Elle était plus inquiète pour Killian qu'en colère contre Harold. Mais lui ne se doutait pas que la cause de ses yeux brillants était due au mystère du destin de l'archer.

\- Harold... murmurait-elle

\- Adrianne...

En ne la voyant pas manifester de signe de colère, c'était pour lui un signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus et il s'avançait rapidement vers elle pour la serrer un peu trop fort dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ça, alors il se rattrapait.

\- Harold... ! Tu m'étouffes... !

\- Oh pardon, je... désolé...

Plongeant dans son regard, il s'emparait de son visage avec une joie débordante.

\- Oh j'en reviens pas... t'est... t'est enfin debout !

\- Bah... oui...

\- Au bout de deux mois à espérer et à attendre, je me demande vraiment si je ne rêve pas là...

\- Bah non... je suis bien la...

Son état ne lui permettait pas d'être aussi heureuse que lui, de prononcer des phrases plus enthousiastes, ni de sourire avec sincérité. Son inquiétude l'envahissait et Harold ne se doutait de rien.

\- Oui, tu es bien là... Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu sois enfin éveillée et de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué Adrianne...

\- Je sais...

\- Je me doute que ça doit te faire bizarre d'être à nouveau mobile après deux mois d'alitement, mais tu verras que tout ça ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir ! On est tous là pour toi et on t'aidera de notre mieux. Tout le monde t'attend avec impatience tu sais ?

\- Tout le monde ? Vraiment ? Même Killian ?

La question piège qu'Harold n'avait pas le droit d'esquiver. Il savait pour Killian et ne pouvait donc pas lui mentir. Mais comment lui dire ? Et est-ce que c'était le bon moment pour ça? Elle venait à peine de se réveiller et devait encore être fragile ! Mais voyant qu'il tardait à lui répondre, Adrianne comprenait avec horreur que ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Pendant que je dormais, je vous ai tous entendu, même Gaspard ! Mais pas lui! Alors répond moi Harold, où est Killian ?

\- Adrianne... Il... euh... je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais...

\- Oh non... il n'est quand même pas...

\- Si. Il n'a pas survécu.

\- Non...

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non... non, non, non... pas encore... pas lui aussi... non... non, non... non...

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle semblait posséder par l'effroi et l'horreur, ne répétant que le même mot avec une voix fébrile, les larmes s'écoulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Les flammes lui avaient pris sa famille, et maintenant elles venaient de lui prendre Killian ! Elle l'avait perdu lui aussi tout ça parce qu'elle était vivante et parce qu'elle était la source d'une envie de vengeance ! Ils étaient tous mort par sa faute... si elle était morte aussi, il ne serait pas parti à son tour... elle devenait folle de rage ! C'était injuste ! Il l'avait sauvée ! Il ne méritait pas ça ! Elle s'effondrait à genoux, tremblante de colère et de chagrin. En la voyant dans cet état, Harold essayait de l'attraper par les épaules pour la calmer

\- Adrianne, calme-toi s'il te plaît...

\- Non... ce n'est pas juste... ce n'est pas juste...

\- Je sais... mais sache qu'il a été enterré dignement pour son acte d'héroïsme. Il repose au cimetière.

\- Il nous a sauvés Harold ! Il m'a sauvé ! Quatre fois… Sanglotait-elle

\- Je sais Adrianne. Je sais...

Elle éclatait en sanglots dans ses bras et Harold la consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait car il comprenait sa peine. Peine qu'il partageait aussi malgré le baiser qu'il avait vu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti... pourquoi... il ne méritait pas ça... pourquoi ils m'abandonnent tous... pourquoi... pour...

Elle sanglotait de plus belle. Harold la serrait davantage contre lui sans plus rien dire, parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à donner. Fallait juste attendre que ça passe. Quand son chagrin c'était plus ou moins calmé, elle exposait une requête au jeune forgeron qui s'y attendait.

\- Harold... emmène-moi le voir. S'il te plaît...

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Y'a des vêtements propres là. J'ai fait en sorte que ta robe préférée soit prête. Je vais t'attendre dans le couloir.

\- D'accord... merci….

Il la laissait s'habiller tranquillement et patienter avec contrariété dans le couloir. Il n'aurait pas cru que pour son réveil, Killian soit le premier sujet de conversation. Il aurait plutôt préféré qu'ils parlent d'eux et de savoir ce qu'il en était de leur avenir et de leurs relations. Mais en l'informant de sa mort, ça semblait de nouveau râpé. Et s'il avait refait sa demande avant, il se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il pense à eux plutôt que de lui parler d'une chose aussi grave. Surtout qu'il commençait à croire qu'elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de lui et Harold se préparait à accepter cette possibilité, aussi douloureux que ça pouvait être. Adrianne ressortait au bout de dix minutes, habillé d'un chemisier blanc et de sa robe habituelle, puis tous deux se mettaient en route pour le cimetière, Harold l'aidant à se déplacer.

Arrivant enfin sans avoir trop croisé de monde, Harold la conduisait jusqu'à la tombe. La pauvre avait un hoquet de surprise, mains plaquées contre sa bouche et refondait en larmes en voyant la pierre tombale, puis l'épitaphe, la date de sa mort ainsi qu'une jolie gravure représentant un arc et une flèche.

\- Non…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Adri...

\- Laisse-moi Harold. S'il te plaît.

\- Mais...

\- S'il te plaît ! Insistait-elle méchamment à cause de son état émotionnel

\- D'accord.

Il la laissait donc seule, comme elle le demander. Une fois éloigné, il c'était retourner pour la regarder. Il ressentait de la peine en la voyant à genoux devant la tombe, en proie à une nouvelle crise de larmes. Ne pouvant plus rien faire pour le moment, il s'en allait retrouver les autres à la taverne, acceptant la possibilité de l'avoir perdue. Ils s'attendaient tous, ainsi que son père, à ce qu'il revienne avec elle et avec une bonne nouvelle, mais en voyant de la tristesse dans son regard, ils se posaient des questions. Harold les rassurait sur l'état de santé d'Adrianne, mais n'oubliait pas de les prévenir de son état émotionnel en précisant où elle était à ce moment là et du fait qu'elle voulait être seule. Comme il s'y attendait, tout le monde s'en attristait.

oO*Oo

Depuis combien de temps elle était resté là devant ce bloc de pierre ? Longtemps apparemment, vu l'éclat du soleil couchant sur les pierres tombales et les fleurs du cimetière. Elle avait faim, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle s'en fichait aussi. Elle se fichait de tout maintenant. Elle n'avait plus d'intérêt pour rien, sauf qu'elle était juste tellement en colère contre elle-même de ne pas avoir été là pour lui dire adieu. Mais à présent, elle pouvait le faire.

\- I'm sorry Killian…

C'était les seuls mots capables de sortir de sa bouche, et pour la dernière fois dans sa langue à lui. Plus jamais elle ne parlerait ainsi, ça lui ferait trop mal. Elle demeurait donc là, immobile devant la tombe, laissant ses larmes coulaient silencieusement. À force, elle ne les essuyait même plus. Elle revivait dans sa mémoire tous les souvenirs de lui et de son vivant, allant de sa rencontre au baiser, mais dès qu'elle repensait au sauvetage face à l'arbre enflammé, elle fermait ses yeux et sanglotait. Quant au souvenir de leur baiser, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il aurait été encore vivant et qu'ils se seraient revus. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle le considérait comme un ami. Rien de plus. Ce baiser resterait à jamais un souvenir. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Peu de temps après, elle entendait de loin quelqu'un approchait. À sa démarche, elle reconnaissait celle de Gueulfor. N'ayant plus d'énergie pour rien, elle le laissait s'approcher d'elle sans lui demander de s'en aller.

\- Bonjour ma grande.

\- Bonjour Gueulfor.

\- Content de te revoir tu sais ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt d'ailleurs !

\- Je sais.

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- Mal.

\- Je me doute bien.

\- Et le pire, c'est que tout est de ma faute.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bien sur que non ce n'est pas ta faute !

\- Si Gueulfor. Je porte malheur aux gens. C'est un fait ! Tous ceux qui partagent ma vie disparaissent les uns après les autres ! Papa... les enfants... Killian... ce sera le tour de qui la prochaine fois ? Ils sont tous mort par ma faute, tout ça parce qu'on m'a détesté et voulu ma mort ! Résultat, je suis en vie et eux, ils ne sont plus là ! Ça aurait dû être l'inverse depuis le début! Au moins, plus personne n'aurait à mourir ni à souffrir à cause de moi ! Surtout Harold... depuis qu'il m'a adressé la parole, ont à pas vraiment eu de chance... du moins comme n'importe quel couple...

\- Adrianne ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi voyons !

\- J'ai même envie de quitter le village et de partir toute seule. Même sans Krokmou. Et je n'ai même plus envie de me marier. Harold ne mérite pas tout ce qu'on vient de vivre. Il mérite une vie normale avec une personne qui ne le mettrait pas bêtement en danger, ni qui serait le sujet d'une haine maladive d'un vieux déjanté. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne... Il serait mieux sans moi...

\- Bon c'est fini de dire des âneries là ou quoi ?! Non mais dis donc ! Partir ?! Quitter Harold ?! Ce serait bien les dernières bêtises à faire ! La grondait-il sévèrement en lui donnant une claque sur la tête

\- Mais je... je ne sais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire Gueulfor! Je... je sais plus... sanglotait-elle à nouveau

Le vieux forgeron soupirait tristement. Ses paroles n'étaient du qu'à la tristesse et au fait qu'elle se sentait perdue. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la sermonne en plus de ça. Mais Gueulfor savait comment lui remontait le moral. De toute façon, c'était son rôle.

\- Je vais te dire une chose. D'après tes parents... déjà toute petite, tu n'étais pas comme toute les petites filles de ton âge à joué sagement à la poupée. Tu courrais dans tous les sens, tu escaladais tout ce que tu pouvais, tu étais curieuse de tout... humph... aussi bien dans la maison que dans le jardin ! N'importe quels parents seraient déjà devenus zinzins avec une enfant si intrépide et si différente des autres, mais certains naissent tous simplement différents.

Gueulfor avait à sa grande satisfaction toute l'intention de la jeune fille. Bien qu'étant à coté d'elle, il voyait bien qu'elle pleurait encore, mais qu'elle le regardait intriguée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il continuait en lui faisant face, ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Mais tes parents... jamais ils se sont montrés inquiets, honteux ou mécontent de toi. Ils savaient que ton côté intrépide serait à jamais un trait de ta personnalité ainsi qu'une des meilleures parts de toi-même.

Il relevait délicatement son menton pour qu'elle juge de la sincérité de ses paroles dans ses yeux et son sourire, tout en essuyant ses larmes de son pouce.

\- Et ils en étaient fiers. Tout au long de leur vie, ils n'ont jamais cessé de l'être parce qu'ils savaient que ça te permettrait de te sortir de toutes les situations et de défendre les valeurs qui te semblaient justes. Tu es une personne unique Adrianne. Et quelqu'un de bien ! Remettre ta personnalité en doute serait comme dire qu'ils ont eu tort pendant tout ce temps.

\- Gueulfor...

\- Quant à Harold, je peux t'assurer que tu es la seule qu'il désire pour le restant de ses jours. Tu es faite pour lui car il est aussi intrépide que toi ! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Personne ne pourrait te remplacer et le rendre aussi heureux que quand il est auprès de toi.

\- Je...

\- Et si tu penses que t'en aller du village serait une solution à tes craintes, pense-tu qu'il te laisserait partir ? Il serait capable de te courir après et de quitter le village pour rester avec toi. Et puis si tu crois que ce qui te rendra plus heureuse est ailleurs, tu fais fausse route. Ce que tu souhaite, tu ne le trouveras pas là-bas, mais la, dedans. Concluait-il en pointant son cœur

\- Gueulfor…

\- Alors ? Convaincue ? Souriait-il

Elle lui adressait un large sourire ému avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Heureux d'avoir atteint son but, il l'enlaçait aussi en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Bon retour chez toi.

Adrianne avait de nouvelles confiances en elle grâce à ses paroles et l'espoir d'être heureuse reprenait sa place dan son cœur. Là, tout de suite, elle mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Harold, de l'embrasser et de le rassurait au sujet du mariage. Et puis elle l'avait promis à son père dans son rêve. Elle adressait un grand sourire au forgeron avant de se mettre à courir vers le village. Au loin, elle l'entendait crier qu'Harold se trouvait à la taverne. De nouveau elle-même et souriante elle courait directement là-bas. Ceux qui la voyaient passer devant eux étaient ravis de la voir debout et de nouveau elle-même.

Devant la porte de la taverne, elle entrait doucement tout en le cherchant du regard. Elle le voyait finalement de dos, assis à table avec ses proches qui tentait de le rassurer. Ils avaient tous des mines tristes et navrées, puis des airs surpris, heureux et étonné de la voir ici. Et avant même qu'ils ne préviennent Harold de son arrivée, elle leur faisait des « chut » silencieux avec son doigt ainsi qu'aux quelques autres personnes présente, jouant le jeu en voyant son sourire. Adrianne se mettait alors à chanter la chanson de ses parents, surtout les deux couplets principaux qu'elle avait chantés avec son père et qu'Harold avait entendus.

 _Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité…_

 _Mon bien aimé_

 _Mon tendre et cher_

 _Tes paroles me sidèrent_

 _Mais point n'est besoin de haut fait_

 _Quand dans tes bras je suis serré_

 _Je n'ai que faire d'anneau d'or_

 _Ni n'ai besoin de poèmes_

 _Si ta main tient ma main serrée_

 _Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés_

Tout le monde l'écoutait ainsi qu'Harold car il avait reconnu sa voix et c'était retourné avec un air surpris pour la regarder chanter. Quand elle avait fini, elle c'était arrêter et continuer de le regarder avec un léger sourire, mains jointent dans le dos. Harold s'était levé et s'approcher lentement d'elle, dans le silence absolu. Tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux sans rien dire, tandis que les autres espéraient une bonne nouvelle dans leur coin, dents serrées et doigts croisés. Vu le silence un peu pesant de la situation et voyant qu'il ne tentait rien, Adrianne brisé enfin le silence avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Au fait... si tu veux toujours de moi, est ce que je peux enfin récupérer ma...

Harold l'attrapait par la nuque pour lui voler un baiser fougueux, lui coupant de ce fait la parole. Prenant ça pour un oui, Adrianne lui rendait son baiser et enlaçait avec joie ses bras autour de son cou sous les acclamations, les sifflements et les applaudissements des autres.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais devoir attendre des années pour avoir de nouveau droit à ce bonheur… lui murmurait-il avec soulagement

\- Une telle punition n'aurait pas été nécessaire ! Riait-elle dans ses bras

Se séparant d'elle, Harold sortait de sa poche la bague qu'il n'avait cessé de garder auprès de lui, pour s'agenouillait devant elle et tout le monde.

\- Adrianne... Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? Encore une fois ? Souriait-il

\- Eh bien… Oui ! répondait-elle avec un grand sourire

Harold lui repassait avec bonheur la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, de la serrer tout contre lui et de la soulever dans ses bras. Les acclamations de joie reprenaient de plus belle et Gueulfor s'était joint aux acclamations aux côtés de Stoik. Harold et Adrianne se regardaient à présent avec joie et de grands sourires, avant de coller leur front l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ensemble, à jamais.

\- À jamais. répondait-il

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir célébrer cette union ! Jamais je n'ai autant eu peur de ne pas célébrer un mariage ! disait Stoik avec joie

\- Justement, vous ne célébrerez pas que le mariage Stoik.

\- Pardon ? S'étonnait-il

\- Je... c'est un peu délicat à demander mais, ... comme mon père n'est plus là et que je n'ai plus que vous deux comme parent proche... je voudrais que vous me conduisiez jusqu'à l'autel. Pas l'un ou l'autre... mais tous les deux. Alors vous... vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Adrianne... j'en serais plus qu'honoré ! Lui répondait chaleureusement Stoik

\- Et moi aussi ! répondait le blond avec un grand sourire

Trop heureuse, Adrianne les enlacés avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Tout était finalement redevenu comme avant et ses angoisses étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Maintenant, elle adressait un regard aux filles.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de trois demoiselles d'honneur. Ça vous dit ?

\- Et moi de trois garçons d'honneur. Ajoutait Harold

Malgré la joie du groupe et leur réponse positives, Adrianne se rappeler d'une chose.

\- Non ! Quatre ! Rectifiait-elle

\- Quatre ? S'étonnait Harold

\- Mais enfin ! Varek ! Attend deux secondes. VAREK ! VIENS ICI S'IL TE PLAIT ! S'exclamait-elle sous les yeux surpris de tous.

Le garçon grassouillet sortait de la pièce où il logeait d'habitude et regardait tout le monde avec étonnement et timidité, alors qu'Adrianne s'approchait de lui avec un sourire.

\- Varek... Ne reste plus tout seul dans ton coin. Reste avec nous, tu auras plus à gagner et tu seras plus heureux.

\- Moi ? A… avec vous ? Mais...

\- T-t-t-t. Pas de mais ! Il est temps que ça change Varek. Tu ne peux pas rester seul avec tes craintes pour le restant de ta vie. On t'accepte tous comme tu es tu sais!

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui Varek. Et puis nous avons besoin de toi pour être un des garçons d'honneur d'Harold.

\- M... Moi ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On devient tous amis et tu acceptes notre offre ? demandait-elle en lui tendant la main

\- Eh bien euh... oui... oui ! Je veux bien ! M... Merci... s'exclamait-il tout heureux en prenant prudemment la main de la jeune fille

\- Magnifique ! Aller, joint toi à nous. Disait-elle en l'emmenant vers les autres

Tout le monde était fier d'elle et impressionné de la réussite de son idée. Bien qu'intimidé et peu habitué à être avec des gens, Varek était visiblement heureux de se retrouver parmi des gens qui ne le voyait pas que comme une grosse brute. Le sujet des garçons et demoiselles d'honneur était bien engagés entre eux. Mais pendant qu'ils discutaient, Adrianne regardait Gaspard avec crainte. Elle était celle qui avait ôté la vie de son père et elle se demandait ce qu'il ressentait envers elle. Même si d'après ses souvenirs il était venu avec Astrid et lui avait parlé gentiment, elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Euh... Gaspard ? demandait-elle timidement une fois proche de lui

\- Hum ?

\- Euh... je voulais savoir... au sujet de ton père…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Répondait-il gentiment

\- Hein ?! Mais... je l'ai tué ! Abattu même ! Tu devrais m'en vouloir ! Me détestait ! S'étonnait-elle abasourdie

\- Écoute. Je sais que c'était mon père et que n'importe qui devrait en vouloir à la personne qui lui a ôté la vie, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Avant qu'il meure, sa folie l'avait complètement atteint et je ne le reconnaissais plus. Depuis le début de sa haine envers toi, il était devenu complètement barge et moi je l'ai écouté et suivi sans m'apercevoir que j'avais pris la mauvaise décision. J'aurais dû le stopper depuis longtemps, le résonner, mais sa haine m'a aveuglé. Et parce que c'était mon père, je l'ai suivi bêtement. Bien sur, il me manque quand même, mais après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, je ne t'en veux en aucun cas. Alors soit rassuré Adrianne. D'accord ? Se justifiait-il avec un sourire sincère

\- Je... je…

Elle avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux et Gaspard la rassurer dans ses bras, sa main frottant son dos pour la rassurer.

\- Et puis j'en étais sur que tu avais une jolie voix ! Ravi de l'avoir enfin entendu ! Souriait-il

Elle souriait tout émue et rougissante à nouveau alors qu'il continuait de la consolait. Harold n'exprimait pas d'inquiétude ni de jalousie car il avait entendu et deviner le sujet de la conversation. Il adressait un sourire reconnaissant envers son ancien rival, mais Rustik protestait contre l'état de la future mariée.

\- Oh non ! Assez de larmes s'il vous plaît ! Place à la joie plutôt ! Aller. Pour fêter tout ça... TOURNÉE GÉNÉRALE ! S'exclamait gaiement Rustik

\- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! S'exclamait la taverne à l'unisson.

oO*Oo

Le mariage allait être célébré dans la semaine qui suivait la nouvelle demande en mariage. Il était hors de question qu'il soit davantage retardé. Chacun des habitants s'occupait de ce qu'il avait à faire, si bien que le jour du mariage, tout était enfin prêt dans la prairie où c'était déroulé le tournoi équestre. Un petit autel avait été construit pour que Stoik puisse célébrer l'union, sous une magnifique arcade en bois tresse ornée de glycine blanche, de petites roses jaunes et rosées ainsi que d'un beau feuillage tombant. Plusieurs rangées de bancs étaient soigneusement placées devant l'autel, eux-mêmes joliment décorés de ruban blanc ainsi que d'une végétation égale à celle de l'arcade. Plus loin, se trouvaient les tables et l'estrade de danse. Les tables étaient recouvertes de belles nappes blanches, de bouquet de fleurs, d'une vaisselle prévue pour les grandes occasions et de plusieurs hors-d'œuvre qui ne craignaient pas d'être dehors. Mais dans les cuisines, les savoureux plats principaux étaient prêt et n'attendaient plus qu'à être servi et déguster.

La future maison était prête elle aussi, avec tout le confort qu'il faut pour qu'ils puissent commencer leur vie de couple.

Les futurs mariés se préparaient chacun dans leur coin en compagnie de leurs garçons et demoiselles d'honneur. Avant d'aller se préparer, Adrianne était passé au cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de sa famille et celle de Killian. C'était dur pour elle d'accepter le fait qu'ils ne seraient pas là pour ce grand jour, mais les pensées affectives qu'elles avaient exprimé envers eux lui avaient fait du bien. Et comme elle avait encore un peu pleuré, elle pouvait aller se préparer convenablement sans craindre de pleurer à nouveau.

Les filles se préparer toutes les quatre et s'entraidaient pour les coiffures, les robes, les retouches, etc. Les demoiselles d'honneur portaient de jolie robe bleu ciel, tout identique, et avaient coiffé leurs cheveux tressés de petite fleur blanche. Ça faisait juste drôle à Astrid de porter à nouveau une robe, elle qui était habitué aux pantalons et l'allure presque masculine. Quant à la future mariée, elle portait une robe très simple faite d'une robe souple et flottante sans trop de chichi dessus, d'un corset recouvert de dentelle et de longues manches en dentelle. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux coiffés à son habitude, et bien entendu le coiffeur du village lui avait rectifié les pointes pour que ça fasse joli et présentable. Sa frange était joliment coiffée sur un côté et un simple serre tête de fleurs blanche ornée sa coiffure. Enfin prête, elle se regardait dans le miroir, sans bouger, sans rien dire.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je suis terrifiée. Répondait-elle légèrement nerveuse

\- Ça se comprend. Mais tout va bien se passer. Et puis c'est un mariage d'amour, pas un mariage forcé. Donc ça ne peut qu'aller mieux. Argumentait Astrid

\- Oui, tu as raison. Mais y'a pas que pour ça. J'ai peur… qu'un nouveau malheur nous tombe dessus. J'ai tellement fait de cauchemars ces derniers temps, que…

\- Aucun risque Adrianne. Il n'y a plus aucun danger. Toi et Harold allaient enfin vivre heureux ensemble. Alors sourit et ne te fait plus de soucis pour aujoud'hui et pour l'avenir. D'accord ? La rassurait-elle

\- D'accord. Souriait-elle

\- En tout cas, tu es fort belle.

\- Merci. Vous aussi les filles. Le bleu va bien à chacune de vous.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Remerciait Kogne

\- À présent, assied toi on a quelque chose à te donner avant d'y aller. Ordonnait Ingrid avec un sourire

\- Ah ? Et c'est quoi ? S'étonnait-elle en voyant les filles l'entraîner vers une chaise

En signe de leur nouvelle amitié, elles avaient en effet préparé quelque chose pour la future mariée. Disons plutôt plusieurs petites choses traditionnelles. Jouant malicieusement avec le mystère, elles lui donner à tour de rôle un présent. Kogne lui offrait un mouchoir brodé tout neuf pour ses futures larmes, Ingrid lui prêter de jolies petites boucles d'oreilles en or, et Astrid lui offrait quelque chose de vieux. Un collier de perles blanc qui appartenait à Valka, la mère d'Harold.

\- On ne savait pas quoi t'offrir de vieux comme le veut la tradition, alors je suis allé voir Stoik pour régler le problème. Il m'a alors donné le collier que sa femme portée le jour de son propre mariage. Il a dit que tu pouvais le garder car il sait que tu en prendras soin. Et il a ajoutait qu'elle aurait été heureuse de t'offrir ce collier si elle était encore parmi nous. Expliquait Astrid devant les yeux ronds d'Adrianne

\- Il est magnifique... merci Astrid... merci à vous trois... Remerciait-elle émue pendant que la blonde lui mettait le collier

\- Attends, ce n'est pas fini ! Il reste encore quelque chose de bleu à recevoir! Précisait Kogne

Les regards et gloussements échangeaient de leur part intrigué encore plus Adrianne, mais l'inquiétaient aussi en voyant leur regard malicieux. Ingrid lui tendait alors une petite boîte en bois rectangulaire avec visiblement quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur. En l'ouvrant, elle voyait une jolie jarretière bleue en dentelle.

\- Une... une jarretière ?! Oh non... je... je ne peux pas porter ça enfin ! Riait-elle, les joues rouges

\- Oh que si ! C'est obligé ! Tu dois porter quelque chose de bleu ! C'est la tradition ! Riait Astrid

\- On te rassure, elle est neuve. Souriait Kogne

\- Et c'est aussi histoire d'ajouter quelque chose de coquin pour la nuit de noce !

\- Les filles ! Rougissait-elle très embarrassé

Elles éclataient de rire et Adrianne se laisser finalement convaincre de porter ce dernier cadeau. Il était l'heure d'y aller à présent. Prenant chacune leur bouquet de fleurs sauvage, elle se mettait en route vers l'autel.

Dehors, tout le monde était là, prêt à célébrer la cérémonie. Harold attendait devant l'autel avec ses garçons d'honneur. Tous vêtus de beau costumes noirs et de chemise blanche, ils étaient tous très beau et très élégant. Surtout le marié ! Pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour patienter, ils se racontaient entre eux des histoires sur les précédents mariages et les instants comiques connus durant ceux-ci. Éclat de rire garanti.

Stoik et Gueulfor c'était eux aussi fait très beau. Ils patientaient tranquillement, et un peu nerveusement au bout de l'allée pour pouvoir conduire la mariée jusqu'à l'autel. En la voyant arriver au loin avec ses demoiselles d'honneur, tout le monde se mettait en place et aller s'asseoir sur les bancs. Les musiciens se tenaient prêts à jouer la marche nuptiale dès qu'elle s'avancerait dans l'allée.

Une fois arrivée, deux petites filles jetaient tout le long du chemin des pétales de fleurs, suivi des demoiselles d'honneur qui avançaient les unes après les autres le long de l'allée, laissant Adrianne avec Gueulfor et Stoik. Derrière son voile, ils voyaient bien qu'elle était nerveuse malgré sa joie, et ça les faisaient rire.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Jamais vu une jeune mariée plus jolie que toi ! J'en connais un qui serait fier, comme nous tous ma grande.

\- Merci. Souriait-elle

\- Prête ? demandait Stoik

\- Oui. répondait-elle en se donnant du courage

Chacun lui empoigné délicatement un bras avec de grands sourires. S'avançant lentement dans l'allée, la marche commençait enfin. La musique retentissait alors, et tout le monde regardait la jeune mariée qui était ravissante. Adrianne ne quittait pas des yeux Harold et ne cessait de sourire de joie. Elle le trouvait époustouflant. L'envie de devenir son épouse grandissait encore plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Harold aussi ne cessait de la regarder avec un grand sourire. Arrivé à l'autel, Gueulfor allait s'asseoir au premier rang et Stoik la conduisait jusqu'à Harold avant de prendre sa place. Les amoureux s'échangeaient un regard tendre et un grand sourire de joie, alors que Stoik prenait la parole.

\- Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, pour unir cet homme et cette femme. Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée connaît une raison légitime de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Par bonheur et soulagement, personne ne crier « je m'y oppose ! »

\- Bien. Veuillez vous tenir la main. Poursuivait Stoik

Harold et Adrianne se tenaient tendrement la main droite, sans se quitter des yeux.

\- Harold. Veux-tu prendre Adrianne pour épouse, et la garder près de toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, l'aimée et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux. Répondait-il avec tendresse

\- Adrianne. Veux-tu prendre Harold pour époux, et le garder près de toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, l'aimé et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux. Répondait-elle avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Harold

\- Bien. Les alliances je vous prie.

Gueulfor se relevait de son siège pour donner à Harold les deux alliances dont il avait la charge. Harold passait l'alliance au doigt d'Adrianne, et cette dernière faisait de même pour lui.

\- Maintenant qu'Harold et Adrianne se sont solennellement donnés l'un à l'autre, en joignant les mains, en offrant et recevant l'alliance, je les déclare à présent mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Avec le sourire, Harold relevait le voile de sa femme, lui dévoilant au combien elle était magnifique aujourd'hui. Il s'approchait lentement d'elle et il échangeait leur premier baiser en tant que couple marié.

L'assemblée applaudissait allègrement et la célébration se poursuivait. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers la piste de danse joliment décoré de fleurs et de rubans qui flottaient dans la légère brise de vent. Les musiciens jouaient alors une douce mélodie et les jeunes mariés ouvraient donc la danse avec bonheur et d'immenses sourires, laissant de nombreux couples venir les rejoindre. Après plusieurs danses, tout le monde allait se restaurer avec appétit et les mets disparaissaient progressivement tellement que c'était savoureux. Encore quelques danses rythmées après le repas avec de différents cavaliers et cavalières avant l'arrivée du gâteau à trois étages dont la mariée avait le privilège de couper la première part. Venait ensuite le moment des photos de mariage fait par un photographe, et pour finir, le lancer du bouquet de la mariée. Calculant avec amusement son lancer, elle se retourner pour le lancer très haut et très loin. Se retournant très vite pour voir qui aller l'attraper, elle souriait ravie en voyant le bouquet atterrir entre les mains d'Astrid. Comme elle se trouvait aux côtés de Gaspard, ils se regardaient un instant avant de rougir et de se sourire tout gêner. C'était signe qu'un autre mariage allait être célébré dans peu de temps.

Mais la fête était finie et le temps était venu pour les jeunes mariés de partir pour leur lune de miel. Pas dans une autre ville, mais chez eux, dans la clairière. Krokmou et Maximus étaient attelés pour tirer fièrement une voiture joliment décorée avec des fleurs et des rubans. Au bout de la voiture, plusieurs gobelets en acier étaient attachés à un bout de corde. En route, ça allait faire un joli tintamarre. Une autre tradition qu'on fait pour un mariage.

Mais Harold et Adrianne n'avaient pas envie de se rendre chez eux en voiture. Fidèles à eux-mêmes avant tout, et avec de grand sourire, ils détachaient leurs chevaux devant tout le monde.

\- Bah ? Vous faites quoi ?

\- On rentre tout simplement chez nous…

\- … mais à notre manière ! Concluait-elle

\- Ils sont incorrigibles. Se marrait Gueulfor

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais qu'importe, partez mes enfants. Vous viendrez chercher votre voiture demain où un autre jour. Souriait Stoik

\- Merci papa.

\- C'était une fête splendide. Merci à tous du fond du cœur !

\- De rien les enfants. Aller, sauvez-vous !

\- À bientôt tout le monde! YA ! S'exclamait Adrianne

Même en robe de mariée, ça ne la gênait pas pour chevaucher et faire la course avec Harold jusqu'à leur maison. Leurs bonheurs leur donnaient à tous les deux des ailes et avec deux chevaux rapides et fort, ce sentiment n'en était que plus grand ! Ex æquo pour la course, Harold descendait en premier pour aider sa belle à descendre. Dans ses bras, elle avait du mal à résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle lui volait donc un tendre baiser qu'Harold ne refusait pas. Laissant leurs chevaux libres dans la clairière, Harold portait sa femme pour la conduire dans la maison et cette dernière riait dans ses bras. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle entrouvrait sa bouche et regardait avec admiration la pièce joliment décorée. Tout était parfait. Tout. Jusqu'aux moindres détails. Harold la relâchait pour qu'elle puisse voir de plus près la décoration. Prenant ensuite sa main, il l'emmenait avec joie à l'étage pour lui montrer le reste de la maison. Elle y découvrait une jolie salle de bain, une chambre pour un futur membre de la famille et enfin, leur chambre. Tout aussi parfaite que le reste de la maison.

\- C'est… magnifique. Tout est absolument magnifique Harold ! Vous avez fait du très bon travail. Souriait-elle

En la voyant si heureuse, Harold s'adressait à sa femme avec bonheur.

\- Tu es heureuse ?

\- Je... je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, c'est fantastique ! Et c'est grâce à toi Harold, merci... merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée, ni d'avoir abandonné ce qui nous unis depuis le début…

\- Merci à toi aussi d'être toujours là et d'avoir accepté de partager ma vie...

\- Et jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, nous ne ferons plus qu'un.

Ils échangeaient un tendre baiser avant qu'Harold ne tamise malicieusement la chambre. Adrianne était amusée du comportement d'Harold, mais elle était aussi nerveuse de ce qui allait suivre. Mais derrière ses sourires et son bonheur, ses craintes étaient vite parties. Harold revenait vers elle pour la porter dans ses bras afin de la déposer en douceur sur le lit. Éclatant un très léger rire, elle le regardait ensuite avec amour et confiance, alors qu'il était au-dessus d'elle. Ne ressentant rien d'autre que du désir et de l'amour pour lui, elle s'emparait amoureusement de ses lèvres. Harold lui rendait également tout son amour à travers ses baisers, ses étreintes et ses caresses. Osant la toucher convenablement, il lui dénudait une épaule et recouvrait sa peau de millier de petits baisers. Un souffle de désir et de plaisir envahissait alors la jeune fille, faisant basculer lentement sa tête sur le côté pour accentuer les nouvelles émotions qu'elle ressentait. Mais c'était aussi une façon d'encourager Harold de continuer et il avait bien compris le message. Il accentuait ses baisers dans le creux de son cou, faisant davantage frémir sa belle, avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et de poursuivre.

Leur lune de miel venait de commencer. Harold et Adrianne avaient désormais tout pour être heureux et commencer ensemble la vie dont ils avaient rêvé.

FIN


End file.
